Gravity falls tercera generación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Elizabeth y Leonardo Northwest son los hijos de Pacifica, quienes junto a su madre llegan a Gravity falls despues de mudarse de Nueva York, donde una aventura llena de misterios y diversion los espera. Pero tal vez el mayor misterio sera averiguar el pasado de su madre y sin saberlo, de su desconocido padre. Que inicie pronto el verano de sus vidas.
1. Prologo

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, pero como no la tengo tan montada en mi mente, solo escribiré algunos one-shot separados pero del mismo universo._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Prologo**

En medio de un bosque se podía observar las copas de los árboles, tan altas que parecían tocar el cielo. Unos hermoso pajaritos que cantaban mientras sobrevolaban el atardecer. La flora sin duda parecía mágica, pues los colores de aquel sector del bosque eran brillantes y fluorescentes. De lejos se observaban dos conejitos adorables saltar por todos lados.

Un paisaje digno de fotografiar y estar en la portada de Natgeo.

Excepto por algo.

-Idiota, Sabia que coquetear con una chica con colmillos y orejas de lobo no saldría bien-chillo una niña atada de cabeza junto a otra persona.

-Por favor, estas celosa por no haber tenido novio antes-indico el otro joven.

La niña era de estatura normal (aunque al estar de cabeza no se podía apreciar bien) su cabello era un castaño demasiado claro que le debería llegar por los hombros, sus ojos eran azulados muy oscuros y sus ropas estaban algo destruidas. Podría tener unos doce años de edad y tenía sus mejillas marcadas con rojo.

En su espalda estaba atado otro chico de su misma edad, su cabello era más oscuro que el de la chica corto y peinado a la moda y sus ojos eran marrones. Sus ropas estaban aún más destruidas, su cuerpo era algo formado para su edad y en su nariz se veía algo oscura.

-Estamos a punto de morir, crees que eso me importa ahora-indico la joven con furia.

El chico bufo ignorándola.

-Estas exagerando un poco-dijo sin darle importancia.

De pronto bajo ellos, un grupo de lobos comenzaron a gruñir furiosos y con sus ojos rojo brillante. Todos parecían corear "¡Comer!" con su mirada.

La niña quiso golpearse la frente, pero sus manos atadas lo impedían.

…

Regresemos unas horas…no…unos días antes de lo ocurrido para poder comprenderlo todo.

…

 _Primero déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Elizabeth Northwest._

En esta ocasión se puede ver a la misma chica castaña que estaba atada de cabeza, pero ahora está mejor vestida y sin heridas en su cuerpo. Se puede ver cómo está sentada frente a un televisor con lentes a la moda, mientras juega un video juego con aparente facilidad.

 _Soy la menor de mi familia, vivimos en Nueva York gracias a que mi madre es una famosa diseñadora, que ha escrito varios libros que están en la cima de las ventas._

Al otro lado de la habitación se podía observar a el mismo chico que estaba antes atado, pero ahora igual que la joven se veía mejor. Sus ropas eran a la moda y tenía una sonrisa encantadora mientras practicaba con una guitarra acústica. Las notas parecían complicadas y sus manos se movían con rapidez para interpretar una melodía relajante.

 _Él es mi hermano mayor, somos gemelos. Su nombre es Leonardo Northwest…él es algo…tiene personalidad._

De pronto una cuerda de la guitarra pareció romperse, logrando que impactara con fuerza en su rostro.

Debido al doloroso sonido, Elizabeth volteo a verlo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor. Ahora en la parte derecha del rostro de su hermano, se observaba una dolorosa marca roja.

-¡Genial, una marca!-dijo con los brazos al aire.

Elizabeth suspiro antes de voltear al video juego, ignorando como su hermano corría para enseñarle la marca a su madre.

 _Nuestra vida era bastante normal, entre nosotros yo era la gemela inteligente y mi hermano era el artista. Todo estaba bien…excepto que fuimos expulsados de tres escuelas por motivos completamente injustificados._

 _Llegando a que pasara…algo terrible._

-¡MUDARNOS!-gritaron Leonardo y Elizabeth con horror.

Estaban en el comedor de la casa, donde su madre los había reunido para contarles lo que sucedía. Todo en su hogar era elegante, pero no ostentoso. Su madre tenía buen sentido de la moda, luego de haber estado trabajando en una sección de una revista y un programa de radio, con el dinero había decidido remodelar la casa.

No se quejaban, tenían una piscina ahora.

Frente a ellos estaba su madre, una hermosa mujer que aún no llegaba totalmente a los 30 años, de larga cabellera rubia hasta la cintura (¿Era teñido? Un completo misterio) de ojos azules con destellos violeta. Tenía ropas normales, pero igual no parecía ser la madre de dos jóvenes de doce años. Su cuerpo estaba bien definido y los Pilates la mantenían aun en forma. Además de que usaba poco maquillaje.

Sus usuales ojos llenos de ternura para ellos, ahora mostraban una seriedad que implicaba casi imposible salirse con la suya.

-Les dije que si los expulsaban una tercera vez…nos mudaríamos-dijo con fuerza su madre.

Elizabeth bajo la mirada preocupada, antes de ver de reojo a Leonardo.

-Ya saben que los padres de los niños dejaran de presionar al director, si Leo se disculpa-añadió su madre intentando arreglar el asunto.

El puño de Leo golpeo el comedor antes de levantar la mirada decidido.

-Un Northwest no se disculpa-gruño con furia.

Las dos mujeres suspiraron.

En realidad Elizabeth sabia por que no pensaba disculparse, pero la mirada de Leonardo le indicaba que guardara silencio, ya que era uno de esos pocos momentos donde parecía ser el gemelo mayor, solo suspiro rendida.

-Bien veo que no me dejan otra opción-añadió la mujer antes de tomar su celular.

Los niños se vieron preocupados, y para qué negarlo, con algo de temor. Pocas veces habían logrado enojar a su madre, pero eran suficientes para no querer hacerlo nunca más.

Nerviosos vieron a su madre verlos de reojo algo dubitativa, antes que la persona al otro lado contestara.

-Si…hola…soy Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest, recuerdas el favor que me debes, pues es hora de cobrarlo-anuncio la mujer antes de asentir un par de veces y colgar.

-¿Dónde nos mudaremos?-pregunto Leonardo al aire.

Su madre sonrió.

…

Luego de un viaje de varias horas…en realidad fue casi una semana en carro y con el camión de mudanza atrás de ellos. Cuando lograron ver un rotulo que indicaría su nuevo hogar. Estaban prácticamente en medio de la nada, bueno, en medio de un interminable bosque. Cuando pasaron un enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del lugar "Gravity falls", ninguno de los niños había escuchado jamás ese lugar, por lo cual entenderán que al pasar todo el pueblo, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en medio del bosque…no sería lo mejor.

Su madre puso una expresión de horror al ver ese lugar, había hablado furiosa por teléfono diciendo que eso no le había prometido. Luego de perder una discusión, comenzó a tomar un cuaderno de notas y escribir todo lo que ocuparía para remodelar el lugar.

Parecía una vieja cabaña abandonada.

Entraron al lugar sin querer tirando la puerta, rota por las termitas. Su madre les indico que su habitación seria compartida en el ático. Ambos se vieron con horror, indicando que habían otras habitaciones, pero su madre fue firme.

Mientras Elizabeth tomaba la cama de la izquierda, notando una cortina de polvo al poner la maleta sobre el lugar.

-¡Cool!, Astillas-dijo Leo mostrando sus manos ahora llenas de madera diminuta.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de dolor, pero igual lo ignoro viendo todo confundida.

-Es esto una especie de tortura-murmuro sacando algunos de sus libros, el viaje había sido agotador, no desempacaría nada hasta al día siguiente.

-Tómalo como una nueva aventura, los hermanos Northwest contra este viejo mundo anticuado-dijo Leo separando las manos como si fuera un anuncio imaginario.

Su hermana solo bufo antes de sacar los libros de esa maleta, ocuparía una biblioteca pronto para poner todos sus libros de "nerd" como solía decir su hermano. En cambio Leo estaba pensando ya sobre dónde poner el televisor para seguir con los video juegos.

Luego de varias horas de dormir agotados en la cama, bajaron ante el llamado de su madre. Esta había logrado preparar algo en la vieja cocina. Habían muchos muebles viejos y sucios por todos lados, lo que significaría una larga semana para poder limpiar todo por completo.

Después de comer, mientras su madre obligaba a Leo a lavar los platos, pues era su turno.

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar por el lugar, se sorprendió al entrar a una habitación que parecía haber sido una tienda de chucherías. Tenía todo abandonado y lleno de polvo con telarañas. Tomo una vieja libreta que parecía tener un signo de pregunta en la portada y estar blanco por dentro.

¿Una tienda de regalos?

¿Qué clase de lugar había sido ese?

Lejos veía una tienda de caramelos vieja y oxidada, con comida aun adentro. Más tarde molestaría a Leo para retarlo a quien podría comer eso sin vomitar, pues debía estar ya vencido.

-La cabaña del misterio-dijo alguien a su espalda.

Volteo a ver como su madre comenzaba a recoger algunos vidrios rotos, para lanzarlos en el basurero. Tenía ropa sucia y una escoba en una mano, debía haber pensado en limpiar todo para poder empezar su tarea de redecorar.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Este lugar se llamaba la Cabaña del misterio, pero ahora está ubicado en otro lugar y es mucho más grande…al parecer ha tenido mucho más éxito de lo esperado-comento como si eso hubiera sonado imposible.

Se preguntó por qué su madre sabía tanto de ese lugar.

Tal vez a la hora de mudarse había preguntado los detalles.

Suspiro antes de tomar una cola de su bolsillo, para poder atarse sus cabellos. A pesar de que esto no le agradaba nada, era principalmente su culpa el haberse mudado. Su madre siempre los había apoyado, siempre habían sido solo ellos tres, no podía quejarse y debía ayudar. Por lo cual tomo una bola de basura, para comenzar a tirar las cosas inservibles.

Su madre sonrió.

Media hora después su hermano se unió, riendo emocionado cuando encontraba alguna cosa sorpresa.

El atardecer estaba cayendo sobre ellos, por lo cual su madre les dijo que iría al pueblo a traer la cena y comprar algunas cosas para empezar la remodelación. Les dijo que debían descansar algo y que el viejo televisor aun tenía algunos canales para ver.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Te reto a comer un dulce de esa vieja máquina expendedora-dijo Elizabeth a Leo.

-Hecho-añadió el mayor emocionado.

Luego de meter dinero, golpear la máquina e intentar romper el vidrio…no salió nada. Leo quien estaba a punto de subir a buscar su bate de béisbol, se detuvo ante el grito de su hermana. Al regresar la vio ver detenidamente los botones de la máquina. Esta corrió a una caja que habían guardado cosas que aun servían, para sacar una lámpara con luz fluorescente. Al poner la luz violeta frente a los botones, estos mostraban un extraño patrón.

-Un misterio-dijo Elizabeth con ojos de estrellas.

-Cosas de Nerd-murmuro Leo desanimado.

Luego de probar algunos intentos, en el numero 20 la compuerta hizo un extraño sonido.

Se vieron de reojo, antes de asentir emocionados.

El interior dentro de la maquina parecía estar igual de sucio que el exterior, pero al llegar a un extraño elevador, se resignaron a bajar. El elevador se detuvo en el número tres, antes de que las compuertas se abrieran. Parecía un extraño centro de control, de alguna cosa. Comenzaron a travesear botones, pero todo parecía desactivado. Al entrar por una puerta, había enormes pedazos de metal por todos lados…como si algo hubiera sido desmantelado.

-Creo que me gusta nuestro nuevo hogar-indico Elizabeth emocionada.

Leo dentro del lugar solo siguió tocando botones a lo loco.

Uno de esos botones hizo que algo frente a Elizabeth soltara polvo, se acercó confundida al ver un montón de hojas sueltas dentro de una repisa oculta detrás del panel de control. En ella había un extraño libro de color azul oscuro, con la imagen de una constelación frente a ella y el numero 2 escrito en tinta dorada.

-¿Qué es eso Lyra?-pregunto su hermano viendo el libro.

Gruño ante ese estúpido sobrenombre, pero lo ignoro viendo el libro. Al abrir las paginas, pudo ver extraños dibujos de cosas de fantasía con anotaciones, algunos mapas en la parte trasera y muchas cosas escritas en códigos. Leo rápidamente se aburrió y volteo a ver en busca de más cosas secretas. En cambio Elizabeth miro el libro emocionada.

Siempre había amado todo lo sobrenatural y misterioso.

Ese lugar estaba entrando rápidamente al top 3 de los lugares con potencial. Solo siendo superado por la vez que su hermano y ella quedaron atrapados en un templo en México, siendo perseguidos por unas raras momias y trampas imposibles. Luego estaba la vez que visitaron un bosque perdido en Japón en su cumpleaños 10 y esos muertos vivientes quisieron comerlos.

Ellos atraían lo raro.

Este lugar sería otro.

-Deberíamos irnos antes que llegue mamá-dijo Leo con sinceridad.

Elizabeth asintió.

Subieron por el mismo lugar, prometiendo volver en otro momento.

-Me pregunto quién escribiría sobre estas cosas-comento Elizabeth emocionada.

-Tal vez encontremos alguna pista en el libro, ya sabes, tu eres buena en esas cosas-expreso Leonardo.

Elizabeth asintió, volteo a ver la tapa del libro…esa constelación le era familiar…pero no recordaba exactamente en dónde.

-Es la Osa mayor, la constelación favorita de mamá-le ayudo Leo al verla salir de la maquina expendedora aun pensativa.

Era verdad.

Siempre que iba algún planetario o veían las estrellas, su madre siempre comentaba de reojo que esa era su constelación favorita, aunque nunca había dado una razón en concreto.

Los hermanos se quedaron viendo televisor, hasta que su madre llego con la pizza que había prometido. Comieron todos viendo una extraña serie llamada "Patodetective, el regresar en el tiempo". Si bien a los gemelos le pareció una serie completamente estúpida y antigua, su madre estaba tan divertida que lo dejaron pasar.

A la hora de dormir, mientras Leo roncaba con un sombrero ridículo de estrella. Elizabeth se quedó hasta muy entrada la noche leyendo el diario en busca de alguna pista de quien podría haber escrito esas cosas. Al concluir que eso no importaba, comenzó a meterse en un misterioso mundo, donde todo lo misterioso e imposible, se hacía realidad.

Al llegar al final del diario, saltándose varias hojas para ver que sucedía, solo encontró una pequeña anotación.

" _A pesar de los años de mi infancia, adolescencia y algunos de mi vida adulta, descubrí que Gravity falls simplemente jamás dejara de sorprenderme. Es el centro de todos los misterios del mundo, donde cada vez existen más cosas misteriosas._

 _Pero este será el último verano que pase por mucho tiempo, La cabaña misteriosa cambiara de lugar, después de derrotar a Bill por segunda vez, lo mejor será ocultar todos los misterios con estos libros, tal como ocurrió con mi Tío, lo mejor será que la verdad no sea descubierta._

 _A pesar de todo me veo incapaz de destruir este diario, no cuando esa mujer me ayudo a investigar los secretos de Gravity falls antes de desaparecer. Este diario servirá para mantenerla viva entre mis recuerdos._

 _D.P"_

Elizabeth dejo de leer el diario, para detenerse en las últimas dos letras del final. Después de esas letras estaban una gran cantidad de números que parecían ser un código para descifrar algo.

Pero al final la noche pudo con ella, termino dormida en la cama.

…

 _Después de aquel extraño primer día, me dedique a investigar el diario en mis tiempos libres, que eran cuando nuestra madre salía al pueblo a traer materiales y comida. Por suerte teníamos el bosque para pasar un rato de diversión, aunque yo no solía alejarme mucho, mi hermano solía perderse por horas._

 _Una semana después…unas pocas horas antes de estar atrapadas con esos hombres lobo…paso lo que definiría, con el inicio de las experiencias sobrenaturales en mi nuevo hogar._

-¡Tienes una novia!-grito Elizabeth incrédula.

Su madre quien había estado pintando, dejo caer la brocha de pintura sobre el tarro, provocando que todo quedara colorido por el suelo. Pero eso no parecía importar.

Ella corrió a ver a su hijo junto a su hermana.

-¿Por qué me ven de esa forma?-dijo Leonardo en pose orgullosa de brazos cruzados.

Las mujeres se vieron de reojo.

-Eres la persona con peor suerte para el amor…te recuerdo a la chica de México, te puso una orden de arresto-dijo Elizabeth con una ceja arriba.

-No olvides a la japonesa, ella te ofendió y estuvo a punto de embrujarte en un ritual-añadió Pacifica viéndolo de igual forma.

-La chica del hotel cuando veníamos te dio un puñetazo en los…-

-¡BIEN ES SUFICIENTE!-se impuso de mal humor deteniendo la oración de su hermana-tengo una novia y pasare un buen día con ella, así que déjenme disfrutar mi nuevo romance antes de entrar a la escuela en dos días-gruño el chico saliendo de un portazo.

Pacifica comenzó a mover su mano bajo su mentón, sin estar segura.

En cambio Elizabeth solo puso los ojos en blanco, no había una chica aun capaz de soportar al insoportable de su hermano. Por lo cual, se excusó de su madre ese día, para ver que chica soportaría a su hermano.

No fue difícil seguirlo. Quedo de verse con la chica un poco dentro del bosque. La muchacha era bonita, su largo cabello negro llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos eran oscuros y sus ropas eran algo sencillas. Pero aparte de eso, no tenía ningún punto malo.

Tal vez estaba exagerando.

Pero antes de voltear y regresar a la cabaña, pudo ver como ella reía de un chiste de su hermano dejando ver grandes colmillos.

De haber tenido agua en la boca, la habría escupido.

Saco su libro en busca de criaturas con colmillos como ella, pero encontró demasiadas opciones.

Los seguiría para averiguar más.

…

Leonardo no salió del bosque, en vez de eso se sentaron en un prado de flores, donde al hacerlo la chica tomo una posición muy difícil para un humano, pero que recordaba vagamente a un perro al sentarse.

Cuando corrían a atraparse minutos después, esta había empujado a Leonardo con fuerza, mientras de su espalda se movía una extraña cola.

Una hora después cuando Leo acaricio su pelo, la chica comenzó a zapatear y a darle un lametazo en su cara.

Por ultimo al acomodarse el pelo se veían unas orejas caninas en lugar de unas de humano.

 _No ocupaba más respuestas, sin duda era un hom…una mujer lobo._

Leyó su diario en busca de una explicación, pero al ver la anotación inferior, conto los días en su calendario…oh no…su hermano estaba en graves peligros.

…

Leonardo observo como Lucy, la adorable chica que había conocido en el bosque, le sostenía de las manos sobre un tronco roto. Esta pestañeaba viéndolo emocionada, además de algo sonrojada. Eso lo animo, daría su primer beso ese mismo día, podría restregárselo en la cara a su hermana menor, sería un triunfador. Cerro los ojos acercando su rostro al de la chica, mientras esta parecía emocionada.

-¡ALTO HAY!-salió de la nada un grito.

Ambos se separaron y voltearon a ver incrédulos, como Elizabeth salía de la nada y apuntaba con furia a Lucy, sosteniendo una espada de Kendo.

-¿Lyra?-dijo Leo no creyendo que su hermana arruinara su momento.

-Leo, que sucede-hablo Lucy con voz adorable.

El frunció el ceño antes de ver a su hermana furioso.

-Lyra, más te vale una buena explicación para esto-le indico controlando su enojo.

Ella asintió antes de mostrar su ridículo libro, Leo la vio con ganas de patearle el trasero.

-¿Tu estúpido libro?-

-No es estúpido, este libro me dice que tu novia es un licántropo-

Leo vio de reojo a Lucy, quien estaba rascándose la oreja con su pierna.

-Eso que importa…por Dios Lyra, acabas de arruinar mi primer beso, ahora largo de aquí-

-NO lo entiendes-

-Entiendo que destruiste mi momento perfecto, ahora largo-

-¿Sucede algo Leo?-pregunto Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

-Nada-aclaro el chico.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir para continuar con su momento, pero Elizabeth fue más rápida tirándose al suelo y sujetando su pie. Leonardo gruño furioso dispuesto arrastrar a su hermana para dar su primer beso. Pero se detuvo al ver como la adorable Lucy, ahora no tan adorable, lo veía con unos ojos rojizos llenos de furia.

De la nada se arrojó contra Elizabeth antes de tirarla contra un árbol. De sus dedos salieron garras y su boca se alargó. Ahora parecía un humanoide con rasgos perrunos.

-No te acerques a mi macho-dijo con voz distorsionada.

La mano/pata estaba sujetando con fuerza su hombro, tanto que unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir.

El rostro de Leonardo se puso serio.

-¡Hey aleja tus garras de mi hermana!-indico tomando la espada de Kendo que perteneció a su hermana.

Lucy giro a verlo, ahora con una expresión adorable en su rostro.

-Pero tesoro, pensé que daríamos nuestro primer beso-musito la niña con un puchero.

Verla nuevamente normal, lo hizo dudar un poco.

-No le creas hermano, está en temporada de celo, te quiere secuestrar y drogarte por los próximos doce meses para tener la próxima camada-dijo Elizabeth con dificultad.

Lucy giro a verla nuevamente furiosa.

-Te vas a morir ahora mismo desgraciada-anuncio levantando la mano con garras.

Pero esta fue impactada lejos por una estocada de parte de Leonardo, aunque más bien parecía haberle dado como si fuera una ola de béisbol.

-Creo que deberíamos conocer personas diferentes, no quiero una novia que intente matar a mi hermana menor-dijo Leonardo con seriedad.

Lucy se intentó incorporar con lágrimas en los ojos, pero al ver la cara enojada de Leonardo, la hizo soltar a un llanto. Igualmente Leonardo se mostró serio intentando ayudar a su hermana a levantarse, pero los dos se congelaron cuando miles de ojos se alumbraron en la oscuridad.

Aunque intentaron huir, fue inútil.

Antes de darse cuenta miles de lobos los habían atado de cabeza, sobre una olla hirviendo. Al parecer Lucy era la heredera del clan de hombres lobo del bosque de la zona norte, donde ellos estaban. Así que al haber rechazado ser el futuro macho de la próxima líder, decidieron que comerlos sería suficiente para perdonarles la ofensa.

 _Regresando al principio de la historia._

Todos estaban en su forma de lobos, que eran iguales a unos lobos normales, solo que tres veces más grandes.

-Todo esto podría solucionarse tesoro, de verdad te amo, te perdonare si te alejas de esta estúpida molestia y solo me ves a mí de ahora en adelante y eres el padre de mis futuros hijos-aseguro Lucy ya sin ropa, pues estaba en su forma de lobo.

Leo rodo los ojos.

-Sabes ahora que me quieres comer, creo que perdiste el encanto que tenías-farfullo aburrido-no me gustan las cosas sobrenaturales, la friki nerd es mi hermana, yo solo quiero a una chica normal-añadió con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Creo que eso no era lo mejor por decir-susurro Elizabeth.

-MATENLOS-grito Lucy llena de furia.

Antes que soltaran la cuerda y que cayeran a un agua hirviendo, Elizabeth por fin pudo lograr cortar la soga con su navaja multiuso (regalo por haber cumplido todo un año en los niños exploradores). Sujeto la cuerda y a su hermano antes de lanzarse lejos de la olla.

Al caer al suelo vieron como una manada de lobos estaba por lanzarse sobre ellos, así que salieron corriendo bosque afuera. Pero a pesar de lograr escapar por los pelos, recuperar la espada de kendo y golpear algunos traseros peludos. Llegaron a un acantilado sin salida. Frente a la manada de lobos ahora estaba una furiosa Lucy, que mostraba grandes y blancos colmillos.

-Felices para siempre tesoro-gruño antes de saltar sobre ellos.

Elizabeth grito cuando Leonardo la tomo del brazo y salto al vacío, los hombres lobo se acercaron para ver incrédulos el precipicio.

-¡NOOOOO!-grito Lucy regresando a su forma humana.

Pero dejo de gritar al ver casi abajo del acantilado, como los chicos se balanceaban con una pistola que parecía tener un gancho que los sujetaba de unos árboles enormes.

-¿Cómo rayos?-pregunto Elizabeth a su hermano.

Este sonrió divertido.

-Encontré esta pistola en las cajas que íbamos a botar…¿Útil verdad?-aseguro mientras bajaban lentamente.

…

Sobre el acantilado Lucy suspiraba emocionada al ver que su amor estaba a salvo, su padre le llamo para regresar y ella observo unos segundos a los gemelos marcharse.

-Nos veremos después mi amor-dijo antes de transformarse en un lobo y correr al bosque.

…

Cuando el atardecer estaba llegando, Pacifica grito al ver a sus hijos llegar con varias heridas y cortes en todo su cuerpo. Lo peor era la herida de Elizabeth en la parte derecha de su cabeza, pero luego de desinfectara y vendarla, todo parecía bien. Su hermano en cambio tuvo que vendar su torso, por una herida de ternura de parte de su ex novia psicópata. En su abdomen, en la parte derecha (la contraria a la herida) se veía unas marcas curiosas, que eran la viva imagen de la constelación de Leo.

Pero al bajar su camisa, dejaron de estar a la vista.

Pacifica observo con algo de incredulidad cuando Elizabeth llego del baño, pues sobre su cabeza había una gorra de color blanco con dorado y la silueta de un pino al frente.

-La tome de las cosas que habían en la tienda esa, de esa forma podre tapar la cicatriz que me hice-explico antes de caminar con su hermano al ático a dormir.

Dejando a una Pacifica viendo incrédula las escaleras.

-La sangre es más poderosa de lo que pensé-susurro caminando a su cuarto.

…

En el ático, Elizabeth tomo el diario que había usado para descubrir que su hermano salía con un licántropo. Aun había varias hojas en blanco, por lo cual comenzó hacer las anotaciones de ese día. Sinceramente el autor del diario era su héroe, haber adivinado todo lo escrito en él, era asombroso.

-Deberé confiar más en ese diario Lyra-dijo su hermano divertido tocando la guitarra.

Sonrió al reconocer una canción que a ella le gustaba y que su hermano solía tocarle para dormir.

-Te aseguro que ahora en este pueblo, encontraremos a una chica normal que sea tu novia-dijo con una risa.

Ambos se vieron divertidos antes de tirarse almohadas, y que algunas heridas se abrieran. En el diario número dos, se veía como la última página que había usado Elizabeth, ahora tenía una nueva entrada.

 _Este pueblo es genial, hoy fue de los días más divertidos de mi vida…a pesar que tuvimos que escapar de unos licántropos que deseaban secuestrar a Leonardo y hacerlo una especia de macho alfa o procreador por toda la eternidad._

 _No puedo esperar por ver que más sorpresas tendrá este pueblo, pero de algo estoy segura, junto a mi hermano estoy segura que podremos con cualquier cosa._

 _Elizabeth Northwest._

…

En medio de la habitación de Pacifica Northwest, esta miraba un cajón oculto tras el ropero. De ella saco una pequeña hoja donde había varias cosas, entre ellas, se observaba de reojo un extraño libro azulado. Miro varios segundos la fotografía entre sus manos. En ella se observaban varias personas, entre ellas a Mabel riendo emocionada por pronto cumplir quince años, a su lado estaba su hermano que la miraba de reojo a ella, quien sonreía con sinceridad.

-Buenos tiempos-susurro por bajo.

Volteo a ver la ventana de su cuarto, ya habían pasado más de doce años desde la última vez que estuvo en Gravity falls, todos parecían asombrados de verla. Pero cuando vieran a sus hijos…todo sería un caos.

Por suerte ahora Dipper y Mabel Pines no estaban ni cerca de venir al pueblo, hace tres años que no regresaban.

-Tendré mala suerte si regresan en el próximo verano-murmuro tirándose sobre la cama.

Aunque bueno.

Ella no sabía en ese momento que en medio de Inglaterra, había una gran exposición para el famoso Historiados Dipper Pines. Como este demostraba muchos misterios al mundo, como aplaudían miles de científicos y familiares, por su enorme éxito. Como firmaba varios contratos, como le prometía a su hermana que ese verano regresarían a Gravity falls después de tanto tiempo.

El reloj del tiempo estaba nuevamente en marcha.

Un encuentro inesperado estaba pronto a ocurrir.

 **Continuara…**

Esto es como un episodio piloto, para que ustedes opinen a ver si les gusta. Tengo varios otros trabajos incompletos, por eso voy a ver si ustedes quieren que de verdad tome en serio este proyecto para continuarlo.

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Un día de campo

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 1: Un día de campo**

Ese día no era el mejor para los gemelos Northwest, pues su madre había salido ese día para inscribirlos en el periodo escolar…a pesar que solo faltaba un mes para terminar y entrar en el verano. Probablemente solo irían a presentar exámenes, no era un problema para ambos, pues si se metían en problemas lo compensaban con buenas calificaciones.

Su madre los dejo en el pueblo para que se entretuvieran un poco, aunque les advirtió que no destrozaran nada pues los haría trabajar todo el verano de ser necesario.

Así que ahí estaban, explorando por primera vez ese pueblo llamado Gravity falls. Todo parecía bastante normal, tal vez el intelecto de la mayoría no parecía muy grande, pero al menos los niños que veían parecían normales. Había algunas tiendas de video juegos, una librería, una cafetería, pizzería y unos bolates de un centro comercial.

Tal vez no eran tan cavernícolas como habían supuesto en un inicio.

-Viste hay una nueva atracción en la cabaña del misterio 2-dijo un adulto en el parque.

Leonardo siguió disfrutando de su helado, por otro lado Elizabeth giro su rostro al reconocer su nombre. Su madre había comentado que donde vivían era antes un lugar con ese nombre.

Le entro curiosidad y decidió escuchar la conversación.

-Por supuesto que ya fui a verla, sin duda el señor misterio se lució esta vez con un ovni en el lugar-respondió la otra persona mientras se alejaban.

Cuando Leonardo estaba por seguir su camino y buscar una tienda de música, prácticamente termino al suelo con su hermana viéndolo con estrellitas en los ojos.

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente como una pocilga._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está sucio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Una de Lucy la chica lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

-Nuestra madre, la que se enoja como un ogro gruñón, dijo que no debíamos salir del pueblo-advirtió Leonardo siguiendo a su hermana con aburrimiento.

-Solo está un kilómetro más lejos, no es tanto crimen-acuso Elizabeth quien ya tenía una bolsa de compras en una de sus manos.

Unos cuantos libros interesantes que había encontrado.

Los dos caminaron unos cuantos minutos, siendo observados por ojos curiosos. Al parecer aún era muy pronto para que fueran turistas, rápidamente eran identificados como los nuevos del lugar. Algo que a ellos no les incomodaba, haberse pasado varias veces de escuela y ser expulsados de tres, los tenía preparados para estos nuevos pueblerinos.

No demuestres miedo.

Ellos eran Northwest.

Se detuvieron al seguir los carteles, pues ahora estaban frente a un enorme edificio de dos pisos y bastante amplio. Tenía sobre el tejado en letras luminosas "La cabaña del misterio 2". Todo alrededor estaba rodeado con múltiples letreros luminosos y algunas exhibiciones en el pequeño prado frente a la cabaña. No parecía haber mucha gente, pero vieron algunos pueblerinos tomándose fotos en el lugar. De fondo se observaba un inmenso bosque y una especie de teleférico a la montaña.

Elizabeth se detuvo ante una exhibición. "Pie grande". Pero simplemente parecía una estatua con mucho pelo y ropa interior.

Arrugo la cara al verlo.

Las otras exhibiciones tampoco parecían muy reales. Una enorme tortuga de plástico con cuernos, una especie de esqueleto con cola de sirena, una que hablaba sobre un fundador y que no parecía tener una forma. La peor de todas fue la de un castor con signo de pregunta en el cuello.

-Esto no parece muy real-musito Elizabeth algo deprimida.

-¡Hey! Mira Lyra-apareció Leonardo con una gorra con un signo de pregunta.

Había olvidado la obsesión de su hermano mayor por sombreros, casi siempre había uno diferente sobre su cabeza…la última vez que había abierto su armario casi queda sepultada sobre una interminable montaña de estos.

Aunque ninguno peor que el sombrero Mexicano que casi le saca un ojo.

-Leo, todo esto parece ser falso-expuso algo triste, como si fuera tímida.

Pero su hermano en cambio parecía sonreír, como si fuera el mejor lugar del mundo.

-Vamos Lyra, esto es solo una trampa para turistas, es obvio que todo es falso…algo asombroso debo admitir-decía viendo a su alrededor a la gente prácticamente botar dinero en tonterías.

Los brazos de Elizabeth cayeron un poco, antes de seguir a su hermano al interior de la cabaña. A parte de algunas estatuas que parecían de México, un tarro con muchos ojos que parecían verla y una extraña estatua con un pez con traje.

Todo perdió interés para ella.

-"Bienvenidos a la cabaña del misterio 2"-dijo una adorable voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon a ver rápidamente. Frente a ellos estaba una mujer, de cortos cabellos castaño muy claro con ojos brillantes. No era delgada, pero tampoco era muy gorda, era como de contextura algo robusta. Traía puesto ropas normales y un gafete que tenía su nombre.

Melody.

-No los había visto antes por aquí, deben ser viajeros o nuevos en el pueblo-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Somos nuevos por aquí, mi nombre es Leo y ella es mi hermana Lyra-dijo el mayor con igual sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth-farfullo por bajo la menor con algo de resentimiento, pero no desmintió lo dicho por su hermano.

-Yo soy Melody, soy la esposa del gerente…espero disfruten de la tienda-expreso esta antes de dar media vuelta para atender a otros clientes.

Leo la despidió amablemente, mientras Elizabeth suspiraba esperando poder irse. Pero un grito salió de su boca, cuando al ver un frasco que tenía una mano, detrás de ella apareció una cara que la asusto.

Detrás del frasco aparece un niño de contextura gruesa, pero no lo suficiente para decirle gordo, de cabellera clara y corta, con una camisa con un signo de pregunta en ella. Sus ojos parecen inocentes y tiene una pistola de dardos en su cintura.

Los gemelos se vieron de reojo.

-Hola mi nombre es Dylan Ramírez-se presentó el niño con voz infantil.

Antes que Elizabeth dijera algo, su hermano se adelantó.

-Mi nombre es Leo y ella es mi hermana Lyra, tu camisa es genial-expreso Leo emocionado.

-Tu gorra es genial-le contrataco el niño.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban charlando animadamente sobre algún anime. Elizabeth se sintió algo desplazada cuando el niño tomo una pistola de dardos, invito a su hermano y este le dijo que no lo esperara. Así era siempre, su hermano tenía esa chispa de reunir a las personas a su alrededor y reír. También era bueno observando a los demás, a pesar que se comportaba generalmente como un idiota.

Miro por la ventana del lugar, como un dardo le pegaba en una pierna sacándole sangre. En lugar de llorar choco las manos con Dylan emocionado.

Al parecer ese Dylan era buena personas, para que su hermano lo aceptara tan rápido.

Fue fuera de la cabaña esperando a que su hermano se aburriera, así que tomo uno de los libros que había comprado esa tarde. "Misterios y verdades" del reconocido historiador Dipper Pines. Había escuchado sobre ese hombre en la televisión y algunos artículos científicos importantes. Era como su más grande ídolo, pues casi con 30 años, había probado muchos mitos y estaba en la cumbre de su carrera.

Ella quería ser como él.

-Dude, Dipper luce genial en ese libro-hablo alguien a su espalda.

Salto un poco antes de voltear a ver a una especie de hombre, similar a un hámster. Aunque este poseía traje y un extraño sombrero rojo sobre su cabeza. Su mirada era amable y tenía una especie de cetro pequeño en sus manos. Igualmente era enorme comparado a ella.

Capto algo tarde lo que él quería decir.

Bajo la mirada a la parte interior del libro, donde estaba una fotografía de Dipper Pines en este. Era un hombre de cabello castaño algo largo para tapar su frente, no era alguien musculoso, era más bien de contextura delgada y con ropas semi-formales. Sonreía amablemente a la cámara, aunque sus ojos parecían apagados. De fondo podía ver una especie de laboratorio lleno de libros y cosas misteriosas.

-¿Conoces al señor Pines?-pregunto curiosa por su forma tan natural de hablar de él.

El hombre sonrió.

-Todos en Gravity falls conocen a Dipper Pines, es una especie de héroe local-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, cuando era niño solía pasar aquí todos los veranos…aunque lleva varios años sin venir-

Soos dejo de hablar al ver la mirada emocionada de la niña frente a él, miraba el libro con tal admiración, que le recordó vagamente a Dipper cuando era un niño y estaba siempre detrás de su Tío Ford dispuesto a aventuras. Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, sin duda ridículo. Pero la niña le parecía bastante agradable.

-Soy Soos, el gerente de la cabaña del misterio 2-anuncio con una pose ridícula.

Pero al saber que el hombre conocía a su héroe, le hizo reír un poco.

Elizabeth solía ser bastante reservada con los desconocidos, según ella los únicos en que podía confiar plenamente era en su hermano y su madre. Después de todo, no tenía nada más. La última y única vez que había conocido a sus abuelos maternos, cuando era una niña de cinco años, la habían llamado fenómeno a ella y su hermano. Su madre furiosa se había retirado con ellos, diciendo que hasta que se disculparan jamás volverían a saber de ella.

Pero un Northwest nunca se disculpa.

No los necesitaba.

Pero en este pueblo, todo parecía misterioso y a la vez familiar. La gente sonreía a su lado, todos parecían tener algo que ofrecerle.

Este sería tal vez su verdadero hogar.

-Soy Ly…Elizabeth Northwest-se presentó con una adorable sonrisa.

Que murió poco a poco, pues cuando termino de decir su nombre, noto algo curioso. El rostro de ese hombre, tan amable y sonriente, comenzó a ponerse serio de repente. Sus propios ojos parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas, al recordar esa mirada de incredulidad y seriedad cada que decía su nombre.

¿Acaso tenía algo malo?

-¡ELIZABETH!-grito alguien a su espalda.

Volteo a ver con lágrimas en sus ojos, como su madre caminaba preocupada a su lado. Esta la examino preguntándole que le pasaba, pero en cambio sus lágrimas estaban por salir.

Se había esperanzado un poco.

Pero este pueblo llegaría a odiarla como todos los lugares.

-Está entrando en pánico-dijo una voz lejana.

De pronto un fuerte golpe en su mejilla la hizo reaccionar, giro a ver furiosa como su hermano parecía haberle propinado una dura cachetada. Pero tanto este como su madre, suspiraron aliviados al verla regresar.

-Pacifica Northwest-hablo Soos con seriedad y una pizca de incredulidad.

Esta se puso de pie frente a sus hijos.

-Jesús Alzamirano Ramírez, si descubro que fuiste el culpable del llanto de mi hija, estaré lista para demandarte-indico su madre con furia.

Pero los ojos de Soos voltearon a ver incrédulos a los niños.

-¿Hijos?-dijo pálido.

Los ojos de Pacifica se hicieron dudas.

-No imagines tonterías, el padre de estos niños fue un estúpido en Washington DC-expreso su madre algo incomoda.

Los gemelos Northwest se vieron de reojo, eran raras veces las que su madre mencionaba a su padre. Pero lo más sorprendente era que parecía que su madre conocía a ese hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?-expuso Soos algo más calmado.

Su madre chasqueo la lengua.

-Este no es tu problema, es un país libre y tengo mis propios motivos-dijo tomando el cuello de Leonardo y el brazo de Elizabeth para ir al automóvil.

Ene l camino Leo se despidió con una sonrisa calmada de Dylan, como si no pareciera estar siendo arrastrado en ese instante. En cambio Elizabeth giro a ver a Soos, este parecía ver al suelo pensativo, ella solo bajo la mirada, tal como había pensado, solo podía confiar en su hermano y madre…ellos jamás le mostrarían esa horrible mirada que tanto terror le daba.

El regreso a su hogar fue un total silencio, su hermano quien no comprendía que había pasado, si comprendía que algo malo debió haber sido. El automóvil se detuvo frente a su casa. Pero nadie se bajó. De reojo Leonardo vio a su madre suspirar antes de voltear a ellos.

-Entran en pasado mañana a clases, que tal si mañana hacemos algo nosotros tres…lo que ustedes quieran-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

Leonardo le brilló los ojos, pero de reojo noto como Elizabeth no parecía tan animada.

Una idea llego a su mente.

…

-¿Día de campo?-pregunto su hermana en medio del bosque-¿En serio?-añadió viéndolo algo desanimada.

Estaban en un claro, en la dirección contraria del terreno de los lobos, por precaución. La fauna y flora del lugar parecía normal, incluso los arboles parecían demasiado calmados. Su madre estaba preparando un mantel en el suelo, para sacar la comida. Era casi el atardecer, llevaban un pequeño telescopio para ver las estrellas en la noche. Mañana deberían madrugar y volver a la realidad de la escuela. Pero por ese momento, todo sería perfecto.

-Además, este pueblo apesta…todos nos odiaran como de costumbre-musito Elizabeth por bajo, sentada en un tronco caído.

Leo suspiro.

-Lyra, no todos son iguales, puede que ese gordo de Soos sea como los demás o puede que no, hay que darle un chance a que nos conozcan y nosotros a ellos…no debes desanimarte-dijo con una mano sobre su hombro.

La niña suspiro acomodando su camisa con un pino en ella, la gorra la había dejado en su hogar algo desanimada.

Leo chasqueo la lengua pensando en algo para animarla.

-Ya se, que tal si buscamos algo misterioso y se lo enseñamos a mamá…no tomo muy enserio cuando le dijimos sobre que Lucy era un licántropo-propuso Leonardo.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Elizabeth comenzaron a tener un brillo más familiar y asintió sonriente.

Después de decirle a su madre que buscarían algunas flores y frutos del bosque, esta acepto leyendo uno de sus libros de moda. Les indico que volvieran antes del anochecer para ver las estrellas, a lo que asintieron. Eran las tres de la tarde, en ese enorme bosque con ayuda del diario número 2, debían poder localizar algo.

Intentaron descartar a grandes osos de varias cabezas, los minotauros bien hombres, mujeres arañas, hadas que vomitaran…para encontrar algo más aceptable.

-Esto es ridículo, el maldito unicornio está a cuatro horas de viaje desde este lugar-murmuro Leonardo aburrido.

Elizabeth asintió, pero por estar viendo el libro detenidamente, no noto cuando el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y cayó en una ladera. Rodo sobre si misma recibiendo algunos cortes y abriendo las heridas del día anterior.

Al detenerse, mareada y adolorida. Su expresión paso a una verde de asco al ver la imagen frente a ella. Un Gnomo estaba en una tina llena de ardillas que bailaban por su cuerpo, que temía no tuviera ropa. Este chillo al verse descubierto.

-Creo que presiento un psicólogo en mi futuro-susurro deseando borrar esa imagen de su mente.

El gnomo se vistió a una velocidad alarmante, para verla fijamente cuando ella se medió incorporo.

-¿Mabel?-dijo un gnomo.

Ella hizo una mueca ante ese nombre desconocido.

Vale le habían llamado pocas veces Elizabeth, sierpe tenían que llamarla con un sobrenombre: Lizy, Lyra, Eli…a ella le gustaba su nombre.

Pero esta era la primera vez que escuchaba esa forma de ser nombrada, no tenía sentido.

-Pareces una niña como la primera vez que nos vimos-

-Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos-

-No intentes engañarme, tu sangre huele casi idéntica a como de costumbre…aun debes casarte con nosotros-expuso con demanda.

Elizabeth comenzó a temer por su vida, pues desde las sombras pudo distinguir pequeñas siluetas con ojos brillantes y cabezas puntiagudas. Miro al Gnomo de barba café frente a ella, junto a otro que solo decía "Shmebulock hijo". Sintió un poco de asco y escalofríos en su espalda.

No habían pasado más de tres días en ese pueblo y dos criaturas mitológicas, bueno, manadas de criaturas, querían a su hermano o a ella para que fuera parte de su clan.

Era algo fastidioso.

-Pues siento informarte que no soy esa persona que buscas, soy Elizabeth Northwest y pateare tu trasero-dijo golpeando a un Gnomo que se tiro sobre ella con un libro.

Pateo unos cuantos y luego salió corriendo.

Ellos tenían piernas pequeñas, estaba segura de perderlos de vista rápidamente. Mientras corría saco el libro en busca de alguna ayuda, había leído algo sobre Gnomos.

-Aquí esta-dijo feliz al ver una ilustración similar al Gnomo que decía "Shmebulock hijo" pero que lucía más viejo.

 _"Estas pequeñas criaturas del bosque no son tan adorables como parece a simple vista (a pesar de su forma de vomitar arcoíris) son un pequeño ejército del bosque, del cual debes tener cuidado de que no formen una especie de Gnomo gigante"_

-¿Gnomo gigante?-pregunto al aire.

Cuando a su espalda una enorme silueta apareció, comenzó a gritar antes de correr más rápido sobre el bosque.

Varios metros después se topó a su hermano que la buscaba con un bate de béisbol, este comenzó a correr al ver a un enorme bicho gigante comenzar a perseguirlos. Este uso su bate para lanzar a los gnomos que eran lanzados en su dirección.

-Te dejo sola cinco minutos y ya te quiere comer una estúpida cosa de fantasía-gruño Leo corriendo.

Elizabeth rodo los ojos.

-Estas exagerando-hablo con un gnomo mordiendo su brazo.

Luego lo lanzo al suelo con un sonido de "Shmebulock hijo" bastante lamentable.

-¿Tu libro no dice nada contra ellos?-pregunto Leo preocupado.

Pero de la nada una mano gigante apareció, logrando atrapar a Leonardo entre unas manos conformadas por muchos Gnomos, mientras soltaba su bate de béisbol. Este se retorcía en busca de escape, pero los pequeños seres parecían querer aplastarlo. Elizabeth volteo con pánico en busca de poder ayudarlo, volteo a la página leyendo rápidamente, en una parte noto un dibujo de un Gnomo gigante, donde había un círculo rojo señalando el Gnomo de la cabeza con la palabra "Debilidad" escrita a un lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡SI TE DETIENES ME CASARE CONTIGO!-grito al ver a su hermano a punto de entrar a la boca de ese ser.

Todos se detuvieron, antes de soltar a Leo sobre un árbol.

-¡NO LO HAGAS LYRA!-grito su hermano.

Pero de la nada los Gnomos bajaron para arrodillarse frente a ella, su pulso se aceleró ante el temor, pero se mantuvo firme.

-No quiero trucos, eres la tercera chica que intentaría engañarme-hablo Jeff, el líder con enojo.

Ella sonrió encantadoramente.

-Bueno, antes de casarnos, me gustaría hacer algo-dijo con ternura, poco característica de ella.

El Gnomo la vio emocionado.

Sus ojos cambiaron de ternura a unos malévolos al sacar de su espalda el bate de su hermano, los Gnomos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa.

-HOME RUN-grito antes de pegarle al Gnomo con fuerza mandándolo a volar por los cielos.

-¡ME VENGARE!-gritaba Jeff mientras se alejaba.

De pronto los Gnomos parecían confundidos y comenzaron a dispersarse, al parecer buscando a alguien que diera órdenes. Minutos después ya todo estaba despejado de Gnomos, mientras su hermano mayor bajaba del enorme árbol.

Al estar juntos chocaron los cinco.

-Te dije que serias una buena inquisición en el equipo-le dijo tomando el bate y regresando por el camino a donde estaría su madre.

-Cosas deportivas no son mi especialidad, excepto por el Kendo-añadió la chica apretando una venda que estaba rota.

Su hermano intento convencerla un rato entre risas.

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron con su madre quien grito al cielo al verlos nuevamente llenos de heridas. Mientras sacaba un botiquín de emergencias, ellos intentaron explicarle que fueron perseguidos por un Gnomo gigante. Su madre frunció el ceño diciendo que no inventaran cosas, ambos bufaron pensando seriamente en cómo hacer otro día para que su madre les creyera.

El cielo pronto se volvió oscuro, con un manto de estrellas sobre ellos.

Leonardo parecía emocionado con las estrellas, pues él siempre amaba verlas…más las fugaces. Su madre sonrió al ver el cielo con ternura. En cambio ella, vio de reojo su libro con una constelación en su portada, lo guardo antes de ver al cielo en busca de constelaciones.

Al ver la osa mayor, se preguntó por qué sentía algo inquietándola en su interior.

…

Lejos de Gravity falls, en una cómoda casa en medio de California, se podía ver a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, sentada en el balcón de su hogar viendo el cielo. Dejo de verlo para empezar a tejer otro suéter para su esposo, desde a dentro se escuchaban sus risas y las de un infante. Su querido Tyrone, nombrado así porque hermano gemelo.

Que hablando de él.

-Mabel estas segura de querer volver-pregunto este por medio de una video conferencia.

Ella gruño viéndolo enojada.

Desde que entraron a la universidad por carreras diferentes, verse era más complicado, pero cuando Dipper comenzó a ir por el mundo investigando por todos lados misterios, era casi imposible. Por eso se negaba a perder en esa discusión.

Volteo a ver enojada la laptop de su esposo, dispuesto aventarla contra el suelo, aunque este se quejara.

-Dipper llevas casi tres años sin volver por tus viajes, Tyrone ya tiene 5 años…tu eres su padrino y vendrás este verano a Gravity falls para celebrar en familia-indico con enojo.

Su rostro era el de una mujer madura de 28 años, su cabello era más lacio que antes y ya no tenía los viejos frenillos de su infancia/adolescencia. Su cuerpo era bastante delgado para haber tenido un hijo hasta hace solo cinco años, tenía una falda larga de color vino y un suéter color oscuro con una estrella en él.

Dipper suspiro.

Este ahora era un hombre de su misma edad, con cuerpo delgado pero formado, cabellera algo alborotada que ahora estaba peinada para atrás por un previo baño. Después de todo a su hermana era una de las pocas personas, que no le molestaba mostrar su marca de nacimiento. Estaba vestido con una piyama algo costosa y detrás de él se mostraba un cuarto de hotel de forma oriental.

-Ahora mismo estoy investigando en Shanghái sobre la posible existencia de un milenario dragón-murmuro el derrotado.

-Me importa muy poco, tienes un mes para encontrarlo y estar en Gravity falls…incluso Tío Stan y Tío Ford están casi por llegar al lugar…ellos nos prepararan un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo Mabel emocionada.

Su hermano menor no parecía tan contento.

-Matt y Tyrone van a ir…vacaciones familiares, vuelven los gemelos misterio-añadió con la misma felicidad de antaño.

En esta ocasión Dipper logro sonreír levemente.

-También me comunique con Grenda y Candy, será como revivir cuando éramos niños-

-¿Grenda no estaba casada con el conde de…Austria?-

-Por supuesto, tienen un adorable hijo un año mayor que Tyrone llamado Lisandro, además Candy tiene una preciosa bebe de dos años llamada Mei…puede que en unos años haga una pareja adorable con Tyrone-

-Regresa la celestina Mabel-se burló su hermano.

Esta le saco la lengua.

-Bien hare lo posible por llegar a tiempo, nos vemos ahí hermana-se despidió este.

Mabel sonrió al cortar la llamada, para luego suspirar al ver la pantalla en negro. Dipper aún seguía sin verse tan animado como de jóvenes, la chispa de ferocidad y misterio que tenía…se había apagado poco a poco. A pesar de tener todo lo que siempre quiso, ser el orgullo de su familia, parecía no poder olvidar aquel verano.

El verano cuando cumplieron 16 años.

Alzo la vista al cielo.

Bueno, ahora eso ya no importaba…hace muchos años que habían dejado de escuchar sobre Pacifica.

 **Continuara…**

 _Vale parece que la idea no desagrada entre mis lectores, por lo cual veran que escribi el primer capitulo. Intentare hacer como el autor original de la serie y poner algunos pequeños acertijos en los capitulos de lo que podra pasar._

 _Solo dare un Spoiler: en el opening que invente, pasa lo mismo que en el original, tiene posibles indicios de lo que pasara._

 _:3_

 _Los quiero._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Centro de video juegos

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 2: Centro de video juegos.**

Luego de dos semanas en Gravity falls, las incursiones en lo misterioso y prohibido habían casi desaparecido, por algo que los gemelos Northwest denominaban…exámenes de final de periodo. Pasaban casi todo el día en clases y al llegar a su hogar debían estudiar. Por suerte para Leonardo, con tan solo llegar el primer día, ya estaba rodeado de personas y Dylan estaba en el mismo salón. Dado que en el pueblo no vivían muchas personas, no era de extrañarse que sucediera esa anomalía.

En los recesos Leo era rodeado por todos, en busca de averiguar sobre él y algunas chicas ya estaban babeando por él.

En cambio ella pasaba siempre en la biblioteca leyendo sobre los archivos del pueblo, se sorprendió un poco al oír nombrado en algunos periódicos a Dipper Pines, tal vez Soos no estaba equivocado y el chico solía pasar ahí cuando era niño.

Una fotografía del hombre de niño la dejo con la boca seca. Era un chico de estatura pequeña de cabellera castaña, nariz algo oscura como su hermano, con ropas sencillas. En realidad si alguien hubiera visto esa fotografía, deduciría que Leonardo se parecía muchísimo a Dipper, solo que era un poco más alto y con algunos rasgos diferentes. Pero Elizabeth solo vio la gorra que portaba, tan similar a la que ella tenía puesta en ese momento.

-Debe ser el destino-dijo emocionada, antes de ser silenciada por un bibliotecario.

Lo ignoro antes de tomar el diario donde estaba la imagen y salir corriendo, al llegar a la salida de la escuela se topó a su hermano hablando animadamente con la profesora.

Rodo los ojos al cielo.

Wendy Corduroy era su maestra oficial, una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja corta bajo sus hombros, con una camisa de manga corta pegada al cuerpo de cuadros verde y un pantalón tallado con botas. Era una mujer atrayente a la vista, aunque ella pensaba que su madre era mucho más hermosa. No calculaba que fuera muchos años mayor que su madre, pero eso no parecía importarle a Leonardo que sufría una especie de enamoramiento por ella.

-Hola Lyra-dijo Wendy con actitud cool.

Ella sonrió levemente incomoda.

Al principio cuando ellos se presentaron el primer día frente a la clase, pareció mostrarse algo sorprendida al escuchar su apellido, pero rápidamente los trato con amabilidad y los ayudo a integrarse a la clase. Parecía una buena persona, incluso cuando se topó a su madre, ambas solo asintieron vagamente con la cabeza sin entablar conversación.

-Hola maestra Corduroy-dijo tímidamente.

Una mano en su cabeza le hizo levantar la vista, la mujer había movido su gorra para sonreírle con buena actitud.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente de pena.

-Eres algo tímida, pero te aseguro que debes tener una personalidad cool escondida dentro de ti-

-No estoy segura-

-Créeme, tú y tu hermano sin duda harán que este verano regrese a ser como aquellos buenos días, tengo un presentimiento-

Lyra observo como la profesora se iba, con aire misterioso y dejando más dudas que respuestas a su paso. A su lado escucho a su hermano suspirar, antes de escuchar el sonido del carro de su madre.

…

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente como una pocilga._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está sucio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

…

Era viernes de pizza, por lo cual antes de regresar a su hogar, pasaron por un restaurante en medio del pueblo. Su madre entro arrastrando a su hermano, quien intentaba escapar al ver una chica. Curiosamente ella obtuvo el permiso para ir a la biblioteca a conseguir alguno de los libros que había pedido al llegar, su hermano tuvo que resignarse a acompañarla para no quedarse a solas con su madre.

En media hora debía regresar al local donde estaba su madre.

Al entrar Leonardo suspiro sonoramente, aburrido de siempre hacer lo que su hermana quería. En cambio la menor estaba como en una juguetería, corriendo por todos lados, como si hace dos semanas no hubiera estado en ese mismo lugar.

Luego de quince minutos, caminaron al mostrador donde una mujer de larga cabellera negra y anteojos los esperaba.

-Veo que regresaste por los nuevos libros-dijo con amabilidad.

Leonardo se fijó que en esta ocasión, sobre el suéter de lana tenía una placa con su nombre. Candy Holt. La mujer parecía tener rasgos asiáticos y una sonrisa amable.

-¿Te gusta tanto el misterio?-pregunto pasando una bolsa plástica.

Elizabeth comenzó a gritar emocionada, mientras Leonardo fruncía el ceño.

-Más de lo que debería-murmuro en respuesta arrastrándola fuera de la salida.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la pizzería, Elizabeth había sacado uno de sus nuevos libros. Este parecía tener una mano con seis dedos en su portada, con el título de : _"Diarios del misterio"_ , al parecer era un libro que era escrito por un pariente del anterior escritor que ella había leído, Dipper Pines. Había sido todo un reto leer un libro en una semana con tan poco tiempo libre.

La chica dejo de prestar atención a la realidad y se sumergió en el libro.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-susurro Leo por bajo.

No se equivocaba, durante todo el viaje de regreso, la comida y la noche…no había ser que pudiera separar a su hermana de ese libro tamaño enciclopedia. Lo peor es que ese libro venía con sus otras dos secuelas.

Lo cual significo una semana de estúpidos momentos con el libro de su hermana.

Chocar contra puertas.

Embarrar pasta de dientes en el suelo, que después pisaría Leonardo y caería al suelo.

No cerrar la puerta en la noche y provocar que al día siguiente una extraña cabra se comiera el sillón.

Que en el almuerzo su hermana hubiera empacado una libreta telefónica antes que su almuerzo.

…

Era suficiente.

…

Leonardo camino enojado por las calles de Gravity falls seguido de su hermana menor, esta iba sujeta en la mano con una cuerda que ataba a la suya, para no perderla de vista. Estaba a punto de meterse en el bosque para demostrarle que las estúpidas fantasías reales, eran miles de veces mejor que las estúpidas fantasías escritas. Le había pedido permiso a su madre, que esta acepto a regañadientes porque estaba terminando por fin la remodelación de su hogar.

Estaban a una semana del verano y una semana de terminar la remodelación de su hogar.

Sacaría el estado Nerd de su hermana aunque tuviera que meterse dentro de ese raro bosque de Geeks.

Él odiaba todo lo referente a misterio y fantasía, pero si era para sacar a su hermana de esa obsesión, lo haría.

Se detuvo cuando la cuerda que lo unía a su hermana lo jalo. Volteo a ver rápidamente y vio a su hermana sentada en el suelo, con el libro tirado unos centímetros alejados. Un hombre alto con capucha parecía haber sido con quien choco su hermana, este miro detenidamente el libro en el suelo antes de levantarlo.

-Dios Lyra, deja ese estúpido libro antes que choques con un auto-le gruño ayudándola a incorporarse.

Lyra se mostraba con enormes ojeras, mientras recibía la ayuda.

Esta volteo asustada al no ver su libro cerca.

-Creo que dejaste caer esto niña-hablo una voz gruesa que le extendió el libro.

Ella lo acepto agradecía, pero quedo en shock al ver la mano que le extendía el libro. Seis fuertes dedos eran los que lo sujetaban. Alzo la vista para ver una nariz rojiza y unos anteojos que mostraban unos ojos calmados.

Leo la movió un poco al verla en shock, mala idea.

Rápidamente un grito agudo salió de la boca de Lyra.

-¡USTED ES EL AUTOR DEL LIBRO, STANFORD PINES!-chillo emocionada antes de saltar sobre su lugar.

El hombre soltó una leve risa, antes de quitarse el sombrero que llevaba mostrando su cabello corto lleno de canas. Pero para Lyra, era como ver al héroe de sus sueños frente a ella.

-Oh no-murmuro Leo dándose un golpe en la frente amargado.

…

No se equivocó, pues antes de darse cuenta estaba en medio de una cafetería viendo como el hombre presentado como Ford, estaba respondiendo a la mayoría de preguntas de su hermana, que anotaba en una libreta en blanco.

Bienvenidos a aburrilandia, el peor lugar para un Northwest.

Dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, antes de sacar unos audífonos para escuchar música…no quería formar parte de esa aburrida charla de Nerds.

En cambio por otro lado, Elizabeth se mostraba como en el cielo, casi tenía un poco de baba y juraba que eran los mejores minutos de su vida.

-Entonces supone que hay una especie de campo gravitacional en medio del pueblo que atrae rarezas-expreso con incredulidad.

Ford sonrió divertido.

-Es solo una teoría, dentro de Gravity falls existen miles de ellas. También está una posibilidad del aterrizaje de un ovni que pudo provocar todo esto…pero solo son teorías-

-Asombroso, en realidad después de leer su primer libro tengo al menos 345 dudas que me gustaría charlar con usted-

En esta ocasión los ojos de Ford comenzaron a ponerse nostálgicos, en lugar de esa adorable niña apareció en su mente la imagen de Dipper cuando lo conoció. Lleno de inocencia y deseo de conocimiento, cuando todo parecía asombroso y él era su héroe número uno.

-Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto-indico recordando que estaba solo comprando algunas cosas para el hogar.

Estaba preparando todo con Stan para cuando llegara Mabel en una semana, además estaba la posibilidad de ver a Dipper.

No podía por esperar a ver a su sobrino, estaba orgulloso de todo su éxito.

Los ojos de Elizabeth decayeron un poco.

-Sabes estaré aquí todo el verano, que te parece si un día te pasas por la cabaña misteriosa 2 y jugamos algo…-comento.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, antes de asentir emocionados.

-Calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos-hablaron al mismo tiempo con las manos al aire.

Leo quien se estaba quitando los audífonos en ese momento, hizo una mueca de asco.

-Juegos Nerd-musito.

Después de eso Ford se despidió de los niños, aunque de reojo noto como Leonardo parecía no darle para nada importancia a él, mientras que la otra niña se despedía efusivamente. Que curiosos que eran esos hermanos.

-Me debes una grande-musito Leonardo caminando en dirección a la pizzería.

Elizabeth quien parecía flotar en una nube, solo asintió.

…

Día siguiente…como le había prometido a su hermano mayor, luego de la escuela estaba por hacer algo completamente no Nerd…o algo así.

Ambos se detuvieron en las calles de Gravity falls, al ver un enorme edificio en tono azulado con grandes ventanales, dentro de este se veían varias máquinas de video juegos, adolescentes y niños por todos lados, algunos nachos y muchos poster con colores.

-El centro de video juegos de Gravity falls-dijo Elizabeth emocionada.

Si bien no es que fuera un completo Geek como su hermana menor, él disfrutaba de buenos juegos de video.

Los hermanos se vieron de reojo, antes de asentir y entrar al lugar. Por dentro todo olía a comida chatarra y varios estaban gritando a lo lejos emocionados, también escuchaban risas por todos lados y la mayoría eran chicos. Dentro del lugar no entraba mucha luz del sol, pero en cambio las luces de colores vivos llenaban el lugar.

Hace mucho que ambos no salían a un lugar así.

-Veo que son nuevos en este lugar-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Los dos voltearon a ver casi coordinadamente.

Era un joven con mirada tranquila y verdosa, de cabellera rubia corta y peinada hacia arriba. Vestía una sencilla camisa color blanco, junto unos pantalones oscuros. Su cuerpo era de contextura delgada y su rostro era con rasgos de adolecente, junto con unos indicios de barba y unas cicatrices en su brazo derecho.

-Mi nombre es Nicolás, pero pueden decirme Nico…trabajo medio tiempo en este lugar-dijo de forma relajada.

Leonardo choco el puño con el joven, pero de reojo noto como su hermana lo hacía tímidamente con un ligero sonrojo.

Era bastante evidente que parecía tener una atracción por el joven, pero ninguno de los tres menciono algo. Ya luego se lo sacaría a su hermana.

-Soy Leo y ella mi hermana Lyra, venimos a divertirnos un rato-anuncio el mayor con una sonrisa confiada.

Nico alzo una ceja, antes de asentir ante la actitud, como si los aprobara.

-Entonces están en el lugar adecuado-

…

Se puede ver cómo frente a la librería del pueblo, un hermoso automóvil último modelo se detiene. La mayoría de personas lo ignoran, pero aun a pesar de casi tres semanas, algunos curiosos susurran al ver bajar aquella mujer del vehículo. Con su larga cabellera rubia atada en una cola de caballo alto, unos short de mezclilla y una blusa bastante bonita. Pacifica miro el lugar con expresión aburrida, antes de entrar.

Dentro del local varios curiosos la voltearon a ver. La librería estaba llena de enormes estantes de libros, pero en la parte de la caja se observaban diversos objetos, desde cosas inútiles que uno necesita comprar, algunas cosas relacionadas con libros.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar frente a la persona que buscaba. Esta no pareció afectada por su presencia.

-Hola Pacifica…pensé que vendrías antes-anuncio Candy con una sonrisa.

Apretó con fuerza un puño, con ganas de partirle esa sonrisa.

Si bien después de la primera visita de verano de los gemelos Pines a Gravity falls, la relación que tenía con las personas mejoro grandemente, siempre tuvo una especie de rivalidad con Candy. La razón era bastante simple, ambas duraron casi tres veranos peleando con la atención de Dipper, pues no era oculto para nadie que ambas sentían algo por el chico.

Pero al final de la lucha contra Bill, por segunda vez.

Candy había resignado a dejar de insistir por el chico Pines, relativamente gracias a que este la había rechazado. Pacifica quien mantenía una sana rivalidad-amistad con la chica, había consolado a la joven toda la noche.

-No es un gusto verte de nuevo Candy, no puedo creer que seas tan perra para hacerme esto, estoy a un poco de demandarte-musito con enojo contenido.

La mujer sonrió aún más grande.

-Soy también agente de bienes raíces Pacifica, ya sabes, en este pueblo no habían muchos lugares disponibles…deberías estar feliz de conseguirte ese lugar-

-Así me pagas tu favor-

-No le dije a nadie sobre tu regreso, te deje un hogar con un escudo de unicornio (pues aún debe servir) y con todos los recuerdos que tendrás…además escuche que ya casi terminas la remodelación, será un perfecto hogar para tu familia-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Todos hablan de como la famosa Pacifica Northwest, es la primera Northwest en regresar en años. Además sobre como tiene a dos niños a su lado todo el tiempo, aunque nadie especula quien puede ser el padre-

-…-

-Yo por otro lado pienso que esa niña me recuerda mucho a Di…-

-Su padre es de Washington, así que no termines esa frase o te juro pateare tu asiático trasero-

Al ver detenidamente la expresión de mortal seriedad de Pacifica, supo que había llegado al límite de su paciencia en ese momento. Ya en otro momento terminaría esa charla, porque algo le decía que sus presentimientos no eran del todo falsos.

Además.

Era la única que tenía la información de lo sucedido en aquel verano, o al menos, la versión de Pacifica.

Suspiro un poco.

-Sabes Pacifica, deberías tomar un día de descanso, puedes ir a casa para conocer a Mei-le propuso con una sonrisa nuevamente algo más alegre.

La rubia en cambio se cruzó de brazos.

-Escuche que ahora eres la señora Holt, veo que atrapaste a Nate al final de cuentas-comento Pacifica.

Típico de la chica, no demostrar interés.

Pero casi podía jurar que no se había perdido detalle de la vida de Gravity falls.

-Felicidades-murmuro por bajo viendo uno de los libros a la venta.

Ambas vieron detenidamente como era un nuevo bestseller de parte de Dipper Pines, el famoso historiador que había sido su amigo de infancia.

Una mueca se instaló en el rostro de Pacifica.

Candy solo suspiro nuevamente.

…

Dentro de la especie de centro de video juegos, se veía como Elizabeth corría por todo el local preocupada. Si bien la idea era no pasar por nada sobrenatural, su hermano había terminado atrapado en un juego al ponerse un casco de realidad virtual. Todo su cuerpo se había materializado en una especie de juego de fantasía que tenía un rotulo de "Fuera de servicio" que ambos habían ignorado.

Pensó en pedir ayuda, pero milagrosamente había algo escrito de eso en el libro.

 _"En Gravity falls existen muchos video juegos con ciertos problemas, uno de los peores que pude experimentar es uno de realidad virtual, donde literalmente te mete hasta lograr terminar el juego. A pesar que yo dure prácticamente una semana dentro de este intentando terminarlo sin morir en el intento, existe una forma más fácil de solucionar este problema."_

-Ir al centro de control, buscar la computadora principal para lograr corromper los datos y ganar la partida-musito recordando lo que decía el diario.

Busco por todos lados a alguien que le indicara por dónde ir, encontró a Nico detrás del mostrador leyendo una revista de video juegos.

Corrió hacia él.

-¡NICO! Ocupo encontrar el centro de sistemas y la computadora principal, para poder rescatar a mi hermano que está dentro de un juego de realidad virtual y a punto de ser comido por un ejército de lobos mutantes que parecen atormentarlo hasta en otro universo alterno-pidió rápidamente casi sin respirar.

Nico la vio directamente con tranquilidad, antes de pestañear.

De pronto unas llaves aparecieron frente a él y las puso en sus manos.

-Asegúrate de no dejar rastro-dijo con voz calmada y sonrisa confidente.

Era tan genial.

Sonrió antes de volver a correr y buscar entre el sistema de computadoras, la forma de sacar a su hermano. Luego de buscar en diferentes archivos y lograr usar su pasión por la tecnología. Pudo hacer que el juego fuera corrompido y hacer parecer que había ganado el juego.

Al encontrar a su hermano, este estaba en el suelo con sus ropas normales y varios rasguños en todo su cuerpo.

Salieron del local más agotados de lo que esperaban.

-En realidad, fue genial ser una especie de mago guerrero-musito Leo luego de pasar la parte de aceptación de información.

Ya saben, de estar a punto de morir.

A su lado Elizabeth lo vio con una gota de sudor.

Los dos se detuvieron ante un estacionamiento, al ver un carro rojo y una silueta familiar frente a este. Era el señor Ford, estaba por ir a correr a saludarlo, cuando Elizabeth se detuvo ante lo que vio.

El hombre había pateado con fuerza la cajuela y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

No parecía ser el calmado y misterioso Stanford Pines.

-Estúpida carcacha, no puedes fallarme ahora después de tantos años-grito pateando ahora un neumático.

-¿Señor Ford?-pregunto Elizabeth con algo de temor.

Una persona igualmente hablando de forma física, se volteo. Sin duda era como ver a Ford frente a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo notaron algunas diferencias, más que todo en su actitud y forma de vestir. El hombre le dirigió una rápida mirada, deteniéndose confundido en la gorra con un dibujo de pino y el sombrero ridículo del otro con una forma pixeleada de algún video juego famoso.

Gruño algo en voz baja, muy similar a: "los veras pronto Stan, no son ellos".

-Miren niños, no tengo tiempo para ustedes…si buscas a mi estúpido hermano, ahora debe estar en casa haciendo cosas de Nerd-gruño con furia viendo a su automóvil resentido.

¿Hermano?

Elizabeth giro a ver a Leonardo, quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡ALTO AHÍ SEÑOR PINES!-grito una mujer a lo lejos.

El hombre asustado se metió al carro, que luego de un par de sonidos extraños arranco.

-Niños, no me vieron nunca-dijo antes de acelerar y chocar un poste de luz, antes de salir despedido rápidamente en medio de la carretera.

Una mujer morena comenzó a gritarle diciendo que se regresara para pagar lo que había llevado de la tienda.

Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció, Elizabeth miro incomoda por donde el sujeto se había ido, en cambio Leo sonreía divertido.

-Creo que ese sujeto es mucho más cool que su hermano-afirmo con estrellas en los ojos acomodando su gorra.

Elizabeth suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza.

Ese día sin duda había sido largo.

Pero al ver al cielo, recordó que apenas faltaba una semana para sus vacaciones.

Esperaba que fueran las mejores de su vida.

 **Continuara…**

 _Me imagino que muchos ya estarán esperando el próximo capítulo donde ya planeo el aporte de los gemelos Pines. Pero para calmarlos un poco, puse un poco sobre los gemelos Stan._

 _Todos sus comentarios me parecen fantásticos, me sacan una sonrisa y me hacen querer escribir aún más._

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capítulo 3: Inicio del verano

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 3: Inicio del verano.**

Se puede ver como en medio del bosque, la anterior cabaña del misterio ahora tenía un toque más hogareño. Totalmente remodelada por fuera y dentro, gracias a la experiencia de Pacifica Northwest y una gran cantidad de dinero, ahora era un lugar habitable. Después del amanecer, donde los pájaros cantaban y algunos escupían llamas, ya saben, afectados radiactivamente. Se puede ver como en el comedor estaban los dos hermanos.

El comedor era un lugar acogedor, con varios electrodomésticos de última generación y una decoración clásica. Había una mesa redonda a un lado con tres sillas, que parecían valer mucho dinero. En medio de este había una enorme ventana corrediza que mostraba el hermoso bosque que los rodeaba.

Ambos hermanos ahora estaban viéndose detenidamente con una pila enorme de tostadas frente a ellos.

-Inauguro el torneo de quien come más tostadas con mermelada de mora-dijo Elizabeth como si fuera una locutora.

De pronto los dos comenzaron a meterse cuanta comida podían en la boca, casi sin masticas.

Este era el inicio del verano, donde las clases terminaban por una temporada y ahora tendrían todo el tiempo para divertirse, explorar, conocer personas e ir a lugares nuevos como había prometido su madre.

Hablando de esta, ella caminaba con el teléfono en su oreja mientras intentaba organizar su agenda. Ahora que no vivían en Nueva York, no podría ir a los eventos de moda, por lo cual había enviado todos sus bocetos al estudio central, además debía terminar su columna para la próxima revista y acomodar la nueva entrevista de radio.

Gruño al escuchar las quejas de uno de sus superiores.

-Niños que dije de la competencias de comida-murmuro colocando el teléfono apoyado en su hombro y sacando una cerveza de la nevera.

-Pfad magdma (Pero mamá)-se quejó Elizabeth con la boca llena.

En cambio Leo se detuvo al sentir la comida por mal camino, pero tenía tanto pan en su boca que se puso azul por no poder escupir nada. De pronto cayo a la mesa con los ojos abiertos y la comida saliendo de su boca.

Pacifica sin inmutarse le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que expulso toda la comida al suelo en forma de vomito.

Elizabeth aprovecho para meter la última tostada en la boca y levantar las manos al cielo.

-¡VICTORIA!-grito emocionada luego de tragar.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Como la expresión lo demuestra, el inicio de verano es un momento único para todo niño o adolecente que sale por fin de la tortura conocida como educación. Era un momento en que podían divertirse todo el día hasta tarde, no había estudio y lo más preocupante era cuantas golosinas entran en tu boca.

Pacifica miro como sus hijos estaban viéndola con enormes maletas en su espalda, ella suspiro recordando la promesa que tenían.

Era el día número uno, y ellos estaban emocionados por ir al lago de Gravity falls.

-No entiendo por qué tanta emoción-musito guardando una canasta de comida, mientras sus hijos metían algunas cosas que ocuparían para el viaje.

Una revista apareció frente a ella, donde parecía un anuncio de la televisión que aseguraba dinero.

-Queremos fotografiar al monstruo del lago y ganar mucho dinero-expreso Elizabeth emocionada.

Eso le pareció curioso.

-¿Por qué ocupan el dinero?-pregunto confundida.

Ella si bien no los consentía demasiado para no volverlos unos pequeños mimados, como fue ella en su momento. Se aseguraba de recompensarlos bien económicamente ante sus notas y darles el dinero para cosas útiles que necesitaran. La mayor parte del tiempo les compraba libros e instrumentos musicales, en algún cumpleaños aceptaba darles video juegos.

En este momento fue Leo quien cambio la hoja de la revista.

Se mostraba un nuevo juego de video de realidad virtual, con excelentes gráficos y la crítica perfecta.

-Dicen que como escudo existen bolas de hámster tamaño humano, tenemos un tamaño humano-indico Leo acomodando su sombrero para el sol.

Pacifica simplemente decidió ignorar eso de su hijo, lo mejor sería iniciar el recorrido al lago sin hacer más preguntas.

…

En medio de una enorme colina, estaba una gran mansión. Esta fue creada bajo mentiras del "fundador" de Gravity Falls, un Northwest. Pero después de aquel primer verano de los gemelos pines, la mansión había terminado en manos del viejo McGucket. Este hombre si bien siempre estaba creando inventos que vendía al gobierno, seguía comportándose como un psicópata en ocasiones. Aunque ahora se veía más compuesto, tal vez por haber pagado algunos doctores y psicólogos.

Su barba ya no era tan larga y caminaba más recto, vestía algunos trajes de segunda mano, pues odiaba la tela con que la gente rica vestía. Ayudaba a los hermanos Stan con algunos inventos en sus viajes y pagaba sus aventuras, después de todo, eran viejos amigos.

Ahora que Ford había publicado una serie de libros, gracias a su ayuda, que eran vendidos como pan caliente. No pudo más que alegrarse cuando ellos regresaron a pasar el verano a su lado.

Soos había insistido en que se quedaran en la cabaña del misterio 2, pero dado que eran ellos dos, la familia de Mabel y Dipper, aceptaron su invitación de quedarse en la mansión.

Llegaron un día antes que iniciara el verano.

Mabel bajo con un hermoso vestido morado, que le hacía rejuvenecer algunos años. Pero sus zapatos bajos y su peinado de lado, le hacían ver como una mujer madura y sobre todo, una adorable madre. Esta se lanzó abrazar a Stan como si no lo hubiera visto en años y aun fuera una niña de doce. El viejo cascarrabias que siempre fue ablandado por la mayor de los gemelos misterios, solo la dejo ser.

-Bienvenido Matthew-dijo Ford al hombre que bajaba del automóvil.

Era un hombre alto, de cabellera negra y corta, con el cuerpo algo musculoso. No tanto para ser un fisicoculturista, pero comparado a Dipper, era de forma más cuadrada. Tenía vestido una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones oscuros con botas militares. Su cara era bastante marcada y en su mano derecha había unas grandes cicatrices, como una profunda en la base de su cuello y mejilla. Aunque toda la pinta de hombre duro, se desvanecía ante el adorable bebé en sus manos.

-A ti también pequeño Tyrone-dijo Ford cargando al bebé de cinco años.

El niño sonrió infantilmente antes de abrazar al señor.

Con cinco años ya en su vida, Tyrone era un niño muy bonito. Su cabello era castaño oscuro algo alborotado, su piel no era tan blanca como la de su madre y mostraba un ligero color más oscuro. Vestía un pantalón claro con uno de los suéteres que su madre tejía para él, con una cara de osito en este.

-Tío Ford-dijo el niño con voz infantil y animado.

El anciano sonrió antes de ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

Después de tantas aventuras, haber vivido en una dimensión diferente y pasar el resto de sus años con aventuras junto a su hermano. Realmente parecía tener la vitalidad de un chico de veinte, aunque si bien ya estaban comenzando a dolerle los huesos, aún quedaba mucho de Stanford para el mundo.

-Tyrone no canses mucho al tío Ford-musito Matt preocupado.

Pero una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como Mabel estaba en la espalda de Stan obligando a llevarla a caballito a otra parte de la mansión.

Su familia era…especial.

…

El lago de Gravity falls era enorme, al menos eso pensaban Elizabeth y Leonardo, creyendo que definitivamente había algún monstruo en ese lugar. En cambio Pacifica miraba todo con nostalgia, recordando vagamente cuando Mabel la convenció para ir a media noche a la isla en medio del lago, como una prueba de coraje junto con Dipper, aunque ella creía fielmente que era para emparejarla con su hermano como una celestina. Al final todo había terminado con un monstruo gigante a punto de comerlos y un diente enorme encallado en la costa.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Pacifica volteara confundida.

Mientras Elizabeth y Leonardo sacaban sus mochilas, dejaron de caminar al ver a su madre luchando al lado del teléfono.

-Hoy es mi día libre…no me importa que fuera culpa de ustedes, hoy inician mis vacaciones con mis hij…si entiendo que esto puede arruinar el desfile pero…ya te dije que no pienso ir, no por eso debes chantajearme y…MUERTE LUCAS-grito lo último colgando el teléfono.

Leo volteo a ver de reojo a su hermana, esta sonrió con algo de resignación.

-Mamá no te preocupes, deberías ir-expuso el mayor con tranquilidad.

Pacifica en cambio se puso tensa, recordando vagamente cuando ella quería pasar tiempo con su familia de niña y siempre la dejaban por el trabajo. Ella no quería ser igual, ella era todo lo que tenían sus niños. Los vio con mirada dolorida.

Pero en cambio de caras de reproche y tristeza que tenía ella con sus padres, estos intentaban animarla.

-Leo y yo podemos pasar aquí un rato antes de regresar, además si te apuras podemos llegar a ver una película de misterio-aseguro Elizabeth con una leve sonrisa.

Esos niños se merecían el cielo.

Los abrazo con fuerza antes de dejarle su billetera con dinero, les indico que tomaran el colectivo antes que fuera noche o llamaran algún taxi. Intentaría regresar antes por ellos, pero sabía que eso era difícil.

Vieron como el carro de su madre desapareció en la lejanía, luego comenzaron sus planes para alquilar un pequeño bote e ir a tomar una fotografía. Pero luego de que el sujeto que atendía les negara el paso por ser menores de edad, descubrieron que el programa de Phineas y Ferb de la televisión era muy engañoso.

Así que terminaron sentados en la costa con resignación, no era ni medio día y deberían regresar a su hogar.

-Podemos pasar por pizza…ya sabes, llevarle algo a mamá-comento Leo intentando animar a su hermana.

Esta sonrió algo resignada.

-Mañana podremos hacer muchas cosas grandiosas-expuso con nuevos ánimos.

Su gemelo sonrió animado, pero antes de irse, un estruendoso sonido los hizo levantarse. Al caminar un poco notaron un enorme barco, que parecía ser bastante costoso y de última tecnología por el satélite que salía desde su techo, donde estaban dos personas que reconocieron de inmediato.

-Señor Ford-dijo Elizabeth emocionada.

Este dejo de quejarse con su hermano por la forma en que pensaba lanzar el ancla, para voltear a ver a la niña que sonreía animadamente.

-Vaya pero si es la pequeña Elizabeth, veo que tuviste la misma idea que nosotros de venir a visitar el lago-dijo soltando el ancla y que esta cayera sobre el pie de Stan.

Leo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Con quien estás hablando Tío Ford?-pregunto Mabel saliendo del interior del bote.

Detuvo sus pasos por el exterior al ver la silueta de ambos niños, sobre todo por ver un sombrero de pino en la cabeza de esa niña, también notar como los rasgos del pequeño se le hacían terriblemente familiares. Negó con la cabeza al saber que estaba volviéndose loca, Dipper había prometido ir ese verano, no debía estar imaginándose cosas.

-Hola niños, Soy Mabel-se presentó tirando la escalera de cuerdas.

Los niños se vieron desconfiados.

-Tenemos gomitas con relleno de jarabe de fresa-propuso la castaña mayor.

-¡GENIAL!-dijo Leo antes de subir corriendo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Elizabeth antes de seguirlo, era uno de sus ídolos después de todo, no debía salir nada mal. Además, si su madre no se enteraba, no había ningún problema.

…

En medio del centro comercial, Pacifica soltó un estornudo. Miro en todas direcciones, pero al no ver a nadie hablando mal de ella, se encogió de hombros.

Pago por una nueva impresora con scanner de última generación, antes de salir dispuesta a ir a su hogar y enviar su trabajo cuanto antes.

…

Al subir al bote descubrieron que todo era incluso aún más moderno y tecnológico de lo que parecía. Leonardo pareció estar en su habitad, pues si bien Elizabeth era buena en la parte de computadoras, el chico tenía esa pasión que le faltaba a su hermana para ser aún mejor. Ford les dio un pequeño recorrido dentro del bote, mientras que ambos parecían llenos de curiosidad.

Mabel les presento a su esposo y a su pequeño hijo.

Tyrone.

El niño si bien solía ser bastante tímido, había tomado una especie de admiración por Leonardo, por lo cual lo seguía como si fuera un pequeño patito. Puede que el talento por atraer personas, fuera lo que hiciera al gemelo mayor tan bueno al tratar niños.

Todos rieron cuando Leo tomo a Tyrone sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr por la borda, simulando que estaba volando en un avión.

Si bien Elizabeth solo se relacionaba bien con Ford, intentaba ser amable con el resto de las personas. Mabel sonreía encantadoramente cuando le ofrecía comida, Matthew era quien navegaba el bote en el lago y Stan discutía con su hermano gemelo.

Eran una familia agradable.

Miro por el borde del barco, no recordaba mucho de sus abuelos maternos, no es como si quisiera acordarse mucho después de la última vez que los había visto.

-Te encuentras pensativa niña-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Giro a ver como Ford le pasaba una lata de refresco, la acepto con una sonrisa viendo el sabor de fresa en la lata. Su favorito. Abrió la lata intentando retrasar lo más que podía la conversación, mientras veía las figuras del agua al pasar por el bote.

Su madre le gustaba mucho el agua.

-Ojala mamá estuviera aquí, todo a su lado siempre es más cálido-musito por bajo antes de sonreír.

Recordaba la vez que su hermano y ella le habían puesto unas algas en el pelo a su mamá. Esta había quedado tan enojada, que los había atormentado con un cangrejo durante una hora, no les había hecho nada malo, pero el trauma quedaba en sus mentes. Al igual del asco de su madre cada vez que veía algas.

-Seguramente ella debe estar pensando también en ustedes-musito el hombre de forma amigable.

Era verdad.

Su madre siempre pensaba en ellos.

Y mañana tendrían un gran día de aventuras.

-Su familia es grandiosa señor Ford-añadió Elizabeth intentando hacer charla.

Este claramente le dio la razón, pero ella noto como los ojos de ese hombre se volvieron nostálgicos al ver en dirección de la montaña.

-Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta hace mucho-susurro causando confusión en ella.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito una voz conocida.

De pronto un pedazo de pastel golpeo con su cara. Se quitó el decorado de chocolate de sus ojos, para ver con enojo a Leo quien estaba muerto de risa. Su hermano estaba lleno de diferentes colores al igual que Tyrone, ambos gritaron como nenas antes de correr cuando vieron a Elizabeth con un salvavidas que ahora se veía muy amenazador.

Los adultos rieron al verlos jugar juntos.

Mabel tomo una fotografía, antes de ver con curiosidad el rostro sonriente de Leo.

Tan familiar.

Pero a la vez diferente.

-¡HORA DE PESCAR!-grito Stan causando risas en los demás.

Mientras Ford estaba al lado de Elizabeth junto con Tyrone mostrándoles su nuevo invento de cuerda de pescar, Leo detuvo sus pasos, que iban junto a los dos menores, para ver como Stan estaba al frente del bote con una vieja cuerda.

Soltó un suspiro por bajo, antes de caminar en su dirección.

-¡Hey viejo!-saludo ganando un fuerte golpe con una caña de pescar.

Leonardo gruño por bajo, antes de lanzarle una mirada resentida a Stan.

Tras de que estaba al lado de ese viejo aburrido para no dejarlo solo, de esa forma le agradecía. Giro el rostro para ver como la fantástica caña de pescar del señor Ford (quien ya no le pareció nada un viejo aburrido al ver todo lo tecnológico que tenía) pareció atrapar un pez como si fuera un garfio y sacarlo a la superficie. Ahora incluso Mabel y Matt estaban a su lado tomando fotografías, mientras su hermana menor pedía usar esa arma.

-Ve con ellos niño, tu mirada brilla por tocar esas cosas-musito Stan tirando su caña de pescar.

Era verdad, no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse en ese lugar.

Dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo.

A su mente llegaron imágenes de Elizabeth de pequeña, como siempre en la escuela recibía de un fuerte Bullying solo por ser algo inteligente y pasar siempre con libros. Recordó con mortal seriedad la vez que unas niñas de grado superior le cortaron el cabello y la llenaron de pintura mientras ella lloraba. Después pasaron varias imágenes de diferentes escuelas todos los años, donde la historia se repetía hasta hacerla entrar en pánico en ocasiones.

Siempre tan sola.

Miro de reojo a Stan, quien pareció indiferente a la soledad…pero algo dentro de él le impedía dejar solo a las personas así.

Se subió a la borda justo al lado de Stan, este lo miro incrédulo.

Leo mostro una sonrisa de autosuficiente, muy al estilo Northwest.

-Veo que tienes miedo de enseñarle a un niño a pescar, debes ser un completo perdedor-le ínsito con diversión.

Los ojos de Stan se enfurecieron unos momentos, pero luego con una sonrisa similar a la suya, comenzó la charla sobre pescar.

Después de una media hora de ver como ahora el nuevo invento de McGucket cocinaba perfectamente a los pescados, Elizabeth busco con la mirada a su hermano. Una grande sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al verlo reír con Stan, ambos llenos de gusanos y peleando de forma infantil, de pronto la cuerda de su hermano pareció moverse y ambos intentaron sujetarla.

Pero el pescado pareció luchar.

De pronto el cuerpo de Stan y Leo fue impulsado fuera del bote.

-¡LEO/STANLEY!-gritaron Elizabeth y Ford al mismo tiempo.

De pronto algo pareció pasar por debajo del bote, pues este dio un extraño movimiento. Mientras Mabel sujetaba con fuerza a Tyrone, Matt corría al timón para poder estabilizarlo. Elizabeth y Ford corrieron al borde del barco para buscar a sus respectivos hermanos.

Solo para descubrir que del agua, solo se veía el gorro de pesca que ese día llevaba Leo.

El rostro de Elizabeth se deformo en una terrible angustia, antes de que del agua saliera una especie de ser mitológico con una caña de pescar atorada en su boca, impidiendo que se tragara por completo a su hermano. Sobre el cuello de la bestia azulada, que tenía el cuello largo con una cicatriz bajo este y un cuerpo algo robusto, estaba Stan golpeando con fuerza la cara de la criatura.

-No te comerás a este niño bestia marina-indico golpeando con algo dorado entre sus manos.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en el agua, viendo como la sombra se alejaba rápidamente.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Elizabeth, en cambio Ford pego un silbido.

-¡ACELERA MATT!-grito al centro de mandos.

La mano de Matt hizo un pulgar en alto, antes que el bote saliera despedido. Mabel rápidamente se ocultó con su esposo, no por que tuviera miedo, si no para proteger al pequeño Tyrone que veía todo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Ocupamos detener a la bestia-musito Ford sacando su nueva caña de pescar.

Al apretar un interruptor, esta se transformó en un garfio gigante. En la punta pareció tener una especie de pinta que tenía un garfio enorme.

Elizabeth silbo impresionada.

Minutos después volvieron a ver como el monstruo salía nuevamente, esta vez Stan tenía sujetado por la cintura a Leo, pero el monstruo ahora con sangre en su boca, por sus propias heridas, pareció querer comerlos.

Ford se puso en posición para disparar, con una puntería perfecta, el gancho impacto en la boca abierta de la criatura que estuvo a punto de comerse a los hombres. Pero esta criatura comenzó a jalar en dirección opuesta para querer zafarse, la cuerda comenzaba a desatarse en la base del arma.

-¡Oh no!-musito Ford intentando mandar un toque eléctrico, pero los circuitos parecían aun no estar listos.

Elizabeth noto como sobre el lomo de la bestia, Stan tenía un brazo derecho lleno de sangre, el otro con que cargaba a Leo pareció también levemente herido. Eso significaba que no podría proteger mucho más tiempo a su hermano.

Ella no tenía ningún arma o forma de ayudarla, el diario estaba en la mochila en la cabina, pero no tenía tiempo para buscar ayuda.

Entonces noto con más claridad la herida en el cuello de la bestia, una idea llego a su mente.

Sujeto con fuerza un tubo de hierro suelto del bote, que estaba así gracias a la previa persecución. Corrió con velocidad en dirección donde estaba la caña de pescar. Ford adivino sus pensamientos, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ella sujeto el extremo de la cuerda y fue impulsada rápidamente al ceder esta.

El monstruo tiro con tal fuerza que la cuerda se partió, provocando que ella fuera impulsada en su dirección.

-¡TSUKI!-grito mientras colocaba el tubo de hierro como si fuera su arma de kendo.

Generalmente los puntos a la garganta no eran permitidos en el Kendo, pero dado que estaba luchando contra un monstruo marino, no veía que hubiera mucho problema.

El metal estaba con un pequeño gancho, que pareció cortar parte del cuello en una horrible herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Era como si hubiera reabierto una vieja herida.

Siguiendo su camino termino dentro del agua, que ahora se teñía con la sangre verdosa del ser. Stan y Leo también fueron lanzados al agua. Fuera en la superficie el monstruo sollozaba de dolor, pero al parecer solo era una herida dolorosa y no mortal. Igualmente el monstruo se alejó velozmente bajo el agua.

Elizabeth salió a la superficie con la respiración entrecortada, seguida rápidamente de Leo y Stan.

Momentos después en el bote.

Stan estaba siendo vendado por Ford, al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth intentaba limpiarle algunos rasguños en el rostro de Leo. Pero había una pequeña cicatriz bajo su mandíbula que pareció dejar una marca. Mabel intentaba explicarle al guarda del lago el por qué el bote estaba algo destruido.

En cambio Tyrone estaba mirando fijamente donde estaban los gemelos menores.

-Sin duda la mejor pesca del mundo, Stan eres asombroso-dijo Leo casi ignorando el número de golpes en su cuerpo.

El anciano en cambio solo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Cuando un monstruo mítico ataca, no hay nada mejor que unos golpes en su cara para dejarle claro quién manda-expuso animado de tener un seguidor.

Después de todo la cara de Leo al ver a Stan, era de completa admiración, muy similar a la de Elizabeth al ver a Ford.

-Pero a pesar de mi acto heroico, quien se gana el premio es esta niña-dijo Stan alargando su brazo vendado para revolver el pelo de una confundida Elizabeth-niña, sin duda eres alguien genial-añadió con una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron.

-Es verdad, no es normal ver a un par de niños tan valientes como ustedes-añadió Ford luego de terminar de vendar.

En esta ocasión los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron con más fuerzas, si bien le agrado el hecho de que Stan la alabara, el que su ídolo le dijera algo de esa calidad, era suficiente para hacerla flotar por las nubes. Mientras Mabel llegaba para decir lo genial que había sido todo, desde lejos Leo miraba todo algo enternecido.

Elizabeth estaba riendo emocionada rodeada de gente.

Estaba tan feliz por ella, había sido un largo viaje para verla nuevamente llena de confianza y disfrutar alrededor de otras personas. Aunque para eso hubieran ocupado un monstruo que había intentado devorarlo.

Recordó algo en ese instante.

No había tomado la fotografía.

Sus ánimos decayeron, pero dejo de pensar eso cuando alguien jalo de su pantalón. Un pequeño Tyrone lo veía con ojos brillantes.

-¡Son tan cool!-musito el niño con una sonrisa infantil.

Leo sonrió enternecido antes de moverle el cabello al pequeño.

El día no había sido del todo malo.

…

Cuando Pacifica termino su trabajo por fin, salió de su habitación con cara de espanto, ya eran las siete de la tarde. Sin duda no le daría tiempo de llegar al lago, bajo las escaleras maldiciendo a Lucas por no poder hacer bien su trabajo, pequeño incompetente que deseaba ahogar con una mora envenenada. Lo peor era cuando este tipo pensaba que con coquetearle haría lo que quisiera, lo que ella quería era meterle un zapato por el trasero.

Detuvo sus pasos al pasar por la sala de estar, pues en medio del sofá estaba Leo con nuevos vendajes, totalmente dormido con la cabeza en el respaldar, Elizabeth en cambio tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas del chico, abrazando una especie de peluche de recuerdo. El peluche era azulado y tenía una silueta similar al monstruo que se había enfrentado junto con los hermanos Pines hace algunos años.

Suspiro aliviada de verlos en casa.

Había sido muy irresponsable ese día con ellos.

Con cuidado tomo el cuerpo de Elizabeth sobre sus brazos, antes de dar un paso, noto como Leo se despertaba entre un bostezo y la seguía sin decir mucho. En el ático puso el cuerpo de la niña sobre su cama, quien no pareció levantarse.

Cuando fue arropar a Leo este tomo su mano.

-No te preocupes por hoy-un enorme bostezo-mañana será más divertido juntos-añadió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pacifica negó con la cabeza y una media sonrisa, a pesar de la edad de Leo y la mayor parte de veces, actitud infantil. Ella sabía que este era alguien bastante maduro en ocasiones y que se preocupaba mucho por ellas, sabía que era parte su culpa el que su actitud hubiera cambiado drásticamente, pero este lo negaba.

Era hora de dejar de pensar en eso.

Con un beso en la frente de ambos niños, se dispuso a ir a comer y ver un poco de televisión. Era hoy cuando se repetía el capítulo de Patodetective, de cómo el pingüino Steve regresaba para ayudar en una misión crucial al pato.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar al salón, un extraño presentimiento le hizo voltear la cara en dirección de la montaña. Un escalofrió que había dejado todo su cuerpo frio. Pero descarto rápidamente la primera idea que le llego a la mente, después de todo…Bill hace mucho había sido derrotado.

…

Por otra parte de la ciudad, en la antigua mansión Northwest. Un carro 4x4 se detenía en la entrada, de esta se bajaba un hombre de cabellera castaña con ropas semi formales. Se bajó los lentes oscuros para ver impresionado como ese lugar parecía mantenerse aun en perfecta forma.

-A pasado un tiempo…Gravity falls-musito por bajo Dipper Pines.

De la entrada se vio como Mabel salía con una enorme sonrisa, antes de tirarse abrazar a su hermano con fuerza.

En la entrada se veía como Stan y Ford miraban todo con sonrisas de aprobación, al lado de estos aparecía un hombre alto de cabellera negra corta, con un pequeño niño castaño de cinco años en sus manos y una curiosa nariz algo oscura.

Que el verano inicie pensó una piedra en forma de triángulo, en medio de una parte abandonada del bosque.

 **Continuara…**

 _Ahora si se llego Dipper, en tan solo...3 capitulos XD bueno duro un poco, pero el salseo iniciara cuando Pacifica y Dipper se encuentren...ya no digo nada más para no hacer Spoiler._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Raven Gleeful

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que debere investigar un poco más.  
_

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 4: Raven Gleeful.**

En medio de Gravity falls, se veía como Leo y Elizabeth caminaban al centro de video juegos, luego de pasar el día anterior con su madre en medio de la montaña sin mucha actividad paranormal…excepto por ser perseguidos por aquellas extrañas hadas que su madre curiosamente no noto, decidieron ir un rato al pueblo. Su madre estaba comprando algunos comestibles y les había dicho que en una hora irían al centro comercial, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de ir a ver una película.

Elizabeth ese día traía su corto cabello atado en dos coletas bajas, con una blusa con una imagen de pino y unos short de mezclilla. Sus zapatos eran de marca, gracias a que su madre siempre intentaba vestirlos con las ropas que lograba usar en pasarelas, pero por suerte esta sabía que le gustaban los estilos sencillos.

Leonardo en cambio vestía algo más ostentoso, unos pantalones de marca con botas que usaban los modelos. Traía una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, con un chaleco de colores oscuros. En su cabeza tenía uno de sus únicos sombreros, que obviamente conseguía gracias a su madre, que pareció darle un estilo único por ser tipo boina.

Ambos estaban charlando sobre la película de "puño de tigre el regreso" que se estrenaría la próxima semana. En la imagen se observaba un tigre relativamente normal, con un brazo similar al de un humano súper musculoso en su espalda.

Al entrar al centro de video juegos, se detuvieron al ver una gran multitud rodeando algo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Leo llegando al lado de Nico.

Quien ahora al estar en vacaciones, trabajaba casi tiempo completo.

El rubio solamente exploto una goma de mascar, antes de rodar los ojos completamente fastidiado.

-Es Raven, la estúpida adolecente psíquica-musito con molestia.

Los hermanos se vieron de reojo, no acostumbrados a que Nico se sintiera incomodo con alguien.

De pronto el gran tumulto de gente comenzó a separarse, de ellos salió una chica que aparentaba unos 14 años. Sus cabellos eran azulados y sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro. Tenía ropas muy difíciles de describir, pareció una especie de leotardo negro con un chaleco sobre ella de color oscuro, junto unas pantis lisas y unos zapatos de tacón. Su rostro estaba algo maquillado y en su cuello tenía una especie de collar.

-Hello honey-dijo de forma melosa mientras se enganchaba al brazo de Nico viéndolo con admiración.

Nicolás en su lugar, hizo una mueca de asco intentando quitársela de encima.

Leo y Elizabeth hicieron una muesca de asco.

Al parecer ese día no sería normal.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Más que todo fue la mirada suplicante de Nicolás, la que hicieron que los hermanos se quedaran en el centro de video juegos. Pero no es como si fuera algo agradable, pues en cada segundo que pasaba, solo podían ver como Raven prácticamente se pegaba como si tuviera pegamento a Nico. El rubio estaba totalmente hastiado y se notaba que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Pero era su empleo.

No podía irse tan fácil.

-Entonces…llevas mucho en el pueblo-comento Leo al ver como Nico estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana.

La chica de pelo azulado giro a verlo despectivamente, sin duda, sin ningún interés en alguna otra persona o cosa viviente, que no fuera Nicolás.

-Mi primo me recomendó este lugar, dice que los espectáculos son bien…recibidos-musito lo último con tono de sarcasmo.

"Los estafa" pensaron Leonardo y su hermana al mismo tiempo.

-Además aquí conocí a mi alma gemela-musito de forma soñadora dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nico.

Este puso cara de espanto y estaba algo pálido.

Leo suspiro al ver a Nico tan mal, en realidad el tipo le caía bien. De reojo noto como Elizabeth intentaba ver a otro lado visiblemente incomoda. No era una sorpresa para él verla en ese estado, parecía que tenía una especie de crush por Nico, así que debía estar molesta de ver a una chica coquetear descaradamente con el rubio, en sus narices.

El mayor de los gemelos volteo a ver a la peli azulada.

Una idea llego a su mente.

-Nico ya casi es el almuerzo, porque no vienes con nosotros a comer por ahí-propuso con aire relajado.

El rubio lo volteo a ver como si fuera su salvador, en cambio la peli azulada giro a verlo con ganas de matarlo.

…

Pacifica se detuvo en una parte del supermercado, habían diferentes clases de frituras y no sabía cuál llevar. Dado que planeaban hacer una noche de películas el día siguiente, debía tener todo preparado. Levanto un empaque amarillo que decía "Boritos" con frituras hexagonales, junto con un empaque en forma de tubo que decía "Miss Grinples". Después de una dura decisión, metió ambos en el carrito. Siguió caminando por los pasillos, asegurándose de tener la comida de la quincena.

Al pasar al pasillo de frutas, se alegró de ver algunas fresas que podrían hacer comer bien a Elizabeth, su fruta favorita. También tomo algunas manzanas verdes para Leonardo y una enorme sandia en forma de cuadro.

-Ya casi tengo todo en la lista-musito con cansancio recordando el ultimo ingrediente.

El queso que era para la pizza que pensaba preparar.

Era más fácil comprar la pizza, pero sus hijos estaban de acuerdo en que la de ella sabía mejor. Tal vez en otro momento pudo pensar en abrir una pizzería si su carrera de diseñadora hubiera fracasado.

Llego a la parte de cosas frías, donde tomo una gran cantidad de helados, algunas latas de cerveza y encontró el queso.

Al tomar la bolsa de queso, detuvo el carrito al chocar contra algo.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!-se disculpó rápidamente.

Pero su boca se abrió levemente incrédula cuando la persona se volteo, el cabello castaño se movió en su rostro antes que unos ojos castaño voltearan a verla.

Había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había visto esa mirada, doce para ser exactos, bueno, doce y unos meses más. Pensó estar preparada para la próxima vez que lo viera, donde demostraría su calma e ignoraría todas las emociones que se amontonaban en su interior.

Pero tuvo que ver sus ojos, para descubrir que los sentimientos que tuvo cuando era una niña de quince años…no habían desaparecido del todo.

Su usual tic apareció en uno de sus oojs.

-Dipper-murmuro con incredulidad.

Como si deseara que todo fuera una ilusión o juego de su mente.

El hombre ahora frente a ella también pareció sorprendido, aparentemente no consiente o preparado para verla en ese pueblo. Tantos años sin volver al pueblo, que se le ocurre la gran idea de regresar cuando ella se pasa a vivir.

Perfecto.

…

No era su hora del almuerzo, pero igualmente Nico salió corriendo del centro de video juegos. Mientras caminaban al centro comercial, se había ubicado estratégicamente entre los gemelos, causando que Raven caminara furiosa al lado de Leonardo, quien comenzaba a tener miedo de su vida. No por nada había vivido con dos mujeres toda su vida, sabía lo aterradoras que podían ser cuando algo les fastidiaba.

Claramente él le fastidiaba a Raven.

En cambio Elizabeth miraba algo perdida el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos. Nicolás estaba entre los quince o 16 años. Lo cual significaba que era más de tres años mayor que ella. En cambio Raven podría incluso llevarle solamente un año de diferencia. Entre ambas era clara cuál sería la elección posible, a pesar que la peli azul era fastidiosa y parecía matar a alguien con tal de conseguir lo que quería. La edad le beneficiaba.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo voltear a ver.

Nico estaba con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Vamos Lyra, que la loca psicópata no te amargue el día-le susurro cerca del rostro.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Se preguntó por qué ese apodo creado por su estúpido hermano, sonó tan bien en los labios de Nicolás. Aunque si lo pensaba detalladamente, siempre que estaba al lado del joven, sentía una especie de calorcito interno. Como si las buenas vibraciones de Nico, se pasaran a ella.

Era un chico bastante cool.

Sonrió un poco apenada.

Nicolás al ver la sonrisa adorable de Elizabeth, le revolvió el pelo alegre de haberle subido al ánimo.

Esa interacción fue vista de forma aprobatoria por Leonardo, en cambio Raven apretó con fuerza los dientes. Vio de forma enojada a la mocosa de cabellera castaña, esa chica no se metería entre ella y su alma gemela.

Los cuatro llegaron al centro de comida, un poco repuesta Elizabeth fue con su hermano a donde vendían hamburguesas, Nicolás estaba por seguirlos, pensando que era una buena idea. El mayor fue detenido por la mano de Raven, quien batía sus pestañas postizas viéndolo con un intento de coqueteo.

-Quiero comer un poco de ensalada, acompáñame-dijo con voz dulce pero demandante, mientras su collar brillaba levemente.

Sin poder negarse, Nicolás suspiro antes de seguirla.

En cambio en el otro puesto de comidas, mientras ordenaban. Elizabeth giro a ver preocupada a Nicolás que parecía hacer la fila en aquel puesto de ensaladas, con un muy mal humor. Claramente no quería estar al lado de la joven, muy al contrario de esta.

Elizabeth giro el rostro confundida.

-¿Por qué no se niega o la rechaza?-cuestiono en voz alta.

Leonardo pedía pepinillos extra.

De pronto mientras veía como Nico estaba pagando por las ensaladas (eso no llenaba ni a un conejo), unas chicas parecían querer acercarse al joven, pues no por nada parecía ser tan popular entre la población femenina de Gravity falls. Pero antes de llegar, Raven sujeto el collar entre sus manos, causando un leve destello azulado y que las muchachas dieran la vuelta.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

Se volteo para sacar su diario y ojear rápidamente las páginas. Todo esto mientras Leo ahora discutía sobre por qué sus papás no tenían la figura cuadriculada de la imagen promocional. Al llegar casi a la mitad del libro, pudo ver un diseño de un collar con brillos.

 _"En Gravity falls existen muchos misterios, pero uno de ellos son unas extrañas piedras con brillo azulado. Pueden que tengan un origen extraterrestre o sean definitivamente de otra dimensión. Pero eso solo los hace más peligrosas. Tienen un inusual poder de controlar objetos inanimados y restringir el movimiento de seres con vida._

 _En mi vida solo me he topado con dos personas que llegaran a poseer una de estas piedras. La primera fue destruida, la segunda desapareció con su portador. Pero claramente en malas manos, puede llegar a ser un artefacto aterrador._

 _Desconozco todo su potencial, pero parece ser que reacciona según el poder mental de cada persona. Me pregunto qué clase de horrores sucederían con alguien que saque todo su poder."_

En la siguiente página venían el dibujo de diferentes piedras, una muy similar al del medallón que tenía ahora Raven. No parecía tener alguna debilidad, por lo cual sería mejor destruirlo cuanto antes. Guardo el libro cuando llego su hermano.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados en una mesa, Elizabeth vio de reojo el collar moviéndose en el cuello de Raven.

Trago saliva.

Vio de reojo como su hermano estaba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, en cambio Nico miraba desanimado la ensalada en su plato, dándole pequeñas miradas a los platos de los gemelos.

-E-Ese collar es muy bonito-musito Elizabeth por bajo señalando el collar de Raven.

Esta se irguió de inmediato para verla amenazadoramente, jugueteando con la roca azul que se distinguía.

-Gracias-como lo dijo, claramente no sentía la palabra.

-¿Dónde puedo comprar uno?-pregunto Elizabeth sintiendo un tic en su mano derecha, así que la oculto.

Leonardo rápidamente noto aquello.

Ser hermanos gemelos significaba conocer todo del otro, o al menos más que la gente normal. Un claro ejemplo es que entre ambos, la que no podía ocultar nunca cosas y se ponía nerviosa con facilidad, era Lyra. Tenía un horrible tic en su mano derecha cada que intentaba ocultar algo. En cambio él tenía la mentira fácilmente en su lengua. El único problema era el tic en la cara cuando se enojaba, pero eso era heredado de su madre.

Su hermana sabía algo.

La única pista era el collar.

-Un regalo de mis padres, no sé dónde lo consiguieron-musito de forma molesta y aburrida.

Leonardo sonrió encantadoramente, se acercó de forma segura a la chica, que hizo una mueca de asco al tenerlo casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

La mirada de Raven era fría como el hielo, la de Leo era de un estafador profesional.

-Sin duda es un collar que luce fabuloso en una chica como tú-

-Detesto las personas que alagan con miradas que dicen otra cosa-

-Pero si eres hermosa-

-Me importa poco lo que un atenido como tú pueda pensar de mí-

Raven se levantó de golpe, antes de arrastrar por el brazo a Nicolás. Pero antes de dar más pasos, puso una mano en su pecho con ojos incrédulos, no estaba, su collar no estaba. Giro lentamente su rostro para ver como Leo mostraba el collar con autosuficiencia a su hermana.

Ambos gemelos se detuvieron al ver la mirada de Raven llena de odio.

-Eso fue un grave error-añadió soltando a Nico.

Este cayo sentado, para ver incrédulo como esta saltaba sobre Leonardo en una barrida. Ambos dieron vueltas por el suelo tirando algunas sillas, mientras las otras personas se alejaban sin saber que pasaba y otros curiosos veían todo.

Leo miraba furioso a Raven, esta estaba peor.

La mano derecha de la chica y la izquierda de Leo, tenían la piedra en medio de ambos.

Luego ocurrió algo que nadie vio venir, con mirada brillante Raven puso sus labios sobre los de Leo que los abrió asustado y horrorizado. Nico saco su teléfono para tomar una fotografía, mientras Elizabeth se tapaba la boca temerosa. Los demás espectadoras miraban todos sin comprender, aunque algunos estaban sonrojados.

Leo quiso llorar mentalmente, pues ahora si estaba arruinado su primer beso.

La mano que sostenía el amuleto se aflojo, lo cual aprovecho Raven para tomarlo por completo. Una luz azul hizo volar a Leo por los aires hasta una fuente del lugar.

Raven giro a ver a Elizabeth con enojo, pues esta estaba al lado de Nicolás. De pronto todos los objetos a su alrededor se pusieron azul brillante, mientras se elevaban por los cielos.

Vaya, que mal lucia todo.

…

En medio del supermercado había un silencio incomodo por hace algunos minutos, ambos veían el suelo como si fuera algo increíblemente interesante. Pero sabían que debían conversar en algún momento, aunque no hubiera una despedida apropiada, se suponía que debía haber una amistad aun entre ellos. Al menos Pacifica aseguraba que Dipper pensaba eso, pues ella hubiera vivido felizmente sin topárselo nunca más en su vida.

Estúpido Karma.

Podrías morirte en tu propia saliva.

-A pasado tiempo-musito Pacifica intentando recuperar su usual tono confiado.

Dipper hizo una mueca al escuchar esa información.

-Si…unos cuantos años-añadió con algo de molestia.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar inconscientemente a las cajas para pagar, Pacifica deseaba que ese fuera el único encuentro que tuviera que vivir con Dipper Pines en otros doce años, en cambio el castaño estaba pensando en un plan para atrapar a Pacifica y tener una merecida charla. Al parecer no se ocupaba ser un total experto en mujeres para ver sus claras intenciones de huir.

Tenía muchas preguntas.

El castaño le hizo una seña para que pasara primero, a pesar que él tenía solo unas cuantas cosas en sus manos.

Asintió con incomodidad.

Estúpido caballero.

Mientras los productos pasaban por las manos de una extraña adolecente de cabello castaño, con las puntas de sus cabellas color morado y su piel blanca. Bajo su ropa de trabajo (un delantal con el estampado de la tienda) se puede ver una camisa pegada al cuerpo con un corazón que parece roto en esta. En el gafete tenía un nombre escrito "Sandra Valentino".

Esta pareció aburrida y se observaba jugando con una consola de video juegos, mientras pasaba los comestibles casi sin mirar.

Que habilidad… ¿Cómo consiguió el trabajo?

Vio la boca de Dipper abrirse, casi dispuesto a iniciar una charla. Pero como si alguien en el cielo la amara, su teléfono sonó al mismo tiempo. Lo atendió casi atacada, sin ver bien a quien se refería. El sonido de gente gritando y una explosión, la hicieron temer lo peor.

-¿Leo?-dijo luego de separar su teléfono y ver el número de su hijo.

Escucho algo cayendo y los gritos de Elizabeth diciendo que todo lo tenía solucionado.

-¡NO LO CREO LYRA!-grito Leo antes de hacer un sonido de dolor-Hola, soy Leo…emm…mamá nos topamos con Nico y pensábamos quedarnos un rato en el centro comercial-añadió con voz aparentemente tranquila.

Escucho unos vidrios rotos a lo lejos y nuevos gritos.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?-pregunto sin entender.

-¡MONOS VOLADORES!-grito una voz lejana antes que todo estuviera en caos.

-Te amo mamá llegamos temprano-dijo Leo rápidamente antes de colgar.

Miro al celular que mostraba un fondo de pantalla de sus hijos, ambos vestidos como adorables ovejitas, pues siempre le hacían el adorable baile que ella les había enseñado cuando tenían cinco años. El baile de la oveja.

Su rostro se puso serio.

Puso las bolsas en el carrito y una gran cantidad de dinero en la caja registradora antes de salir corriendo. Era una perfecta excusa para escapar de Dipper, pero la realidad es que estaba muy preocupada por los niños.

…

No es como si las cosas se hubieran vuelto mal de la nada, a primeras el amuleto de Raven solo parecía controlas objetos inanimados que lanzaba sobre ellos totalmente furiosa, parecía ocupar un control de la ira. Todo lo malo había empezado, cuando a sus lados aparecieron dos enormes círculos celestes, que traían criaturas del bosque bajo su control. Los peores eran esos monos voladores que estaban sobre ellos lanzando excremento.

Elizabeth había pensado que algo en su diario funcionaria contra la chica, pero se equivocó al ser lanzada por los aires.

Ahora Leonardo estaba tirado sobre una mesa, pensando en algún plan. No es como si no fueran más fuertes que la chica, lo malo es que no podían acercarse demasiado. Noto asustado como Nicolás fue envuelto en una luz azul, antes de levitar hasta donde estaba Raven, quien estaba sobre un barandal del segundo piso.

-Juntos para siempre alma gemela-dijo seductoramente.

Nicolás intento moverse, pero estaba totalmente paralizado.

-Estas demente-gruño viéndola seriamente enojado.

-Soy una Gleeful, es de familia-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

En esta ocasión el mayor se espantó al ver como la joven acercaba su rostro al de él, dispuesta a darle un beso. No es como si no hubiera besado a otras chicas antes, pero no quería agregar una psicópata a su lista de bellezas, tendría pesadillas.

-¡RAVEN GLEEFUL ALTO!-grito una voz nueva.

Leonardo se impulsó sorprendido, al igual que Elizabeth más alejada. Incluso Raven dejo caer a Nicolás de la impresión, todo poder desapareció de la nada y ella bajo de un salto al primer piso. Todos observaron incrédulos como la chica temblaba levemente, mientras frente a ella Pacifica Northwest estaba viéndola con mirada fulminante.

-Madrina-murmuro Raven levemente.

-¿La conoces?-dijo Leo incrédulo.

Pero su madre no respondió, solamente puso una mano en el puente de su nariz antes de expulsar aire furiosa.

-Tu tío Gideon me había mencionado que vendrías a Gravity falls una temporada por el verano, pero no pensé que al verte ya tendrías medio centro comercial destruido-

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, se supone que yo estaría a cargo de tu cuidado, que clase de escusa le diré a tu madre Clarissa-

-Mamá no debe porque enterarse-

-¿Enserio, usar magia negra con el chico que amas?, pensé que había quedado claro que el amor no se fuerza, el chico de Chicago te dejo una orden de alejamiento, acaso quieres ir a la cárcel tan joven como tu tío-

-Bueno…no-

-Entonces arregla todo este chiquero, discúlpate con Nicolás y deja de comportarte como una psicópata-

-Está bien madrina-

-¡AHORA!-

-¡SI CAPITAN!-

Pacifica siguió martilleando el pie, mientras Raven usaba sus poderes psíquicos para volver todo a la normalidad. Nicolás se acercó seguido de los gemelos, viendo con la boca abierta a la rubia mayor, que parecía haber controlado todo, cuando ellos estuvieron bastante cerca de una muerte segura, o un beso obligado.

El rubio adolecente se aclaró la garganta.

-Eso fue impresionante, señora Northwest-no es como si Nicolás fuera formal con los adultos, pero esa mujer había ganado sus respetos.

En cambio los gemelos la vieron algo incrédulos.

-¿Madrina?-hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Pacifica se acomodó sus arrugas inexistentes, mientras suspiraba algo incomoda.

-Conozco al tío de Raven desde niña, este tiene una prima lejana que se llama Clarissa y trabaja conmigo en el departamento de diseño, por lo tanto conozco a Raven desde que era un bebé. Ya que soy como su mejor amiga, soy su madrina-comento restándole importancia.

Algo que no era igual para los gemelos, no cuando esa loca intento matarlos.

-Cómo es posible que nos demos cuenta hasta ahora-señalo Elizabeth resentida.

En cambio su madre le lanzo una mirada incrédula.

-Cada que los invitaba para que me acompañara a reuniones de mi trabajo, ustedes se negaban…así que ahora no se pongan en berrinches y saluden a la nueva inquilina-dijo señalando a Raven que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron Leonardo, Elizabeth y Raven al mismo tiempo.

-No pienso dejarte vivir sola al ver todo este escándalo, además Gideon aún está en su show en las Vegas…así que te quedaras conmigo y comportaras para que tu madre no se entere de este desastre-

Los tres menores se vieron de reojo, pero de inmediato la mirada de Leo paso a ser una de odio recordando su primer beso arruinado, en cambio la de Raven fue de asco ante los dos.

Elizabeth rio por bajo.

Esto no podía terminar bien de ninguna forma.

De pronto Nicolás llego para pasar el brazo por los hombros de los dos gemelos.

-Chicos son geniales, tienen que venir con mis amigos en la próxima salida-musito el rubio con seguridad.

La menor se sonrojo levemente y Leo asintió conforme, en cambio Raven se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.

Este verano no empezaba bien para ella.

 **Continuara…**

 _Dipper se topo con Pacifica...ohhh fuck XD pero en el proximo capitulo se va a topar con los niños...solo digo esto y me voy lentamente.  
_

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	6. Capítulo 5: Encuentro masculino

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 5: Encuentro masculino.**

En medio del pueblo de Gravity falls, existía una especie de restaurante llamado: _"Greasy´s Diner"_ , bajo el rotulo tenía uno más pequeño que tenía escrito: _"tenemos comida"_. Junto a otro de manera vertical que solo tenía tres letras en grande: "Eat". Aunque en realidad solo parecía un enorme tronco de árbol en forma horizontal, con un estacionamiento frente a este. Rodeado de muchos árboles de pino, y a lo lejos se observaban una especie de montañas o cordilleras.

En una de las mesas del lugar, estaba Pacifica sentada con una computadora portátil, intentando solucionar un problema en su trabajo. De hecho estaba teniendo una video llamada en ese instante. En la pantalla estaba una mujer de larga cabellera azulada oscura, ojos cafés que parecían tener unos treinta y tantos años.

-Vamos Clarissa, se supone que estoy en vacaciones…quiero demandar a Lucas-musito la rubia con enojo.

-Tu eres la principal diseñadora, sin tus bocetos o tu continua revisión estamos en problemas-expuso la mujer con tristeza.

-Es el último favor que te hago, el próximo ira con la cabeza de Lucas envuelta en papel de regalo-anuncio antes de intentar terminar la video llamada.

-Saludos a Raven, escuche que está ahora en tu casa-

-Parece una ermitaña, no sale de su habitación excepto para sus compras o comer-

-Igual sé que le hará bien estar a tu lado, eres un amor-

-Lo dudo-

-Te vuelvo a llamar cuando todo esté listo-

Pacifica pego su frente contra la mesa.

En cambio frente a ella estaba Leonardo metiéndose el mayor número de panqueques que pudiera, al lado de Pacifica estaba Elizabeth golpeando con los puños la mesa.

-¡30! ¡30! ¡30!-coreaba emocionada al ver como su hermano mayor metía otro panqueque en su boca.

Los dos se pusieron de pie sobre sus respetivos asientos, aunque Leo tenía la cabeza inclinada para atrás, para chocar las manos. Varias personas del restaurante también aplaudieron emocionados dicha hazaña.

De pronto el teléfono de Pacifica volvió a sonar.

La mujer bufo fastidiada de tener un trabajo como ese, mientras frente a ella Leo comenzaba a ahogarse por tanta comida. Su madre sin verlo realmente, puso su pie sobre el estómago del niño e hizo presión, ocasionando que muchos trozos de comida volaran por todos lados. Leo comenzó a toser y a recuperar el aire.

-Niños tengo que irme de emergencia, llámenme dentro de unas horas cuando deba venir a recogerlos-musito Pacifica dejando una billetera llena de dinero.

Leo y Elizabeth se vieron con ojos brillantes.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Cuando esa mañana Mabel despertó y noto el mal humor que se cargaba su hermano, supuso que animarlo a la antigua podría funcionar. Aprovechando que Matt estaba con Tyrone jugando en un cuarto de esa enorme mansión, salió junto a sus tíos y su hermano menor a desayunar. Su destino era claro: "Greasy´s Diner". Al entrar todo era como de costumbre, como si el tiempo no avanzara y solo ellos hubieran crecido.

Mientras saludaban algunos pueblerinos, una mesa llamo la atención de la castaña.

Dos niños estaban con un enorme plato que tenía una gran copa de helado, mientras ellos parecían competir por quien terminaba primero su parte, algunos otros clientes los animaba. Para sorpresa de todos, la niña fue quien se alzó victoriosa.

-No es justo Lyra, yo ya comí muchos panqueques-musito Leo luego de eructar.

-Lo siento hermano, una victoria es una victoria-indico la niña con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¡Leo, Lyra!-llamo Mabel agitando la mano.

Los dos voltearon a ver, fue el único instante donde de verdad se notaba sus diferencias. Si bien ambos tenían los ojos oscuros, los de Lyra eran azulados, en cambio los de Leo eran marrones. El cabello de la niña era bastante claro, en cambio el de su hermano mayor era más oscuro. También había algo, como si algo rodeara a Leo que atraía a las personas, pero en cambio, había algo en Lyra que mantenía a su hermano siempre al pendiente de ella.

Era algo curioso y extrañamente familiar.

-Señora Mabel-saludo Lyra con una sonrisa.

-¡Niños!-dijo Stan al lado de Mabel.

Los menores prácticamente corrieron para estar frente al anciano, pues ahora era como una especie de héroe para ambos. Ya saben, golpear en la cara a un monstruo marino, siempre parece funcionar.

-¡STAN!-saludaron con felicidad.

Mientras Leo chocaba un puño con Stan, este revolvía el cabello de Lyra. La niña en cambio miro a la barra donde Ford estaba hablando con otro hombre, su cabello era castaño y sus ropas eran algo más ostentosas que el resto de ciudadanos. Ambos charlando amablemente con una de las camareras y dueñas del lugar, Lazy Susan.

Cuando este volteo a ver a Ford, quedando en la mirada de Lyra.

Esta se paralizo.

Rápidamente Mabel noto la mirada de la niña, volteo a ver a Stan quien se encogió de hombros. De pronto Ford volteo como si hubiera sentido la mirada, sonrió levemente saludando con la mano, antes de decirse a su sobrino que lo acompañara.

Leo y Lyra vieron al nuevo individuo, uno con cara de no comprender bien y la otra totalmente emocionada.

-Niños, les presento a mi sobrino, Dipper Pines-dijo Ford de forma cordial.

La cara de Leo se puso algo pálida mientras veía en otra dirección, en cambio Lyra soltó un grito emocionada que hizo voltear a media cafetería.

Minutos después estaban todos sentados en dos mesas, claramente Lyra parecía querer vomitar arcoíris, mientras Dipper reía algo nervioso ante tanta atención. Ford intentaba calmar a la menor que parecía desmayarse en cualquier instante. En la siguiente mesa estaban Stan y Mabel, viendo preocupados como Leo, estaba algo desanimado y viendo de forma pensativa la ventana.

Algo raro, cuando la vez anterior había parecido una explosión de emoción.

¿Qué había pasado?

En la otra mesa.

-Sin duda son mis ídolos, leí todos sus libros y tengo muchas preguntas-expuso Elizabeth luego de pasar el éxtasis inicial, junto una libreta en sus manos.

-Cosas de nerd-murmuro por bajo Leo en la otra mesa, causando que Stan y Mabel rieran.

-Adelante-la animo Dipper.

La niña le causaba mucha ternura y una terrible nostalgia, a su misma edad él había actuado muy similar al conocer a su tío Ford. La admiración por conocer al creador de los diarios, ese secreto que lo había mantenido despierto interminables noches, fue solo superada por las aventuras vividas a su lado.

Era esa emoción e inocencia, que te hacen ver emocionada todo lo nuevo que muestra el mundo.

¿Cuándo sus ojos dejaron de mostrar eso?

Ahora estaba casi en la cumbre de su carrera, pero ya todo había perdido la emoción de esos veranos en su niñez y adolescencia, sus aventuras eran ahora más serias y previamente investigadas, no de forma tan espontanea como antes.

-Es verdad que usted estuvo antes aquí en Gravity falls-comento casualmente la menor.

Los ojos de Leo dejaron de ver como Mabel intentaba meterle una manzana a Stan en la boca, para ponerse al pendiente de la conversación de su hermana.

-A partir de los doce años comencé a pasar aquí los veranos, hasta que entre a la universidad-respondió Dipper con tono casual.

-Debió conocer mucha gente-

-Mis mejores amigos y recuerdos son de este lugar-

-¿De verdad?, pero usted ha ido por todo el mundo-

-A veces las mejores cosas, son las que no notamos hasta que estamos adultos-

Elizabeth bajo la mirada pensativa, no preparada para dicha respuesta. Eran como esas que hacia su madre, de que entendería mejor las cosas al ser un adulto, pero las disfrutaría menos.

Ford en cambio sonrió a su sobrino, que sin duda era todo un adulto.

La niña volteo el rostro al ver como Leo pasaba a su lado con las manos en su pantalón, eso le preocupo, pues aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su ídolo.

-¿A dónde vas Leo?-pregunto con cara de no entender.

Los pasos se detuvieron, la mirada de Leo vacilo unos minutos en el suelo antes de levantar una gran sonrisa de disculpas.

-Tengo que recoger algo en el pueblo, nos vemos más tarde en casa-musito antes de salir por la puerta.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del local, sentía que algo pasaba con su hermano. Cuando se volvió a recostar en su asiento, su mirada parecía algo decaída. Dipper recordó vagamente cuando era niño, como Mabel siempre fue tan popular que a veces salía con sus otras amistades, dejándolo a él algo desplazado.

Tal vez eso sucedía con la niña.

-Tenemos algunas compras que hacer…¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros?-le pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron nuevamente algo más emocionados, era sin duda adorable.

…

En medio del bosque, Leonardo estaba escuchando música con su celular. Sabía que estar en el bosque no era la idea más inteligente que podía tener, recordando cómo sus últimos días en este lugar desde su llegada, no habían sido completamente normales. Pero ocupaba un lugar donde pensar, cuando lograra calmarse iría a buscar a Nico o a Dylan, tal vez ellos lograran animarle.

En la radio se estaban escuchando algunos viejos clásicos, que volvían a la moda.

La siguiente canción de la estación era de: BaBa, Disco girl.

No es como si fuera una canción muy masculina, incluso Elizabeth probablemente se negaría a escucharla, pero tenía algo en ella que le gustaba.

-Chica disco, ya vendrás. Esa chica eres tú, esa chica eres tú. Uh uh uh uh uh uh-comenzó a tararearla.

Tomo un paquete de carne seca, que había comprado en un súper mercado, para pasar las penas. No tenía idea del por qué compro eso, solo se le había antojado ese día…o tal vez la imagen de un hombre bien hombre en la portada, le hizo querer comprarlo.

Él quería ser un hombre.

-Si no fuera un niño, tal vez podría hacer algo sobre aquello-musito con pesar.

De pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, varios animales del bosque normales y alguno que otro mutante aparecieron corriendo. Una parte sensata en su cabeza le dijo que los siguiera, pero probablemente le hizo caso a la parte estúpida y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

Claro que casi se hace en sus pantalones al ver una enorme bestia frente a él, era mucho más alto y totalmente musculoso, con cuerpo mitad hombre y cuerpo mitad…¿Tauro?.

Este parecía oler algo, se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

La pinche suerte que se cargaba, se suponía que la fanática de cosas misteriosas era su hermana, pero sentía que él las atraía más por alguna extraña razón del universo.

-¿Vas a terminarte eso?-pregunto señalando su carne seca.

Su voz era musculosa y llena de hombría, también parecía que en cualquier momento lo arrojaría contra un árbol…claramente se la ofreció.

-¡CARNE SECA!-dijo mientras aplastaba una roca, literalmente, con sus manos.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Después de comer la carne seca y sentarse a su lado, este volteo a verlo como si sintiera un deja vu. Pues le palmeo "suavemente" la cabeza, con "suavemente" se refería a que casi lo clava a la tierra como si fuera un clavo.

-Puedo oler problemas emocionales-comento el ser como si fuera un sabio, pero a la vez bien hombre.

Leo suspiro, en realidad quería hablar con alguien, pero temía hacerlo con otras personas…que su familia se enterara de sus secretos y arruinar la débil felicidad que poseían. No podía hacerles eso, no después de construir tantos años esas estabilidad.

-En realidad si tengo un problema…emm…¿Señor?-

-Soy un hombretauro-

-¿Hombre…tauro?-

\- Mitad hombre…mitad tauro-

-Supongo que no puedo ponerme quisquilloso a estas alturas-musito Leo pensativo, antes de pensar en una forma de contarle sus problemas a ese mítico ser.

…

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, Elizabeth se sentía en parte de un sueño, sin duda hablar con los señores Ford y Dipper, era como algo mágico. Por lo tanto se le veía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, muy poco común en ella. Pasaron rápidamente por algunas calles, hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Rápidamente Mabel tomo la muñeca del Tío Stan cuando Dipper sujeto la de ella, claramente ambos parecían querer huir.

Pero al entrar y ver a una adorable Candy atender a los niños.

Mabel dejo intentar de escapar.

-¡CANDY!-chillo saltando prácticamente sobre la asiática.

Mientras las dos se envolvían en un efusivo abrazo de amistad, Stan logro escaparse del lugar, pero Ford al verlo o siguió fuera del local intentando convencerlo de que pasara tiempo con sus sobrinos. Aunque al parecer el admitía tener unas "cuantas" deudas en algunos locales cercanos y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo.

En medio de la librería, Candy logro separarse de Mabel unos momentos para saludar a Dipper con amabilidad. No parecía haber nada de la incomodidad cuando eran niños y este la rechazo, en cambio había una buena camaradería.

La asiática se alegró de verlo, pero al girar el rostro, se quedó pálida al ver como Elizabeth estaba detrás de ellos.

Oh no.

…

-Vaya niño, eso ser un problema grave-musito el Hombretauro al terminar de comer la carne seca.

Leo hizo un sonido agonizante.

-Sé que es horrible, pero a estas alturas no puedo decírselo a Lyra…se pondría furiosa…pero lo peor es que se sentirá decepcionada-

-La verdad es de hombres-

-Yo no soy un hombre…soy un estúpido niño-

-Eso me dio una idea-

Antes de darse cuenta, Leonardo ya estaba en el cuello del hombretauro corriendo por medio del bosque. Si bien tenía ganas de gritar como una nenita, este se lo impedía, era como su orgullo no queriendo que otros vieran que era un bebé aun.

Pero igual no pudo evitar el grito cuando prácticamente el ser se lanzó contra una pared de roca, que atravesó. Algo mareado se bajó del hombro de esa criatura, para ver impresionado como dentro del lugar, habían otras criaturas similares. Había un billar, unos sacos de boxeo y mucha testosterona en todo el ambiente.

\- Gnomos viven en árboles, los tritones viven en el agua, ¡Porque son unos perdedores! ¡Pero los hombretauro se estrellan en la caverna viril!-indico el ser.

No podía cuestionar tremenda sabiduría.

-Hace algunos años intentar convertir a un niño en hombre, pero este fallar en última prueba-musito con cierto tono resentido.

Se detuvo para ver un juego de pool, donde al final los hombretauros terminaron con una pelea encima de la mesa, mientras todos los alentaban a sacar sangre.

Eso era lo que ocupaba, un ambiente para liberarse.

Y mucha testosterona junta.

-Aunque ahora ya es todo un hombre, salvo este bosque en varias ocasiones…por eso hoy nosotros ayudarte a ser más hombre-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Bestias! Les he traído a un niño lampiño-grito en voz alta causando que todos voltearan a verlo.

Todos giraron a verlo de forma incrédula, algunos mencionaban datos sobre la última vez que hicieron algo similar con otro niño humano.

\- Estos son Pubitauro, testosterauro, Pituitauro, yo soy Chutzpaur…y tú eres… -presento el hombretauro que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Cierto…Su nombre. No se había presentado a pesar que le había contado uno de sus más grandes secretos.

-Soy Leo…-dejo de hablar cuando escucho varios abucheos-…¿La bestia dorada?-añadió con inseguridad.

Pero en esta ocasión recibió varias miradas de aprobación.

-Esta vez no dudaremos para que no jueguen con nuestro cerebro-grito uno de fondo.

Todos lo vitorearon y antes de darse cuenta, Leo estaba sobre los brazos de un hombretauro, mientras coreaba con ellos algo sobre pruebas.

Le agradaban esos tipos.

…

-Vaya que sorpresa verte Elizabeth-dijo Candy acomodando el cuello de su abrigo, notablemente pálida.

Mabel le ayudo a sentarse, por otro lado Dipper la miraba confundido. La cara de Candy parecía estar bien, hasta que se topó con la niña.

-Señorita Candy…¿Esta bien?-pregunto Elizabeth confundida y preocupada.

Si bien aún tenía sus dudas con este pueblo y su gente, la mujer asiática en todo momento se había comportado muy amable con ella, además le proveía de sus libros favoritos…la tenía en una alta estima. También estaba el hecho que su madre no solía tratarla de forma tan arisca, así que ganaba consecutivos puntos, uno tras otro.

En cambio Candy quería tirarse de un puente…o al menos perder la conciencia un día entero.

¿Pacifica sabía de esto?

¿Acaso era una estúpida?

¿Qué planeaba?

-Es una sorpresa no verte junto a tu hermano-musito por bajo Candy a la menor.

Esta solo volteo a ver incomoda a otro lado.

-Ocupaba ir alguna parte, mamá está ocupada trabajando-contesto de forma suave.

Candy cerró los ojos.

Sin duda cuando Pacifica descubriera esto, no estaría nada feliz, pero no podría hacer nada. De reojo noto como Dipper no prestaba una gran atención a la niña al igual que Mabel, es como si los acompañara, pero no parecían saber la gran importancia que podría tener esta menor.

Ellos no sabían nada…al igual que ella…al menos de forma oficial.

Solo eran conjeturas que esperaba no fueran ciertas ahora, no cuando Elizabeth estaba tan cerca de los hermanos Pines.

-Candy que tal si dejas el trabajo un rato y das una vuelta con nosotros-propuso Mabel emocionada, antes de jalarla y sacarla del lugar sin pedir explicación.

Tanto Dipper como Elizabeth sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

-La señorita Candy es la dueña de este lugar, no podremos irnos hasta que regrese-expuso la menor con inseguridad.

Eso temía Dipper.

El hombre tomo asiento en una banca amueblada del lugar. Al notar la librería, pudo ver como todas las paredes estaban con estantes repletos de libros, incluso habían más repisas que provocaban la sensación de un pequeño laberinto con pasillos. Pero en el centro cerca de la salida, estaba un pequeño espacio con asientos y las cajas, donde había una parte de libros infantiles y unos juegos para niños.

Candy sin duda se había esmerado en aquello.

Luego noto como Elizabeth estaba en su anterior posición, con una mano en su hombro y mirada algo incomoda.

Sonrió cuando esta lo vio.

-¿Acaso no tenías varias preguntas por hacerme?-le dijo con tono jovial.

La menor sintió sus ojos brillar.

Antes de sentarse al lado de este y comenzar a preguntar. Sin darse cuenta pasaron varias horas hablando sobre temas misteriosos y los lugares donde Dipper había estado en sus años de estudio. Fue en esos momentos donde Elizabeth guardaba completo silencio, sintiendo que estaba dentro de la historia y que todo parecía brillar.

También había algo, la forma en que el señor Dipper hablaba…le parecía familiar.

El reloj del pueblo pronto indico que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, probablemente Leo ya había llegado a casa.

Debía apresurarse.

-Fue un placer conocerlo señor Dipper-dijo Elizabeth con una inclinación de cabeza.

Pero se detuvo cuando este le revolvió divertido sus cabellos.

-No debes ser tan formal…somos amigos-expreso el mayor con seguridad.

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron algo avergonzadas, pero sus ojos brillaban felices.

…

Debía darles un punto a los hombretauro, a pesar de el "Pain hole" o el agujero de dolor. No todo había sido tan malo, había pasado muchas pruebas de hombría, y un refrescante baño en aguas termales. Había hecho algunos chistes con Glark, hombretauro con grano en su cabeza. Para luego conocer en persona a Lidetauro, el hombretauro más grande que había visto (a pesar de conocerlos hasta ese día) y que podía escupir llamas por su nariz.

Algunos de ellos comentaron algo sobre como antes había una última prueba, sobre ir a la montaña más alta, para matar al multi-osos. Pero que luego de una especie de evento llamado raromargedon, tenían una especie de paz con esa bestia.

Todo era bien.

Hasta que por accidente su celular comenzó a sonar y se escuchó la canción que escuchaba esa tarde. BaBa, Disco girl. Causando que todos se burlaran de él y se fueran a construir algo para destruirlo.

Así que termino casi igual que cuando los conoció, aunque algo más relajado al haber perdido todo el día en tonterías.

Llego a su casa totalmente lleno de rasguños, al llegar se topó con su hermana sentada en las escaleras de la entrada viéndolo con seriedad.

-Te perdiste todo el día-musito algo resentida.

Leonardo giro a ver sobre su hombro, notando como el atardecer estaba por acabar. Camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, antes de detenerse frente a Elizabeth que lo miraba igual que antes.

Una imagen borrosa de ella de niña, llorando por su padre, llego a su mente.

-Estaba en el bosque, ya sabes…tal vez no sea tan malo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No era tan malo del todo, al final había podido olvidarse temporalmente de lo sucedido…y ahora podía pensar en algo que hacer.

Elizabeth sonrió.

-Eso significa que mañana iremos a explorar-

-Claro-

-¿Abrazo incomodo de hermanos?-

Lyra soltó una risa musical.

-Abrazo incomodo de hermanos-acepto antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Leo también lo acepto, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían un instante. Ya habría algún momento para decir la verdad, por ahora se limitaría a rescatar esos instantes en sus recuerdos. Terminaron el abrazo con unas palmadas sonoras en su espalda, antes de separarse.

Nuevamente los ojos de su hermana brillaban con esa inocencia que él tanto quería.

Tal vez debería decirlo…

Un grito de su madre los hizo voltear sorprendidos, este siguió a un olor a quemado.

-¡RAVEN, FUERA DE LA COCINA!-grito está furiosa, mientras obligaba a la niña peli azul usar sus poderes para calmar lo destruido.

Al parecer aún era mala cocinando.

Los gemelos se vieron de reojo emocionados, era hora de pedir comida exprés.

De esa forma Leo decidió ignorar sus anteriores pensamientos, decidiendo que mejor por ese día, solo viviría ese día, desechando sus preocupaciones…al menos por ahora.

 **Continuara…**

 _Me pregunto si alguno estara adivinando las pistas que voy dejando entre capitulos...o tal vez no soy tan obvia :3  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: PARTY HARD

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que debere investigar un poco más.  
_

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 6: PARTY HARD**

 _Todo se veía oscuro, como si una gran tormenta estuviera por caer sobre el bosque completo. Pero incluso con ese clima, ella no podía apartar la vista del ser frente a ella. Sabía que algo así pasaría, pues no era tan fuerte como sus amigos, que ella fue elegida por ser la más débil de todos…que caería lentamente en la corrupción._

 _El ojo lo sabía, por eso la miraba con diversión mientras extendía una de sus manos._

 _-Sabes que lo quieres señorita Northwest, tu padre hace mucho paso por lo mismo…al final terminaras aceptando-musito la voz eléctrica de Bill._

 _Ella no quería._

 _No era tan tonta…pero su cabeza…los recuerdos de la peor noche que había pasado._

 _Cayo de rodillas, pues ya no podía soportar su cuerpo. Pudo ver su vestido totalmente desecho, sus ropas sucias y los rasguños de sus manos._

 _Sería tan fácil ceder._

 _-Como sé que no me engañaras-musito con voz débil._

 _Su rostro ya no mostraba ninguna emoción, ya no tenía razones para continuar adelante. No tenía amigas, no tenía amigos, no tenía una familia…estaba sola. Bueno, estaba la locura en su cabeza, que ya era insoportable de tratar, tal vez sí se suicidaría._

 _Una mano negra levanto su barbilla._

 _El triángulo amarillo brillo a su alrededor, mientras todo comenzó a perder color._

 _-Prometo liberarte de tu dolor Pacifica Northwest, es un trato-dijo con la mano extendida._

 _Sus ojos brillaron un momento, emocionados ante la idea de olvidarlo todo._

 _Su mano se fue levantando lentamente…_

 _…_

En medio de la ex-cabaña del misterio, se podía observar un hermoso cuarto en tonos rojizos, como en medio había una enorme cama matrimonial y en ella dormía una mujer. Sus cabellos rubios se extendían por toda la almohada, su respiración era errática y una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se alzó de forma inconsciente, como si apretara algo imaginario.

-¡NO!-grito antes de levantarse de golpe.

Su rostro mostraba un shock momentáneo, pero de pronto pareció recordar donde estaba. Puso una mano sobre su corazón, notando como este latía de forma apresurada y luego noto una capa de sudor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Había sido solo un sueño.

No…

-Eso fue un mal recuerdo-murmuro con molestia viendo a la ventana.

Ese mismo bosque que sus hijos parecían amar, que ella alguna vez disfruto junto a sus verdaderos amigos…que ese chico tanto amaba explorar…es el mismo que ocultaba el peor poder de todos.

Pero no importaba, Bill ya había sido derrotado…dos veces.

Entonces.

Por qué el temblor de su cuerpo no desaparecía.

-¡LEONARDO NORTHWEST REGRESA CON MI CONSOLA DE VIDEO JUEGOS!-

-¡OCUPO UN POKEMON PARA COMPLETAR LA POKEDEX!-

-REGRESAME MI LEGENDARIO-

-TE DARE UN RATATTA-

Después de un grito de guerra de parte de Elizabeth, ollas cayendo a lo lejos y un sonido de un jarrón menos en el hogar. Pacifica supo que su día estaba por comenzar, además ver a una dormida Raven, que tenía una mirada psicópata y un hacha en sus manos, le alerto sobre la vida de sus queridos hijos de no hacer algo ahora.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Tener dos niños de doce años y una adolecente en su casa, le estaba preocupando, más cuando los tres parecían tener una especie de gusano intestinal que comía toda la comida (había ido al médico y este lo negó), pues ahora preparaba el triple de comida que de costumbre. La montaña de emparedados en el plato de Leonardo, una gran cantidad de huevo con tocino para Elizabeth y una dotación poco sana de panqueques para Raven.

-Pensé que eras la señorita dieta segura-musito Leo con tono despectivo.

Raven le dirigió una mirada prepotente, como si fuera una especie de cucaracha en su camino. Después el emparedado en la mano de Leo brillo y se estampo en su cara con fuerza.

El niño se quitó la comida de un manotazo antes de verla con enojo.

Parecía que había rayos entre ambos, pues cada uno quería matar al otro.

Contra todo pronóstico Elizabeth no parecía odiar a la nueva inquilina, simplemente ignoraba su existencia y Raven hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando tomo asiento frente a ellos, con unas simples tostadas y un café cargado, sus ojeras estaban marcadas pues aún no se colocaba maquillaje en su rostro. Tomo el periódico del pueblo, para ver si obtenía algo interesante para distraerse.

Pero se sentía muy cansada.

 _"Señorita Northwest"_

Escucho la voz tan clara en su espalda, que soltó la taza de café al suelo provocando que se hiciera miles de pedazos. Ignoro la mirada confundida de los tres menores, pues se levantó de golpe viendo hacia el bosque, por la ventana del comedor. Su cuerpo se paralizo, pues juro ver una leve silueta a lo lejos, una de un triángulo borroso.

Al pestañear esta desapareció.

En su rostro, sus ojos mostraron un leve brillo de pánico.

-¿Madre?-pregunto Leonardo con seriedad.

Esta se giro con una sonrisa algo fingida y mirada algo distorsionada.

-Lo siento, creo que fue una equivocación-musito sentándose nuevamente en la banca.

Puso una mano en su cabeza y su mirada se perdió en la mesa.

En la mesa Elizabeth intercambio una mirada preocupada con su hermano, este intento reconfortarla con una leve sonrisa. Pero en cambio Raven miro preocupada al bosque, luego noto la mirada algo atormentada de su tutora momentánea.

Algo extraño estaba pasando en esa mujer.

…

En medio de la cabaña del misterio número 2, se podía ver como Dipper tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. Debido a que estaba en Gravity falls pensó en dar una vuelta de regreso con sus viejos amigos. Pero cuando Mabel fue junto a su esposo y su hijo, todo comenzó a ser un desastre. La palabra "fiesta" había sonado tan rápido que quiso huir como un animal atrapado por un depredador, aun después de los años no era fanático de las fiestas.

Pero Soos al ver después de tanto tiempo a Mabel, no pudo negarle nada. Así que antes de darse cuenta estaba ayudando a la preparación.

-Stan decía que era una buena forma de promocionar la cabaña-dijo el nuevo señor misterioso con una sonrisa brillante.

Igualmente no entendía por qué era él quien debía subirse a esa peligrosa escalera, para pegar el techo una estúpida bola de disco.

Desde el suelo Tyrone veía todo emocionado, ayudando a su madre a cargar algunas cosas livianas. En cambio Matt traía varias cosas sobre sus hombros, que parecían muy pesadas, sin ninguna dificultad aparente. En cambio Mabel parecía ir por todos lados explotando colores y pegatinas.

Después de unos minutos su trabajo estuvo realizado, pudo bajar al suelo con relativa facilidad...en realidad tropezó en su último escalón, cayendo de cara al suelo sobre una bolsa llena de guirnaldas de colores de Mabel.

-Escuche que el señor Ford y Stan terminaron de repartir los volantes en el pueblo-dijo Melody con una sonrisa.

Dylan detrás de ella corrió hacía Tyrone, este pequeño sonrió encantadoramente antes de comenzar a seguirlo a su habitación. Según el mayor, le enseñaría los viejos animales de juguetes, que seguramente el pequeño lo entretendrían.

-Recuerdo los viejos tiempos…ya saben…cuando los niños de doce años debían trabajar en lugar de los jefes-dijo con ironía al ver como el hijo de Soos astutamente se libraba de trabajar.

Mabel se puso a su lado golpeando ligeramente su hombro.

-De que hablas, él va ser la niñera provisional-afirmo la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos del castaño se dirigieron a Matt, quien parecía oler un poco la bebida que le había dado Soos, confiando claramente en el buen juicio del hombre. Pero se encogió de hombros al no distinguir nada malo y le dio un sorbo.

-Hoy va ser una cita para Matt y yo…ya sabes, hay que reafirmar las llamas del amor-musito de forma soñadora, como si fuera poesía.

Ignoro completamente a su hermana, pues la idea de imaginarla en una forma comprometedora con su esposo, era algo que no pensaba hacer.

Llego donde estaban ahora Dylan junto a Tyrone, el pequeño estaba dibujando algo en una hoja en blanco. Al parecer era una enorme mancha azulada y varias rayas. No es como si Tyrone fuera a ser un artista con cinco años, pero él no veía mucha variedad en el dibujo. Definitivamente por eso no sería un buen padre. No tenía ese don con los niños pequeños.

-Es el tío Stan salvando a Leo-musito mostrando algunas rayas-luego sale Lyra golpeando al tipo…y ¡BUM!-relato con las manos y un crayón volando por los aires.

Lo esquivo por poco, pero este le dio de lleno a la cara de Soos.

-Dude, ese golpe fue asombroso-dijo con las manos en el aire y una marca de crayón en su rostro.

Dipper rio por bajo antes de levantarse, pero noto como Soos parecía ver a otro lado algo inquieto. Quiso preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero de la misma forma que hizo al verlo, huyo cuando noto la posibilidad de quedar a solas con él.

Entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a sospechar algo.

Giro a ver como Mabel parecía ver a Soos de igual forma, una sonrisa maléfica se formó en su rostro.

Matt suspiro cuando ambos hermanos lo vieron.

…

Salir de la casa era lo mejor que podía hacer, ocupaba distraerse y estaba segura que sus dos hijos lograrían calmarla un poco, o al menos pensar en otra cosa. Raven luego del desayuno, le había visto de forma interrogante, antes de sumirse nuevamente en su habitación. Ya pensaría otro día en una forma de sacarla de esa coraza que tenía, que en ocasiones le recordaba a ella misma.

Miro a Leo como tenía una gorra ese día y ropas muy similares a las que usaba Dipper cuando era niño, solo que de manga larga, pero dado que era más alto y cuerpo algo formado, se veía mucho más cool.

La sangre era aterradora.

-Deberías asistir a la fiesta que hay esta noche-dijo una voz a su lado.

Volteo lentamente para ver como Candy le ofrecía un panfleto, como los muchos que había visto a lo largo de la tarde por todo el pueblo.

Sonrió con ironía.

-No estoy para fiestas de niños-

-En realidad se van a permitir adultos-

-No gracias-

-Creo que en esta ocasión no cobraran la salida-

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Pacifica, un recuerdo borroso de como ella había humillado a Candy y Grenda de niñas, como Mabel la había desafiado en una fiesta, como había ganado más que todo por amenaza. Después varias imágenes de sus momentos vividos con ellas, como la habían aceptado como una amiga y los días no eran tan solitarios.

Las imágenes terminaron con un triángulo viéndola fijamente.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

¿Qué estaba pasando ese día?

Noto como Candy parecía verla preocupada, notando claramente su respiración algo forzada y como una ligera capa de sudor nuevamente la estaba cubriendo.

-Esa fiesta es para Mabel y Dipper…no creo que debería ir-se excusó.

Supo que había perdido ante la mirada brillante de Candy, como si hubiera esperado esa frase desde un principio.

-Dijiste que el padre de los niños es de Washington, así que no veo nada de malo ver a unos viejos amigos-expuso como si fuera la respuesta final.

El usual tic que tenía apareció en su rostro.

Esa perra.

…

-Chicos…no creo que esto sea correcto-musito Matt de forma incomoda.

Los hermanos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, por lo cual suspiro antes de quitarle la bolsa de la cabeza a Soos. Al parecer había sido convencido por su esposa y su cuñado, para usar la fuerza bruta y atar al gerente de la cabaña del misterio 2 en medio del bosque.

Soos chillo como niña, cuando vio a ambos gemelos verlo fijamente, con caras que daban miedo.

Era evidente sus ganas de huir, lo que confirmo que efectivamente quería ocultarles algo.

-Soos, eres un gran amigo…prácticamente de la familia-dijo Mabel con cara de ángel.

Lo cual hizo a su esposo levantar una ceja.

-Por lo cual sabemos que nos dirás porque actúas de forma tan extraña-añadió Dipper colocándose sobre uno de los hombros del sujeto.

El rostro de Soos parecía querer luchar contra las palabras, aunque también podía ser que tenía ganas de ir al baño. De ser la segunda darían por terminado el interrogatorio y lo harían más tarde.

-Miren chicos…no es que no quiera decirles…pero tal vez sea mejor que…-Soos dejo sus palabras al aire.

En las manos de Dipper estaba una hermosa pistola de pintura, que acababa de salir del mercado. De esas que usas para competir con tus amigos y que tienen hasta diez velocidades, que solo venden en otros países y que él no había podido conseguir.

Su boca babeo un poco.

-¡ME ENCONTRE CON PACIFICA NORTHWEST HACE UNOS DÍAS!-grito al borde del pánico.

La cara de Mabel pareció no comprender lo que decía, pero al procesar sus palabras giro a ver rápidamente a su hermano. La cara de Dipper parecía no sorprendida, por lo cual supuso que él estaba enterado del tema. Giro a verlo furiosa tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Lo sabías?-pregunto sintiéndose algo traicionada.

Este desvió la mirada.

-La vi hace poco en un supermercado, pero no la había oído mencionar en el pueblo…supuse que solo estaba de paso y no quise ilusionarte hasta hablar con ella-admitió con las manos en el aire.

Le envió una mirada algo herida y traicionada, pues a pesar de todo lo pasado, Pacifica era una buena amistad que tuvo…aunque le había roto el corazón a su hermano, ella le gustaría poder conversar nuevamente con aquella rubia con problemas de supremacía.

Matt bufo un poco comenzando a molestarse por también ser excluido de esa información.

-¿Algo más gordito?-pregunto de forma altanera, recordando como solía llamarlo cuando eran jóvenes.

Soos en cambio miraba la pistola en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, pues al estar amarrado no podía tomarla.

-¡TIENE DOS HIJOS!-dijo liberándose por fin de las ataduras.

Cuando sus manos envolvieron a su nueva mejor amiga, noto el silencio del ambiente. Giro el rostro levemente para encontrar como los tres adultos miraban de forma incrédula en su dirección.

Esta vez Matt lo sujeto por el cuello y lo elevo un poco por los aires.

-Ahora mismo vas a explicar todo detalladamente-dijo con la mirada echando chispas rojizas y juro ver sus dientes algo más afilados.

…

Cuando estaciono el carro frente a la cabaña del misterio 2, supo que se arrepentiría de por vida. Pero la estúpida de Candy prácticamente le había hecho dar su palabra de ir, un Northwest no se hace para atrás. Desde la parte trasera Elizabeth miraba algo preocupada a su madre, durante todo el día parecía estar algo distraída y había aceptado la idea de ir a una fiesta, tal vez estaba enferma. En cambio Leo estaba algo más serio de lo normal, una forma en la cual demostraba lo preocupado que estaba.

Al llegar a la entrada, Melody se sorprendió de verlos, pues ella estaba cobrando para poder pasar.

-Típico de este lugar-musito la mujer por bajo colocando el dinero para tres entradas.

Melody ocupo un momento para componerse.

-Pueden pasar-musito con una ligera sonrisa a los niños.

Estos se vieron de reojo sintiendo que algo estaba pasando.

Al entrar al enorme lugar, notaron como todo era diferente a la vez anterior. Donde antes había trampas para clientes o "anormalidades", estaban desaparecidas, dando paso a una enorme pista de baile. A los alrededores había algunas mesas con comestibles y pocos asientos, pues la mayoría de personas estaba bailando. Los niños vieron mucha gente conocida del pueblo, incluso a Nico en una esquina con un grupo de personas, también vieron como la señorita Candy estaba en una de las pocas sillas, junto a una mujer bastante alta y de contextura musculosa. Vieron a la mujer de la cafetería, a un enorme leñador con un grupo de pelirrojos, e incluso a su profesora Wendy, junto a un grupo de adultos.

-La fiesta del mes-musito Leo alegre de ver tanta gente.

Pero algo raro paso, mientras caminaban al interior, la mayoría de personas los veían fijamente…o mejor dicho…veían fijamente a su madre.

Ellos voltearon a verla confundidos.

-No estaré aquí mucho rato, vayan con sus amigos…ocupo algo de tomar-musito Pacifica ignorando a las personas, con una mano en su cabeza.

Los niños asintieron confundidos, caminaron lentamente donde estaba Nico que les saludo con la mano. El resto del grupo de este se voltearon para verlos detenidamente.

-Hey chicos, vengan al grupo-dijo Nico de forma amigable.

Estos se detuvieron para ver fijamente a las personas.

-Estos son Star-dijo señalando a una chica.

Esta tenía el cabello teñido de rosa claro, vestía un short blanco y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo de cuadros morado oscuro, junto unos zapatos bajos. Tenía un maquillaje simple, pero era bastante bonita. Esta los saludo con una sonrisa risueña. Parecía tener unos 16 años, además de portar unos anteojos de moda sobre sus ojos azules.

-El mastodonte aquí presente es el pequeño John y es novio de Star-añadió al otro joven.

Este era más alto que los presentes, con el cabello color castaño oscuro, con ojos verde musgo, con la barba solamente sombreada y una mirada que mataría a cualquiera. Tenía una camisa color negro desabotonada, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, unos pantalones oscuros con botas al estilo militar. Aunque no lo parecía, tenía 17 años solamente.

Leo sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, pues parecía una pareja dispareja. Pero por su propia seguridad no comento nada.

-Esta es Sandra-continuo presentando a otra joven.

Era una extraña adolecente de cabello castaño, con las puntas de sus cabellas color morado y su piel blanca. Con una camisa pegada al cuerpo con un corazón que parece roto en esta. Un pantalón pesquero oscuro, con tenis negras. Parecía ignorarlos olímpicamente por estar metida en su consola de video juegos, pero igualmente levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

-Chicos estos son los chicos de los que les hable, estuvieron involucrados en el centro de video juegos y me rescataron de una loca psicópata con poderes psíquicos-hablo Nico con tranquilidad.

Como si su vida no hubiera estado en riesgo en la segunda opción.

-Soy Leo y ella es mi hermana Lyra-hablo rápidamente el mayor de los gemelos Northwest.

Elizabeth solo sonrío tenuemente, un poco incomoda de socializar con gente, pero la sonrisa amable de Nico, hacía que se sintiera cómoda con el grupo.

-¡Eres tan kawai!-musito Star abrazando con fuerza a Elizabeth.

Esta intento escapar, pero rápidamente termino en medio de un terrible abrazo de oso. Capto algo de inmediato, por lo que con dificultad levanto un poco la vista.

-¿Te gusta la cultura asiática?-pregunto al recordar el término usado anteriormente.

-Me gusta ver el anime y ya amo la cultura-dijo Star con una mirada extrañada.

Elizabeth sonrío.

-Yo he visto algunos-dijo con más confianza.

No era normal encontrar a personas que compartieran sus gustos, menos en un pueblo tan pequeño como Gravity falls. Noto como los ojos de Star brillaron antes de abrazarla aún más fuerte de ser posible.

-¡ERES AMOR!-dijo dando vueltas con la pequeña, que pedía ayuda con la mirada.

-Cinco dólares a que la deja inconsciente-musito Sandra sin dejar de ver su consola.

Leo sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, al ver como Nico y el pequeño John sacaban un billete verde cada uno.

…

No podía creer que de verdad hubiera cervezas en esa fiesta, había niños en este lugar. Ya hablaría después con el dueño de la cabaña del misterio, hablando de este, era quien estaba cerca de la mesa hablando con un anciano sobre algo.

-Seños Stan no puede traer cerveza a la fiesta-

-Deja de cacarear Soos, es solo para los adultos-

-¿Qué si lo toma un niño?-

-A mí no me pagan para ser niñera-

Dio media vuelta para no ser visto por esas personas, no quería hacer un escándalo, así que intento caminar a la salida, donde esperaría a sus hijos en el automóvil. Pero antes de darse cuenta, una pequeña mano sujeto su brazo haciéndola voltear.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos castaños llenos de reproche, luego una cabellera castaña y unos dientes sin frenillos.

Mierda.

-¡PACIFICA!-grito antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

Mabel Pines, tan efusiva como recordaba.

Mientras sentía que su estómago saldría volando por su boca en cualquier momento, noto atrás de la castaña un hombre alto con mirada seria.

-Mathew-musito luego de escupir el poco aire que le dejo Mabel en sus pulmones.

Cuando por fin pudo ver bien y dejaron de atentar contra su salud, noto que al lado de estos dos, ahora estaba Dipper, viéndola de forma algo…¿Indignada?. No comprendía que estaba pasando en ese lugar, solo que deseaba escapar. El dolor de cabeza que tenía desde la mañana, ya casi la estaba matando, es como una migraña, aún más fuerte.

Pero igual una Northwest no demuestra debilidad.

Vale, que ahora no poseía una buena relación con sus padres, pero no por eso no guardaba en su interior la forma de proteger el poco orgullo que aún mantenía.

-Hola…chicos-murmuro por bajo.

Un fuerte golpe se sintió en su brazo derecho, así que giro a ver resentida a Mabel, quien fue la que uso su puño para golpearla. Pero esta parecía verla aún más resentida. Rememoro mentalmente, ella se había ido sin despedirse hace más de doce años, sin comunicarse con ellos y sin dejar rastro. Para alguien como Mabel, que había estado feliz cuando ella admitió que era su mejor amiga, había casi llorado mientras hacía un suéter de la amistad.

Vale…si debía estar enojada.

-¿Hola?-repitió la castaña incrédula-te desaparecer todos estos años y solo dices hola-dijo zarandeándola un poco.

Pacifica se sintió algo mareada, pero al menos la voz chillona de la chica, le hacía olvidar un poco su dolor de cabeza…irónico.

-Pensaba mandar saludos en navidad-mintió en busca de una posible solución.

Pero Mabel no parecía querer calmarse.

-También nos cuenta Soos que tienes dos hijos…DOS HIJOS…acaso no pensaste que sería importante decírmelo, ¿Ya no somos amigas?-termino por decir algo triste.

La rubia se mordió los labios enojada, una de las pocas cosas que no soportaba al tener una amistad con Mabel, era verla triste. Ella era siempre una caja de felicidad andante, que provocaba que sus días oscuros fueran algo más cálidos…era su amiga…casi como la hermana que nunca pudo tener.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Mabel eso es…complicado…pero a pesar de todo aun yo te considero una buena amiga-dijo con sinceridad.

Los ojos lagrimeantes de la castaña, parecieron brillar un poco.

De pronto esta fue alejada, para ser zarandeada por el esposo de esta.

-Eres una completa zorra, pensé que tú si eras mi amiga y no me dices nada-dijo Matt con enojo.

Como pudo rodo los ojos, no quería recordarle a Matt las veces que le salvo la vida. Ella lo había conocido después del primer verano que Mabel y Dipper pasaron en Gravity falls, después del raromargedon, de la destrucción y de todo lo ocurrido la primera vez con Bill.

El hombre de cabellera oscura, había estado en peligro en el bosque…ella casualmente que encontraba ahora todo algo aburrido, había terminado ayudándolo, comenzando una rara amistad. Al final había pasado todo ese año escolar, en medio del bosque con Matt, que estudiando, fue un milagro que sus notas no bajaran o sus padres la matarían.

Pero en fin, Matt se había hecho su mejor amigo…el siguiente verano cuando regresaron los gemelos Pines, Mabel había tenido una especie de crush por Matt.

Aunque claro, este no le había dado mucha importancia pues este tenía un crush por ella.

Al final no fue hasta el final de ese verano cuando lo rechazo formalmente, que descubrió que Matt al parecer si estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Mabel, gracias a que esta lo salvo de la opresión de su familia. Igualmente no fue hasta que ellos tenían quince que formalizaron una especie de relación gracias a la intervención suya y de Dipper.

Era una excelente casamentera.

-Es complicado-repitió cuando dejaron de moverla violentamente.

-¿Quién es el padre de los niños?-

-Eso no es relevante-

-Claro que sí, según Soos son como de once a doce años…los cálculos no mienten-

-Bien, si tanto te importa mi vida privada, es un tipo en Washington que es un completo idiota-

Matt dejo de moverla para verla fijamente, claramente sospechando sus palabras. Probablemente este solo recordaría que sus padres la enviaron a un internado en dicha ciudad, que estos dijeron en voz alta que era una vergüenza por sus amistades y por…lo sucedido con ese estúpido triangulo amarillo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¡ZOMBIES!-grito alguien de fondo asustado.

Los cuatro adultos giraron el rostro confundidos, para ver efectivamente como por las ventanas estaban golpeando un montón de muertos vivientes. La boca de todos se abrió incrédula, eso era imposible, los diarios ya no existían en Gravity falls, los de Dipper debían haber desaparecido también…era tan típico de ese pueblo de cuarta.

Elizabeth y Leonardo.

…

Los niños vieron incrédulos al igual que el resto a los zombis, no es que esperaran algo como eso en un día de fiesta. Leo giro a verla preguntándole con la mirada, ella en cambio se encogió de hombros, esta vez ninguno tenía la culpa de nada.

-Son tan adorables-dijo Star con estrellas en sus ojos.

Leo giro a ver al pequeño John en busca de una explicación.

-Es fanática del Gore y cosas con sangre-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con voz profunda.

Eso impresiono al niño, que solo giro a ver a Star con nuevos ojos.

De pronto un Zombi salió de las ventanas detrás de ellos, tomando por el brazo a Nico quien rodo los ojos al cielo.

-De verdad toda cosa anormal debe intentar tenerme-dijo golpeando con un puño al zombi.

En cambio por toda la fiesta la gente estaba corriendo asustada, la mayoría había logrado evacuar completamente la cabaña, para huir a sus hogares e intentar olvidar esa anoche de terror. Otros como Stan estaba golpeando con fuerza a los muertos vivientes, mientras Soos corría a buscar a Melody para llevársela. Mabel había ignorado a Pacifica para correr a la segunda planta, donde probablemente estarían su hijo pequeño y Dylan, por lo cual Matt también la siguió.

En el primer piso todo era un caos.

Sandra había dejado su consola de video juegos, para subirse a una mesa y patear a un zombi.

-Mis abuelos son dueños de un cementerio, es normal que vea estos tipos en ocasiones-dijo a Elizabeth que la miraba sorprendida cuando la salvo de un zombi.

Lyra silbo impresionada.

El pequeño John tomo una parte de una mesa, para lanzarla contra un grupo que estaba cerca. Star se puso de manos y pateo la cabeza de un zombi lejos.

-Deben tener una debilidad…o algo-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de un zombi para golpear otro.

Uno apareció detrás de Leo, pero este estaba ocupado golpeando a uno con un bate que encontró por ahí, que no lo había visto. Desde una de las mesas, Pacifica tomo uno de los palos de golf que Soos tenía formando una cruz, con una estúpida carabera de papel.

-¡FOUR!-grito tirando la cabeza de un zombi y está impactando la del zombi que intento comer a su hijo.

Después apareció Dipper, quien traía consigo un carrito móvil con un karaoke de juguete, que solía llevar Mabel a todos lados por si las dudas. Giro en busca de tres voces en perfecta sincronía, para poder destruir ese ejército. Tomo por el cuello al tío Stan antes que este fuera devorado, agradeció que Tío Ford estuviera en la mansión, pues ya estaban entrando en una edad donde no era tan fácil convivir con estas cosas sobrenaturales.

-Ocupamos otra voz-dijo Dipper al tío Stan.

Los dos giraron a ver a todos lados, pero de pronto Dipper fue sujeto por el pie por otro zombi, alejándolo.

-¡DIPPER!-grito Stan corriendo detrás de su sobrino, pues el zombi lo estaba arrastrando hasta fuera de la cabaña, como si alguien lo hubiera ordenado.

Pero al salir, solo se toparon con más zombis, que tuvieron que derrotar a puños y patadas.

…

 _"Mi recomendación seria jamás invocar a un Zombie, pero si esto llegara a suceder por algún motivo, no hay nada mejor que la combinación de tres voces en perfecta armonía para derrotar a estos seres"_

-Perfecto-dijo Elizabeth antes de guardar el libro.

Luego giro a ver a todos lados, encontrando a sus amigos aun luchando, pero a lo lejos…vio como si brillara un juego de karaoke rosado.

-¡LEO!-llamo a su hermano, que giro el rostro confuso-ocupamos tres voces en perfecta armonía para destruirlos…ahí está el karaoke-dijo saltando de la mesa, donde Sandra la había subido, para correr.

Esta castaña bufar por bajo antes de seguirla, para protegerla, pues aun parecía ser una niña. Star emocionada al ver a su amiga, corrió detrás de esta interesada por la palabra karaoke. Leo si bien lo intento, fue sujeto por su pierna por un zombi, pero este no parecía querer morderlo o convertirlo, parecía querer arrastrarlo fuera de la cabaña.

Nico llego a tiempo con una cierra eléctrica, que había sacado de un armario, para ayudarlo.

Mientras las tres chicas estaban viendo el karaoke, pero antes de ponerlo, Star chillo emocionada.

-¡El primer opening de Dragón Ball!-musito ella emocionada.

Elizabeth se sabía la canción vagamente, giro a ver a Sandra quien tomo otro micrófono.

-Ser la mejor amiga de esta rubia teñida, tiene sus desventajas-gruño recordando las horas que tuvo que compartir con su amiga viendo anime de niña.

La canción empezó.

…

Una media hora después.

…

Pacifica estaba sentada en las escaleras de la cabaña del misterio 2, con una gran migraña en su cabeza y el olor a zombi en toda su ropa. Miro de reojo como sus dos hijos estaban charlando animado con el grupo de amigos de Nico, estos los estaban invitando a la próxima semana, para ir a investigar una casa abandonada que decían estaba embrujada. Cambiaron números, antes que se despidieran.

-Quien diría que Nico es hijo de Lee-murmuro una voz a sus espaldas.

Giro a ver a Mabel, quien tenía un adorable niño de cinco años en sus manos. Este veía curioso a Pacifica, con ojos llenos de inocencia.

-Nicolás ha crecido mucho, por suerte salió a su madre…que en paz descanse…que al estúpido de Lee-

-Lee se jalo ese problema al mismo tiempo que Tambry y Robie-

-Creo que fue por burlarme de ellos, que me pasó algo similar-

-Al menos Nate si espero con Candy, su hija es una hermosura-

Pacifica sonrío levemente, antes de ponerse de pie.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritaron Leonardo y Elizabeth sujetando las piernas de Pacifica.

Al verlos llenos de sangre y suciedad, supo que un baño les esperaba. Giro a ver como Mabel parecía ver emocionados a los niños. No parecía reprocharle nada porque estos fueran sus hijos…eso sería lo mejor.

-Sabes…después de ese verano…Dipper no fue igual-susurro Mabel como despedida.

Los niños giraron a ver a su madre, pero esta solo suspiro antes de salir con ellos de la cabaña.

Mabel en cambio giro para ir al segundo piso, donde Dipper estaba con el torso vendado gracias a Melody, pues había sufrido una herida algo grande en un costado. Por otra parte Stan estaba siendo vendado de la cabeza, mientras decía que ya no estaba para ese tipo de situaciones.

-Quien diría que Leo y Lyra eran hijos de Pacifica…no se parecen en nada-murmuro Stan.

Al otro lado Dipper se mantenía en su propio mundo y recuerdo.

Una bolsa cayó al suelo, causando que todos giraran a ver a la puerta. Donde Ford miraba incrédulo la habitación en busca de una explicación.

-Los dejo solos unas horas y casi se matan-

Si…el tío Ford había regresado.

…

Fuera de la cabaña en una rama de un árbol gigante, se podía ver la silueta de un chico de catorce años, su cabello era rubio platino y sus ojos eran como el ámbar. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, con las mangas dobladas por los hombros. Poseía una extraña aura a su alrededor, antes de ver a su espalda una silueta borrosa, como si estuviera distorsionada.

Una ilusión muy débil.

-Vaya…invocar una horda de zombis no funciono-dijo con voz carente de emoción y ojos fríos.

La forma del triángulo se posó sobre su cabeza, esta veía fijamente como aquel carro se marchaba de la cabaña del misterio.

-Fue divertido al menos-dijo la voz de Bill muy leve-además ahora que Pacifica regreso a Gravity falls, puedo hacer una leve ilusión de mi-añadió con su ojos mirando divertido por donde se fue.

-Lo curioso es que ordene a los zombis ir por pino y estrella fugaz, pero en lugar de ir por Mabel Pines…fueron por ese niño Northwest-cuestiono el joven a la silueta.

De pronto la imagen pareció ser aún más borrosa.

-Eso significa que la rueda está cambiando…por lo cual deberemos destruir a los próximos símbolos Darian-susurro Bill antes de desaparecer.

Darian suspiro al ser nuevamente entregado a una tarea de asesinato tan sin gracia. Puso sus manos en el libro azul que traía consigo, con un color azul, una imagen de una constelación y el número 3 escrito en este.

 **Continuara…**

 _Creo que es el capitulo más largo que escribi, pensaba en dividirlo...pero ocupaba poner tantas cosas...que al final sera como un capitulo bonus para ustedes.  
_

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	8. Capítulo 7: Día del pionero

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 7: Día del pionero.**

Una de las cosas que Leo no esperaba volver a ver a sus días, era a un licántropo cara a cara, pero últimamente cada que decía que no quería algo, con más fuerzas le sucedía. Por lo cual, cuando salió por la mañana a cortar un poco de leña, como su madre le había pedido, no espero que una cosa negra saltara sobre su espalda y restregara su mejilla contra la de él.

Bufo cansado.

Él solo quería encontrar a una chica normal, bonita, que le hiciera pasar bien a su lado y sonriera de forma que todo su cuerpo se acelerara.

Por supuesto, Lucy no era esa clase de chicas.

Era una chica mitad lobo…o al menos con un 75% de esa genética. Él no quería tener nada que ver con criaturas mágicas o sobrenaturales, para eso estaba su hermana. Por eso cuando descubrió que la chica era esa clase de ser, el interés que tenía, se esfumo.

-Que estaré pagando-murmuro por bajo.

-Hola mi cielo, vine a verte luego de unas semanas-añadió Lucy de forma risueña.

Estaba sobre su estómago, con unas adorables orejas de perro sobresaliendo y ojos brillantes. Pero Leo solo veía a una chica molesta sobre él.

-No me llames así, te dije que no saldría con alguien sobrenatural que haya intentado matar a mi hermana-dijo empujándola.

Esta cayo sentada viéndolo con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero su mirada siguió siendo firme en su decisión.

El llanto no se hizo esperar, mientras esta lo sujetaba por el brazo.

Una mueca se posó en su rostro.

Momentos después Elizabeth quien salía con un vaso de fresco para su hermano, se detuvo confundida ante la escena frente a ella. Su hermano arrastrándose, con Lucy sujeta a él de los pies, pidiéndole que no se fuera y la escuchara un momento.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

-¿Quieres vivir en el pueblo?-pregunto Elizabeth sorprendida.

A su lado su hermano bufo, pues él quería claramente echarla de la casa, pero en cambio Elizabeth le había abierto la puerta a Lucy. Si bien era claro que la pelinegra solo estaba interesada en Leo, no se opuso ante la oportunidad de estar al lado del susodicho.

Su madre estaba en el pueblo en buscar de unas pastillas para la migraña, acompañara de una obligada Raven, pues esta tenía unos cólicos.

Si bien Lucy parecía claramente sorprendida que la castaña fuera tan amable con ella, ignorando que intento matarla, se mostró un poco arisca.

-Mi padre insiste en que sea la siguiente líder cuanto antes, pero yo no quiero serlo aun…quisiera ser una persona normal-afirmo la licántropo viendo de reojo a Leo.

Que la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Elizabeth se sintió un poco mal por esto, claro que estaba algo nerviosa con la chica, aun sentía sus manos sobre su cuello con intenciones claramente asesinas. Pero solamente era una chica enamorada, una psicópata con fuerza monstruosa que podía matarte por estar al lado de tu chico, pero chica al fin y al cabo.

Puso una mano sobre su mentón.

-Bueno para vivir en el pueblo ocupas de una cosa fundamental antes que nada-dijo dejando la curiosidad en el aire.

Los dos oyentes giraron a verla confundidos, en especial Leo, pues parecía que Elizabeth claramente estaba dispuesta ayudar.

-La magia del dinero-hablo Lyra con cara de total victoria.

Lucy ladeo la cabeza de forma perruna, por otra parte Leo supuso que eso era verdad, todo en el mundo se manejaba con dinero, así que si la chica deseaba vivir en el pueblo ocuparía principalmente de eso.

La pelinegra puso una mano en su mentón.

-Escuche eso de uno de los sabios del bosque, así que le gruñí algunos duendes y me dieron esto por un pago pendiente-musito tirando una bolsita sobre la mesa.

El sonido que provoco fue como si tuviera piedras en esta, curiosa Elizabeth alargo la mano para ver que había, se quedó en shock al ver el interior. Leo se levantó también para ver, igualando la expresión de su hermana. Dentro de la bolsa pudieron ver un montón de piedras precios, joyas totalmente tallas de forma exquisita y que solo una valdría mucho dinero, como para vivir plenamente durante unos años.

Ambos hermanos se vieron de reojo, luego a Lucy.

Lyra suspiro antes de cerrar la bolsa y entregársela a ella nuevamente.

-Solucionado el problema del dinero, solo faltaría hacerte actuar de forma más…natural-musito Lyra viendo a la chica volver guardar la bolsa entre sus ropas.

Leo se levantó de forma violenta.

-¡No puedo creer que ayudes a esa cosa!-gruño señalando a Lucy con desprecio.

No tardó en aparecer una mueca de dolor en la chica al escucharlo hablar de esa forma, la joven bajo la mirada intentando esconder su rostro.

Para Elizabeth fue claro como el agua, recordó cuando era niña y la gente solía discriminarla, sabía que Leo no lo haría nunca con otros, pero esta había intentado lastimarla, la única cosa que su hermano jamás perdonaría. Incluso sabiendo esto, ella sentía que Lucy no era una mala persona, lo podía ver en sus ojos llenos de dolor, alguien que puede sentir, puede cambiar.

Apretó los dientes viendo a su hermano con seriedad, este soltó un bufido incrédulo.

-¡INTENTO MATARTE!-

-Es mi decisión-

El puño de Leo se estampo con furia en la mesa, antes de salir con fuertes pasos en dirección de su habitación.

En la habitación ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, claramente procesando todo lo que había pasado.

De un momento a otro fue Lucy quien se puso de pie caminando a la salida, eso alerto a Elizabeth quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarla fuera de la cabaña. Intento llamarla, pero esta no parecía querer voltearse, por lo cual la sujeto del brazo, ocasionando que ella se soltara furiosa.

Cuando se volteo pudo ver claramente como sus ojos intentaban aguantar las lágrimas, sus colmillos parecían sobresalir y tenía una carga de dolor en todo su rostro. La vio levantar sus manos con garras en ella, pero se detuvo justo antes de lastimarle el rostro.

Sus ojos se mostraban determinados, en cambio los de Lucy dudaban.

-Largo-musito por bajo, pero su tono era amenazante.

La mano aún seguía en posición, lista para atacar si respondía de mala manera.

Cuál era la respuesta correcta, era algo que Elizabeth no sabía. Lo único que tenía claro es que la chica frente a ella estaba sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, por las palabras de su hermano. Ella había sentido que su alma era estrujada cuando sus abuelos maternos la despreciaron…el sentimiento era familiar. Cuando esperas algo de alguien, pero este te pisotea.

Sabía que Lucy no culpaba a su hermano.

Pero eso no significaba que no estaba dolida, sola…desesperada probablemente.

-Quiero ayudarte-aseguro.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en confusión y bajo la mano, pero también dio unos pasos atrás.

-Déjame sola…intente matarte una vez, ¿no se te ocurre que pueda volver hacerlo niña lista?-

-Puede ser-

-Eres una idiota-

-Eso también, pero estoy segura que esta idiota puede ayudarte-

Lucy apretó los labios disgustada, antes de girar el rostro en dirección a el hogar de los Northwest. Por la ventana pudo ver como Leo miraba en esa dirección, claramente atento a que fuera a pasar y mirándola con desprecio. Claramente no estaba convencido ni confiaba en ella, su único deseo era proteger a su hermana.

Ella era una amenaza para él.

Bajo la vista a Elizabeth, quien sonrió con ternura extendiendo una de sus manos.

-Soy Elizabeth Northwest…un gusto-se presentó como si hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sabiendo que sola no podría hacer mucho con Leo, intuyo que la mejor decisión para acercarse a él, era la niña frente a ella.

Suspiro antes de aceptar la mano.

-Lucy-susurro algo incomoda.

…

En medio del pueblo Pacifica Northwest estaba maldiciendo la suerte que tenía. El día del fundador de Gravity falls, lo había olvidado por completo, terminando atrapada en un monto de carretas. Gruño a los citadinos que solían saludarla amablemente, ella solo ocupaba unas pastillas para la migraña. Camino por casi todo el pueblo, pero todos los lugares estaban cerrados o daban remedios naturales.

Ocupaba ibuprofeno inmediatamente para calmar un poco el dolor.

Detuvo sus pasos al pasar por una especie de plataforma, donde estaban organizando todo para una presentación de personas, como antiguamente solía ser hecha por su familia. Probablemente ahora estaría a cargo el alcalde actual, Tyler Cutebike.

Se preguntó si aún tendría esa maña de hablar raro.

Giro su rostro al ver una figura conocida para ella, su hermosa y adorable hija caminaba sujetando por la muñeca a otra chica que parecía algo mayor que su hija. Esta al verla la saludo con la mano, antes de volver arrastrar a la pelinegra.

-Lyra tesoro, quien es esta niña-pregunto viendo a la nueva persona.

Esta se puso tensa por algún motivo.

-Mamá no me llames así, ella es Lucy, la psicópata ex-novia de Leo que intento asesinarnos o que mi hermano se convirtiera en su esposo y le diera crías-expuso Elizabeth con tranquilidad.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Lucy, giro a ver preocupada a la madre de Leo, quien solo pestañeo un par de veces. Luego giro a verla con una mirada un poco más hostil. Claramente era alguien con una opinión un poco más normal, notando que algo no estaba bien en el asunto y teniendo un instinto sobreprotector con sus hijos.

Algo que aparentemente le faltaba a Elizabeth.

-Pero ahora estoy reformándola para que se adapte a vivir en Gravity falls como una persona normal-dijo juntando sus dos manos emocionada.

Como si estuviera haciendo una gran proeza.

La licántropo solo suspiro un poco incomoda de toda la situación.

Pacifica puso una mano en su mentón, alegre de tener una distracción y olvidar su anterior dolor de cabeza.

-Creo que hoy no es el mejor día, es el día de la fundación de Gravity falls, así que la gente no actúa muy normal-dijo señalando al pueblo.

Las niñas la imitaron.

Todo estaba como de costumbre, excepto por la mayoría de vestimentas antiguas de los pueblerinos, unos estaban escupiendo y fabricando velas, todos hablaban con un raro acento a vejestorio y muchas carretas pasaban donde generalmente había autos.

Efectivamente eso no era parte del plan de Lyra.

La niña se puso una mano en su mentón como su madre.

-Tal vez podremos acostumbrarte al contacto con humanos-musito la niña castaña.

Lucy la vio algo molesta.

-Se interactuar con humanos-

-Pareces más una perra que un humano…sin ofender-

-Es mentira-

Lyra saco de su mano una pelota de tenis, que tiro con algo de fuerza. A pesar de que Lucy lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, las orejas de perro destacaron sobre su cabeza cuando corrió por la bola, la tomo con la boca antes de regresar a la castaña con su cola moviéndose libremente por su retaguardia.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, escupió la bola y la vio con enojo.

Pacifica se tapó elegantemente la boca para disimular su risa, en cambio Lyra con las manos en sus costados sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Bien te escucho-dijo Lucy con el orgullo por los suelos.

Ambas Northwest se vieron de reojo con brillo de maldad.

…

Leo caminaba por las calles de Gravity falls, o mejor dicho, de un Gravity falls que parecía haber sido enviado al pasado. Todos actuaban de forma curiosa, así que supuso que estarían en algún día festivo. Pero dado que estaba más preocupado por su hermana, ignoraba la mayoría de juegos, excepto unos dulces viejos que compro en una enorme bolsa, ocupaba azúcar. Estaba preocupado por Lyra, no conocía bien a Lucy, pero si lo suficiente para no querer dejarla sola con su hermana menor.

Si intentaba hacerle algo, las pagaría luego con él.

Pero luego de perderlas de vista un momento, no las encontraba en todo el pueblo.

Frustrado tomo asiento en una banca, comió otro caramelo viendo al cielo pensativo.

Estaba preocupado por su hermana, la llegada de la familia Pines, no era algo que había pensado cuando pisaron Gravity falls.

-Sin duda con ese tipo aquí se puede complicar todo-murmuro masticando el caramelo.

Su vista se desvió cuando vio a Stanley Pines correr perseguido de unos extraños policías, uno era de piel morena y chaparro, mientras que el otro era algo más alto, blanco y con una cara que parecía gritar "Estúpido". Ignoro a los policías para ver como Stan corría como si hubiera visto el horror en persona.

-¡NO HOY NO, ESTE DÍA HUIRE DE EL DÍA DEL PIONERO!-decía con pánico mientras apresuraba las piernas.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

Así que era el día del pionero.

Escucho unas risas y lo hicieron voltear, fue la primera vez que solo vio a los gemelos Pines solos. Mabel estaba vestida con un pantalón hasta las rodillas y un suéter de color vino que mostraba un caramelo. En cambio Dipper estaba un poco más formal, pero no tanto…como si el estilo semi-informal fuera lo suyo. Solo tenía una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, unos mánganos oscuros y unos zapatos tipo deportivas.

-Hay un Forastero en mi Nueva Carreta-hablo el castaño mientras hacía una pose ridícula.

Su hermana se carcajeo antes de escupir saliva al suelo.

-Pues que me partan Rayos y Centellas-imito rápidamente su tono.

-¡MUERTOS PARA MÍ!-grito Stan antes de ser tacleado por otro joven que había aparecido de la nada.

Este tenía el cabello negro y era bastante alto. No ocupo verlo dos veces para descubrir que era el pequeño John. Rápidamente camino en su dirección, seguido de Mabel y Dipper.

-¿John que haces aquí?-hablo Leo confundido.

El joven se sacudió las manos, viendo de reojo como Stan intentaba luchar.

-¿No pondrán a un anciano como yo en el cepo?-pregunto esperanzado.

Pero al escuchar los gritos de suplicas, supo que probablemente estaría en el cepo dentro de poco. Mabel puso una cara de lamento, pero sabía que su tío merecía un rato de escarmiento para que supiera que esas cosas no se hacían a los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Star estaba en una plaza y el señor Stan intento estafarla, simplemente le di su merecido y deje a mis padres el resto-hablo este encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Padres?-pregunto Leo en plural.

El pequeño John señalo a los dos policías, que parecían reír divertidos ante el señor Stan, mientras juguetonamente se daban un empujón alabando al otro.

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron en comprensión.

Vaya, no sabía que en ese pueblo habían ese tipo de relaciones, aunque no le importaba mucho en realidad. No era su vida, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran.

-Me adoptaron hace algunos años-se encogió el pequeño John antes de caminar en dirección donde debían esperar sus amigos.

Leo estaba por irse, cuando noto la mirada brillante de Mabel antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Intento buscar auxilio, pero estaba en un mortal abrazo del oso. Escucho como el gemelo de esta le pedía que se detuviera, obligándola con un poco de fuerza.

Mientras ellos discutían quien tenía razón, los ojos de Leo no dejaron a ver a Dipper, endureciendo un poco el rostro.

…

-Primero vamos con los modales para comer-hablo Pacifica con elegancia en medio de una mesa del parque.

Con un enorme plato lleno de una vieja receta de torta de calabaza, le pusieron unos cubiertos que previamente le habían explicado a Lucy. Esta insegura comenzó a intentar cortar un poco de la comida, pero al notar que esto no funcionaba, su mal carácter hizo que le pegara un fuerte mordisco con su boca en forma de lobo.

Esta desapareció, al ver como Pacifica y Elizabeth había sido llenas de lo que quedaba de tarta.

.

-Debes caminar como una señorita-hablo Elizabeth luego del anterior intento fallido

Lucy fácilmente se movió por la improvisada pasarela, a pesar de haber crecido rodeada de lobos, tenía un talento natural para aparentar ser una humana, al menos al caminar. Dado que tenía puesto un vestido de la época, que le hacía ver adorable, parecía como si se hubiera trasformado en una señorita. Además Pacifica había trenzado delicadamente su cabello, junto con unos zapatos bajos.

De pronto un niño de la edad de Elizabeth y Lucy, que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro rosando el negro, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un turista. Le silbo a Lucy al pasar.

Claramente furiosa por el cumplido, Lucy tomo al chico por el cuello, antes de hacerlo volar por los cielos acabando en una carreta llena de paja.

Para suerte.

Lyra se golpeó la frente con su mano.

.

-Debes hablar con delicadeza-dijo Pacifica, quien ahora también poseía un vestido antiguo.

Era de un color turquesa oscuro, con un corsé café oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas, sus mangas eran hasta los hombros y tenía unas botas. Su pelo largo ahora estaba en un peinado recogido, que se veía como una flor desde atrás.

Lyra también había sido vestida a la fuerza, su vestido era en tono verde oscuro, con zapatos bajos. Su cabello corto tenía una trenza de lado, que dejaba algunos mechones al frente, por su altura.

Lucy asintió, pues aún estaba vestida y presentable.

Estaban por caminar donde un señor mayor, pensando que sería una persona de fácil actitud para hablar. Pero se tropezaron con una horrible mujer que era bastante atractiva, que tenía cara de amargada en ese instante. Era una dueña de la floristería fuera de la ciudad. Su cabello era de un rubio platino, con ojos ámbar oscuro, parecía algunos años mayor que Pacifica, pues rondaría los cuarenta años.

-Niña metida-musito con tono altanero.

Los ojos de Lucy se fruncieron, sus orejas aún eran de humano por la trasformación que le obligo Elizabeth, pero claramente de ser de lobo, estarían para atrás de forma intimidante.

-Vieja bruja-le contesto.

Pacifica quiso golpearse la cara.

Pero rápidamente un chico que aparentaba catorce años, con el cabello rubio platinado con ojos ámbar mucho más claros que la mujer. Pero claramente el parecido era impresionante, era bastante atractivo para su edad y tenía cierta aura principesca.

Elizabeth sintió un pequeño brinco en su corazón, pero a diferencia de Nico, ese brinco no era de atractivo, si no que tuvo un mal presentimiento y quiso huir.

Lucy simplemente lo vio fijamente, claramente no sintiendo una confianza de su parte.

En cambio Pacifica, sintió el dolor de cabeza martillear por atrás de su cabeza. Cuando este niño giro a verla, sintió un pequeño parálisis en su cuerpo, pues su mirada le había recordado algo aterrador. Pero que claramente era imposible.

-Tsk eres demasiado amable Darian-gruño la mujer antes de seguir su camino, ignorándolas por completo.

El chico sonrió dulcemente antes de ver a las mujeres, hizo una leve reverencia y su sonrisa parecía ser como la luz. Eso provoco que todo mal presentimiento se evaporara de la cabeza de Lyra, quien le sonrió amablemente. Lucy en cambio solo giro el rostro un poco más tranquila.

La única mirada que quedo fue la de Pacifica, el niño llamado Darian solo sonrió algo más pícaro antes de volver a repetir una reverencia solo a ella y seguir su camino.

-Que niño más raro-murmuro la mujer con una mano en su boca pensativa.

-Siguiente lección-dijo Lyra aun dispuesta ayudar.

Lucy gruño claramente en contra.

…

En medio de la plaza del parque, Mabel había logrado arrastrar a Leo al centro de la festividad, claramente este parecía no querer hacerlo, pero igual funciono. Tomaron asiento en una de las muchas mesas distribuidas al aire libre, donde algunas familias estaban disfrutando de una comida del pueblo, que fue dada gratuitamente. En el centro del lugar, estaba un enorme tronco lleno de aceite, que parecía estar totalmente liso. En la cima había una especie de bandera.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Leo luego de que Mabel le explicara que su esposo estaba llevando a su hijo a conocer la otra parte de la familia.

Dipper noto como Mabel estaba comiendo tanto, que parecía no poder hablar.

-El alcalde comenzó la tradición cuando fue electo, en el día del pionero quien consiga la bandera, tiene el derecho de ser alcalde durante un día-musito Dipper con cierta diversión.

Se sorprendió cuando al ver a Leo, este claramente desvió la mirada no sin antes lanzar un bufido por bajo. Ya había notado como desde el primer día que lo vio, este no parecía tener ni el más mínimo afecto a él como su hermana, más bien todo lo contrario.

Él intentaba aparentar normalidad, quería ignorar que ambos eran los hijos de Pacifica.

Pero que difícil se lo ponía ese niño.

-Desde entonces solo una vez lograron cumplir ese reto, cuando teníamos quince años y Dipper logro ser alcalde de Gravity falls por un día-aclaro Mabel súper emocionada con el niño.

Este sonrió nervioso, ella chillo emocionada sorprendiéndolo, era tan igual a Pacifica. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, le había recordado a alguien, ahora que sabía que era hijo de Pacifica, todo tenía sentido.

Durante unos minutos llegaron algunos hombres a intentar llegar a la cima, pero estaba tan resbaladizo, que era obvio que no podrían hacerlo de no tener un truco. Pero las reglas eran claras, no se podían usar ninguna clase de herramientas, solo con sus manos debían ser capaces de tomar la bandera.

Leo se preguntó cómo ese hombre lo habría logrado siendo tan joven.

-Cariño-dijo una voz melosa.

Fastidiado al reconocerla, giro el rostro. Ignoro como Lucy se veía estupenda con el vestido, como su pelo estaba peinado y su rostro parecía brillar, él solamente veía a una chica molesta que podría lanzarse sobre él de un momento a otro.

Bufo viendo a otro lado.

Lucy bajo la mirada algo triste.

Un golpe llego a su cabeza, giro furioso a ver como su hermana, quien también vestía de acuerdo a la celebridad, le fulminaba con la mirada. Claro que ella no había pasado toda la mañana intentando hacer lucir como una chica normal a Lucy, para que su hermano la rechazara en menos de 0.5 segundos.

-¡PACIFICA!-grito Mabel lanzándose sobre su amiga y envolviéndola en un mortal abrazo.

Esta hizo una mueca de dolor cuando esta apretó con fuerza, pero no la empujo, pues desde la mesa Dipper la miraba de forma intensa. Ella aparto la mirada sin querer preguntar algo, pues solamente había reaccionado por instinto al ver a Leo con los Pines, no debía dejar que se acercaran mucho.

Miro a su hijo, este claramente parecía incomodo al lado de Dipper.

Suspiro abatida…eso era su culpa.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, tal vez debería ir a cambiarme también y sorprender a Matt en la tarde-musito Mabel con tono infantil.

Pacifica sonrió y algo altanera movió su mano.

-Claramente jamás te verás tan bien como yo-dijo moviendo los mechones de pelo sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro.

Mabel rodo los ojos al cielo.

-Sin duda nunca cambiaras-comento graciosa con sus manos en su espalda-¿Qué tal si vienen a comer con nosotros?-dijo sin darle tiempo de responder.

Sentándola inmediatamente a su lado, quedando al lado de Dipper. Gruño furiosa en su interior, notando como Elizabeth sonreía dulcemente al castaño, quien le devolvía una sonrisa amable. Lucy tomo asiento al lado de Elizabeth que estaba al lado de su hermano, claramente este parecía incomodo, lo que ella sintió como un peso en sus hombros.

Un silencio bastante incomodo reino a todos los de la mesa.

Dipper miro de reojo a Pacifica con intensidad, aunque está claramente esquivaba su mirada. Leo hizo una mueca de enojo al notar aquello, causando que Lucy volteara a verlo confundida, pues su hostilidad parecía no ir dirigida a ella. Mabel estaba comiendo con una gota de sudor, no acostumbrada a un ambiente tan tenso, en cambio Lyra comía un pedazo de pastel totalmente fascinada, inocente del ambiente a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando el tronco, donde otra persona había caído.

Pacifica giro a ver mientras Mabel le daba una explicación a su hija, los colores subieron a su rostro al recordar la última vez que había visto dicho tronco. Un leve destello de Dipper siendo alcalde, la hizo sonrojarse. Había olvidado aquella última hora donde era alcalde, donde había tomado un papel juguetón y le había dicho que lo besara detrás del ayuntamiento.

Un beso bastante apasionado.

Escupió su bebida cuando Mabel le toco el hombro para llamarle la atención. Se limpió rápidamente con una servilleta, pero aun manteniendo las mejillas levemente alborotadas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mabel.

-Si…solo me recordé de algo sin importancia-murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La mirada de Dipper seguía clavada en su nuca, pero no quería verlo, a pesar de los años estaba segura que él sabría que había pensado.

Comenzó a toser un poco, al sentirse incomoda.

-Iré por más fresco-dijo Lyra con una sonrisa saltando de su lugar.

Su madre en cambio solo miro a su hija caminar entre la multitud, luego un dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente. Sujeto su nuca atrayendo la atención de los presentes en la mesa. Pero de pronto una de las orejas de Lucy se transformó en lobuna, esta se giró para atrás y un instinto la hizo voltear preocupada. De pronto un sonido de algo roto resonó por el lugar.

Todos giraron a ver como el enorme tronco de varios metros, parecía haber crujido en su interior, antes que este se doblara para caer.

Elizabeth quien estaba pasando, se quedó inmóvil cuando vio la enorme estructura doblarse en su dirección.

-LYRA-grito Leo reaccionando rápidamente.

Pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Para su sorpresa noto todo en cámara lenta, como un asiento a su lado Lucy se incorporaba con una velocidad no humana, como pasaba a su lado con el pelo bailando por el aire y unos ojos llenos de preocupación. Se quedó mudo cuando está prácticamente voló por la multitud hasta llegar a unos diez metros donde estaba Elizabeth, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Con un salto logro abrazarla por la cintura y hacer que ambas rodaran por el suelo, el árbol cayó sobre unas mesas desocupadas causando un desastre.

Pacifica fue la primera en salir corriendo apurada, con ojos llenos de pánico, seguida de su hijo. Al llegar notaron como un metro alejadas del árbol, Lucy tenía entre sus brazos a Lyra de forma protectora. Pacifica salto el árbol sin problemas, para tomar entre sus brazos a Elizabeth. Aparte de unos leves rasguños en sus manos, todo parecía en orden.

Leo giro a ver de reojo como Lucy suspiraba aliviada al ver bien a Lyra, pero una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza su hombro, donde el vestido ahora estaba manchado de sangre.

La mirada del niño se entrecerró sobre ella, pero esta parecía más preocupada por Elizabeth.

-Lucy, tu brazo-dijo Lyra viéndola preocupada.

La pelinegra pareció avergonzada, pues se sonrojo levemente antes de asegurar que no era nada. Aunque la sangre no dejaba de salir. Leo tomo del borde de su camisa, rajando parte de la tela. Se arrodillo al lado de Lucy para su asombro e hizo un vendaje improvisado.

-Eso impedirá que salga la sangre por ahora, pero deberás revisarte despues-musito antes de ignorarla para ver a su hermana.

Lucy en cambio se sonrojo levemente, de pronto algo la hizo voltear a su espalda. No veía nada cerca del bosque, pero antes de correr en dirección a Lyra, juro ver una silueta en este. Frunció el ceño en esa dirección, antes de ponerse de pie.

Mientras caminaba Lyra tomo algo del suelo que resplandecía, curiosa miro una bandera pequeña.

-¡SALUDEN A LA ALCALDE DE MAÑANA!-dijo Mabel llegando a la escena.

Todos giraron a ver a Elizabeth quien ladeo la cabeza confundida.

…

En medio del pueblo se podía ver como Ford caminaba tranquilamente con las compras del día, despues de escuchar un escándalo en la plaza, supuso que todo estaría bien, pues no lo habían llamado. Detuvo sus pasos al ver en medio de un callejón, a su hermano metido dentro de un Cepo, con una chica de cabello azulado lanzándole tomates.

-PERRA-gritaba Stan antes de recibir un tomate en medio de la boca.

La chica de cabello azulado y ropas extravagantes, totalmente fuera del día festivo. Solamente sonrió coqueta, antes de seguir su camino.

-Que voy hacer contigo-murmuro Ford riendo al ver a Stan quejarse.

Vaya día del pionero.

 **Continuara…**

 _No podía dejar por fuera al día del pionero de Gravity falls :3  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capítulo 8: Vistazo al pasado

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que debere investigar un poco más.  
_

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 8: Vistazo al pasado.**

 _-Leo…no debes hacer esto-_

 _-Madre-_

 _-Por favor, no hagas esto por nosotras-_

 _-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ustedes-_

 _-Aun eres un niño-_

 _-Soy el mayor, protegeré a Lyra-_

 _-Leo-_

 _…_

Se levantó lentamente del suelo, observando el pasto bajo sus pies, su rostro se oscureció levemente ante ese recuerdo llegado de la nada. Miro el cielo que cubría su rostro, era temprano, pero había salido un rato a ver las nubes. Despues del día donde Lyra fue alcalde la semana pasada, desperdiciándolo completamente, pues su único acto fue el sacar libros de la biblioteca pública para ella. En su "defensa" ella menciono que esos libros nunca los dejaban leer a los demás.

La perdono cuando horas despues declaro el día del helado gratuito en Gravity falls, la mayoría de personas comentaron que si habían otras elecciones, debería estar presente como candidata.

Era gracioso.

Poco a poco la gente en Gravity falls estaba notando a Lyra, mientras ella comenzaba abrirse a otros.

En cambio él…estaba perdiendo su fachada.

-Que problemático-murmuro por bajo con rostro serio.

Una sonrisa irónica inundo sus labios, en realidad era aburrido siempre estar sonriendo y saltando por todos lados como un idiota. Miro al cielo con ojos enojados, sinceramente todo era exasperante, solo había una razón para actuar de esa forma.

-¡LEO A COMER!-grito Elizabeth desde la entrada de la cabaña.

Puso su usual sonrisa algo tonta y animada, para verla y correr a su lado. Le bajo un poco la gorra de pino que usaba ese día, mientras esta sonreía de forma encantadora. Su sonrisa usualmente fingida, se trasformó en una más leve y sincera.

Todo era por Lyra.

Aunque con la llegada de los Pines, esperaba que todo su teatro no se derrumbara.

Llego a la mesa molestando a Lyra quien intentaba huir. En la mesa Pacifica estaba con cara algo cansada, como era constante desde hace algún tiempo. En cambio ahora estaba Raven comiendo tranquilamente, junto a ella estaba Lucy que parecía atragantarse con la comida.

-Siéntate aquí Lyra-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa amable.

Su hermana rápidamente la siguió. Por suerte la licántropo había tomado a Lyra como una especie de mejor amiga casi hermana, por lo cual sus atenciones con él prácticamente habían desaparecido. Aun sentía una que otra mirada de su parte, pero era pasable.

De repente un pedazo de sandía mal intencionado cayó sobre su rostro.

Como Lyra estaba contándole una historia a Lucy, ninguna pudo ver la mala intención de Raven con él. Giro a verla con molestia, pues a pesar que Lucy estaba entrando en su lista de personas tolerables, claramente Raven era de la lista de personas odiables.

Pacifica suspiro cuando vio la lucha de comida de Leo y Raven, mientras Lucy comía con su cara lobuna como un animal y Lyra jugaba con crema de maní para hacerse un bigote falso.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Pacifica logro encontrar una actividad algo veraniega para sus dos hijos y Lucy, debido a que Raven había salido fuera de la ciudad para ver a su madre unos días, eran ellos cuatro contra Gravity falls. Por suerte la cabaña del misterio 2 había organizado una feria, no es como si tuviera las normas de seguridad, pues según le envió Mabel por mensaje de texto, Stan estaba detrás de todo eso.

Nada bueno o seguro saldría de ese hombre.

Pero era una buena excusa para pasar un rato con sus hijos.

De reojo noto como Lucy reía ante algo dicho por Elizabeth, le alegraba que esta por fin tuviera una amiga. Sin duda el ser amiga de una licántropo, era sacado de su sangre.

Noto también como Leo se veía ese día pensativo, incluso había decidido ese día no portar ningún sombrero. Claramente para ella, era mucho mejor ver a su hijo más libre, no estar tras esa fachada que se había autoimpuesto por su cuenta. Aunque a estas alturas al ver a Lyra tan metida en todo lo sobrenatural, no entendía cuál era el deseo de su hijo de mantenerse en esa forma.

Algo estaba pasando por alto.

-Pacifica Northwest-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Volteo a ver y noto el cabello negro de Candy en un moño, ropas bastante casuales y un pequeño bulto entre sus manos. Dejo de caminar con sus hijos para ir a ver al bebé, provocando que estos sin darse cuenta, se adentrar en la feria viendo los juegos con curiosidad.

En cambio Pacifica sonrió al ver esa pequeña bebé de cabello corto y ojos brillantes. Estaba vestida con un adorable traje de gatito, que se le hizo apretable.

-Esta es Mei-presento la asiática.

La niña saludo con una mano, causando que ella se sonrojara levemente antes de sonreír algo tonta.

No era fanática de los bebes, pero ver a uno le recordaba cuando Leo y Lyra eran de ese tamaño, sus hijos habían sido todos una lindura.

…

Lucy chillo al ver una rueda de la fortuna, tanto que tomo con fuerza a Leo viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, pero luego de que este se negara de forma indiferente, Lyra fue quien le ánimo para que ambas subieran juntas.

Al ver la cara de decepción de la licántropo, Leo dio media vuelta para ir a otro lado…tenía ganas de estar solo. Pero en su camino a la soledad se topó con Nico, quien estaba acompañado de Sandra, Star y el pequeño John. El grupo lo animo para que se quedara un rato con ellos, pero los rechazo amablemente diciendo que buscaba algo, de lejos noto a Dylan quien le dijo que hicieran alguna travesura, pero igual lo rechazo con una excusa menos creíble, pero Dylan por supuesto confió en el ciegamente.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver frente a él a Dipper Pines, comiendo una manzana acaramelada al lado de Matt, ambos hombres reían sobre algún chiste.

Rodo los ojos fastidiados, estaba dispuesto a marcharse solo.

Pero antes de su salida triunfal, se tropezó con algo que hizo caer de cara. Furioso volteo a ver para la dirección de su obstáculo, pero su furia se transformó en confusión al tomar un objeto cuadrado entre sus manos. Parecía una cinta métrica, pero con un extraño diseño.

¿Qué carajos?

…

Momentos después de que Pacifica Northwest se despidiera de Candy ante la llegada de su esposo, camino un rato para buscar a sus hijos, pero antes de darse cuenta, una mano divertida la había llevado a un grupo de personas. Quedo muda al ver como Wendy había sido la causante de todo esto, vistiendo una camisa de cuadros y unos pantalones algo cortos para su edad. Frente a ella estaba el viejo grupo de amigos, que tanto temor le había dado encontrar.

Tambry quien ahora era una famosa locutora, ahora era toda una mujer con el cabello castaño corto y vestida con un vestido vino pegado al cuerpo, estaba al lado de su esposo Robie, este seguía siendo un hombre alto, pero bastante delgado y con cara más madura que antes, quien había seguido su sueño de ser un músico, aunque ahora tenía una tienda de música en la ciudad. Lee estaba bromeando con Thompson, el rubio ahora con el pelo corto y ropas de señor, mientras que el gordito ahora estaba calvo y con barba en su quijada, el único del grupo que parecía gozar de un matrimonio sin hijos. Todo iba bien, se estaba burlando de Thompson como de costumbre, cuando de la nada llego Mabel junto a su esposo y hermano.

Su mala suerte estaba que la llevaba quien la trajo.

-Aquí viene el triunfador del grupo-bromeo Lee chocando las mano con Dipper.

Este rio un poco incómodo, por suerte a pesar de haber notado la presencia de Pacifica, no comento nada. En cambio su hermana comenzó a gritar emocionada por haber visto antes a Candy con su bebé, de hecho, a lo lejos se podía ver como la asiática estaba compartiendo un rato con su esposo.

-No pensé que eso pasara ni en un millón de años-hablo Wendy con mirada de incredulidad.

Pacifica rio un poco, en realidad, la historia de Candy y Nate había sido graciosa.

Ese pedófilo no había notado a la asiática hasta que ella tuvo quince años, claro que ella no había visto su historia de amor, pero cuando Candy se la conto hace algunos días…bueno, pensaba hacerle Bullying algún día a Nate por eso. Aun recordaba resentida las veces que el moreno la había molestado a ella con Dipper, oh, tierna venganza.

-Lo que yo no espere fue ver a Pacifica Northwest regresar como una persona normal y con dos hijos-musito Robie con malicia.

Todo quedo en un completo silencio, pues aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, era obvio que todos querían saber también que había pasado.

Eso era algo completamente normal.

Pero Pacifica en lugar de mostrarse algo esquiva o nerviosa, solo sonrió con algo de malicia. Era como verla de niña cuando se creía mejor que todos, de hecho, fue gracias a Dipper y Mabel que habían logrado integrarla al grupo. Aunque era algo que no podía deshacerse de golpe, esa sonrisa de orgullo y una parte suya que le gustaba humillar a otros.

-Querido Robie, pensé que ya me habías perdonado por haberme burlado sobre tu precocidad-musito Pacifica de forma jocosa.

Todos soltaron una risa en ese momento, incluso Tambry dejo su celular para reír un rato ante las palabras de Pacifica. Ella cuando eran niños y había pasado aquel incidente donde Tambry quedo embarazada, Pacifica había comentado divertida que fue culpa de Robie por precoz, algo que aun solían sacarle en cara.

Esta vez el hombre no se puso nervioso, ya tenía casi quince años soportando esa broma como para sentir la molestia, al menos como si fuera la primera vez.

-Si hablamos de adolecentes hormonales, tú no te quedas atrás-contrataco silenciando las risas.

Aun así Pacifica aplaudió con ambas manos.

-Así se hace pequeño corazón roto, debes atacar con todo-lo alabo causando una mirada de orgullo del hombre-pero si, por tanta burla me uní al grupo de adolescentes con hijos junto contigo y Lee-añadió con maldad.

El rubio quien estaba pensando en otra cosa, giro a verla molesto.

-Hey no me metan en esto-dijo de brazos cruzados.

Todos rieron un poco.

Pero la risa se acabó cuando un hombre pasó entre ellos con prisa. Pacifica giro a verlo furiosa cuando este casi tira a Mabel al suelo, pero se detuvo al ver cómo era un hombre calvo con traje gris, bastante gordito. Intercambio una mirada con Dipper, quien parecía igual de confundido, ambos recordaban a ese hombre.

Blendin Blandin.

Era raro.

La última vez que lo había visto, fue cuando tenía quince años. Ahora lucia igual que en ese entonces, buscando algo con gran preocupación.

No podría ser tan tonto para volver a perder la máquina del tiempo.

¿Verdad?

…

Leo seguía viendo la cinta de medición, estaba al lado de un extraño puesto de animales del bosque, un hombre decía que cualquiera que adivinara su peso, podría ganarlo. Vio como Star intentaba ganar un extraño gato montés albino, pero lo perdió al decir que pesaba 7 kilos, cuando claramente su nombre era 10 kilos. Vio con curiosidad al animal, que parecía bastante furioso, pues rasguñaba la pierna de una cabra negra.

Miro a la cinta en sus manos de nuevo.

Con curiosidad extendió la cinta para verla de cerca, se sorprendió como en ella aparecían mediciones del tiempo, en lugar de metros. Curioso la estiro hasta que llegara a decir 13 años, alzo la vista al cielo pensando que algún loco sin duda había hecho una mala broma.

-¡DETENTE!-grito un hombre calvo corriendo en su dirección.

Se sorprendió tanto del repentino grito como todos a su alrededor, tanto que soltó la cinta provocando que todo a su alrededor brillara. No solo pasaba el brillo, todo su cuerpo parecía estar dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Cuando entendió que pasaba, estaba rodando por una pendiente llena de barro, cayendo sobre sí mismo con fuerza.

Se incorporó con dificultad y sin poder respirar muy bien que digamos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento de golpe, pues sentía las duras gotas de agua caer sobre él.

¿Qué había pasado?

Miro por todo su alrededor en busca de una explicación, pero todo se veía algo oscuro, como si fuera casi el anochecer. Camino en medio de ese lugar, que parecía ser un bosque, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a unas extrañas ruinas, parecía como un pueblo semi destruido. Todo estaba roto o con grafiti, los techos estaban destruidos y había muchos agujeros en la calle. También había algunas cosas en llamas y sonidos de alarmas por todos lados.

Miro incrédulo el suelo, cuando vio el rotulo del centro de video juegos que él solía visitar con Elizabeth.

Gravity falls.

Estaba en Gravity falls.

Pero eso era imposible, todo se veía tan destruido cuando hace unos segundos era paz y diversión para todos. Corrió en dirección donde estaba la feria hasta hace solo unos instantes, debía encontrar algo en ese lugar que le indicara que sucedía. Al llegar todo estaba con fuego y unos extraños ojos pasaban volando sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba?

-Vaya vaya-murmuro una voz a sus espaldas.

Giro a ver algo temeroso, pero al ver una especie de triangulo amarillo con sombrero y bastón, supo que algo malo pasaba. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y un temblor no quiso abandonar su cuerpo, su respiración se tensó y comenzó a sentir un ataque de pánico.

Era extraño.

Nunca había visto a esa cosa en su vida, pero algo en su interior parecía gritar que estaba en peligro.

-Un viajero del tiempo, que inesperada visita-hablo Bill Cipher con su mano en una llama azul.

Rayos.

Antes que el rayo azul parecía tocarlo, una voz cercana detuvo al triangulo.

-Detente, te dije que no podrías lastimar a nadie-hablo una voz infantil y furiosa.

Pero era un tono tan similar, volteo algo confundido y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados. Con el cabello corto por los hombros, rubio como recordaba siempre, ojos brillantes y cuerpo algo esquelético. Era su madre, no había duda, era exactamente igual que las fotos que ella solía enseñarles. Pero era imposible, pues la chica frente a él parecía tener solo unos quince años, muy diferente a la mujer que veía todos los días.

Aun así el triángulo solo bufo furioso.

-No entiendo Pacifica, pensé que éramos amigos-

-No lastimes a nadie, fue el trato-

-Recuerdas que aceptaste mi trato-

-Y tú el mío-

Ambos tuvieron una lucha de miradas, antes que el triángulo desapareciera nuevamente con un sonido de ¡PUF!. Esto provoco que Leo cayera sobre sus rodillas, sin comprender por qué había sentido ese sentimiento de terror inexplicable.

Su madre lo tomo por la mano, antes de guiarlo entre el bosque en dirección a la ciudad. Con fuerza pateo una puerta de un lugar abandonado, haciéndolo que entrara. Era una farmacia, su madre últimamente solía visitarla por sus fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Parecía no haber cambiado mucho.

Pacifica tomo unos trozos de tela, que mojo con agua y comenzó a limpiar el barro en su cuerpo.

-Pensé que no quedaba nadie en la ciudad, dimos tiempo de evacuar-musito la chica con preocupación.

Él en cambio intentaba comenzar atar cabos en su mente.

-Y-Yo…no sé de donde estoy-dijo al fin.

No es que no supiera que era Gravity falls, pero eso significaba que había retrocedido en el tiempo, no encontraba muchas explicaciones para ver a su madre joven. También notarla tan demacrada y con cara llena de ojeras.

Esta levanto la vista, unos ojos llenos de culpabilidad y oscuros.

Muy diferentes a los llenos de amor que siempre tenía para Elizabeth y él.

¿Qué había pasado con su madre?

Él se había prometido cuidarla siempre, pero ahora al verla de esa forma, pensaba que tal vez no la conocía tan bien como pensaba.

-Bill te llamo viajero del tiempo…supongo que te topaste con Blendin Blandin o de verdad vienes del futuro y tienes tu propia máquina del tiempo-

-¿Blendin Blandin?-

-Es un tonto calvo que siempre nos mete en problemas, hace unas semanas provoco que viajara al pasado con Candy por error, aunque fue algo gracioso-

-Suenas…melancólica-

-No veo forma de salir de esta, pero… ¿De qué año vienes?-

-No estoy seguro…creo que trece años o más-

Los ojos de Pacifica se iluminaron cuando lo sujeto por las manos, este pestañeo sorprendido.

-Dime que esta tortura acabara…dime que Gravity falls no será así siempre-pidió esperanzada y totalmente desesperada.

Sus ojos voltearon a ver a otro punto indecisos, no sabía que tanto seria bueno decir, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. De repente un sonido afuera los alerto, confundidos caminaron hasta el ventanal, donde Pacifica hizo una expresión de enojo e incredulidad.

Él en cambio miro sorprendido como un carro había pasado a gran velocidad, donde distinguió a un chico de quince años castaño, con otra joven de igual edad que estaba disparando con un láser a unos ojos asesinos que los perseguían. Después paso una motocicleta con una pelirroja, luego otro automóvil con dos ansíanos que reconocía muy bien, Stanley y Stanford Pines. De este carro había una larga cuerda que tenía atado a Soos quien gritaba asustado al ser arrastrado en un barril.

Pestañeo algo incrédulo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-musito para sí mismo.

-Les dije a esos idiotas que escaparan, ahora debo hacer algo-grito antes de salir del lugar.

En silencio, Leo dio un paso atrás, provocando que la cinta métrica cayera al suelo. Logro sujetarla de la parte más fácil, pero esta se volvió a estirar, provocando que nuevamente otro brillo apareciera.

Grito antes de caer al suelo, pero nuevamente este suelo era diferente.

La lluvia volvía a caer sobre su cabeza, pero estaba en otro lugar diferente. Estaba en medio de la plaza en Gravity falls, se preguntó por qué todo había cambiado de espacio y tiempo. Pero al ver unas chispas salir de la cinta métrica, pensó que esta estaba dañada, aunque aún no creía del todo que fuera una máquina del tiempo, no tenía muchas opciones.

Camino confundido, dejo de hacerlo cuando vio en el parque a una chica llorar descontrolada. Corrió al ver el pelo rubio de su madre y ropas un poco mejores que la última vez. Aunque no consideraba que un extraño suéter dorado con una llama fuera lo mejor, detuvo sus pasos al verla llorar descontrolada.

Su madre nunca lloraba.

Ella era fuerte.

La chica alzo el rostro al verlo a unos metros de la banca donde estaba, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver al niño que hace un mes no veía. Pues después de todo lo ocurrido con Bill Cipher, ese chico no había aparecido. Era un viajero del tiempo, pero lucia exactamente igual que la última vez.

-Hola-susurro el chico que era menor que ella.

Sorbió su nariz.

Este pareció no importarle ver a la famosa Pacifica Northwest, la chica más popular del pueblo y la nueva heroína del pueblo, sentada totalmente empapada y llorando. Más bien parecía confundido y algo preocupado.

-Veo que sobreviviste-dijo con pocos ánimos.

Leo mostro una sonrisa algo incomoda.

-Me creerías si te digo que viajar en el tiempo fue un accidente, no sé cómo lo hice, solo estoy seguro que esto es un total dolor de cabeza-

-Te creo…cosas más raras han pasado en Gravity falls-

-Soy Leo-

-Pacifica-

El silencio se posó entre ellos, cada uno en su propio mundo. Por otra parte Leo sentía que estaba pasando algo bien extraño, estar sentado con su madre de quince años, mientras él tenía doce años. Pensó en lo genial que sería tener a Elizabeth con él, su hermana sin duda lograría preguntarle muchas cosas que él también deseaba saber.

Pero al lado de esta.

Solo quedo en blanco.

Miro al pueblo que ya parecía estar terminando de ser reconstruido, solo faltaban algunos techos de edificios y las calles aún estaban en construcción.

-Dime Leo…todo en tu tiempo está bien…me gustaría saber que pasara dentro de unos años-musito con ambas manos sobre su vientre y mirada perdida.

Leo no comprendió.

Pero al ver su vientre, un mal presentimiento lo inundo.

¿Embarazada?

Era posible, haciendo cálculos su madre debía tener entre esta edad cuando quedo embarazada, pero ella nunca hablaba de su progenitor o su forma de haber sido provocados, la historia detrás de su embarazo. Si bien fue una pregunta que tuvo durante muchos años, había descubierto algunas cosas por accidente hace algún tiempo.

Su respiración se cortó al ver la mirada perdida de su madre.

Tomo su muñeca, causando que ella girara a verlo confundido.

-Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, eres una persona bastante fuerte y amable…no importa lo que pase…todo va salir bien-murmuro con decisión.

Los ojos de Pacifica brillaron un poco, antes de mostrar una muy débil sonrisa.

-Sabes, no se quien rayos eres, pero ocupaba escuchar eso de alguien-respondió antes que unas lágrimas se asomaran con salir.

De pronto ahora eran sus dos manos que sujetaban las de Pacifica.

La chica vio un brillo de seguridad en los ojos del castaño, durante un segundo pensó en lo mucho que se parecían en Dipper. Pero pronto lo descarto, no era tiempo de recordar la dulce despedida del castaño y su promesa de volver el próximo verano, no quería volver a revivir el dulce beso en sus labios antes de marcharse y sus palabras de afecto. No ahora que todo se había ido a la mierda, estaba embarazada, joder. Su padre la iba a matar cuando se enterara, además los sueños que tanto había hablado con Dipper.

Ahora ya no se harían realidad.

-¡ESTRELLAS!-grito Leo señalando al cielo nocturno.

Dado que Gravity falls aún estaba en remodelación, la luz no estaba en todas horas. Como por ejemplo ese momento. Pacifica giro a ver el cielo, notando un cielo estrellado que generalmente no se podía ver. Noto de reojo como Leo miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto débilmente.

Leo giro a verla con una sonrisa, una que era exactamente igual a la de Dipper. Una que mostraba un poco de inocencia y la intensidad que tenía a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

-Mi constelación favorita es la de Leo…por eso mi madre me apodo así-aseguro viendo el cielo con seguridad-Yo le digo a mi hermana menor Lyra porque esa también es su constelación favorita-añadió con algo de gracia-aunque a veces no parece agradarle mucho-

-…-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?-

Los ojos de Leo giraron a verla con serenidad, pero al notar una mirada seria en la que sería su madre, se preocupó un poco. Era imposible que ella sospechara algo sobre su identidad, no había revelado lo suficiente como para decirle que ella era su madre.

Pero al ver sus ojos.

Esa astucia e incredulidad en ellos.

Sonrió de lado con sinceridad.

-No tengo padre…mi madre nunca hablo de él-

-¿Eso te molesto?-

-Ya no más…ella es una mujer grandiosa, solo las necesito a ella y mi hermana menor-

-…-

Cuando está bajo la vista algo pensativa, el aprovecho para revolverle el pelo con mirada admirada. Lo que estaba por hacer podría ser una estupidez, pero no podía irse dejando a su madre como estaba, ocupaba ver una mirada de felicidad en ella.

Era su deber protegerla.

-Me recuerdas mucho a ella-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Los ojos de Pacifica se abrieron con incredulidad, él en cambio uso la cinta métrica para desaparecer en ese instante.

…

Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espalda de Pacifica al ver a ese hombre caminar por la feria, se disculpó de sus viejos amigos para buscar a su hijo por todos lados. Detuvo sus pasos al ver como este estaba sentado en una banca, siendo regañado por el gordito del tiempo, diciéndole lo muy estúpido que había sido. Este lleno de barro y algunas heridas, solo suspiro antes de verla llegar a ella.

Este corrió hasta abrazarla por la cintura, dejándola confundida.

-¿Qué paso Leo?-pregunto limpiando un poco el agua que resbalaba por su pelo mojado.

El niño que usualmente pasaba riendo y haciendo travesuras, tenía una mirada sobre ella que la dejo helada. Era una mirada llena de emoción que tenía siempre que era niño, pero que hace mucho había dejado de ver.

-Te extrañe mucho madre-dijo ocultando su cara sobre sus ropas.

Volteo a ver a Blendin, quien solo gruño algo sobre el papeleo que debería hacer. Antes de desaparecer giro a ver a Leo diciéndole que volvería en unos meses a solucionar la próxima grieta temporal que haría.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Algo me dice que te metiste en varios problemas otra vez-

-Para nada querida madre, soy un niño bueno-

-Si claro-

Detuvieron sus pasos al pasar por el puesto de animales del bosque, pues el gato había terminado de morder a la cabra y saltado en dirección a su rostro, probablemente con ganas de escapar. Pacifica intento sacarlo de su rostro, pero este seguía con las garras metidas en su cabello.

-Cálmate 10 kilos-chillo Leo con dolor.

De pronto el gato montés de calmo y se apartó de su rostro.

-¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR!-anuncio el hombre que había estado intentando deshacerse el animal hace rato.

Leo giro a verlo con odio, con el gato sobre su cabeza quien parecía cómodo.

Elizabeth llego saltando emocionada, con Lucy viendo furiosa al gato que ahora parecía encariñado de repente con Leo.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-pregunto Lyra pensativa.

Leo giro a ver a su hermana, quien sonreía tan hermoso como de costumbre. Por algún extraño motivo, también sonrió de regreso.

Sintiendo mayor seguridad ahora en su tiempo.

-Puedes elegirlo tú-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro-

-Su nombre será...¡PIG!-

Todos los presentes se giraron a verla confundidos y con una gota de sudor por su nuca, en cambio la menor acaricio el pelaje del minino que aceptó gustoso. Leo en cambio solo rio antes de apoyar la decisión de su hermana, olvidando por un momento el viaje en el tiempo y la presencia de aquel triangulo amarillo que le dio un terror inimaginable.

…

Entre los arbustos del bosque, Darian miraba confundido a la familia Northwest, no estaba tan seguro del plan de Bill Cipher, pero este había ordenado eliminar entre todos ellos a Leonardo. Algo no cuadraba en eso, pues sentía que de todos los presentes, ese niño era el que menos parecía interesado en las cosas sobrenaturales.

 _"Ese niño es un problema para mis futuros planes"_

No parecía que ese mocoso fuera un problema.

Pero él solo debía obedecer.

Por hoy dejaría disfrutar su felicidad, mañana pondría en plan su marcha.

 **Continuara…**

 _Creo que es el capitulo más largo que escribi, pensaba en dividirlo...pero ocupaba poner tantas cosas...que al final sera como un capitulo bonus para ustedes. En el proximo vendra una charla de Dipper y Pacifica, para todos aquellos desesperados que ocupan de esta pareja.  
_

 _Aun así los amo._

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	10. Capítulo 9: La charla

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 9: La charla**

En medio de la antigua mansión Northwest, se podía observar como Dipper Pines estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación. Había visto correr en la mañana a Tyrone desnudo, seguido de una divertida Mabel y un no tan alegre Matt. Sus tíos estaban trabajando en el siguiente proyecto en México apenas terminaran las vacaciones, junto con el viejo McGucket que tenía los bocetos del nuevo barco que planeaba hacerles.

Debía estar escribiendo su nuevo libro, gracias a su última aventura en China, su editor le había recomendado que aprovechara el ambiente para escribir otro nuevo éxito.

Pero en su mente solo había una persona ahora, Pacifica Northwest.

Debía ser una mala broma del destino, una ironía.

Cerró los ojos recordando cuando fue su verano de quince años. Como anteriormente había notado que Pacifica quería llamar su atención, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar que lo quería. En ese momento había estado más concentrado en sus aventuras que en las chicas, así que le había costado por fin aceptar los sentimientos de la rubia.

Todo para que ella desapareciera apenas se hubiera marchado.

Apretó con fuera uno de sus puños, estaba cansado de todo ese juego de esquivarle, ese día iría hablar cara a cara con Pacifica.

Para sacarla de su mente de una vez por todas.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL LODO!-paso gritando Tyrone ahora cubierto de lodo e igual de desnudo que antes.

Mabel paso ahora un poco más seria y preocupada, mientras que Matt pasaba con una velocidad superior y con grandes colmillos saliendo de su boca, algo que ya no asustaba a Tyrone.

El grito de Stan cuando Tyrone se coló en su habitación, se escuchó por todo el lugar. Al parecer suponía que Tyrone lo había utilizado como escudo, algo que no protegía al anciano de un medio transformado Matt.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

El día en la casa Northwest había iniciado bastante natural, con los gritos de Leo al ver como Lucy se había colado en la habitación de ellos. Después un desayuno de miradas cargadas de resentimiento y unas miradas coquetas de la licántropo. Pacifica había tenido que sacar su computadora portátil para hacer una pequeña columna para una revista de moda, mientras Lyra estaba sentada en el suelo jugando video juegos. A esto se unió Lucy, que a pesar de nunca haber tocado una consola en su vida, tenía un don natural.

Lyra le dio pelea, pero en cambio Leo sintió parte de su orgullo masculino por el suelo cuando esta lo aplasto.

Enojado salió fuera de la casa, causando que Lucy quisiera ir tras él.

-Necesita tiempo-le dijo Lyra con una sonrisa de comprensión.

Claramente comprendiendo a su hermano, Lucy asintió solo porque se trataba de ella. Igual dirigió una mirada algo preocupada a la puerta, el bosque podía ser un lugar lleno de misterios fantásticos, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de peligros.

…

Una hora después Lyra estaba corriendo en frente de su hogar, un globo de agua se estalló en su cara, empapando toda su ropa y tirándola al suelo. Giro furiosa a Lucy, pero esta simplemente salto esquivando el globo con una gran facilidad. La lucha claramente era una desventaja para Elizabeth, pero no se rendía. En un momento Lucy desvió la mirada, sintiendo una presencia cerca, esto provoco que Lyra aprovechara y lograra dar en el blanco, después de media hora de intentos.

Luego al ver la mirada furiosa de ella, desvió la suya, chocando con unos ojos castaños.

Sus propios ojos se iluminaron.

-Señor Pines-dijo emocionada caminando a su lado.

Lucy se quedó a una distancia prudente al lado de Elizabeth, no comprendía por qué, pero Leo y la señora Pacifica solían tenerlo de lejos. Una forma protectora, le indicaba que había algo ahí, incluso los cuerpos de madre e hijo solían tensarse al ver a ese hombre cerca de Lyra.

Cuando este giro a verla, ella mostro un poco los colmillos sorprendiéndolo.

Si ellos no confiaban en él o lo tenían de lejos, prefería mantenerse alejada y cuidar de Lyra.

Ella era su amiga.

Por suerte era bastante despistada, para no notar su mirada de advertencia contra el hombre, este solo alzo una ceja, pero igual mantuvo su distancia de ella.

-Solo llámame Dipper-le acuso rodando los ojos.

La pequeña soltó una risa algo melodiosa.

-Sabes vengo para charlar con tu madre-comento sorprendiendo ambas niñas-espero este en casa-expuso con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Lyra giro a ver a Lucy, esta solo volteo el rostro al hombre confundida.

-Iré a llamarle-dijo Lyra antes de salir corriendo dentro de su hogar.

El cuerpo del hombre claramente se relajó, estaba feliz de haberla pillado en su hogar ya que sería más fácil. Pero su cuerpo se volvió a tensar al sentir la mirada penetrante de la niña restante, giro algo temeroso, sorprendiéndose de la intensa mirada de esta. En sus viajes había enfrentado diversos seres sobrenaturales, eventos casi apocalípticos y bestias míticas que intentaban matarlo.

Pero esa mirada.

Esa fuerte mirada que amenazaba destrozarte de hacer un mal movimiento, era una que conocía bien y que aún seguía dándole escalofríos.

-Sin duda los licántropos son bastante territoriales-dijo en voz alta con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

El rostro de Lucy no se inmuto.

-Lastima alguien de esta familia y te matare-dijo con tal frialdad, que parecía cortar el aire.

Su cuerpo se tensó un poco más.

Recordaba haber visto a esa misma niña riendo hace unos instantes, pero ahora tenía una especie de aura oscura a su alrededor y unos ojos llenos de sangre. Puede que con la familia Northwest fuera adorable y alegre, pero sin duda sus genes de lobo aún estaban en todo su ADN.

Era muy similar a Matt.

Por lo cual tenía un poco de experiencia para poder tratarla.

-No es mi intensión lastimar a nadie, solo ocupo saber respuestas-

-No me interesa…solo estas advertido-

Su mirada se endureció un poco, comenzando a fastidiarle la actitud altanera de la niña lobo, pero su mirada tampoco parecía querer ceder.

Unos nuevos pasos hicieron que la lucha de miradas se detuviera. Pacifica había llegado con un moño mal hecho en su pelo y unos anteojos para escribir, su mirada parecía dura al ver a Dipper, algo que le confirmo a Lucy su mentalidad de ser fría con ese hombre. Pero cuando giro a ver a Dipper, se sorprendió al ver algo en sus ojos, era extraño, era diferente a su mirada al ver a Leonardo.

Ella siempre pensó que Leo era alguien increíble, tenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía siempre tan optimista, había algo que le impedía alejarse de él. Estaba segura que era el amor de su vida, solo ocupaba que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

Pero al ver los ojos llenos de melancolía y anhelo del señor Pines, una mirada que le dejaba sin aliento…le hizo pensar si ella era igual.

Si su mirada revelaria la misma cantidad de emociones.

-Ve adentro Lucy, ocupo hablar a solas con él-hablo Pacifica sacándola de su aturdimiento.

Asintió algo distraída, caminando con pasos lentos a la cabaña.

Ella quería a Leo.

Aunque al parecer este ya no la odiaba, no estaba segura si de verdad la quería a ella.

Una tela le cubrió la cabeza, salto un poco antes de ver como Lyra estaba a su lado con una toalla sobre su cabeza. Al parecer debía secar su pelo, sonrió levemente agradeciendo por la manta, aceptando la invitación de ir ambas a cambiarse.

Vio por última vez la puerta, esperando que Leo llegara pronto.

…

-Vaya sorpresa-murmuro Pacifica en voz baja al ver que Lucy ya no estaba presente.

Sus palabras tenían sarcasmo en ellas, era obvio que este día llegaría, se había preparado mentalmente desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era Dipper Pines, el hombre más terco del planeta y que le gustaba resolver toda clase de misterios. Obviamente el haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro o enviar alguna carta, era suficiente para encender su curiosidad.

Además de como terminaron las cosas…

Era demasiado predecible en algunos aspectos.

Miro sobre sus anteojos como el hombre tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, su apariencia era la de todo un hombre al igual que su mirada, ya no parecía aquella mirada llena de sorpresa y sueños de antes. Era de esperarse, ya estaba cumpliendo todas aquellas fantasías de las que hablo de joven, de la manera en que siempre había deseado ella.

Aparto su mirada sin verlo a los ojos.

No lo soportaba aun.

-Bueno era de esperar que habláramos en algún momento-indico este caminando hasta donde ella estaba en la puerta.

Hizo una leve mueca en su rostro, antes de tomar asiento en las escaleras. Cuando este se sentó a su lado, ella se apartó todo lo que pudo hasta chocar contra los barrotes de madera que ahora adornaban los costados de esta.

Escucho una risa divertida de Dipper, lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No ocupamos hablar mucho…debo una disculpa por desaparecer de la nada, pero a estas alturas no importa mucho-murmuro Pacifica por bajo y viendo el suelo.

-¿No importa?-

Se preguntó si ese tono lleno de sarcasmo y enojo fue su imaginación, pero por el bien de su plan establecido, era mejor imaginar que Dipper estaba enojado por su afirmación.

-Éramos unos chicos torpes Dipper, que pensaban que todo era fácil en el mundo y que…-joder no podía decir que pensaban amarse por el resto de sus días, sonaba demasiado patético-…pensábamos que todo saldría bien entre nosotros y bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa-añadió algo incomoda de hablar sobre ese tema.

Tierra trágame.

No quería hablar sobre temas románticos al lado de Dipper Pines, sabía que era algo incómodo, pero era mejor dejar claro que eso no había tenido importancia y que ahora todo era pasado.

Miro por el rabillo de su ojo, encontrándolo con la mirada al frente y su mandíbula un poco tensa.

Mierda.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente.

Aun le parecía algo apuesto (se estaba mintiendo, estaba más sexy que antes) su cuerpo aún seguía reaccionando como cuando era una niña, por eso prefería alejarse. Si no puedes con la tentación, sal corriendo.

-Ahora yo tengo dos hijos y…tú tienes el trabajo de tu vida, creo que sería más fácil si dejamos todo atrás como si nada hubiera pasado, o al menos para mí sería algo bueno-termino por exponer.

No es como si pudiera dejar todo atrás, claramente Elizabeth y Leonardo eran la razón obvia de que su pasado jamás la abandonaría. Pero si tan solo pudiera hacer que Dipper se desligara de ella, que todo esto terminara pronto.

Tal vez…todo podría funcionar.

Aunque aún faltaba que Dipper hablara, lo cual era problemático. Podía ver en su cara como procesaba sus palabras, como intentaba darle forma y muy seguramente haciendo un ridículo plan paso por paso. Esperaba que ese fuera el hecho, ya que sus planes detallados solían salir mal para él, lo cual sería bueno para ella.

-Entonces debemos hacer como si hace algunos años no hubiéramos tenido sexo o salido a escondidas de los demás-expuso con aparente tranquilidad.

El rojo subió rápidamente al rostro de Pacifica, antes de girar a verlo indignada.

Este tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Vamos Pacifica tu misma dijiste que éramos adultos, acaso la palabra sexo aun te incomoda-

-Veo que aun eres un estúpido Nerd-

Se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, cerrarle la puerta en la cara y mandarlo a la mierda.

-Aun no me has dicho el padre de tus hijos-hablo Dipper con voz extremadamente seria.

Su cuerpo se tensó, volteo a verlo con mirada algo molesta y noto una seriedad poco usual en sus ojos. Obviamente él no era estúpido como el resto del pueblo, pudo haber hecho sumas fácilmente, las características de sus hijos…claramente atando su propia teoría que no habría compartido hasta estar seguro.

Claro que pensaría aquello, era demasiado evidente.

Tanto que daría risa.

Pero ella se negaba aceptar la verdad, mucho menos frente a él, mucho menos ahora que todo estaba pasando entorno a ella.

No después de lo ocurrido.

Ya no había un futuro junto a él, lo había cortado hace años en un estúpido trato con Bill Cipher.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

-No te hagas la tonta, puede que nadie quiera decirlo, pero es algo incluso evidente que hay una posibilidad de que ellos sean mis…-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, el padre de ellos es solo un idiota que no merece ser nombrado, pensé que sería un chico diferente, pero ese patán ahora debe estar en otra parte del mapa rezando para que no lo encuentre-

-Pacifica…la edad de los niños-

-¿Crees que eres el único hombre en estar conmigo sexualmente?-

Touche.

Noto como los ojos de Dipper se abrieron ligeramente y su expresión cambio a una incrédula con furia. Había tocado una fibra sensible. Rodo los ojos incrédula, de que hasta hace unos segundos la acusara de actuar como una niña y ahora él se mostrara posesivo como uno.

No era una niña.

No era un niño.

Ambos serán adultos.

Aunque admitía que no es como si su vida sexual fuera una gran historia que contar, tampoco tenía que dejarlo claro. Después de quedar embarazada a tierna edad y todo lo que trajo consigo, no había tenido mucho tiempo para salir con hombres con dos hijos, sus estudios y posteriormente la oportunidad de trabajo. Fue hasta hace tan solo unos tres años, que se dio la oportunidad de salir con otros hombres en citas esporádicas y se había acostado con unos cuantos.

Pero el número no sobre pasaba los siete a lo mucho.

Era madre, tampoco quería volver a quedar embarazada. Todos habían sido hombres que conocía previamente y que solo serían para descargar un poco el estrés.

Negó con la cabeza intentando olvidar eso.

-Estoy segura que tampoco tu vida sexual se limita a esa primera vez-musito viéndolo con una ceja arriba.

Lo vio chasquear la lengua y voltear el rostro respondiendo sin habla a su pregunta.

No era una acosadora, pero había escuchado claras noticias sobre Dipper. Su éxito había sido bastante rápido y muchos medios internacionales lo seguían atentamente. Admitía que cuando lo vio la primera vez, besando una mujer, las ganas de matar a alguien se hicieron presentes. Pero rápidamente lo acepto, después de todo, ella no estaba en su futuro ni él en el de ella.

-Me estás diciendo que esos niños no tienen nada que ver conmigo o mi familia-expuso Dipper levantándose.

Si bien había una diferencia de un escalón entre ellos, a la hora en que se volteo sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Miro detenidamente esos ojos castaños, que parecían intentar ver su interior…pero ya no había nada ahí, hace mucho que había quitado la esperanza de su interior. Pero igualmente en sus ojos pudo ver su pasado, aquellas risas divertidas entre ambos, abrazos desesperados y besos robados.

Donde todo había sido fácil.

Ahora podría decir la verdad…que Elizabeth y Leonardo eran sus hijos, que los había apartado de él para que cumpliera sus sueños, porque ella había perdido parte de su interior con Bill Cipher y que jamás se perdonaba lo que ocurrió por su culpa.

Podría hacerlo.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Un destello hizo que levantara su rostro, notando como frente a la cabaña, Leonardo miraba incrédulo a Dipper, con una bolsa en su mano que parecía contener piedras.

Suspiro.

Entre Dipper y Leonardo, su elección era obvia.

Despues de todo...no podría hacerlo. Ya no tenía esa libertad.

-No te preocupes, no son nada de ti o tu familia-expreso con mortal seriedad.

Los ojos de Dipper no parecían creer del todo sus palabras, pero soltó un suspiro antes de dar media vuelta, dejandola ganar solo por esa ocasión. Se detuvo al ver a Leo, pero este solo paso rápidamente ignorándolo y entrando a la cabaña con un fuerte portazo.

Pacifica miro preocupada, antes de regresar a ver a Dipper.

Su mirada era diferente a cuando llego, ya no tenía esperanza y parecía claramente molesta.

-Este es el momento en que aceptamos que somos adultos y somos amigos-escupió Dipper claramente en una burla a su persona.

Alzo su mentón con orgullo.

No pensaba abandonar su posición. Aunque el leve dolor de su cabeza, que ahora parecía siempre estar a su lado, martilleo un poco más fuerte.

-A pesar de todo creo que eres una buena amistad, lo que paso está en el pasado, Mabel y Matt son grandes amigos para mí, lo mejor sería tolerarnos para no incomodar a los demás-

-Cierto había olvidado que eres la madurez en persona-

-No me hables con ese tono, por si no lo sabías soy una madre ahora, debo tener madurez-

-Cuidado te caes de un puto árbol-

-Eres un maldito crio en cuerpo de adulto-

-Eres un maldito crio en cuerpo de adulto-repitió fingiendo voz afeminada.

Ese era el colmo, furiosa giro a ver como al lado de la puerta había una gran cantidad de globos de agua que habían estado usando Lucy y Lyra hace un rato. Tomo un aprovechando que Dipper seguía farfullando, sin importarle su anterior discurso de madurez, lo lanzo con fuerza monstruosa estampándolo en la cara del castaño, este por el impulso termino en el suelo sobre un charco de lodo (gracias al anterior juego de las niñas) y un dolor de cabeza.

Dipper alzo el rostro viendo furioso a Pacifica, pero esta lo veía igual o peor.

-Retiro lo dicho, prefiero vestir como pordiosera una semana a ser amiga de un estúpido engreído de cuarta-expuso con tanto orgullo y enojo como cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Luego dio media vuelta tirando la puerta con tanta o más fuerza como anteriormente lo hizo Leo.

De tal palo tal astilla.

…

Lyra salió del baño con la cara de alegría, ahora con ropas secas y un buen baño de agua caliente, estaba lista para continuar el día. Aunque se sorprendió al subir a su cuarto y ver a su hermana hecho una furia en su cama, mientras Lucy estaba en la suya ignorando por completo a su hermano.

Eso era raro.

-Hey-saludo, pero su hermano la ignoro.

En cambio Lucy salto en la cama con una sonrisa, caminando a ella diciéndole que fueran a jugar.

¿Había ignorado a Leo?

Giro a verlo, notando que a pesar que estaba enojado, había girado a ver a Lucy ocn una ceja arriba y luego a ella. Se encogió de hombros dándole la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, este solo bufo y se puso aún más enojado tomando su guitarra. Pig comenzó a ronronear a su lado, mientras Lucy la llevaba al televisor para jugar.

A la hora de la cena, se sorprendió de llegar al comedor y ver a su madre gruñéndole a algo invisible.

-Ese crio estúpido, la próxima vez que lo vea voy atropellarlo-murmuraba batiendo con fuerza una mezcla.

Lyra lo ignoro, concentrándose más que todo en Leo, que ahora tenía una linterna en su mano y parecía estar incrustándole unas piedras celestes y rozadas.

-¿Qué es eso Leo?-pregunto curiosa, este solo sonrió divertido, por primera vez alegre desde su llegada.

-Un invento-aseguro con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

¿Qué rayos había encontrado en el bosque?

…

Mabel decidió ignorar como su esposo gruñía como perro rabioso a Stan, después de todo habían días del mes en que ambos peleaban de esa forma, todo por apoyar a su equipo de futbol americano en las finales. A pesar que su esposo era un licántropo, que estaba reformado y que casi no parecía uno, tenía sus momentos perrunos y donde se colocaba muy territorial. Aun recordaba divertida cuando estaba embarazada, como este parecía arrancarle los ojos a cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella que no fuera familia.

Bueno, ignoro a los dos mientras comía palomitas de caramelo, pues se le habían antojado. A su lado Tyrone estaba prácticamente dormido sobre el regazo de Ford, quien a pesar de estar ocupado con inventos, acepto ver el partido para pasar tiempo con su familia.

Fue cuando Matt tenía su boca más similar a la de un lobo, dispuesto a tirarse sobre Stan, que sin importarle al edad estaba listo para la pelea.

Cuando un portazo los detuvo.

Todos giraron a ver como Dipper caminaba totalmente empapado, con una expresión furiosa y prácticamente rechinando los dientes. Como si no fuera un adulto. Se vieron entre sí, antes de volver a ver a Dipper que pasaba frente a ellos hecho una furia e ignorándolos.

-¿Un adulta? Si claro, ni ella se lo cree, sigue siendo la estúpida niña mimada y consentida que conocí hace años-murmuraba para sí mismo.

Ford intento llamarlo.

-¿Dipper?-dijo pero este lo ignoro.

-¿Un globo de agua? Totalmente madura, esa fruta de árbol voy a tirarla la próxima vez que la vea, un globo de barro en la boca para que deje de decir estupideces-fue lo último que se escuchó antes que diera un portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

Definitivamente de tal palo tal astilla.

Hubo un extraño silencio en la habitación, intentando procesar que acababa de pasar ahí.

-Por fin se volvió loco el chico-indico Stan regresando el partido.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, aceptando fácilmente esa teoría.

Menos Mabel, quien se quedó con la vista perdida por donde Dipper se había ido hace unos segundos.

Mabel no pudo volver a concentrarse, pues a pesar de todo ese acto, había jurado ver una extraña chispa que hace mucho había desaparecido de los ojos de su hermano.

Sonrió.

Tenía un buen presentimiento.

 **Continuara…**

 _Sentia que me iban a buscar con tridentes y antorchas en mi casa, si no colocaba una interaccion entre Dipper y Pacifica pronto. Pero ya ahora que todo llego al punto que esperaba, puedo hacer que estos dos comiencen a interactuar de forma que queria.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capítulo 10: Piscina municipal

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que debere investigar un poco más.  
_

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 10: Piscina municipal.**

Ese día todo parecía normal para el pacifico y totalmente normal pueblo de Gravity falls. Aunque el calor parecía algo extremo, donde podrías ponerte al sol y sentir como con un poco de aceite estarías frito. El anuncio de la piscina municipal, era la excusa perfecta para poder tirarse un buen chapuzón. En la cara de los Northwest, la anterior cabaña del misterio, todos estaban preparándose para poder asistir a una buena salida de verano.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Lucy se alertara, era la única lista que esperaba para que todos llegaran. Pero el sonido era tan insistente, que hizo que caminara para abrir.

El olor era raro, no era de alguien conocido.

Abrió la puerta lentamente sin comprender que pasaba.

Frente a ella estaba una joven que podría estar entre los 18 a 19 años, era algo pequeña de estatura, de cabello corto castaño claro, ojos claros y lentes. Estaba vestida con un pantalón pegado al cuerpo, unas tenis deportivas, una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y una sudadera roja atada en su cintura. Traía unas hojas en sus manos y parecía algo apenada.

-Buenas mi nombre es Lyanna, busco a la señora Northwest-dijo con un extraño acento.

Lucy alzo una ceja.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

En medio de la sala se podía ver a Pacifica sentada, tenía puesto un short bastante pequeño, una camiseta de diseñador que se pegaba bien a su cuerpo, unas sandalias y unos lentes de sol sobre su cabello en una coleta alta. Si bien a su edad tenía dos hijos, no había perdido toda su vanidad. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad se metió a un gimnasio para tonificas su cuerpo, ahora era la envidia de cualquier mujer.

A su lado estaba Lyra vistiendo un sencillo vestido de playa, con su cabello atado en dos coletas. Leonardo llevaba unas bermudas rojas y una camiseta café, junto con una gorra con la imagen de una palmera. En cambio Lucy estaba al lado de Lyra, con un short que servía como traje de baño y la parte superior de un traje de baño color rosado, esta no parecía importar su abdomen descubierto o sus piernas algo largas.

No era una chica que entendiera bien el significado de la palabra vergüenza o pudor.

-¿Entonces ella es una de tus nuevas asistentes?-pregunto Leo con curiosidad.

La chica sonrió algo apenada antes de negar.

-Mi nombre es Lyanna, soy estudiante de diseño que vino este año a U.S.A de intercambio, estoy ayudando al señor Strauss en unos de sus proyectos-explico con su acento.

Lyra giro a ver a su madre.

-Según me dijo Nicolás viene de España, están trabajando en una nueva caricatura y ocupaban el diseño para los trajes de algunos personajes. Ya que trabaje con ellos anteriormente, sé que es lo que buscan…pero se supone que estoy en vacaciones-indico con una vena en su frente.

Lyanna suspiro algo nerviosa.

-Estaré en la ciudad unas dos semanas…el señor Strauss dijo que eran urgentes-dijo con cara de disculpa.

Pacifica solo suspiro, antes de ponerse de pie y asentir.

-Trabajare en ellos más tarde, pero ahora vamos en camino a la piscina municipal para pasar un rato en familia-

-Bueno si gusta podemos reunirnos maña…-

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-

-¿Eh?-

…

Luka era una chica de cabello negro que pasaba un poco sus hombros, de baja estatura y cuerpo algo desarrollado. Tenía ya sus 21 años y una actitud algo infantil. Ahora portaba un short bastante corto debido al calor y una camiseta algo holgada de tela alto trasparente que dejaba ver un traje de baño rosado. Tenía unas tenis bajas y una lata de mis Grinples en sus manos.

Era una vieja conocida de Lyanna, puesto que se habían conocido por una página de internet de historias, forjando una amistad con el tiempo. Si bien habían vivido en diferentes continentes, fue hasta hace unos meses cuando ella llego a su intercambio a U.S.A que por fin se vieron en persona. Eran buenas amigas por compartir muchas cosas en común, así que cuando ella ocupaba un transporte para llegar a Gravity falls, ella se había ofrecido.

Estaba cerca de graduarse de su carrera de Administración, pero eran vacaciones.

Aunque no pensó que Gravity falls estuviera en el culo del mundo, habían tardado horas en llegar.

Miro sorprendida cuando Lyanna regreso al automóvil, con expresión algo derrotada y una risa nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo My lady?-pregunto divertida.

Lady era un apodo que le había puesto luego de hablar sobre una serie, una que las había obsesionada a ambas hace algún tiempo. Dado que era una serie infantil y solo a ellas parecía gustarle, solían bromear a costa de ellas.

-Tengo que ir a la piscina municipal-murmuro algo derrotada Lyanna.

Luka rio un poco, antes de seguir comiendo y encender el carro en dirección al centro comercial, su amiga ocuparía un traje de baño.

…

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la piscina municipal, esta tenía una gran cantidad de personas. Lyra rápidamente salió corriendo con una alegre Lucy detrás de ella. Leonardo giro a ver a su madre, quien estaba ya sentada en una banca para tomar el sol, junto una apenada Lyanna y una descarada Luka que miraba el trasero de un chico asintiendo feliz con su cabeza, Lyanna parecía avergonzada por su actitud, más cuando la mujer descaradamente se quitó la camisa atrayendo la mirada de algunos chicos.

Leonardo decidió ignorarlas mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la piscina, solo metiendo los pies. Miro detenidamente como ahora su hermana traía un bañador de una pieza color azul, aunque su cuerpo aun no era muy desarrollado para su suerte.

Menos buitres que espantar por el momento.

Aun así noto con diversión como Elizabeth parecía incomoda con tan poca ropa, muy al contrario de Lucy que lucía un traje de baño de dos piezas con gran tranquilidad. Está en cambio los ignoraba prestándole solo atención a su amiga, a quien intentaba ahogar en broma y esta huía asustada.

Era libre.

Al lado de Elizabeth era libre, era como ella quería ser y no tartamudeaba tanto como cuando estaba a su lado. No parecía nerviosa y su risa era muy sincera.

Soltó un suspiro, si bien la forma acosadora que tenía a su lado le incomodaba, verla disfrutar de algo tan sencillo como una piscina municipal, era grato. Quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Noto como algunos chicos cercanos de su edad, miraban de forma intensa a su hermana y la licántropo, hablaban entre ellos y reían maliciosamente. Un ceño se frunció, su mirada se llenó de ganas de patear traseros y estuvo dispuesto a levantarse para golpear a alguien.

Pero para su sorpresa, uno de esos chicos rápidamente cayó al suelo, antes que los otros tres fueran impulsados al agua (lejos de Lyra y Lucy) con rapidez y presencia sobrehumana.

Parpadeo confundido.

-Esos tarados no saben cuándo mantener su boca cerrada-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Giro su rostro para ver incrédulo a la chica a su espalda, reconociendo su voz de inmediato. Con un sencillo traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste, su cabello trenzado como en una especie de corona y su piel blanca como la nieve al aire.

Raven lo miraba desde arriba con indiferencia.

Pestañeo sorprendido.

Esta solo lanzo una vaga mirada donde su hermana y Lucy estaban, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-No soy quien para decirlo, pero si no controlas tus miradas asesinas pronto la gente descubrirá tu muy patética fachada de niño bueno-comento viéndose las uñas, perfectamente pintadas de negro-no soy quien para hablar, pero si no quieres que vean tu lado psicópata y celopata de hermano, ocupas trabajar más-dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse sin decir nada.

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron levemente, antes de gruñir por bajo.

De todas las personas, Raven no era la que esperaba viera por primera vez tan fácil a través de él.

…

Su traje de baño era uno bastante atrevido, pero no tanto para ser tildada de puta, pero tampoco tan discreto para ser una santurrona. De dos piezas y de color verde claro, mostrando algunas cicatrices en un costado de su cuerpo, pero dejando ver bien sus curvas. Era una madre que aprovechaba las ventajas de haber tenido hijos, además de un ejercicio constante.

Suspiro totalmente relajada recibiendo la luz del sol, ya después de echarse algo de bloqueador.

Ese día en la piscina daba una buena pinta.

-Señora Northwest, está segura-comento Lyanna algo sonrojada.

-Niña te ves bien, ahora relájate-expuso sin darle importancia.

Era divertido como a pesar que tenían gustos en común, Lyanna parecía ser un poco más recatada que…

-Mira ese trasero-llamo Luka a su lado.

Aprovechando sus lentes de sol, miro descaradamente el trasero del salvavidas que pasaba por ahí vigilando. Totalmente redondeado, en un cuerpo musculoso de un hombre de corta cabellera rubia y ojos azul cielo. Podría estar entre sus 26 años, pero su sonrisa era bastante resplandeciente.

Era todo un sexsymbol.

Que…era madre…no una virgen.

Pacifica le levanto el pulgar a Luka, y esta lo imito.

Lyanna solo suspiro, deseando regresar de esa tortura. No es que ella no pudiera notar si alguien era atractivo o no para ella, solo que hacerlo de forma tan libre con una desconocida, así no era ella.

-Pacifica aquí Lyanna se ve bastante inocente, pero debe escucharla hablar sobre _Adrien_ -canturreo el nombre final, ganando una mirada fulminante y roja de parte de Lyanna.

La rubia solo sonrió antes de dejarse relajar un rato.

…

La puta suerte que se cargaba.

Luego de verlo en tan mal estado por dos días, Mabel había propuesto ir a la piscina municipal como cuando eran jóvenes. Pensando que era imposible toparse con Pacifica, accedió al ver como Matt amablemente lo arrastraba casi mitad lobo. El tío Stan se había negado comentando algo sobre que no deseaba repetir la misma tortura de siempre, mientras el tío Ford se había encerrado en su laboratorio temporal, hablando sobre una extraña anormalidad en el ambiente.

Pero como siempre su suerte, jugaba en su contra. Miro con un tic en el ojo, como en una silla de playa la mujer estaba leyendo una revista, junto otras dos chicas que no conocía.

Gruño algo molesto mientras metía los pies en el agua, a su lado estaba Mabel riendo con Tyrone entre sus brazos. El niño no sabía nadar, pero parecía encantarle en gran manera el agua. Por otra parte Matt estaba también junto a su esposa, divertido en el agua.

Era una de las pocas oportunidades donde no se mostraba serio en particular, parecía risueño como un perro dentro del agua.

Recordó la última vez que comento algo similar, la mordida en su pierna aun le dolía, la cicatriz de luchar contra un hombre lobo…no era reconfortante.

-Dipper-hablo una voz cercana.

Era una buena distracción, Matt ya estaba algo furioso al escuchar a Mabel hablar sobre su primer amor de verano casi real. Sobre Mermando el tritón. Si bien eso fue historia muy antigua y totalmente extinta, por algún motivo a Matt aún seguían causándole celos.

Recordó lo vivido anteriormente con la madre de la niña, quien había matado esa idea de que esa niña sonriente era su hija.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, era estúpido pensar que Pacifica se iría de Gravity falls ocultándole dos hijos. Ella no sería capaz de lago así.

Vio a la niña salir de la piscina seguía de Lucy, quien claramente fruncía el ceño a él.

Elizabeth en cambio tenía una enorme sonrisa brillante, siempre parecía tener una extraña aura positiva a su lado y era alguien demasiado inteligente. En lo poco que habían hablado, los temas en común fluyeron como el agua, era bastante avanzada para su edad y sus ojos brillaban llenos de sueños.

Él no deseo nunca tener hijos…bueno…jamás lo pensó realmente.

Ahora tampoco lo pensaba, la idea de que ellos fueran sus hijos simplemente llego al sumar la edad de Pacifica y restarle la de los niños. Recordando vagamente cuando se acostó con la rubia, cuando eran adolescentes y ella había logrado meterse a un punto enorme en su interior.

Pero como ella dijo…era pasado.

Elizabeth no era su hija.

Era de algún pobre bastardo que no sabía la suerte que tenía.

-Elizabeth…veo que disfrutas de la piscina-expuso con una sonrisa amable.

A pesar que aun las cosas con Pacifica no estaban del todo resueltas, no tenía por qué meter a una niña inocente en el medio de todo esto.

Lucy soltó un gruñido cuando Lyra rio.

Matt alzo la vista con curiosidad, ganando una mirada algo altanera de la niña.

Ambos se vieron detenidamente, ganando la atención de los demás.

-Eres de la tribu del norte-musito Matt algo incómodo.

Esta no desvió la mirada, sus orejas parecían algo menos humanas ya que se movieron ligeramente para atrás.

-Tú eres de la tribu del sur-dijo con algo de desprecio.

La mirada de Matt se oscureció un poco, pero los colmillos de Lucy le hicieron bufar fastidiado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lyra claramente confundida.

Los hermanos Pines se vieron de reojo sin comprender.

-Hay cuatro tribus cercanas a Gravity falls, como los puntos cardinales…entre ellos el que tiene mayor territorio y mejores guerreros es la tribu del norte…ellos lideran todo el bosque-musito Matt algo incómodo.

Nadie noto cuando Leo camino hasta ellos, escuchando todo atentamente.

-La tribu del este hace tiempo que se volvió la más débil, la del oeste en cambio tiene buenas relaciones con la del norte por respetar nuestro liderazgo…pero la del sur-gruño Lucy claramente fastidiada.

Matt bufo por bajo.

-La tribu del sur que lidera mi padre, tiene fuerza por lo cual siempre pasa discutiendo con el norte-indico este.

-Por favor, aun con mi edad puedo claramente destrozarte, la tribu del sur solo son un montón de perros que ladran y no muerden-dijo con orgullo Lucy.

Nuevamente hubo un intercambio de miradas furiosas entre ambos licántropos.

Mabel rio algo nerviosa.

Leonardo aprovecho para ver a Dipper, este parecía verlo de reojo y sonrió cuando este lo vio. Hizo una mueca de molestia antes de caminar donde estaban ambas chicas. Lyra sonrió encantadoramente, mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba levemente volteando a otro lado. Bueno al menos aun la ponía nerviosa, eso podría ser una ventaja por ahora.

No tenía ganas de soportar una lucha de dos criaturas misteriosas.

-Vámonos-dijo ambas chicas.

Lyra estaba por seguirlo, pero de forma testaruda Lucy se cruzó de brazos desafiándolo.

Alzo una ceja.

Pensó que el amor ciego de la chica a él, que eso serviría para controlarla. Pero en esta ocasión, esta parecía ignorarlo completamente.

Algo había pasado.

-Vámonos Lucy-pidió Lyra preocupada sujetándola del brazo.

Esta la vio igualmente terca, pero sus ojos parecieron calmarse un poco cuando vio la mirada de Lyra, así que al final termino aceptando y siguiéndola. No sin antes darle una mirada envenenada a Matt.

Leo se quedó un momento congelado, antes de ver a Lucy fijamente.

Pero no como antes, ahora sus ojos parecían algo incomodos.

Lucy pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana.

Era feliz al lado de su hermana.

Reía al lado de su hermana.

Un bombillo se ilumino en su mente.

Esa hija de…perra.

…

Luego del apoyo de una animada Luka y una avergonzada Lyanna, tuvo el valor de caminar hasta el pequeño puesto de comida. En ese lugar había un hombre de casi treinta años, cuerpo formado pero algo delgado y de cabellera rubia que tenía una grandiosa retaguardia. Lo había notado viéndola de reojo en algunas ocasiones, pero no tenía ganas de coquetear. Al final la insistencia de ambas chicas jóvenes les hizo levantarse para divertirse un rato.

Nada como jugar con la mente de un hombre.

Había asegurado que sus hijos y Lucy estaban bien, las dos chicas estaban jugando aun en la piscina y su hijo estaba sentado en una banca con un libro de música.

Todo estaría bien durante al menos treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera coquetear un rato.

-Un refresco de cola-pidió amablemente a la joven que trabajaba en el lugar.

Se sorprendió de ver nada menos que a Star con una sonrisa amable, con un traje de baño bastante adorable y su novio detrás de ella suspirando derrotado.

-Como usted quiera señora Pacifica-dijo moviéndose causando que sus dos trenzas se movieran en el aire, antes de buscar lo pedido.

¿Señora?

Una vena imaginaria se formó en su mente, como detestaba saber que rápidamente estaba perdiendo el apelativo de señorita por uno de señora. Era madre de dos hijos, no podía esperar menos, pero mierda como dolía en su orgullo femenino.

-Vaya jóvenes de hoy en día, llamar señora a una hermosa mujer-expuso el hombre rubio que había visto anteriormente.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en su rostro, antes de mover su cara lentamente fingiendo algo de sorpresa. Le encantaba cuando un hombre daba el primer paso, luego ella solo tendría que guiarlo por donde quería ir.

Le había llamado hermosa mujer.

Tal vez podría pasar un poco más de un simple coqueteo.

-Bueno ya no tengo quince años, no soy exactamente una joven-dijo de forma coqueta.

El hombre sonrió, creyendo claramente que tenía el control de la situación. Su porte era bastante digno, sus palabras eran suaves y su rostro demostraba supremacía. Claramente no estaba coqueteando con cualquier sujeto. Sus ojos eran un dorado bastante oscuro, que parecían brillar con diversión. De hecho, le parecían muy familiares esos ojos.

Su sonrisa comenzó a decaer, mientras que la del hombre parecía incrementar.

De pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, mientras que una punzada de dolor con pánico la inundo. Una risa algo nerviosa salió de su boca, era imposible, su teoría era totalmente estúpida.

¿Verdad?

Trago nervioso.

-Nos habíamos visto antes-musito por bajo, con mucha menos intensidad que antes.

De pronto la vio, una sonrisa algo perversa con un sonido que la hizo abrir sus ojos con pánico. El deseo de correr la lleno en cada célula de su cuerpo.

La mano del hombre tomo levemente su mandíbula, alzándola para ver esos ojos brillantes. Que parecían reconocerla.

-Tal vez hubiéramos tenido un trato hace algún tiempo mi querida llama-susurro con una voz cargada de maldad y dulzura en partes iguales.

…

Ohhh mierda.

…

Estaba segura que caería sentada de espaldas al reconocer ese tono de voz, en medio de ese cuerpo bronceado y ojos dorados.

Bill.

De pronto una mano se interpuso entre ambos y golpeo con fuerza el mostrador rompiendo el momento. El hombre rubio simplemente sonrió ocultando sus ojos en su cabellera, en cambio Pacifica pestañeo como si saliera de un sueño, ambos giraron a ver a la persona en medio de ambos. La rubia se sorprendió de ver a Dipper Pines tranquilamente con un billete en el mostrador, con una aparente tranquilidad que le hizo trastabillar un poco.

No lo había visto llegar.

Alzo el rostro para ver nuevamente a Bill, sabía que era él, sus ojos brillantes y el aura que emanaba lo reconocería en cualquier forma. Pero era imposible, estaba sellado dentro del bosque como de costumbre, no era capaz de salir de su prisión.

Al menos que…

Sus ojos mostraron horror al ver de reojo a Dipper, al tiempo que Bill asentía antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

El trato.

El trato.

El contrato que había firmado con Bill. Más especificamente la clausula que habían forjado sobre Dipper.

-Aquí tiene su bebida señora Pacifica-dijo Star ignorante de todo lo que pasaba.

Pero justo cuando la puso en el mostrador, Dipper la tomo con una sonrisa amable y dio media vuelta para encararla. Estaba listo para burlarse de ella por quitarle su refresco, pero quedo confundido al ver el rostro de Pacifica como si estuviera ido.

-La edad le afecto el cerebro-comento por bajo.

De pronto la lata de refresco se alzó un poco más de lo normal, bañándolo con toda la bebida.

Pacifica bufo por ultimo antes de irse moviendo su cuerpo sin darse cuenta, en cambio Dipper mascullo una grosería por bajo antes de pedir una nueva bebida.

Tenía mucho calor ese día.

…

Lucy gimió por bajo cuando fue estampada contra la pared, levanto la vista para ver algo enojada a Leo que estaba prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo. En otro momento se hubiera sonrojado y puesto avergonzada, pero el dolor de su espalda, provocaban que lo viera completamente llena de enojo. Este también tenía ojos algo enojados.

-Como te atreves-farfullo.

Ella abrió la boca incrédula, de que fuera tan descarado de llegar a reclamarle por algo.

Aunque no sabía que era.

-¿De qué hablas?-indico fastidiada.

Este la vio más enojado.

-Que tienes con mi hermana-

-¿Lyra? Es mi amiga-

-Te gusta-

-Claro que me gusta, es mi amiga pedazo de sordo-

-No te hagas la tonta, te gusta de forma romántica-

Ahora el rostro de Lucy se sonrojo de forma incrédula, ante el comentario tan fuera de lugar del hermano de Elizabeth. Ese hijo de put…no, Pacifica era una gran mujer. Pero ese chico era un completo desgraciado. Primero que todo la veía mal todo el rato, luego la arrastraba a un lugar solitario, para señalarle que era lesbiana con su mejor amiga.

Con fuerza superior, se soltó de su agarre para tomarlo por el cuello y cambiar lugares. Lo estampo con poca delicadeza, sacándole ahora a él un gemido de dolor.

-Mira desgraciado, no me gusta Lyra, ella tan solo es mi única amiga y persona que me acepta como soy-dijo llena de vergüenza.

No es que opinara que tener un interés romántico por alguien del mismo sexo fuera malo, pero para ella no era posible, ella sería la futura líder del clan y obviamente ocupaba de compañía masculina. Además ella no comprendía sobre el amor entre los humanos, ella solo ocupaba alguien para reproducirse algún día. Ahora estaba comprendiendo sobre amistad y compañerismo sobre Lyra, calor maternal de Pacifica.

Completa estupidez sobre Leonardo.

Definitivamente ella no lo amaba, pues no lo conocía, además, se negaba aceptar que amaba a alguien tan estúpido como ese chico.

-No lo niegues, como actuabas conmigo ahora actúas con ella-gruño Leo con algo de dolor.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron con furia.

Ese…grrr…iba a patearlo.

-Es mi amiga…pero aunque la viera de forma romántica, no te da derecho de actuar como un estúpido hermano celoso-indico fastidiada.

Los ojos de Leo brillaron.

-Lo aceptas-

-No la quiero románticamente-

-Pero hace rato dijiste…-

-Eres un tonto, Raven tenía razón…no puedo amar a alguien que no conozco, fui una tonta al pensar que podrías ser algún día mi pareja-

Luego de aquellas palabras Leonardo se quedó en silencio, Lucy lo soltó. Leo se preguntó cuándo ambas chicas habían hablado, pero luego recordó que las mujeres tienen ese sentido solidario con su mismo género.

Esta le dirigió una mirada totalmente fastidiada.

-Solo porque tu hermana me prefiere ahora, no debes hacer un numerito de circo-planto Lucy con ese orgullo que descubría que tenía ahora.

Una vena apareció en su frente, viendo incrédulo a la niña estúpida frente a él.

-Eso es mentira-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy creció, con algo de maldad y deseos de venganza.

-Quien sabe, hace unos días que pasa mucho tiempo conmigo para que creas cosas tontas…yo también me aburriría de un hermano celoso-

Los ojos de Leo brillaron ante el reto y la molestia.

-Hija de perra-farfullo agrandando la sensación de victoria de Lucy.

…

En medio del carro Pacifica tenía un mal humor evidente, muy similar al de su hijo sentado a su lado. Detrás estaba Lucy que gruñía a todo que se acercara, mientras Lyra estaba con una gota de sudor en su nuca sin comprender nada. Fuera del carro Luka y Lyanna se estaban despidiendo algo confundidas, dispuestas a marcharse en su propio vehículo de transporte.

Cuando salieron pudo ver como en el estacionamiento, mientras buscaban el ticket para salir, en uno de los carros se estaba montando Dipper Pines. Este miro furioso a su madre, pero esta le saco el dedo del medio antes de acelerar.

Lyra ladeo la cabeza sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

 **Continuara…**

 _Como cuando todo se esta complicando y piensas que no puede estar peor, llego yo para demostrar lo contrario.  
_

 _:3_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	12. Capítulo 11: Nuevo amigo

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 11: Nuevo amigo.**

Ese día en Gravity falls era diferente, su querido hermano mayor había caído enfermo por algún extraño motivo, aunque estaba comenzando a creer que fue por causa de Lucy que sin descaro lo había lanzado por el lago el día anterior con una risa malvada. Raven quien curiosamente accedió a su madre para acompañarlos, había usado sus poderes para que su hermano no saliera. Raven y Lucy estaban comenzando a llevarse mejor por algún misterioso motivo.

Pensaba que su hermano tenía algo que ver.

Su madre había decidido cuidar a su hermano, además de Lucy quien parecía haber caído enferma del estómago por el taco en mal estado que le dio Leo en venganza.

Raven había salido de la casa a comprar algunas cosas.

Dejándola a ella sola.

Si bien su madre se mostró reticente, al final acepto que ella saliera para no contagiarse de ninguna gripe. Pensó en ir al centro de video juegos, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Nicolás, pero cuando estaba por llegar al pueblo, su rostro decayó un poco al verlo hablar animadamente con Sandra. Había notado gracias a un comentario inocente de Lucy, que ambos parecían ser una pareja hace algún tiempo.

Raven había hecho real esa teoría, diciendo que hace algunos días parecían ser una pareja.

Eso la desanimo un poco, pero no podía hacer mucho. Ella no lo conocía mucho, en cambio Sandra probablemente tendría la delantera en esa área.

Suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su hogar, pero se detuvo unos momentos viendo el bosque a lo lejos. Fue extraño, casi como algo sobrenatural, pero sentía como si el viento en su espalda la impulsara a investigar.

Dio un paso indecisa, sin notar como un chico a lo lejos, veía todo con diversión y ojos brillantes.

Darian sonrió algo divertido al ver a la chica ir directo al inicio de su ruina.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Cuando había recibido una llamada urgente de Mabel, para poder decirle algo de total importancia en medio de un bosque, debió haber supuesto que algo estaba mal. Pero igualmente como siempre, ella era su completa debilidad y quien la colocaba en situaciones sumamente estúpidas para ella. Por eso cuando llego y noto como Matt estaba a su lado, donde segundos después llego Dipper totalmente confundido.

Supo que algo malo tramaban.

Se lamentó haber llamado a Lyanna y Luka para cuidaran de Leonardo junto con Lucy, debió haberse quedado en su hogar.

No debió confiar en Mabel.

-¡Pacifica!-grito está abrazándola con fuerza, como si intuyera que pensaba salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

Algo no muy lejos de la realidad.

Sonrió algo forzada al ver como Matt tenía una canasta de picnic entre sus manos, con una cara de disculpas. Luego giro a ver furiosa a Dipper, quien alzo las manos quitándose la importancia del asunto, pues claramente se notaba que no era su idea.

Como siempre, Mabel estaba un paso más delante de ambos.

Que complicado y problemático se estaba volviendo el asunto.

…

Lyra no comprendía bien que pasaba, todo a su alrededor parecía diferente a lo que recordaba del bosque. Las criaturas que generalmente solía ver, no aparecían en ningún lado. Había buscado en el diario algún indicio de algo que explicara ese comportamiento, pero al final, solamente había quedado igual que antes. También era curioso, como parecía que el camino a sus pies, la llevaba en una dirección en específico. Una parte del bosque comenzó asomarse frente a sus ojos.

Pero eso…era extraño.

Todo a su alrededor parecía muerto, las plantas estaban marchitas y noto como no parecía haber ningún animal cerca de ese lugar en específico.

Camino unos segundos con ese deseo de investigar, de encontrar un porqué del asunto, cuando sus pasos volvieron a detenerse.

Frente a ella había una extraña estatua de piedra, con forma de triángulo con un solo ojo y un extraño sombrero sobre la parte superior.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, recordando como al haber leído en su diario, este advertía en varias ocasiones sobre un ser con esas características. No recordaba el nombre de esa entidad, pero si sobre lo peligroso que era.

Tomo el libro entre sus manos, sorprendiéndose de una extraña pero débil luz que le hizo desviar la vista.

Con el cuerpo en malas condiciones, su sombrero algo destruido y su ojo algo perezoso. Pudo ver la apariencia de un triángulo amarillo aparecer frente a ella, de forma algo borrosa y casi viendo a través de este. Se congelo al no sentir aquella aura maligna de la que hablaba el libro o su apariencia aterradora.

El ojo volteo a verla.

Ella se congelo, pero curiosamente, no sintió miedo.

-Vaya…hace mucho no tenía visitas-explico el triángulo posándose sobre la estatua de piedra.

Su voz había sonado muy amable, algo que la había descolocado un poco. Bajo su vista al libro, donde estaba segura que este le advertiría que saliera corriendo. Pero al ver la mirada brillante y esperanzada del triángulo.

Por primera vez ignoro las recomendaciones de su libro, para poder sonreír algo nerviosa y tímida.

…

Pacifica miro algo aburrida el pasto crecer, haber creído a Mabel fue demasiado inocente y estúpido, casi podía golpearse contra uno de esos árboles. El pensar que iba a ir un momento "al baño" era la excusa perfecta para irse y dejarlos solos, había caído demasiado torpe en aquella trampa. Por supuesto que Dipper como su hermano gemelo, tenía ese séptimo sentido que comprendía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, aunque ya estuviera casada y con su vida propia.

Bufo furiosa antes de ponerse de pie y ver a todos lados en busca de una salida.

Estar en medio del bosque, con la idea de ir a explorar como en los viejos tiempos.

Había sido tan estúpida en creer en Mabel, donde había quedado la astuta y estafadora Pacifica Northwest, su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

-Estúpida le hare pagar-gruño refiriéndose a Mabel.

A su lado Dipper solo suspiro sentado con tranquilidad, esperando que la ira se le pasara para poder charlar como personas pacificas…a quien engañaba…era probable que se mataran de poder hacerlo. Pero confiaba en su hermana y su idea de tiempo a solas todo lo soluciona.

-La última vez que paso algo así, fue cuando Matt intento vengarte de ti-murmuro Dipper con una mano en el mentón.

La rubia giro a verlo, notándolo divertido, como si fuera un buen recuerdo.

Ella se sonrojo levemente y giro el rostro algo molesto.

Ella había conocido a Matthew en ese bosque, ayudándolo a escapar de su familia lobuna que deseaba convertirlo en el próximo líder del clan. Este claramente en contra, había suplicado por su ayuda en medio del escape y ella por algún extraño motivo termino aceptando. Ayudarlo adaptarse a la civilización, fue el pago con que este le enseñara los secretos del boque. Miles de cosas que los Pines aun no conocían, ella lo pudo vivir antes. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo, aunque ella fue su crush un tiempo, pudo abrir los ojos y comprender que Mabel era la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero en uno de aquellos veranos, donde los Pines estaban en la cabaña del misterio y ella aun no era tan estúpida para hacer tratos con triángulos amarillos.

Había jugado una broma de encerrar a Matt y Mabel en medio de un armario durante algunas horas. Estos habían salido muy rojos y con el pelo algo desordenado.

La venganza no llego ni una semana después, dejándola en medio de una parte desconocida en el bosque con Dipper.

No había sido tan malo, después de todo habían pasado un tiempo ameno juntos y…

Trago pesado con un sonrojo molesto en sus mejillas.

De reojo noto al chico sonreír más grande, al parecer recordando aquella misma experiencia. Inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder al verlo levantarse, pero este rápidamente camino hasta ella con una sonrisa felina que le dio un mal presentimiento.

Gruño frustrada cuando su espalda choco contra un árbol, mientras este limitaba su movimiento con una mano a la altura de su cara, cerrando su escapatoria, mientras la otra levantaba su mentón que se erguía con orgullo.

Su cuerpo rápidamente se tensó, mientras por dentro todo parecía un revoltijo de emociones, donde la felicidad y el enojo parecían batallar por quien ganaba el mando de su cerebro.

-Recuerdo que en ese entonces paso algo similar, pero estábamos en una situación totalmente invertida-musito con su aliento cerca de su rostro.

Bufo por bajo.

Un destello de ella divertida, obligando al chico a encogerse nervioso contra un árbol mientras actuaba coqueta, ya no parecía tan genial como entonces. Todo había sido una broma para bajarle el ego masculino que había tenido, pero si era sincera consigo misma, solo quería estar cerca en ese entonces.

Muy al contrario ahora que deseaba estar lejos.

-Es gracioso como a pesar que estas empeñada en hacer que nada paso entre nosotros, sigues nerviosa al estar cerca de mí-murmuro el hombre con diversión.

De cerca pudo admirar mejor su rostro. Sus facciones bastante rectas, su cabello algo corto y desordenado como siempre. Pero sus ojos parecían brillar, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo que estuvieron separados, aún tenían ese toque de picardía y orgullo que le habían atraído de joven. Tenía un indicio de barba alrededor de la mandíbula y sus labios parecían algo secos.

Ella podría humedecerlos.

Joder.

Apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Deberías alejarte de mí Pines…no responderé si intentas algo estúpido-le advirtió intentando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Noto una chispa de temor en sus ojos, recordando como de jóvenes Matt le había enseñado defensa personal. En ocasiones había entrenado con él, dejándole claro que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ella no ocupaba de encantos femeninos para hacerlo besar el polvo.

Pero parecía que ese día estaba algo estúpido.

Su rostro se acercó aún más, logrando que sus narices se rozaran y su respiración se cortara. Sus ojos brillaron por temor, pensando que solo un hombre tan idiota como este, podría sentir algo aun por ella. Este siguió su camino hasta estar cerca de su oreja, donde soltó un poco de aire que la hizo estremecer. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza al tronco del árbol, viendo a otro lado inconscientemente, dándole chance para que posara sus labios sobre su cuello.

Un chillido femenino de indignación salió de su boca, este pareció sonreír antes de comenzar a succionar esa parte de su cuello con una clara intención, dejarle una marca. Sabía que la opción más lógica era apartarlo de golpe, pero una parte aún mayor en su cerebro, quería dejarse llevar unos momentos solamente.

Dejo de estar tensa unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios del hombre, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de este tan cerca del suyo, dejando que su interior disfrutara del toque de aquel hombre. Ya no era aquel chico sin experiencia que había conocido tiernamente de joven, ahora era todo un hombre que recordaba bien su cuerpo y donde tocar.

No dijo nada cuando este la tomo de la cintura pegándola más contra sí mismo. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios al verlo subir con sus besos. Dejando su clavícula una sensación de hormigueo y quemazón a su paso.

Aparto un poco el rostro, causando que ella se quejara por bajo por la falta de atención.

Sus ojos conectaron los de él un momento, solo separados por unos milímetros por sus labios. Noto el deseo en sus ojos, quería tener ese contacto, ella pudo jurar ver un deseo igual o más intenso en el reflejo de sus ojos.

Iba hacerlo.

Mandar todo a la mierda y apoderarse de esos labios como antes.

 _"Vamos Pacifica, eso es lo que deseas"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror, al haber escuchado la voz tan clara dentro de su cabeza. Era una burla, la voz de Bill había sido una clara burla. Ese desgraciado triangulo lo sabía, que tarde o temprano cedería y él habría ganado el juego.

Con una fuerza que no conocía de ella, aparto a Dipper que termino sentado en el suelo viéndola confundido.

Llevo una mano en su cabeza, sintiendo la risa de Bill claramente en burla a su anterior acción. No era de esperar menos, ese desgraciado debía haber predicho aquello desde que hizo aquel trato hace tantos años atrás. Lo peor es que ella ahora comprendía la gravedad del asunto, lo crédulo que había caído y como ahora años después aún seguía afectándola.

-Pacif…-

-No te atrevas a tocarme nuevamente, o te juro que te golpeare hasta dejarte en un hospital-le indico con un grado de furia, que lo paralizo en el suelo.

Verlo con ojos algo heridos por sus acciones, pero sobre todo confundidos, la hicieron gemir frustrada. Ignorante de si Mabel volvería o estaría en algún lugar observando con Matt, dio media vuelta dispuesta a largarse de ese lugar y regresar a su casa.

Estaba tan desesperada que no se dio cuenta como Dipper se ponía de pie y la seguía, claramente frustrado y con la cara en busca de respuestas.

-¿Qué no te toque?-pregunto incrédulo, intentando seguir sus rápidas pisadas-no soy estúpido y lo sabes, claramente tu querías besarme como yo hace unos instantes-añadió señalando ese hecho como si fuera lo último que ocupaba para resolver un rompecabezas.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

A Dipper aún le faltaba mucho para conocer la verdad de todo, ella no pensaba revelarle nada, porque seguramente haría una tontería al pensar que podría solucionarlo.

 _"Dile querída llama, ayuda a Pino a salir de su ignorancia"_

La voz de Bill en su cabeza solo le dejaba claro lo estúpida que estaba siendo, pensar que podría estar al lado de Dipper sin que nada malo pasara, ella misma lo había jodido hace años atrás. La voz de Bill era lo que le dejaba todo claro.

-¡ESO FUE UN ERROR!-grito intentando convencerlo a él y de paso a ella.

Pero no funciono, pudo verlo de reojo con cara roja del enojo.

-No es verdad…tu aun sientes algo por mí-

-Claro que no-

-Por favor tu cuerpo claramente me recuerda-

-Deja de lado tu estúpido ego masculino-

-No se trata de eso, tú aún me quieres-

Detuvo sus pasos incrédula ante la afirmación del joven, sin ver donde estaba y sin poder importarle menos. Sus ojos abiertos incrédulos, intentaban negar aquella afirmación en su cabeza, para luego poder expresarla en palabras. Ella no lo quería, había pasado más de doce años intentando convencerse de lo contrario.

Cuando ella quedo embarazada, había descubierto que era tarde para todo. Al lado de Dipper solo le causaría desgracias, pues ella misma lo había dicho.

 _"Si me permites alejarme de todos…no lastimar a nadie más…hare lo que me pides"_

 _"Puedo hacer todo lo que quieras, te prometo no lastimar a nadie…solo hay una pequeña cláusula para que este contrato no falle como los anteriores"_

 _"¿Cuál?"_

 _"No debes volver a sentir nada por Dipper Pines o tener alguna relación de ese tipo con el chico, no te atrevas acercarte a él o tener alguna especie de cariño por él…por qué en el momento que eso pase, me dejaras total control de tu cuerpo"_

La escena había pasado en su cabeza como si de una película retrocediendo se tratara. Recordaba la soledad que sus padres le habían provocado aquel verano, la soledad que había sentido al ser odiada por todos, o al menos eso había creído. Sentido como todo su pequeño mundo se desboronaba sobre sus ojos. Como el trato de Bill había parecido solucionar cualquier problema.

Pero después de derrotarlo, ella se negó a decir algo. No quería asustar a nadie, ser una carga para otros. Pero al estar embarazada, solamente retrasaría a Dipper en cumplir sus sueños, ahuyentando ese hermoso y brillante futuro.

Aun así…a pesar de todos sus intentos…ese mismo chico ahora convertido en hombre estaba frente a ella. Con una hermosa sonrisa y tocando su mejilla cálidamente.

Ella aun lo quería.

Mierda.

¿Alguna vez había dejado de amarlo?

-Pacifica yo aún te qui…-las palabras de Dipper murieron tan rápido como ella comprendió que estaba por decir.

Su mano había reaccionado por instinto, dándole una fuerte y potente cachetada que lo dejo inmóvil en su posición. Este puso una mano sobre el cachete rojo, como si no creyera lo que ella había hecho. Giro a verlo con una expresión de dolor e incredulidad, que ella sintió que le partió el alma.

Negó con la cabeza.

Negando sus sentimientos.

Eliminando la emoción en su interior ante lo que estuvo a punto de escuchar.

-No te atrevas a decir algo así-murmuro dando pasos para atrás.

De pronto, algo hizo que su pie resbalara y que la cara de Dipper fuera de horror. Ella resbalo por completo por una ladera.

…

Elizabeth no comprendía porque ese triángulo amarillo desaparecía en ocasiones, había pasado toda la tarde a su lado, hablando sobre todo y nada en realidad. Ahora conocía su nombre, era Bill Cipher, una extraña entidad que parecía pertenecer a otro plano del universo. Parecía tan lleno de conocimiento, con una respuesta inteligente para todo y con voz carismática.

Una parte de ella parecía escéptica por él, más que todo por el libro…pero tal vez este solo se equivocaba.

Bill parecía una buena persona…o triangulo amarillo.

-Entonces estas atrapado en esta piedra, debe ser duro estar solo todo el tiempo-musito Lyra con voz penosa.

El triángulo pareció suspirar.

-No te preocupes, no estoy tan solo, una vieja conocida está cerca y me divierto mucho con esta-hablo con voz monocorde a la situación.

Como si fuera un pequeño gatito perdido del que hablaba, no de la manera en que estaba aprovechando para torturar psicológicamente a su madre. Pero claro, todo a su tiempo, ahora solo ocupaba que esa niña fuera lo suficientemente estúpida para caer poco a poco en sus redes.

Llevaría tiempo.

Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar, para que su venganza fuera más dulce.

-Eso me alegra, pero igualmente me asegurare de venir más seguido-expuso la niña con mirada decidida.

El ojo de Bill brillo con diversión.

Como si solo moviera los hilos de una marioneta, para que hiciera lo que él deseaba.

-Estaré esperando con ansias pequeña-susurro divertido.

Sintiendo la propia desesperación de Pacifica al otro lado del bosque…además de la caída de esta. Cuando Lyra se marchó animadamente, sus ojos brillaron, ahora que Pacifica había estado tan cerca de Dipper, podría hacerle una visita a la mujer. Además la sangre en el cuerpo de Lyra, era todo lo que ocupaba para que su plan estuviera perfecto.

…

Rodar entre ramas y pasto fue doloroso, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y sentía que una piedra había raspado su pierna derecha. Cuando todo por fin dejo de dar vueltas, se puso de espaldas viendo al cielo con ganas de llorar. Pero cuando el cielo azul pronto comenzó a verse gris, sus más grandes temores se hicieron realidad.

Se incorporó sobre sus piernas tan rápido como pudo, para ver con ojos horrorizados una figura de triangulo amarilla, algo mal herida viéndola con diversión.

-Pacifica Northwest, siempre supe que de todos mis peones, tu serias de gran utilidad en más de una ocasión-hablo con su típica voz distorsionada.

Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos.

No.

No de nuevo.

-No pongas esa expresión, después de todo aun no sucede nada entre tú y Pino, por lo cual técnicamente no puedo hacer nada-

-Técnicamente-obligo a su voz a salir, lleno de miedo y desesperación.

Esa desesperación que hizo que el ojo de Bill brillara emocionado.

Desapareció y reapareció frente a ella, levantando su barbilla con un bastan algo roído.

-Ahora que estuviste cerca de Pino como me prometiste no hacer, tengo suficiente poder para poder hacer esto de nuevo, mi pequeño mundo apartado del tuyo…pero aun así no tengo poder para cambiar la materia, al menos que alguien haga un trato conmigo no tendré nuevamente mis poderes-

-¿No has podido engañar a nadie?-

-Vaya pensé que me tenías suficiente miedo, pero me gustas más así Northwest, tu orgullo es el que me atrajo en primer lugar-

Los ojos asustados ahora mostraban algo de enojo.

-Pero no es tan fácil como quisiera, ocupo una sangre en específico para poder formar el trato…de no serlo ya hubiera liberado todo mi poder-

-¿Sangre?-

-Nada importante, ya tengo un conejillo de indias…aunque siempre puedes dejarte llevar con ese estúpido Pino y darme tu cuerpo para que pueda usarlo-

Apretó con fuerza el pasto congelado bajo sus manos, antes de notar como el único ojo del triángulo le guiñaba para desaparecer.

Se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Apretó con fuerza ambas manos intentando controlarse, ya no era niña, era madre de dos preciosos hijos, debía ser fuertes por ellos. No sabía que llegaría a pasar si Bill se adueñaba de su mente. Estaba ahora en un estado en que solo ella podía interactuar con él, al menos fuera de las vagas ilusiones esporádicas que parecía crear en el mundo real.

Estaba tan desesperada.

Escucho como algo se deslizaba por la ladera, antes que un par de fuertes manos le sacudieran los hombros.

Nuevamente los ojos de Dipper estaban frente los suyos, como si no importara cuantos desplantes le hiciera, siempre estaba ahí para ella.

-¿Estas bien Pacifica?-pregunto preocupado de ver su pierna sangrar y los raspones en su cuerpo.

Ella en camino negó con la cabeza, apretando con fuerza las manos sobre su rostro.

No ahora con Bill cerca.

Nadie estaba seguro ahora.

Dipper se limitó a acercarla a su cuerpo, suspirando tranquilo de que ella al menos aceptara un abrazo de su parte. Ahora lo importante era llevarla pronto a un centro médico, ya después se encargarían de lo demás. Sintió una extraña mirada sobre él, pero al girar para ver el bosque, no encontró nada.

Extraño.

 **Continuara…**

 _Me pregunto si este capitulo logro eliminar algunas dudas de sus pequeñas mentes que buscan solución a los misterios detras de mi Fic. Sin duda ahora con Bill en acción, todo sera más interesante. Además que no odien tanto a Pacifica por no aceptar las emociones de Dipper, entre el castaño y sus hijos, supongo que toda madre me daria la razón de a quien elegirian proteger.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capítulo 12: Sospechas

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 12: Sospechas**

Ese día todo parecía ir normal, todos los trabajadores se levantaron temprano para abrir sus tiendas en Gravity falls, la policía estaba patrullando mientras comían donas, la cabaña del misterio numero 2 ya estaba abierta y algunos niños ya jugaban en el parque.

Pero no era igual para todos.

Elizabeth miraba preocupada a su madre, quien se encontraba en la cama con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, al parecer había sufrido un accidente el día anterior y ahora debía reposar según instrucciones del médico.

Dado que Leonardo aún estaba con gripe, ella le dijo que se encargaría de hacer lo que su madre necesitara. Esta intentaba no pedirle nada, pero había cosas que sin duda Lyra le facilitaba. Como cuando tuvo que bajar para traer un poco más de agua.

La castaña se sorprendió al ver como Raven estaba en la cocina, con un extraño delantal y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo. Al parecer estaba preparando el desayuno para los demás, acompañara de Lucy quien sintiéndose mejor cortaba las papas con una gran facilidad.

Probablemente alguien normal se hubiera asustado de la forma en que usaba un cuchillo, con tanta destreza y rapidez que mataría a cualquiera.

Pero ella confiaba en su amiga.

-¿Cómo sigue Pacifica?-pregunto Lucy al verla llegar.

Ella sonrió algo apenada a ambas, pues Raven había girado a ver algo curiosa.

-Ocupa un poco de agua-explico tomando un vaso de la alacena y llenarlo del líquido transparente.

Antes de salir Raven le sonrió un poco palmeando su cabeza como un perro, mientras Lucy apoyaba su mano en su hombro dándole una sonrisa que intentaba reconfortarle. Ambas chicas sin duda querían ayudarle a estar tranquila.

Sonrió pensando que era genial no estar sola en esos momentos.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Ese día no parecía ir tan bien como pensó que sería, el haber dejado a su hermano a solas con Pacifica, pensó que podría pasar…bueno…algo bueno. Pero desde que había llegado con la ropa llena de sangre, mirada confundida y diciendo que Pacifica estaba en el hospital, no había salido de su habitación. Decidida a no dejarlo solo en algún momento, logro usar sus conocimientos en artes marciales (beneficios de tener un hombre lobo como novio en su adolescencia) y patear la puerta con tal fuerza, que esta caía con un sonido sordo.

El dueño de la mansión no estaba, pero aunque ese viejo estuviera, probablemente no le importaría.

Pero a pesar de que pensó en verlo totalmente derrotado o hundido en la miseria, muy similar a la vez que descubrieron que Pacifica prácticamente se había evaporado de la tierra.

Ahí estaba.

-No puedo creerlo-gruño Mabel con una mano en su frente.

Con una pizarra electrónica de su propia creación y ayuda de tío Ford, Dipper estaba haciendo una de sus famosas tablas para hallar soluciones. En esta tenía la fotografía de Pacifica, con un montón de datos que eran señalados por líneas de colores, abajo muchas fotografías de personas del pueblo y en una esquina las imágenes de los gemelos Northwest.

Dipper quien lucía exactamente con la misma ropa de ayer, apestando y con unas enormes ojeras, veía concentrado la pizarra.

-Sabía que algo estaba mal…pero ayer termine de confirmar que algo está pasando-musito el castaño para sí mismo.

Mabel rodo los ojos.

-Mason Pines-gruño sacando a su hermano de su ensoñación.

Este giro a verle claramente molesto, no acostumbrado a que usaran su nombre real en algún momento. Desde que se había graduado y publicado libros, siempre había sido con su apodo, Dipper, algo que no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Ese nombre significaba la vida con lo sobrenatural, con todo lo que amaba, pero su hermana solía llamarlo con su nombre real, cuando ocupaba que volviera a tierra.

Suspiro al ver su cara fastidiada.

Luego giro a ver de reojo la pizarra que parecía tener todo lo recolectado hasta el momento, frunció el ceño en una parte especifica. En medio de todo, había un cuadro con el signo de pregunta, dando a entender que faltaba algo…estaba pasando algo por alto.

-Te dije que hacer estos cuadros de las personas es de mal gusto, no eres un agente del FBI o algo por el estilo-gruño Mabel de brazos cruzados.

Rodo los ojos.

Gracias a un cuadro como ese había descubierto hace muchos años que Matt era un hombre lobo, también había descubierto antes de tiempo el regreso de…

Sus brazos cayeron de golpe, sin creer la estúpida idea que llego. Pero antes que su cerebro pudiera negarse a una idea ridícula, camino con fuerza a la pizarra y comenzó a notar varios aspectos más, ante la mirada ofuscada de su hermana. Pronto escribió por todos lados nuevos apuntes, antes de llegar al centro, donde borro el cuadro y puso un triángulo amarillo que lo hizo ponerse pálido.

No.

Todo era una coincidencia.

Bill debió haber estado encerrado en su dimensión ahora.

Toda la rueda había estado la segunda vez que apareció Bill, lo recordaba exactamente como si fuera ayer todo en cámara lenta. Recordaba como gracias a que el cebero del tío Stan había llegado a la normalidad, Bill había terminado encerrado en la mente de su tío sin poder salir, pero cuando sus poderes se recuperaron gracias aquel hombre estúpido, este había vuelto a ser liberado. Pero no había podido hacer tratos con nadie en específico debido a su falta de poder, solo con algún integrante de la rueda.

Pacifica había sido su conejillo de indias en ese momento.

Pero la rueda había logrado cerrarlo en su dimensión, al menos los cálculos de su tío Ford y él, dieron eso por hecho.

¿Por qué aparecería casi trece años después?

Miro la pizarra con enojo.

-Mabel-llamo a su hermana que lucía confundida, esta lo vio y él siguió viendo la pizarra-notaste algo extraño cuando nos marchamos de Gravity falls el verano luego del regreso de Bill-pregunto por bajo, pensando seriamente en todo lo vivido los últimos días.

Había algo raro en Pacifica, lo había notado desde el primer instante que la vio.

Siempre rehuyendo a su mirada de poder hacerlo.

Si de verdad ella hubiera olvidado todo lo que vivieron, aquellos momentos estúpidos de adolescentes, pero no tan estúpidos ya que a su forma, ambos habían sufrido ya lo suficiente para saber que deseaban en su futuro. Aquellos ratos solos, donde reían y eran felices…si hubiera olvidado todo como quería hacerlo creer, no seguiría reaccionando de forma similar a entonces.

Si por algún extraño motivo esos niños si tuvieran que ver con él, no como ella quería hacerlo pensar, sería algo bastante extraño.

¿Por qué no decirlo en ese entonces?

No es que no tuvieran la confianza, ellos ese verano eran casi como uña y mugre, todos creían que eran mejores amigos…con momentos algo calientes por así decirlo. Pero confiaban en el otro, habían escrito los nuevos diarios con ayuda del otro, compartido información crucial, los secretos del otro.

Incluso aunque ella no lo amara, cosa que dudaba a estas alturas, pudo haber seguido en comunicación con ellos como amiga. No se hubiera molestado, tenerla como amiga era mejor que perderla del todo, pero en su lugar había desaparecido del todo. Al volver a verse, era claro que no quería nada con él ni con alguno de su familia…se mantenía alejada y cautelosa.

Algo escondía.

Algo diferente a la identidad del padre de los niños.

Miro su triangulo dibujado en la pizarra.

-Bueno…todo parecía en orden…aunque recuerdo algo que no había comentó antes-musito Mabel por bajo.

Giro a verla de reojo sin mover su cuerpo.

-Luego de que todos usamos el poder para desaparecer a Bill con la rueda, paso algo raro…siempre pensé que había visto mal, pero durante unos instantes jure ver a Bill sonreírme con su mirada, antes que Pacifica terminara desmayada-añadió con los brazos cruzados.

Con esa mirada que demostraba que ya no era la niña de entonces.

Los ojos de Dipper volvieron a la pizarra.

-Antes de marcharnos le comente eso a Pacifica, pero ella estaba algo distante y dijo que no era nada…yo lo pensé siempre pero…-

-¿Qué pasa Mabel?-

-Últimamente tengo un mal presentimiento Dipper, como cuando ese verano no podía dormir bien, cuando días después Pacifica fue controlada… ¿Podría repetirse algo así?-

-No estoy seguro Mabel-

…

Su misión era bastante fácil, ir a comprar medicamentos al pueblo con su hermano. Si bien Lucy y Raven habían negado que fuera una idea brillante, él ocupaba ser revisado por un médico, así que sin otro adulto responsable, Elizabeth acepto la misión de llevar a su hermano en contra de su voluntad. De reojo noto preocupada como este tenía una gran sudadera, una bufanda y un gorro de lana, añadido a sus típicas ropas. Se veía totalmente cansado, pero no había otra opción.

Ambos llegaron a una farmacia del pueblo, pero se sorprendieron al entrar.

En una de las sillas de espera, estaba una mujer de larguísima cabellera rubia platina. Sus ojos eran color ámbar oscuro y tenía puesto una ropa algo formal. Si bien al entrar los había notado de reojo, en ese momento los estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

La dueña de una floristería a las afueras de la ciudad, con la que se habían encontrado el día del pionero.

-Madre el doctor dice que ya puedes entrar-dijo de la nada llegando un joven de catorce años.

Con el cabello rubio algo platino de forma a la moda, con ojos ámbar mucho más claros que la mujer. Vestía simplemente unas bermudas de color oscuro, unas sandalias sencillas y una camiseta de color dorado claro.

La mujer asintió antes de levantarse e ir a una puerta.

Elizabeth paso al lado de Darian, quien le sonrió amablemente, pero ella sintió un escalofrió aterrador. Casi corrió para hablar con la secretaria, pidiéndole que viera a su hermana.

La sonrisa de Darian incremento al verla huir, como un conejo escapando de un coyote.

-Atrás tigre, que este enfermo no significa que deje a cualquier buitre acercarse a mi hermana-dijo la voz nasal y ronca de Leo.

Darian pestañeo un par de veces, antes de volver a poner una sonrisa fingida y caminar hasta sentarse en la silla al lado del niño.

El consultorio era bastante sencillo, tenía unas bancas donde ellos estaban esperando, una gran parte de estantes con medicamentos detrás de vidrios, un mostrador donde estaba un farmacéutico y unas cajas para cobrar. También antes de un largo pasillo había un escritorio, donde estaba la secretaria con la que estaba hablando Elizabeth.

-Ve que estas preocupado por tu hermana-comento el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

El menor castaño gruño.

-Ya no puedo confiar en nadie, hombres, niñas…todos parecen ir detrás de Elizabeth si me descuido-admitió con voz triste.

El joven lo miro confundido.

No es como si Leonardo solía llorar a todos sus problemas, pero la enfermedad no lo hacía pensar bien antes de hablar, soltando casi todo lo que tenía en su mente.

Por eso odiaba enfermarse.

-Me llamo Darian-

-Leonardo Northwest, dime solo Leo-

-Rayos no se me ocurre un diminutivo para Darian que suene genial-

-Daryyyy-canturreo Leonardo antes de soltar una carcajada estúpida.

Sin duda la fiebre lo tenía mal.

Darian lo vio unos minutos, sin comprender el porqué de las risas, pero estas parecían tan sinceras y rayando a lo maniático, que inevitablemente también soltó una risa a su lado.

Elizabeth llego de pronto, diciendo que había otro doctor que podría verlo, el castaño asintió torpemente antes de levantarse y tambalearse un poco. Mientras su hermana caminaba, él giro a ver a Darian quien seguía riendo.

-Espero vernos cuando no esté tan estúpido-admitió el mayor de los Northwest.

Darian sonrió algo malicioso mientras se alejaba.

-Te aseguro que pasara más pronto de lo que esperas estrella fugaz-

…

Después de hablar con Mabel, había decidido que tal vez ocupaba un poco de aire libre, dado que su tío Stan había terminado castigado por haber destruido un televisor, luego que el protagonista de su novela preferida no terminara con la princesa, había sido puesto bajo su tutela. Ambos caminaban por la ciudad, en busca de la lista de compras que les dio el tío Ford.

Pero el anciano notaba como su sobrino parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto como para no notar cuando un poste estaba frente a él, pudo haberle dicho, pero verlo chocar fue más satisfactorio.

-Mira chico, no digo que eres un inútil, pero creo que yo comprare esto mientras tu esperas aquí-dijo Stan tomando la lista y dejándolo en un parque.

Gruño un poco al recordar como Mabel le advirtió sobre comprar cosas de segunda, tercera y hasta quinta mano.

Esa niña lo conocía demasiado bien.

Mientras tanto Dipper seguía con un lápiz en su boca, mordiéndolo con una libreta algo vieja en sus manos. Había algo oculto en todo este lugar, y estaba seguro que llegaría al fondo de aquello, no por nada era un investigador reconocido en toda la sociedad científica.

Pero cuando se trataba sobre cosas respecto a él, solía ser un completo idiota.

Bueno.

Siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-Señor Pines, Señor Pines-grito una voz que le hizo regresar al planeta tierra, o lo que fuera Gravity falls.

Se sorprendió de ver frente a él a Elizabeth, tan adorable como siempre, esta tenía de la mano a su hermano, que parecía vestir como si viviera en Alaska y tenía una mirada de incomodidad.

¿Qué paso ahí?

-Señor Pines debo comprar unas cosas que Lucy y Raven me pidieron, pero no puedo dejar a Leo solo o llevarlo, ya me sacaron de dos tiendas cuando este se puso a jugar con unas manzanas de forma algo…bueno no importa, puede cuidarlo por favor, gracias-dijo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo.

Dipper se quedó inmóvil con cara de no comprender nada, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por un estornudo de parte de Leo.

De todas las personas con las que Leo le gustaría estar solo, Dipper Pines era el último en esa lista, pero estaba enfermo y no quería ser regañado nuevamente por Elizabeth. Así que tomo asiento al lado del hombre, abrazándose a sí mismo, tosiendo un poco.

El estúpido doctor había logrado inyectarlo, a pesar que lloro, pataleo e incluso Darian tuvo que entrar para ayudar a Elizabeth a sujetarlo.

Su mayor temor eran esas inyecciones.

Estaba traumado desde su infancia.

Cuando era niño su hermana había sufrido de una fuerte anemia y ocupado transfusiones de sangre continuamente, dado que era un tipo de sangre muy raro, solo la de él era compatible. Así que al saber que era necesario, había aceptado cuando su madre se lo propuso, teniendo que ir varias veces al año para donar sangre.

Después de algunos malos tratos con doctores, había creado una fobia a los hospitales y a esa clase de objetos puntiagudos.

Por suerte ahora Elizabeth estaba perfectamente sana, o al menos, la última recaída había sido hace más de un año.

-Entonces…Leonardo…creo que no habíamos hablado a solas-comenzó Dipper con una sonrisa.

Que se congelo ante la mirada fría del chico.

Pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca.

-Cuando hable con Elizabeth, ella se mostraba muy emocionada de ti, dice que eres un buen músico y bueno en los video juegos-

-…-

-Ella opina también que eres el que heredo el talento entre ambos, bueno, a pesar que son gemelos no deben ser exactamente iguales-

-…-

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-

-…-

-¿La escuela?-

-…-

-Escuche que vivían antes en otra parte del país, debió ser difícil venir a un pueblo como este-

-…-

Luego de unos cinco minutos de completo silencio, Dipper comenzó a reír algo nervioso en su mente. La mirada de Leo seguía siendo igual de fría que antes, observando a un punto fijo sin parpadear, aunque en ocasiones soltaba una leve tos o estornudaba.

-Veo que me odias…aunque no sabía cuánto-musito Dipper después de un sonoro suspiro.

Noto por fin como parecía captar la mirada de Leo sobre él, parecía indiferente e incluso algo aburrido, muy diferente a cuando estaba con Mabel o el tío Stan, que parecía siempre estar sonriendo y lleno de vida. Muy lejos de esa mirada de cariño cuando estaba al lado de Lyra.

-Me extraña ya que no hemos intercambiado antes palabras-añadió viéndolo fijamente.

Leo giro al frente de nuevo, cortando todo contacto visual.

-No te odio…simplemente no tolero tu presencia en mi espacio-dijo con voz nasal.

La frente de Dipper se puso azul, antes de soltar una leve carcajada al detectar cierto tono arrogante que solía identificar a Pacifica.

Vio al niño de nuevo.

Este alzo una ceja muy a lo Pacifica, lo cual le hizo reír entre dientes.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre-

-Supongo-

-¿Entonces no me odiarías si no estuviera cerca de ti?-

-No estoy seguro, pero sería recomendable-

Dipper negó con la cabeza, antes de soltar nuevamente un bufido y ver al cielo divertido. Había algo en esos niños, llámenlo paranoico, pero sentía algo al verlos. Diversión, cariño, interés y curiosidad. Dipper siempre había amado las cosas extrañas, resolver misterios…sin duda ambos pequeños Northwest estaba rodeado de algo, de un misterio que esperaba resolver.

El mayor noto como Leo lo veía de reojo, por lo que le sonrió, logrando que él rodada los suyos y volviera a ver el pasto.

Sabía que no había motivo para estar feliz, pero era la primera conversación que tenía con el chico…a pesar que fuera sobre lo mucho que su presencia le desagradaba.

Lo miro de reojo.

Se preguntó si tendrían algo en común.

Luego de meditar algunos minutos en algunas comparaciones, determinando que sin duda él se parecía más a Lyra, llego una estúpida idea a su mente.

-Tu apodo es Leo verdad-no pregunto, era una afirmación.

Leo volteo a verlo como si fuera un estúpido.

-Mi apodo es Dipper, como la osa mayor, al igual que tu apodo es Leo, como la constelación-dijo con una sonrisa, como si hubiera descubierto el mayor secreto del mundo.

Leonardo lo vio unos momentos en una total seriedad, provocando que su frente se sombreara de azul y tuviera la necesidad de querer huir. Pero contra todo pronóstico, una leve sonrisa divertida se formó en la cara del niño, seguido de una pequeña risa algo tonta.

De pronto el chico mientras reía, agacho la mirada logrando que sus mechones de cabello taparan sus ojos.

-Mi madre me apodo Leo cuando era pequeño, luego Lyra obtuvo también ese apodo por la constelación que lleva ese nombre, ya que es la favorita de ella-

Por qué le dio la explicación a ese hombre, era algo que no sabía. Tal vez era la enfermedad, tal vez eran los extraños recuerdos, tal vez era la estúpida emoción de estar a su lado. No podían culparlo, después de su infancia tan complicada, había intentado hacer una estúpida coraza en su interior.

Que se rompía con facilidad.

Era solo un niño.

Un niño que se sentía tan solo…pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse y llorar por eso, debía estar fuerte para proteger a su hermana y a su madre.

-Bueno yo tengo ese apodo por una deformidad-murmuro levantando un poco los cortos cabellos sobre su frente.

Leo pestañeo varias veces incrédulo, al ver esa extraña constelación marcada en su frente como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Pero estaba seguro que no era un tatuaje, o si no ese hombre no hubiera dicho deformación.

De pronto el chico tomo parte de su camisa y sudaderas que portaba, alzándola un poco para que viera. En su abdomen se veían unas marcas en su lado izquierdo que parecían ser causadas por un hombre lobo (efectivamente habían sido causadas por Lucy al inicio de la aventura) y en su costado derecho en el abdomen, estaba la constelación de Leo muy similar a la suya.

Levanto al niño para verlo serio, mientras este sonreía levemente.

-No sé cómo rayos, pero está ahí desde mi nacimiento…Lyra también tiene una de mayor tamaño en la espalda-musito antes de estornudar.

De pronto se puso de pie, sin volteando por fin a ver la mirada seria de Dipper sobre él.

-¿Por qué me cuestas estas cosas?-

-Simplemente me dieron ganas-

Ambos se vieron fijamente, pero de pronto el llamado lejano de Lyra, hizo que Leo sonriera cálidamente antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

-Además de que sirve como paga para que se aleje unos días e investigue lo que quiera por aparte-musito antes de caminar llegando donde su hermana.

La pequeña castaña se despidió efusivamente con la mano, mientras que Leo solo lo veía fríamente.

Dipper sonrió de medio lado al despedirse.

-¿Qué te sucede chico?-le pregunto Stan al llegar minutos después.

Él no contesto.

Simplemente estaba intrigado por el odio del chico a su persona, algo más que agregar a la lista de misterios de esa familia.

…

 _No podía ver nada, todo era borroso. Fue así durante unos momentos, hasta que todo se volvió claro. Miro confundido en todas direcciones, hasta que una imagen apareció frente a él. La identifico de inmediato, cuando en medio de un salón de guardería, pudo ver a un niño castaño con ropas sencillas que dibujaba un hombre lobo (o una especie de trazos que parecían algo sin forma) diciendo a la maestra que deseaba ser un investigador de cosas misteriosas._

 _-Pequeño Leo, podría no buscar una profesión tan extraña-decía la mujer que era su maestra._

 _Pero el pequeño niño seguía necio al querer ser eso, mientras su hermana se ocultaba tras de él, diciendo que le tenía miedo a las cosas sobrenaturales. El cuerpo de la niña estaba muy delgado y su piel algo diferente por la enfermedad…tampoco tenía cabello por sus tratamientos tan fuertes y en su lugar tenía un gorro con una estrella en este._

 _-No te preocupes Lyra, yo te protegeré y ambos seremos grandes investigadores-decía el niño con voz animada._

 _La niña sonreía emocionada, mientras asentía a todo lo que decía su hermano._

 _¿Por qué estaba reviviendo eso?_

 _Hace tiempo que había enterrado esas memorias, no comprendía que pasaba. Ese niño emocionado por todo lo sobrenatural, había muerto exactamente aquel día…_

 _Todo se volvió blanco de nuevo y en su espalda escucho unas voces. Miro ahora como su madre (mucho más joven) hablaba con alguien por teléfono, ignorante que él estaba detrás de un escritorio esperando asustarla. Como esta comentaba sobre el nombre de su padre, sobre como ella no debía volver a verlo y como le dolía por ellos…pues les mentía para ocultarles la verdad y protegerlos de una posible amenaza._

 _Como esta había saltado al verlo oculto y lleno de lágrimas, sin creer que había escuchado._

 _Lyra no había entendido que pasaba cuando lo vio llegar al cuarto, llorando y botando todos los libros de cosas sobrenaturales. Como su mirada enojada había golpeado su almohada, sin poder hacer nada. Pero al ver a Lyra, la mirada de su querida hermana, había sonreído tontamente._

 _Eso podía hacer él._

 _Capaz de mentir, de hacer que ella pensara que todo estaba bien, de no ponerle una carga innecesaria sobre sus hombros. De solo ser él quien guardara su secreto._

 _ **-¿Estabas dispuesto a mentir con tal de que tu hermana no sufriera por la verdad?-**_

 _Pregunto una voz diferente a la imagen frente a él. No sabía quien era, no comprendía por que tenía un extraño escalofrió y por qué un solo ojo parecía verlo desde el techo de aquel lugar, como si fuera la silueta de un triángulo._

 _Apretó los puños con fuerza y vio el ojo furioso._

-Yo soy capaz de mentir y ocultar mis verdaderos pensamientos, con tal de que mi hermana no sufra-

 _Ese ojo parecía sonreír divertido._

 _ **-¿Incluso si ella llegara a odiarte por eso?-**_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron algo incrédulos y asustados por dicha pregunta, pero después de unos segundos se volvieron fríos._

 _El ojo parecía más divertido ahora._

 _Porque era verdad, estaba dispuesto a ser odiado por su hermana, esa posibilidad siempre estaba inundando sus pensamientos._

 _Pero si Lyra era feliz._

 _Haría cualquier cosa._

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo parecía haber desaparecido, el dolor, la tristeza, la felicidad, la enfermedad. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que todo había vuelto de forma doble, una gran cantidad de emociones. Se medió incorporo en la cama, quitando el paño húmedo en su frente, notando como al lado de su cama estaba Lyra dormida con Pig entre sus piernas.

Sonrió levemente.

Acaricio la cabeza de su hermana, quien sonrió débilmente entre sueños.

No volvería a dejarla sufrir. Esa pequeña ya había sufrido lo suficiente desde niña, enferma y en medio de hospitales.

Si debía mentir para que ella no sufriera, lo haría.

-Yo pienso protegerte Elizabeth-susurro con seguridad.

Como pocas veces utilizando su nombre de pila.

Incluso aunque tuviera que cambiar completamente de personalidad para hacerla sentir segura, si tuvo que dejar sus gustos infantiles con tal de alejarla de la verdad, estar siempre a su lado molestándola para poder vigilar de cerca a la gente que estaba rondando.

Incluso aunque ella lo odiara.

Él llegaría a protegerla, porque era su preciada hermana menos y su mejor amiga.

Miro el cielo nocturno, si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de Dipper Pines y sacarlo del pueblo, sería más fácil.

Aunque una parte de él, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Que complicado.

 **Continuara…**

 _Dure bastante, pero en mi pagina en Facebook explique que la universidad, mi enfermedad (muerte a la gripe) y una amiga me la pusieron dificil, además de que debo emepzar pronto un trabajo comunitario de la universidad. Todo es algo cansado. Pero acabo de lograr terminar este capitulo y pude subirlo.  
_

 _Gracias a todos los reviews, ultimamente hay muchos que me felicitan por mi historia y les parece interesante (*-*) son todos un amor de flanes. Gracias a ellos me apure a escribir la historia hoy y no la otra semana como pensaba._

 _Los amo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capitulo trece: Traición

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capitulo trece: Traición**

En medio del bosque, se podían ver como una niña estaba sentada en una roca, mientras frente a ella una especie de triangulo amarillo (algo mal herido) estaban conversando fluidamente. La niña se sorprendía en algunas ocasiones, antes de aplaudir emocionada al tiempo que el triángulo hacia una pequeña reverencia aceptando la alabanza.

-No puedo creer lo valiente y poderoso que eras Bill-dijo Elizabeth con una dulce sonrisa.

El triángulo tomo asiento en una piedra, respirando algo cansado. Ya llevaban dos horas hablando, si bien sus fuerzas ahora eran mayor que antes, que Pacifica estuviera alejada de Dipper removía parte de sus poderes que regresaban. Ocupaba hacer que volvieran a estar juntos, para al menos tener el suficiente poder para estar fuera del bosque o lugares cercanos a Pacifica. Si bien la mujer estaba aún algo engañada, no pensaba que fuera tan fuerte para alejarse de Pino.

Bueno.

Eso era algo irrelevante.

Miro detenidamente a Elizabeth, como dentro de ella parecía brillar una pequeña luz azul en forma de Pino.

La rueda estaba cambiando de portadores, pero ellos no lo sabían, y de esa forma era mejor para él.

-Eso no es verdad Elizabeth, simplemente aprendí que uno no puede depender de otros, todos son capaces de traicionarte con tal de un beneficio propio-explico el ente amarillo.

La niña hizo una mueca en su rostro.

-No estoy de acuerdo, estoy segura que mi madre, Leo y mis amigos no me defraudarían-defendió ella emocionada.

Tan predecible en ocasiones esa niña, al igual que su padre.

Sonrió internamente, al ver como su terreno ya casi estaba totalmente listo. Solo faltaba que sus otras piezas se movieran un poco más, para tener en sus manos a su próxima ayudante.

-Espero que no pases por dolor Elizabeth, pero comprenderás tarde o temprano que no debes confiar en nadie…pues aun tus seres queridos pueden herirte-murmuro Bill.

Recordando vagamente como fueran unas palabras de los padres de Pacifica, quienes hace años fueron quienes la llevaron a la decisión de formar un contrato con él. Conociendo a Elizabeth como lo llevaba logrando hace tiempo, estaba segura que al igual que su madre, sus seres queridos serian quienes la llevarían a aceptar su final.

Vio a la niña fruncir el ceño, demasiado segura de sus familiares…pobre e inocente estúpida.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Leo miro intrigado y con un mal presentimiento, como su hermana no regresaba de comprar unos comestibles, ella había dicho que podría tardar un poco más, pero ya eran varias horas. Continuo viendo la televisión con Pig entre sus piernas, se negaba a ir a otro lugar hasta que su hermana llegara. Su madre quien ya estaba en mejor estado, estaba sentada a su lado con una revista vieja de modas, ojeándola pero igual de preocupada que él.

Lucy había salido rápidamente a ver a su familia, quienes últimamente parecían estar alterados por unos extraños cambios en el bosque, así que ella debió ir sin despedirse de nadie más que de Raven, quien se había encargado de dar el mensaje. La peli azul había decidido ir nuevamente a ver a su madre, diciendo que no creía regresar en un tiempo o no sabía si pensaba regresar.

Ella era así, se iba a su ritmo sin importarle los otros.

No es como si le molestara que ambas psicópatas se fueran de la casa, pero tanto él como su madre, habían notado lo silenciosa que había quedado esta.

-Madre-musito Leo por bajo.

Pacifica hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, pero sin dejar de ver su revista como si fuera lo más importante de todo.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando Dipper se entere de todo?-pregunto con la mirada seria.

La hoja de la revista quedo en el aire, cuando Pacifica alzo sus ojos, estos eran unos llenos de preocupación y tristeza. Noto como su hijo tenía unos resignados, como si supiera que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

No sabía qué hacer.

Pero todos los días, esa pregunta pasaba por su mente.

-Creo, que deberíamos hablar pronto con Lyra-musito Pacifica.

Pudo observar como los puños de su hijo y su quijada se tensaban notablemente, no queriendo llegar a esa opción. Pero ambos habían alargado demasiado esa mentira, era mejor decirle la verdad pronto…pero…

-Al igual que a Dipper y los demás, pronto todos podemos estar en un gran problema-indico la mujer con resignación.

El niño la vio incrédulo.

Ella sonrió vagamente, antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar al de su hijo, sentándose a su lado y dándole un tierno abrazo maternal.

-Leo siento haberte dado parte de mi orgullo, pero estamos en verdadero peligro, un poco de ayuda nunca es de más-dijo en voz baja.

Leo solo se dejó hacer, sin querer aun dentro de él, aceptar que su madre tenía razón.

…

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto-

-Recuerdas que dijiste cuando salve la vida de Mermando, que me debías una-

-Eso fue hace muchos años, luego te salve el trasero varias veces-

-Sigue hablando Mabel, pero una promesa es una promesa-

-¡ES ILEGAL!-

-SILENCIO-

Mabel y Dipper guardaron silencio al escuchar la voz furiosa de Matt, quien estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y viéndolos con muy mala leche, cansado de escucharlos gritar cada cinco segundos. Agradecía que el tío Stan y Ford hicieran de niñeras con Tyrone, porque no quería involucrar a su hijo en la pelea de estos dos "adultos".

Miro fijamente a su esposa.

-Cariño te recuerdo cuando hace un año utilizaste la misma técnica para que un doctor atendiera a Tyrone, por una simple gripe-pregunto el hombre lobo a su esposa.

Esta rio nerviosa antes de apartar la mirada.

Luego giro a ver a Dipper, quien parecía sentir que había ganado, pero al ver su mirada enojada, este se sintió nervioso.

-Deja de hablar de las ex parejas de mi hermana o te arranco otro pedazo de carne de tu espalda-amenazo con un poco de sus colmillos crecidos.

El hombre giro su mirada de misma forma que su hermana.

Los tres guardaron silencio, cuando por el pasillo apareció una mujer de corta cabellera negra y ojos castaños, esta miro confundida a los tres antes de pasarles un papel y luego se fue algo desorientada. Los dos hermanos intentaron sujetar el papel con fuerza, pero Matt se los quito de un momento y lo alzo al aire. Si bien Dipper era más alto que antes, Matt seguía superándolo por varios centímetros, Mabel era más pequeña que ambos, pero aun saltaba como conejo intentando arrebatarle el sobre a su esposo.

Matt no comprendía como había aceptado ayudar a ambos, en algo ilegal como de costumbre.

Sabía que algo raro le pasaba a Pacifica, también que Dipper hace tiempo estaba investigándola al igual que Mabel sentía algo raro. Lo peor eran los niños, esos pequeños que no solo físicamente le recordaban a los hermanos Pines, si no que su olor, era leve, pero había algo de Dipper en ellos…solo que se negaba a creer que su amiga les hubiera ocultado semejante bomba.

Abrió el sobre ante la mirada atenta de ambos hermanos, divirtiéndose en alguna parte de su interior, al ver como algunas cosas parecían no cambiar nunca.

Miro el sobre que habían logrado obtener, luego de usar un hongo especial del bosque con la secretaria de la farmacia, que les permitía controlar parte de su cebero una hora. De esta forma habían conseguido que sacara un poco de sangre de Dipper y que la comparara con unas muestras que habían de Leonardo y Elizabeth Northwest.

Sabían que Pacifica los mataría si resultaba no ser cierto sus sospechas.

Llego al resultado al final de la hoja, quedando algo pálido al ver el resultado. Dipper enojado de la espera le arrebato el papel no tan delicadamente, observando fijamente como el resultado estaba frente a él.

Apretó los dientes y arrugo levemente el papel.

…

Lyra paso por medio del pueblo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, había olvidado las compras para su casa y por eso debía correr para llegar a tiempo sin ser descubierta de haber entrada al bosque. Por lo cual termina corriendo por el pueblo comprando todo de último minuto. Termina agotada algunos instantes en una banca del parque, deseando tener una especie de poder que levite para llegar pronto a casa.

Miro detenidamente el libro entre sus manos.

Luego rio.

Ese libro no tenía nada sobre eso, ya lo había revisado todo de arriba abajo. Exceptuando la parte de Bill, todo en él parecía estar en lo correcto.

-Un libro interesante-dice una voz a su espalda.

Pega un pequeño brinco, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente. Voltea a ver como Nicolás, el apuesto y siempre amable Nicolás, toma asiento a su lado con una tranquilidad inmensa.

-Lo encontré en el bosque-musita algo bajo como un murmullo.

Nicolás sonríe encantado.

-Eso es tan genial, a ti y tu hermano siempre le pasan las mejores cosas-

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-Me escape un rato, no creo que nadie lo note-

-¿Seguro?-

-Deje una comadreja rabiosa y puse un cartel de cerrado temporal…no es la primera vez que pasa, el control de animales estará trabajando en esa comadreja, pero créeme, ellos le tienen más miedo desde la última vez-

Ambos ríen por bajo, divertidos al imaginar la historia.

Ojala siempre fuera así, estar sentados de esa forma tan tranquila, siempre riendo de forma amable. Pero de pronto algo le recuerda que no es posible. A lo lejos pudo ver como Sandra estaba al otro lado de la calle, con unos audífonos, entrando en una tienda de electrónica.

Elizabeth giro a ver a Nicolás, sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez al ver donde antes entro la joven, con un anhelo que se mostraba en su mirada.

Una mirada llena de ternura que no era para ella.

-¿Te gusta mucho Sandra?-pregunto de forma casual.

El rubio se sonrojo levemente, antes de pasar una mano tras su cabeza.

-Estamos saliendo desde un mes antes del verano, pero yo estoy enamorado de ella desde niños-admite algo apenado.

Eso se siente mal, como una patada en el estómago. Si bien ella no amaba a Nicolás, era el primer chico que de verdad le sacaba suspiros, que no parecía asustado de sus aventuras y que sonreía siempre para ella.

Apretó el libro sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué esperas para ir por ella entonces?-pregunta con una sonrisa débil pero sincera.

Debía hacer lo mejor para los demás.

No podía obligar a Nicolás a quererla.

El rubio le revolvió el pelo animadamente, antes de levantarse y caminar rápidamente a la tienda. Ella en cambio se quedó viendo el suelo de forma algo confusa.

Era triste, pero podría superarlo.

…

En medio de la casa de os Northwest, Pacifica miraba de reojo como su hijo Leo estaba sentado a su lado viendo la televisión, claramente ignorante de lo que pasaba con ella, pues incluso usaba su teléfono celular para jugar en ocasiones. Ella en cambio estaba algo pálida y había comenzado a sudar de manera fría.

Su dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

Además, intentaba ignorar al triangulo amarillo sobre el televisor, que hace ratos no desaparecía. Pero al ver a Leonardo, algo dentro de ella comprendió, que solo podía verlo ella en ese instante.

Lo cual era algo que agradecía.

Pero que la estaba llevando de un pronto a otro al borde de la locura.

-Vamos Pacifica no te distraigas, el partido esta interesante-dice Bill con voz divertida.

Aprieta los labios, en un intento de callar el bufido de molestia.

De pronto el triángulo desaparece, reapareciendo sentado a su lado. Sus ojos bailan en él un segundo, antes de desviarse a Leo, quien se queda inmóvil. Confundido el chico voltea a verla y ella sonríe algo preocupada, este frunce el ceño.

-¿Estas bien madre?-cuestiona el menor.

Ella intenta no desviar los ojos a Bill.

-Vaya niño más inoportuno, siempre interrumpiendo-se queja Bill jugando con su bastón.

Siente un tic en su mano, que logra ocultar de la vista de su hijo.

-Si…solo estoy algo cansada, cuando llegue Lyra estaré mejor-intenta calmarlo, pero este no parece muy seguro.

-Iré a buscar unas pastillas, no tardo-indica levantándose pronto.

Pacifica asiente, antes de sentir un poderoso dolor en su cabeza. Gira la vista enojada a Bill, pero este parece entretenido flotando en medio de la sala. De pronto Pig quien estaba dormido, se levanta con un gruñido viendo donde estaba el triángulo, sin verlo, pero sintiendo una presencia.

Bill bufo rodando un ojo, antes de posarse sobre el televisor de nuevo.

-Mira Pacifica, aprovecha mi última muestra de generosidad…reanuda el trago conmigo-dice el triángulo viendo su mano.

La rubia aprieta los puños.

-Que te hace pensar que ahora será diferente-bufa con molestia.

Pero se hace para atrás en su asiento al ver el triángulo aparecer, a tan solo unos milímetros de su rostro, su ojo parecía brillar con una diversión sádica, que la hizo escalofriarse y encogerse. Como si fuera una niña de nuevo, sintiendo el mismo temor que entonces.

-Sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión, eso es lo más genial-dice Bill casi en éxtasis.

Ella lo mira ahora confundida.

¿Entonces…que planeaba?

-Sé que no me aceptaras ahora, a pesar que eres mi mejor títere…pero te prometo, que pronto estarás deseando haber aceptado un trato conmigo-dice el triángulo apareciendo en el medio del salón.

Pacifica se puso de pie insegura.

-Pero entonces será demasiado tarde, mi presa pronto llegara…ocupo tener todo listo-dice desapareciendo de la nada.

De pronto cuando Leo llega al salón, se extrañó al ver a su madre de pie algo temblorosa, con Pig entre sus piernas erizado.

…

De pronto en medio de Gravity falls, se observa a una chica de cabellera negra correr por las calles apurada, solo deteniéndose para ver en todas direcciones algo asustada. Pero al no encontrar lo que quería, termina llegando a un parque donde pudo ver a lo lejos a Nicolás charlando con una animada Sandra.

Lucy se abalanza a ellos.

-¡CORRAN!-grita la chica loba causando que ambos se queden estáticos en su lugar.

Esta gruñe antes de ver a todo el pueblo, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Ocupaban evacuar todo el pueblo ahora, algo terrible se avecinaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Nicolás preocupado.

Lucy gira a verlo con violencia.

-Los sabios del bosque predicen que algo terrible va pasar antes del anochecer, hay que evacuar todo el pueblo-explica estirando sus manos pidiendo ayuda.

Nicolás alza una ceja, pero Sandra se acerca con ojo algo más crítico.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunta la chica.

-Mis padres fueron quienes predijeron el raromargedon hace algunos años, mi abuela tiene ese poder también…ella fue quien recibió la visión-

-Todo suena muy raro-

-Nicolás no juzgues antes de ver, los zombis y la chica psíquica me dejaron en alto que las cosas raras pasan muy a menudo-

Sandra y Nicolás se vieron de reojo, ocasionando que el rubio suspirara.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-

La peli negra sonríe de forma algo lobuna, mostrando unos grandes colmillos que hicieron que Sandra se escalofriara un poco, mientras Nicolás pensaba que eran geniales.

-Debo buscar a Lyra y Leo, ellos son quienes conocen mejor las cosas raras, todo pasa alrededor de ellos…si no los encontramos en su hogar, debemos buscar pronto a Dipper Pines, ellos saben mucho aunque me duela admitirlo-dijo Lucy con voz firme.

Nicolás asiente.

-Yo iré por Star y el pequeño John, vamos a la mansión del viejo loco por los Pines…ustedes busquen a los Northwest-dijo Sandra sacando su celular y saliendo corriendo.

El rubio suspiro.

-Amo cuando hace eso-dice de forma bobalicona.

Lucy se golpea el rostro con una mano, antes de empujarlo para empezar a correr.

…

Al escuchar la puerta, Pacifica corrió con ganas de ver por fin a Lyra, la conversación con Bill le había dejado muy temerosa y algo paranoica. Por lo cual tener a su hija en una casa con pelo de unicornio, podría significar una pesadez menos en su cerebro. Pero al abrir la puerta, se quedó congelada al ver una silueta que no esperaba ver ese día.

-¿Dipper?-dijo algo pálida.

Eso era una broma de mal gusto.

No quería verlo, no en ese momento, no después de lo ocurrido en el bosque.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los oscuros de él, como estos parecían verla indignado y con un grado de furia, que no recordaba desde aquel verano donde hizo un trato con Bill. Debía aceptarlo, uno de los principales motivos de hacerlo, fue cuando ella fue inculpada de aquella mala broma a Mabel, que luego descubrieron fue causado por un problema de Pato. Pero recordaba haber visto esa mirada en Dipper.

Decepción.

Enojo.

Incredulidad.

Como si quisiera creer que ella no había hecho nada malo, pero su pasado siempre la arrastraba a ser la principal sospechosa.

El sentirse abandonada por él, fue lo que junto las crueles palabras de su padres, hicieron que diera la mano a Bill.

¿Acaso el sabía que Dipper vendría?

Ese triángulo amarillo estaba planeando algo sin duda.

Ella se sentía como un títere en una función, manejada por otros sin hacer sus propias acciones propias, como si no tuviera una voluntad.

-Pacifica Northwest, quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora-dijo con una voz tan baja, pero llena de frialdad.

Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda. Dio unos pasos involuntario en dirección detrás de ella, causando que este hombre diera otros para igualarla y estas más cerca.

Su aura era más autoritaria que de jóvenes, sus ojos ya no eran tan inocentes y su aspecto era algo intimidante. Sabía que no la lastimaría, era incapaz de hacerlo…pero lo conocía bien, al igual que él a ella, tenía mayor poder en sus palabras que en un golpe físico. Era capaz de destrozarla con solo hablar.

Un temor subió por su espalda a su cerebro.

Era imposible que supiera la verdad.

Pero al ver sus ojos de nuevo, no tenía muchas opciones.

-De que habl…-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-dijo golpeando con fuerza una pared.

De pronto un sonido de pasos se hizo presente, Leonardo había aparecido por el pasillo, con Pig viendo de forma amenazante a Dipper.

Un papel en las manos de este hombre, la hizo ver incrédula como este prácticamente se lo tiraba entre sus manos. Noto como Leo hizo una mirada fría, pero a la vez confundida de Dipper a su madre. La rubia por otro lado, se quedó congelada al leer el documento.

…

Nicolás y Lucy estaban corriendo a la cabaña del misterio, mientras el rubio intentaba recuperar el aire, la chica parecía fresca como una lechuga. Ambos se detuvieron al ver como cerca de la entrada, había un automóvil bastante costoso, de una placa que la peli negra pudo identificar, pero no dio importancia. Pues al lado del automóvil, estaba Lyra viendo confundida el vehículo, como recién llegando.

-Lyra-dijeron Lucy y Nicolás emocionados.

Comenzaron a correr algo más rápido de ser posible, mientras la menor entraba a la casa, que estaba abierta.

Los chics lograron entrar unos segundos después de Lyra, sorprendiendo cuando vieron como Dipper Pines estaba en el hogar, con una alterada Pacifica.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no lo aceptas?!-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Cómo crees…tuve que hacerlo ya que tu no pensabas decirlo-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

-NO, AHORA QUE SE QUE LEONARDO Y ELIZABETH SON MIS HIJOS, NO PIENSO CALLARME HASTA QUE LO ACEPTES-

-PUES SI LO SON-

Ambos adultos se vieron con rabia en sus ojos, pero Pacifica juro ver un momento una chispa en los ojos de Dipper. El hombre se calmó unos instantes, con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, como si solo ocupara escucharlo de su boca.

Pacifica gruño negando con la cabeza adolorida, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con horror.

El sonido de unas bolsas provoco que Leo y Dipper voltearan a ver, el primero con el rostro pálido y el segundo con culpabilidad.

Lyra estaba en medio de la entrada, con las bolsas en el suelo y expresión incrédula.

-¿Q-que?-musito lo único que pudo decir en ese instante.

…

En medio del bosque, Darian observaba de brazos cruzados, con ropa formal, como Bill estaba entretenido sobre la piedra donde lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo. Según el triángulo después de su sellado, no podía tener contacto con nadie de este mundo, al menos que fueran portadores de sangre de antiguos cuerpos que el controlara.

Su padre fue quien años atrás, en su segunda venida había ayudado a liberar al triángulo de su cárcel mental, antes de poseer a Pacifica.

Ahora él como su único hijo, era quien debía seguir el linaje que su padre escogió. No importaba, sinceramente no era alguien que se preocupara por otros, ya que siempre había sido rechazado por todos, él había decidido ahora rechazar a todos.

Además ocupaba proteger a su madre, quien había tenido que dar la mitad de su vida al igual que su padre, para liberar a Bill.

No podía decepcionarla.

-Darian muévete al pueblo, pronto vendrá mi nuevo portador-ordeno Bill.

El rubio asintió, antes de ver confundido a su jefe. Sabía que Bill solo lo aceptaba porque tenía una sangre poderosa, no todos los días te encontrabas a un medio vampiro. Bill anhelaba su cuerpo, uno casi indestructible y con gran fuerza, pero por ahora, ocupaba salir de ese estado donde estaba encerrado, solo visto por algunos.

Suspiro antes de correr al pueblo.

Su vida era complicada.

 **Continuara…**

 _Me costo mucho lograr terminar este capitulo, pero debido a que estamos entrando a la recta final y tenía una idea, no fue tan dificil. Ahora si señores y señoras, todo se va descontrolar a partie del siguiente capitulo. Calculo que faltaran cuatro capitulos o cinco maximos para el final que espero. No se si lo alargue más, pero ya estamos llegando al punto definitivo de esta historia.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Capitulo 14: Un trato

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capitulo catorce: Un trato**

Elizabeth estaba en silencio, viendo con la cara pálida y rostro de incredulidad a su madre. Esta se mostraba asustada de saber cuánto ella había escuchado, pero sus peores temores eran totalmente verdaderos. Ella había estado escuchando durante algunos minutos esa extraña charla, con nombres familiares y a la vez diferentes. Pero antes de entrar, había escuchado con horror como el señor Pines le demandaba la verdad a su madre, preguntándole si su hermano y ella eran sus hijos, para luego escuchar como esta lo aceptaba de forma forzada.

¿Eso era verdad?

Paso la vista a su hermano mayor, que parecía verla preocupado ante sus gritos, pues había entrado a la casa seguido de Lucy y Nicolás.

Los últimos dos parecían confundidos.

Pero al ver los ojos de su hermano mayor, esa mirada de completa comprensión y preocupación.

Supo la verdad.

-Tu…sabias sobre esto-susurro viéndolo con ojos desorbitados, sin creer semejante traición de su parte.

Ella confiaba en él.

Leo esquivo la mirada.

Con sus manos hechas un puño, le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo dejo en el suelo. Escucho a su madre gritar su nombre, pero lo ignoro saliendo por la puerta principal directo al bosque.

Tenía verdad.

Bill estaba en lo cierto.

No podía confiar en nadie, no en ellos, ni siquiera en su madre…menos en su hermano.

Estaba sola.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Pacifica miro incrédula a su hija correr en dirección del bosque, tuvo un mal presentimiento, recordando las palabras de Bill tan solo momentos atrás...Sintió que su presión bajaba por los suelos, varias imágenes de ella misma cuando tenía quince años, de lo sucedido…de lo que paso junto con Bill Cipher gracias a su familia.

No, no debía permitir que algo lastimara a Elizabeth.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto Dipper viéndola de reojo.

Lo ignoro antes de voltear a ver a Leonardo, sentado en el suelo sin creer que su hermana lo hubiera golpeado.

-Leonardo-lo llamo y este levanto el rostro.

Su madre lucia seria, pero bajo esa seriedad, pudo ver un terror oculto en ella, como cuando él había escuchado de niño la situación de su padre.

Pero escuchar su nombre entero, le indico la seriedad de la situación.

-Quédate en casa, no se te ocurra salir bajo ningún motivo-murmuro recordando como ese lugar estaba protegido por el hechizo del unicornio.

Después de eso salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, esperando poder encontrar a su hija…antes que cometiera una locura que ella había cometido hace tiempo.

…

Corrió hacia el único lugar, donde estaba segura que no estaría sola. Aquella estatua de triangulo que había ocultado de su hermano. Bill era un ser atrapado en su mundo, pero este la escuchaba, no la dejaría sola como su familia.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

Toda su vida siempre había sido un gran dúo, siempre protegiendo al otro y contándose todos los secretos. No había ninguna parte de su vida, que su hermano no conociera previamente. Pensó que eso sería mutuo, que siempre estarían ahí para el otro.

Que cuando algo le sucediera a él, ella estaría ahí.

¿Dipper Pines era su padre?

¿Por qué todos parecían saberlo menos ella?

Acaso no fue suficiente haber estado sola de niños, sufriendo de las molestias por parte de otros al saber la falta de su padre. Haber pasado cada día del padre, en su casa sin salir para no ver a todos felices, en un hospital con su madre trasnochada, donde ella le decía que fuera a casa a descansar sin importarle lo aterrada que estaba de estar sola en ese lugar.

Cada lágrima derramada por él, cuando Leo siempre la reconforto o su madre decía que era mejor no saber.

Todos esos momentos…no importaban para ellos-

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a esa parte del bosque, donde todo parecía muerto y ningún animal se acercaba. Había sido por mera casualidad que lo había encontrado, pero ahora, sabía que era lo único que no la dejaría estar sola. Parecía como si una especie de fisura comenzara a suceder, pues todo lo cercano a la estatua de Bill estaba en tonos grisáceos.

Miro enojada al libro que había querido todo ese verano, ese que la había salvado de aventuras y ayudado a descubrir cosas asombrosas.

Mintió sobre Bill…el único que estaba ahí para él.

No como su padre.

El padre que nunca estuvo para cumpleaños, que nunca llamo, que por meses pregunto quién seria, uno de los más grandes misterios.

¿Dónde estuvo cuando lloraba?

¿Cuándo otros la maltrataban?

¿Dónde estuvo cuando estaba enferma, sufriendo en el hospital horribles tratamientos?

¿En los días del padre cuando se burlaban de ella?

Tantos momentos.

Arrojo el libro lejos de ella, antes de caminar donde estaba Bill.

Pronto este se proyectó de forma astral, era un triángulo amarillo roto en algunas partes y con el moño quemado. Su sombrero tenía un agujero y estaba hecho añicos. Su ojo lucia cansado con una cicatriz. Sus tonos eran apagados, pero su mirada demostraba el consuelo que ocupaba en ese momento.

-Bill…me siento tan herida-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Este palmeo su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito. Pero era el único que estaba para consolarla en ese momento.

-Oh querida Elizabeth, te dije que no podías confiar en ellos…este mundo está lleno de gente que te traicionara-indico el triángulo con voz cariñosa.

No la culpaba a ella, pero la estaba reconfortando.

Tal vez…no…ese libro estúpido se había equivocado.

Miro con odio el libro arrojado varios metros lejos de ella, con las páginas abiertas donde decía que no debía confiar nunca en Bill.

Lanzo una mirada al triangulo.

-Quiero olvidar todo esto, tú me dijiste que si hacía un trato contigo…todo dolor acabaría-dijo esperanzada, de poder olvidar por fin.

De no recordar la traición, que su corazón pudiera sanar.

Que todo lo ocurrido desapareciera.

El triángulo le brillo su ojo, pero no lo demostró. Solo extendió una de sus manos que parecía ser rodeada de un fuego bastante leve.

-Te prometo que todo terminara si me das la mano…en un trato-

…

Leo corrió dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero fue detenido por un brazo fuerte. Giro a ver con odio a Dipper Pines, el hombre que estaba destruyendo la felicidad que con tanto esfuerzo mantenían en su familia. Al parecer su mirada lo confundió, pues su agarre había aflojado lo suficiente para soltarlo.

Lucy y Nicolás se veían sin comprender la situación.

Tan perdidos que olvidaban la situación por la cual estaban en ese lugar.

-Mira voy a dejar esto claro, tú no eres mi padre, tampoco el de Elizabeth-gruño soltándose de un manotazo.

Los ojos de Dipper se volvieron serios. Mientras los otros dos inquilinos parecían ver todo incomodos, como si no debieran estar en ese lugar.

Nicolás le hizo a Lucy una mirada de alejarse, pero ella seguía estática…sin saber si correr por Elizabeth o ayudar a Leonardo.

-No me hables en ese tono niño, debemos aclarar todo ahor…-la risa sarcástica de Leo detuvo su oración.

La mirada del niño se volvió más oscura, tanto que Lucy y Nico se asustaron un poco. Desde que llegaron al pueblo Leo era el chico popular, el divertido lleno de risas que amaba a todos. En cambio Elizabeth era la chica inteligente que desconfiaba de todos, pero que era amable y responsable.

Jamás habían imaginado ver tal mirada de odio y oscuridad en alguien.

Que ese alguien fuera el feliz Leo, era algo bizarro.

-Mira estúpido Nerd, mi familia es perfecta sin ti…desde que llegaste solo arruinaste todo, ahora solo márchate para que todo vuelva a ser como antes-gruño antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Paso rápidamente el bosque a pesar de la lluvia, en busca de algún lugar donde estuviera su hermana.

Pero a pesar que busco por una hora, no había rastros de su madre o hermana. Un mal presentimiento lo hizo encaminarse a la parte oscura del bosque, donde ninguna criatura se asomaba por el mal clima. Al llegar al pie de la montaña, suspiro al ver una silueta familiar a lo lejos.

-¡LYRA!-grito emocionado.

Tal vez podría explicarle todo, el por qué oculto la verdad desde que tenía seis años, el por qué detestaba todo lo sobre natural, por qué había cambiado su personalidad para poder unir su familia…que la amaba como su más preciado tesoro. Lo que el mas había protegido en toda su vida, era a su familia, no quería que se separara…ellos eran todo para él.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar a ella, separados solo por un metro.

Todo fue un borrón, antes de notar lo sucedido.

Bajo la mirada incrédulo, notando una espada rodeada de luz amarilla, atravesando uno de sus costados. La sangre comenzó a moverse rápidamente, incluso al abrir su boca, de esta salió algo de ese líquido rojo vital para la vida. El dolor no era tan agudo como el de su pecho. Alzo la vista un poco, sin comprender que pasaba. Lo único que pudo distinguir, fueron unos ojos amarillos viéndolo divertido.

-Adiós Estrella fugaz-susurro la voz de su hermana distorsionada.

Saco la espada de una estocada, provocando que su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo.

Bill comenzó a reírse divertido, ahora que Mabel era una adulta y había dejado parte de su antigua personalidad, la única persona que podría sustituirla en el ritual como la estrella fugaz, ahora estaba por morir.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth se detuvo, Bill levanto una mano hasta su mejilla viendo como de esta corrían lágrimas.

-Oh querida Pino, no cometeré el error de dejar tu espíritu vagar por ahí como con tu padre…esta vez te mantendré atada en la mente, siendo una completa espectadora-indico en voz alta.

Al caminar se observaba la silueta de un triángulo en su sombra.

Leo en el suelo casi al borde de la inconciencia, intento levantar la mano. NO sabía si era porque estaba al borde de la muerte, pero podía escuchar en su cabeza, el llanto de su hermana viéndolo suplicante. Algo estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de su hermana, lo sentía, no perdonaría a ese ser que lo hiciera…no descansaría hasta verlo muerto por hacer llorar a su hermana pequeña.

Pero ahora, tenía mucho sueño.

…

Los pies de Pacifica no dejaron de caminar hasta muy entrada la noche, había ido a todas partes del bosque y no encontraba rastros de su querida hija. No podía estar pasándole esto a ella, no después de todo lo vivido. Su querida bebé, debía estar bien…ella se había prometido protegerla desde la primera vez que estuvo entre sus brazos.

Sus pies resbalaron por el lodo y termino en el suelo de cara.

Al intentar levantarse, noto la dificultad de su cuerpo para obedecer y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Pero no como muchas veces antes ocurrido por Bill, este dolor de cabeza era una simple migraña por estar bajo la lluvia tantas horas.

Cuando se logró arrodillar, aun con ambos brazos sosteniéndola, noto con incredulidad unas gotas salir de sus ojos.

-Elizabeth…lo siento tanto-musito entre lágrimas.

Recordó a su pequeña bebé, esas mejillas sonrojadas cuando la tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos…junto a esos preciosos ojos color azul tan intenso como el océano…ese cuerpo débil por su enfermedad, que siempre se levantaba para abrazarla aunque hubiera pasado toda la noche en un hospital sola, porque ella debía trabajar para cuidarlos totalmente sola.

Apretó los puños mientras un gemido de dolor salió de su boca.

Todos estos años solo había querido evitar que sufriera, ocultándole todo para que viviera su felicidad.

¿Estuvo mal?

Ella solo quería protegerla.

Unos pasos la alertaron y alzo el rostro.

Un hombre de alta estatura, de cuerpo formado vestido por unas pieles de animales, junto un cabello oscuro como el carbón y ojos rojizos, la estaba viendo intensamente. Dio unos pasos antes de estar a su lado, para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ella se dejó hacer como una muñeca sin vida.

-Tanto tiempo joven Pacifica-musito el hombre con seriedad.

Sujetándola de la mano, la vio tropezar, así que sin otra opción la llevo sobre su espalda.

-Veo que cuidaste bien de mi hija-añadió a la inexistente conversación.

Un destello de hace algunos años, conociendo a esa extraña tribu de lobos que tanto odiaban a Matt por ser de un clan diferente. El destello de ese hombre que había decidido perdonarle la vida, solamente porque su imagen era similar a la de su esposa muerta.

-Lucy me recuerda mucho a ti Thomas-indico ella con voz rota por el dolor de garganta.

No hablaron mucho más, pero juro ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. Se internaron muy adentro en el bosque, donde solo alguien que conociera el camino, podría llegar sin problemas, pues habían tantos senderos con magia, que era posible perderse para siempre en ese lugar.

Al llegar a el hogar de la manada de hombres lobos, pudo ver unas cuantas chozas de maderas y algunos niños corretear bajo la lluvia que aun persistía. La mayoría de individuos eran gente con cola y orejas, pues solían usar sus apariencias de lobo para la caza principalmente. En la entrada dos grandes lobos custodiaban para evitar intrusos, le gruñeron un poco, pero la dejaron pasar en la espalda del actual líder del clan.

Todos parecían uno con el bosque, sus hogares, las cuevas, las risas…todo era tan propio de ellos.

Thomas quien lucía como un hombre de cuarenta años, pero sabía que tendría más del doble de esa edad, se detuvo en medio de una cueva. La bajo con cuidado y cuando se apartó de su vista, su rostro quedo tan pálido, que estaba segura podría haber sido un fantasma.

Sus piernas le fallaron, pero igualmente se arrastró incrustando algunas leves piedras en sus piernas.

Su mano toco de forma temblorosa, el rostro pálido de Leo…quien parecía estar respirando con dificultad y su piel blanca…demasiado blanca.

-¿L-Leo?-le llamo con voz temblorosa.

Pero este no respondía, parecía estar en un incómodo sueño, una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar él.

Ni ella.

Alzo la vista confundida, pero no encontraba a nadie a parte de Thomas para que le diera una respuesta, pero al ver más el ambiente, pudo distinguir a Lucy sentada en una esquina de brazos cruzados con restos de sangre en sus ropas. También su expresión era una demasiado seria y su cuerpo lucia tenso.

-Yo encontré a Leo en una parte prohibida del bosque, estaba sobre mucha sangre…mi abuela apenas pudo salvarlo con una magia poderosa, unos momentos más y ahora estaría muerto-anuncio la niña con voz seria.

Volvió a ignorarle para voltear a ver a su hijo.

No traía puesta su camisa y unas vendas cubrían parte de su abdomen. Todo su cuerpo estaba pálido y su rostro aun lucia incómodo. Con mucho cuidado puso una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola de forma lenta y cariñosa.

Perfecto.

Era la peor madre del mundo.

Elizabeth aún estaba desaparecida y ahora su querido Leo.

Ese niño que siempre le recordó a su mejor amiga Mabel, pero a la vez sacando la astucia de su padre y su temperamento algo terco. Ese pequeño rayo de luz que ocultaba todos sus temores, con tal de ver a su hermanita y ella sonreír. Aquel pequeño ser que en vez de apoyarse en ella, fue su apoyo de forma firme.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Era la peor ser del universo.

-Pacifica…esto no es lo peor-dijo Lucy caminando en su dirección.

Ella alzo el rostro con mirada incrédula.

¿Qué podría ser peor?

-Encontraron a Elizabeth-

…

Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo, ya no debía darle más vueltas al asunto y debía calmarse, estar estresado no resultaría en nada bueno. Miro de reojo como su tío Ford hablaba con uno de los policías del lugar, quienes no comprendían exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero que lo mejor sería comenzar a evacuar el pueblo.

Miro su celular, esperando que Mabel y Matt ya hubieran salido del pueblo con Tyrone.

No estaba seguro de que retenía a ese ser en este momento de no actuar y dejar a todos huir, si bien estaba seguro que su hermana lo último que deseaba era huir…ahora con su hijo…había prioridades.

Hijo.

Apretó con fuerza el celular, hasta el punto que hizo unos leves sonidos, previos a querer romperse. Solo fue salvado por que Stan puso una mano sobre su hombro, regresándole a la realidad.

Luego de ver como Elizabeth, pacifica, Leonardo salía corriendo. Fue cuando Lucy y Nicolás llegaron a explicarle que algo malo estaba por pasar. Si bien él quiso ir a buscar a esos tres, Lucy indico que ella iría en su forma de lobo mientras él preparaba al pueblo para cualquier acontecimiento peligroso.

Él le lanzo un teléfono que un lobo negro como el carbón atajo con su mandíbula, sin destruirlo, antes de salir corriendo al bosque.

Después llamo a su familia para reunirlos y explicarles que debían tomar acciones. Mabel se quejó sobre la idea de irse, pero luego de una dura discusión, termino aceptando que lo mejor era marcharse. Sus tíos también debieron irse, su edad ya no era para luchar contra cualquier cosa sobrenatural de gran tamaño, pero ambos parecían excitados por la idea de peligro.

Mientras contaba lo descubierto y las identidades de Leonardo y Elizabeth como sus hijos.

Ambos hombres dijeron algo como:

 _"Es algo obvio si lo piensas un poco"_

Gruñéndoles que no era tiempo para eso, recibieron una extraña llamada de la policía, quienes pidieron su presencia de inmediato en la comisaria.

Lo peor fue ver lo que había tras un vidrio polarizado. Sentada en una silla, con sus ropas normales pero ojos de color amarillo brillante, Elizabeth lo miraba con una sonrisa demasiado familiar y tenebrosa.

-¡BILL!-había rugido antes de querer lanzarse sobre él.

Pero se detuvo.

Pues era Elizabeth quien estaba sentada también en esa banca…o al menos su cuerpo. La adorable niña que parecía admirarlo, que estaba siempre sonriendo y cuyos ojos azul como el mar brillaban emocionados ante el misterio.

Era su hija.

Y aunque no pudiera asimilarlo aun…él era su padre.

Golpeo con fuerza el vidrio sin hacerle un rasguño, causando que el rostro de su hija sonriera de forma maliciosa.

-Ocupo hablar con Pacifica…tranquilo, aquí la esperare-dijo la voz distorsionada de esa niña.

Sin decir otra palabra desde ese momento.

Su tío Ford había intentado interrogarla, pero esta solo soltó una carcajada al verlo y moviendo divertido los dedos de su mano. No pareció importarle la presencia de algunos elementos o artículos electrónicos que su tío desarrollaba, que efectivamente comprobaban un incremento en sus hondas celébrales y una anomalía en su espacio.

Algo estaba en la niña.

Sin duda…algo que había deseado no ver jamás en su vida.

La puerta pronto se abrió con fuerza, causando que este volteara a ver confundido de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se desorbitaron a ver a Pacifica pálida, con todo el cuerpo mojado al igual que sus largos cabellos. Pero eso no era lo que le sorprendió, fue ver esa mirada llena de enojo y odio, que le hizo dar un paso atrás cuando ella pasó frente a él.

Ignorándolo completamente.

La siguió al igual que Stan, quien había querido gritarle algunas cosas pero igualmente se había detenido al verla en ese estado. La puerta donde aún se encontraba estudiando el tío Ford, fue abierta por Pacifica sin piedad, entrando de forma imponente a aquella sala de interrogatorio.

Elizabeth estaba detrás de un vidrio aun sin mostrar importancia, pero cuando sus ojos vieron a Pacifica, esos ojos amarillos brillaron con maldad.

-Mi querida Llama…estaba esperando tu venida-dijo la voz de Elizabeth, sin ninguna distorsión.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron grandemente, antes que sus puños se apretaran con fuerza.

-¿Cómo esta estrella fugaz? Me asegure de dejarlo fuera de mi camino…fue adorable usar a su propia hermana para apuñalarlo-añadió con los brazos tras su cuello.

Leo.

Dipper giro a ver violentamente a Pacifica, pero esta solo apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-pregunto ella con dolor y garganta seca.

Las manos dejaron de estar detrás del cuello de Elizabeth, acercando su torso al frente y con ambas manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas abiertas. Era la postura de un varón más de la que de una niña, incluso sus ojos brillaron con diversión y maldad.

Esa pregunta.

Era algo que estaba esperando.

-Sabes el contrato que hicimos hace mucho tuvo demasiados puntos, causando que en la mayoría pareciera que yo ganaba…pero hay solo un punto de ellos que te beneficiaba y nos tiene en esta actual situación-dijo con furia.

Los ojos de Pacifica brillaron con claridad.

-Como…terminarlo-

Los ojos amarillos se oscurecieron.

-Exacto niña, aún estamos atados a un contrato que no me permite ser libre o poseer a alguien fuera de tu sangre, pero solo tú puedes romperlo, por eso estuve atado a tu mente todos estos años esperando que fueras tan estúpida para volver acercarte a este idiota-gruño la voz distorsionada señalando a Dipper.

Este se congelo en su lugar, viendo incrédulo a Stan quien alzo los hombros ignorando todo.

-Estas diciendo que hasta que Pacifica no decida por propia voluntad romper el contrato, no puedes poseer a nadie que no sea de su sangre-dijo Ford de forma seria.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth rio.

-En realidad no puedo al menos que hagan un trato conmigo…fue tan tierno que la pobre estúpida se enterara que su papi no estuvo con ella en ningún momento de su vida y todos lo ocultaron, un clásico, gracias a eso ahora estoy con un cuerpo-añadió Bill de forma sarcástica.

Dos puños se estamparon sobre el vidrio.

Eran los de Pacifica que miraba impotente y con rabia el cuerpo de su hija.

-¡REGRESAMELA!-le grito en la cara.

El rostro de Elizabeth se deformo en una siniestra sonrisa.

-Es fácil…rompe el contrato-

-No pienso dejarte libre-

-Es una lástima-

De pronto de la mano de la niña apareció un pequeño cuchillo que nadie había notado antes, que sin ninguna piedad se incrusto en el muslo de la menor, sacándole un chillido a Pacifica. Todos los demás se levantaron o se pusieron tensos ante cualquier movimiento.

En cambio Elizabeth o mejor dicho, Bill, solo sonrió.

-Es fantástico que puedes hacer solo con eliminar las neuronas encargadas de trasmitir el dolor…no caeré en eso dos veces-mascullo por bajo-te doy 24 horas para decidir, pero si no lo aceptas, supongo que tendrás a tu hija en trocitos-añadió con maldad y sangre saliendo de su pierna.

Pacifica apretó los puños con fuerza.

…

Lucy miro al cielo en medio de aquella cueva donde su abuela siempre trataba a los enfermos, la lluvia que caía no era tan hermosa como otros días, en su lugar parecía el preludio de una destrucción inminente. Las mujeres y niños del clan habían evacuado al norte, lejos de Gravity fallas. Solo los machos y ella estaban dispuestos a luchar con lo que viniera, después de todo, ella era la futura líder del clan.

Su oreja en forma de lobo (a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de humano que poseía) se movió ante la detección de movimiento.

-No creo que sea sabio levantarte con tus heridas-murmuro la chica lobo a Leo.

Este estaba medio incorporado sobre el lecho de musgo donde antes estuvo tendido, su mirada parecía cansada, pero sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de determinación.

-Ocupo tu ayuda Lucy-murmuro con algo de dificultad.

La chica lobo alzo una ceja, sin comprender por qué debería ayudarle.

-Necesito llamar a alguien…además ocupamos algunos ingredientes y materiales en mi casa-dijo logrando levantarse solo, con mucha dificultad.

Ella vio de reojo a su aldea, quienes habían salido de excursión dejándola sola con el chico enfermo, estaban patrullando el perímetro y asegurándose que no hubiera nada malo.

-Pensé que me odiabas…no veo un motivo más para ayudarte a matarte solo-comento la joven de forma dura.

Pero en vez de negarlo, Leo sonrió con ojos brillantes.

Mostro un extraño libro que siempre le vio a Lyra, donde estaban muchos secretos de la ciudad y que siempre cargaba con gran cariño.

Alzo la vista a Leo.

-Voy a rescatar a mi hermana, con este libro, tu ayuda y de otra persona…sé que puedo hacerlo…¿Qué dices?-indico este aun con ese algo dentro de él.

Movió un poco los dedos de su brazo, antes de bufar algo molesta. De pronto su cuerpo cambio, ya no estaba frente a una chica, si no sobre un imponente lobo de color negro y ojos rojos como la sangre. El gran lobo se puso al lado de Leo, quien le llegaba un poco más de su altura, antes de agacharse para que pudiera ponerse sobre su lomo.

-Genial-dijo con mirada decidida.

Vio al cielo al salir de la cueva sobre el lomo de Lucy, su hermana solo debía esperar un poco más.

Él la rescataría.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esto se va descontrolar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Capítulo 15: Inicia la diversión

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 15: Inicia la diversión.**

El cuarto de habitación de la pequeña comisaria, estaba en completo silencio. Dipper miraba de reojo como Pacifica estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida y sus manos entrelazados frente a ella. Hace mucho tiempo que había visto por última vez ese grado de, perdición, esa mirada sin ninguna esperanza y ese deseo de matar a alguien, en esta caso suponía que era Bill el principal receptor de sus intentos de homicidio.

Miro por la puerta, en este momento Stan y Ford estaban custodiando el cuerpo de Elizabeth, dándole un poco de espacio privado para conversar con la rubia.

Ocupaba privacidad.

Aunque no estaba seguro para que, no sabía que decir, que pensar, que hacer. Todo era como una explosión en su interior de información, que no estaba seguro como actuar.

Enojado.

Feliz.

Frustrado.

La imagen de sangre saliendo del cuerpo de Elizabeth, le hizo bufar molesto antes de ver a Pacifica. Esta debía estar procesando la misma imagen, una y otra vez, culpándose de no haber protegido a sus hijos. Porque eso era exactamente lo que pensaba él.

No los había cuidado, sabía que antes de eso no tenía la menor idea de su existencia…pero igualmente había fallado.

Tomo asiento al lado de Pacifica con la mirada perdida, ella en cambio ni se inmuto.

-Leo es un gran chico-inicio ella con voz rasposa, él no volteo a verle-nos protege aun a costa de su felicidad, tiene un talento con la música increíble, cuando sonríe todo parece más cálido y brillante como Mabel…lo niega pero tiene interés en lo sobrenatural, supongo que es mi culpa, pero amaba descubrir cosas e investigar, puede que le diga a Lyra que era una nerd, pero él también tenía sus momentos…saco mi sentido de la moda, aun no comprendo por qué siempre usa tantos sombreros o de donde los saca. Aunque saco mi enorme orgullo y tú soberbia, mala combinación-

Sonrió al escuchar a Pacifica adjuntarle una característica del niño como suya.

-¿Qué hay de Elizabeth?-

-Esa niña es fantástica, ama todo lo sobrenatural, siempre está en problemas por ayudar a otros y todo ella es felicidad cuando la conoces. No le tiene rencor a nadie, siempre perdona a otros y tiene ese talento de leer muchos libros en poco tiempo, ama los video juegos y la última vez me hizo ir a una convención de estos…admito que no fue tan malo-

-Suena genial-

-Ambos lo son, creo que cuando todo parecía oscuro, ellos me hicieron salir adelante-

Hubo un extraño silencio, como si ambos procesaran las palabras del otro.

Dipper sonrió de medio lado sin comprenderlo bien, suponía que de un día a otro era un soltero codiciado, y ahora era padre de unos niños que no conocían.

Leo lo odiaba.

Eso podría dificultar las cosas.

-Lo siento tanto…de verdad jamás quise que todo se fuera a la mierda, solo pensé en protegerlos y ahora…-Pacifica parecía a punto de querer llorar.

Soltó un suspiro antes de poner su mano sobre la de ella en la cama, noto la mirada de ella llorosa y viéndolo con una increíble culpa. No la culpaba del todo, aunque una gran parte dentro de él sentía furia por la mujer, de ocultarle la verdad, de ser un desconocido para esos niños. Aunque el hubiera no existe…no sabría nunca si hubieran estado juntos, si todo saldría bien, si pudo haberlos cuidado, si todo saldría bien.

No lo sabía.

Solo estaba consciente del presente.

-Todo va salir bien-le dijo con una sonrisa intentando consolarle.

Ella dejo escapar sus lágrimas.

Él giro a ver el techo, sabiendo que decir eso era una cosa, hacerlo realidad otra.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie, aunque algo distorcionado):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo, que de pronto desaparece del lugar y todo se ve en llamas. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo, que parece derrumbado a un lado de la carretera y perforado con la figura de un triángulo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver un video en tonos cafés como de película vieja, donde un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado. La toma se aleja viendo una figura tapada por las sombras, viendo todo con una sonrisa sádica._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo, quien abre un ojo divertido._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2". Que ahora está algo destruida y donde la gente se esta ocultando._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella. Que después se cae al suelo dejando solo el signo de interrogación._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth con extrañas ropas, que es como un leotardo negro, con un chaleco por encima color amarillo y su cabello en ondas, viendo todo con ojos brillantes y mirada sádica, con el nombre de Bill a su lado. Detrás de ella hay un reflejo de un espejo donde se ve a la Elizabeth normal llorando mientras abraza sus rodillas, el nombre de Lyra aparece en tonos muy claros y borrosos._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo caminando por el bosque seguido por Lucy, el primero lleno de vendajes y la segunda de manera precavida._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo, su cuerpo no tiene vendajes, pero su mirada parece algo perdida mientras en el reflejo aparece un niño pequeño que era, lleno de sonrisas y diciendo que quiere explorar el mundo del misterio, su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá llorando con la fotografía de sus hijos entre sus brazos. La imagen cambia a ella cuando era joven aceptando el trato con Bill y este riendo malévolamente. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a Dipper quien saca uno de sus libros de investigación, en esta muestra la imagen de la ruleta de Bill, mientras frunce el ceño y ve al pueblo destruido. De pronto a su lado aparece Leonardo de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, antes de sonreírle de medio lado y que este le regrese una sonrisa más leve._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _En la última parte aparece Mabel con una banda sobre su frente cuando era joven luchando contra Bill, junto con Matt de su misma edad. De pronto aparecen ahora ellos de edad mayor junto con Tyrone entre sus brazos, viendo preocupados el pueblo._

 _Stan está tomando una cerveza, siendo regañado por Ford al no prestar atención al asunto, este se encoge de hombros antes de disparar con una pistola de rayos láser, sin soltar su bebida._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora, manchada con sangre._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Bill miro divertido a Stan y Ford frente a su celda hablando entre ellos, en voz baja como si quisiera que no los escuchara. Ella en cambio, bueno no era un ella, estaba en el cuerpo de una chica mientras él era un ente de otra dimensión sin género en específico. Pero igualmente se sentía más del género masculino. ¿Era un él o un ella?. Eso no era importante.

Vio a una persona entrar al lugar, sin ser detectado claro está. Chasquear los dedos y dejar inconscientes a los dos Stan.

-Te tardaste mucho-musito algo molesto.

Si era mejor referirse a él como un hombre, cuando fuera al baño serian otros cinco dólares, pero por ahora mejor pensaba que era un ente masculino.

-No sabía dónde estabas, tampoco que este iba ser tu nuevo recipiente-comento Darian con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Él rodo los ojos.

-Detesto a los niños, pero Elizabeth podría servirnos ya que su familia no puede tocarle-comento tocando un poco su cuerpo.

Darian asintió, antes de dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y con una fuerte patada destruir el vidrio que la retenía. Sonrió de forma divertida, antes de caminar tranquilamente aun destilando un poco de sangre en su pierna.

El rubio miro su pierna de forma extraña.

-Pensé que el plan era esperar hasta que Pacifica Northwest se rindiera-indico este viéndole fijamente.

Soltó una leve carcajada.

-Claro que no va hacerlo, aunque está muy cerca…solo ocupa un pequeño incentivo de mi poder-dijo caminando a la salida.

Alzo una mano y la puerta prácticamente voló en pedazos. Sus poderes no estaban restaurados, jamás lo estarían desde la última vez, al menos que Pacifica se dignara a soltarlo de su contrato. Lo cual significaba que no podría abrir un portar dimensional y traer a sus amigos a este mundo como la primera vez. Nuevamente debía conformarse con lo que las circunstancias le mostraban.

Pero sus seguidores ya estaban muertos, el padre de Darian quien era un vampiro de sangre limpia estaba muerto. Lo cual le dejaba sin criaturas mágicas bajo su mando, los hombre lobo jamás lo aceptarían y la mayoría de criaturas de Gravity falls le temían.

Camino fuera de la comisaria de forma tranquila.

-Ocupo ayudantes-gruño de forma molesta.

-Yo conseguí uno-dijo Darian a su lado.

Giro a verle curioso, este sonrió algo malévolo.

-Es alguien interesante que podría ayudarnos, le gusta cambiar mucho sus formas y odia a los Pines-

…

Fue un poderoso estruendo el que le hizo despertar de su sueño. Volteo en todas direcciones sin recordar bien todo, pero poco a poco los eventos vividos el día anterior vinieron como una bola de cañón. Su hija. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar donde se suponían estaría Elizabeth siendo controlada por ese triángulo estúpido. Pero sus temores regresaron al ver una gran cantidad de cristal y nadie en el lugar.

Se quitó el cabello rubio de la cara sin saber que pasaba.

Un nuevo estruendo la hizo saltar en su lugar, casi tropezando.

Procedía de fuera del edificio.

Ignorado que apenas si podía moverse bien, pues su cuerpo estaba sin energías, salió corriendo fuera del lugar. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza al llegar a la puerta, destellos rojizos a través de los vidrios le hicieron sentirse ansiosa antes de azotar la puerta a un lado.

Su cuerpo se paralizo ante lo que vio.

Recuerdos de su adolescencia, cuando había hecho aquel estúpido trato con Bill, donde al igual que su hija solamente había deseado olvidar la soledad. Había visto el mismo nivel de destrucción en el pueblo, donde un cielo rojizo cobijaba el poder de Bill, quien deseaba solamente la libertad para gobernar esta dimensión como la suya. Donde los edificios estaban destruidos, las personas huían gracias a que ella así lo pidió en el trato y que la ciudad estaba en vuelta en llamas por doquier.

Pero esa vez su querida hija no existía, esa vez no estaba ella encima de un edificio usando un poder de otro universo para destruir todo con una risa malvada.

Dio un paso sintiendo que se desmayaría.

-Lyra-musito alzando una mano en su dirección.

Su querida bebé.

Una tacleada a su cuerpo le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor en el suelo, pero fue justo a tiempo para que aquel enorme ser no se lanzara sobre ella. Ignorando el bulto que estaba sobre ella y que le había salvado, observo algo pálida aquel monstruo que parecía un insecto horrible, que ella sabía que podía cambiar de forma gracias a las explicaciones de Dipper en su juventud.

Y un encuentro no muy agradable para ambos.

No otra vez.

Un extraño rayo azul fue quien lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero destruyendo un edificio a su paso.

Se incorporó con Dipper ahora a su lado, noto que el arma que había disparado era de su tío Ford, quien parecía algo cansado.

Se tapó la cabeza ante algunas piedras que tiro el edificio casi totalmente destruido, escuchando a lo lejos aún gritos de pánico.

-Es inútil Dipper, no podemos deshacernos de esa cosa en el cuerpo de la niña…menos sin la rueda completa-explico Ford recargando el arma, con una de sus manos con mucha sangre.

Eso la choqueo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con la rueda?-pregunto viendo al castaño.

Este mostro una línea recta en sus labios.

-Ya no somos como antes Pacifica, estuve notando eso desde que llegue y mucho antes…las personalidades de los demás cambiaron, así que los anteriores integrantes de la rueda, en su mayoría ya no funcionan-explico rápidamente ayudándola, casi obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Eso le alerto.

-¿Eso significa?-

-No tenemos la rueda para detener a Bill-

Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico, la primera vez no fue vencido por la rueda…si no por el ingenio de los hermanos Stan y borrar la memoria de uno de ellos, lo cual no destruyo del todo a Bill. En su segundo encuentro fue gracias a la rueda que lograron detenerlo casi por completo, de haber terminado ella el contrato antes de hacer el ritual, Bill estaría atrapado en su dimensión.

Pero ahora…sin la rueda.

-Además no tenemos mucho tiempo o personas para lograr una nueva rueda-explico Stan llegando totalmente herido en su cuerpo, pero aun de pie.

Volteo a ver a su hija, con el rostro lleno de pánico.

La rueda.

Ella recordaba quienes eran en la segunda vez…igual que la primera.

Pino: Dipper

Estrella fugaz: Mabel

Pez: Stanley

Signo de pregunta: Soos

Bolsa de hielo: Wendy

Mano de 6 dedos: Stanford

Corazón roto: Robbie 

Llama: Pacifica

Lentes: McGucket

Estrella: Gideon

Aún tenían alguno de ellos.

Bueno…si habían sobrevivido a todo ese asunto.

Parpadeo unos momentos, antes de sentir todo su cuerpo tieso. Noto la mirada algo pálida de Dipper, antes que este intentara sujetarla…algo tarde. Antes de darse cuenta estaba flotando en el aire hasta caer con fuerza contra una superficie dura. Sus pulmones y espalda se contrajeron de dolor, antes de dar una bocanada de aire.

Miro algo confundida el cuerpo de su hija a su lado de pie, viéndola con suma diversión.

-Te lo dije Pacifica…todo sería más fácil si rompes el contrato…porque si no este pueblo quedara hecho cenizas y después matare lentamente a tu hija frente a tus ojos-explico Elizabeth con vos distorsionada.

Sus ojos brillaron con odio.

-No te atrevas hacerle daño a mi hija-

-¿Qué puedes hacer tú?-

¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Esa pregunta, por muy estúpida que fuera en ese momento, reboto con fuerza en las paredes de su cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Ella no había hecho nada bien, nunca, desde joven nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo bueno…la prueba era que ahora su hija estaba por destruir la ciudad y posiblemente el mundo cuando ella terminara cediendo.

Todo sería su culpa.

Igual que hace años…la soledad.

Miro fijamente el suelo donde estaba, mejor dicho el tejado del edificio principal de Gravity falls. Notando sus manos heridas y su cuerpo algo pálido.

Elizabeth.

Su querida hija.

Era su culpa que todo pasara, nuevamente.

Noto al alzar la vista a un sujeto al lado de Elizabeth, un niño rubio que se le hacía familiar pero que ahora no importaba. Solo podía ver la llama azul saliendo de la mano de su hija, extendiéndola a ella. Sus ojos brillantes como el oro, tenían esa maldad que recordaba.

-Pacifica si haces un trato conmigo, prometo dejar vivos a tus hijos-susurro de manera hipnótica su hija.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

Elizabeth o su cuerpo, sonrió.

Porque por sus hijos, ella destruiría el mundo entero de ser necesario.

Pero…una imagen llego a su mente, una por aparte de Leo y otra de Dipper, luego más imágenes llegaron…de Mabel con su hijo y Matt, sus viejos amigos, una adorable Lucy durmiendo, Raven cocinando, la gente del pueblo. Sus conocidos todos esos años.

Podría hacer que murieran.

Por salvar a sus hijos.

Alzo la vista notando una mirada algo irritada de Elizabeth.

-Lyra…aún tengo que intentar salvarte…sin que todos mueran-murmuro en tono de disculpa.

Pudo ver irritación en la cara de Bill en el cuerpo de su hija.

Pero antes que dijera algo, una enorme bola negra paso a su lado, llevándose consigo al niño rubio cayendo al suelo de forma dura. Ella no pudo evitar un sonido de exclamación, mientras a su lado el cuerpo de su hija miraba todo incrédulo.

…

En el suelo Darian gime con incomodidad, no recordando bien la última vez que sintió dolor en general. Ya saben ser un medio vampiro te hace casi indestructible, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre de su parte humana en su boca. Se incorporó con dificultad, tocando su labio roto y la sangre saliendo de este, antes de alzar el rostro.

La mancha negra que pudo ver momentos antes, era un gran lobo negro que ahora tenía los dientes expuestos.

El viento logro hacer que un poco de aroma revelara quien era.

-Lucy-musito sin mucha dificultad.

Había expiado a los gemelos Northwest hace mucho tiempo, la chica lobo fue parte de sus investigaciones.

La vio gruñir más fuerte.

Bueno una chica lobo contra un semi vampiro.

Enemigos naturales.

Detrás de él apareció el multiformas, rápidamente adoptando la forma de Elizabeth, provocando que el lobo se quedara unos momentos congelados. Después de haberla investigado a ella y a todos en Gravity falls, sabía las debilidades de todos. Hablar con el multiformas, hacer un pequeño trato y ofrecerle la libertad de haber estado encerrado los últimos años.

Era un gane asegurado.

Hasta que el multiformas se rodeó de una luz azul brillante, siendo lanzado con el cuerpo de Elizabeth con violencia contra un edificio.

Giro a ver preocupado al frente.

Con su cabello azulado y su usual traje para espectáculos, Raven miraba todo de manera aburrida. Sus ojos se abrieron incomodos al verla con su talismán, al parecer su plan de alejarla no había durado mucho.

-Cuando ese estúpido de Leonardo me dijo que todo estaba en problemas, no imagine que tan grande era la situación-comento la chica de forma divertida.

Frunció el ceño.

Antes de saltar contra su espalda, para evitar un mordisco de parte de Lucy.

…

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

NO.

-¡NO!-grito el cuerpo de Elizabeth.

Bill giro a ver con odio a Pacifica, deseando matarla de una vez por toda, pero sin hacerlo debido a que si moría el contrato lo ataría a esa débil realidad de por vida, sin sus poderes. Pero es que estaba tan furioso, había logrado controlar bien a los gemelos Stan y a Dipper Pines, los conocía bien y sabía cómo mantenerlos ocupados.

Pero se negaba a ser derrotado por dos niñas estúpidas con poderes sobrenaturales.

Alzo la mano que brillaba de una flama roja, al igual que sus ojos. No la mataría, pero estaba a punto de torturarla hasta que suplicara misericordia.

Y aun así no se detendría.

Pero cuando lanzo su poder, este pareció chocar contra algo.

Era imposible.

Sus poderes eran casi imposibles de detener, aun en esta condición. Pero cuando sus llamas se extinguieron, noto incrédulo como unos ojos azules le miraban divertido.

Su cuerpo estaba vendado en casi todas partes, pero sostenía un escudo antiguo que detecto como uno celta que estaba oculto en el bosque, junto con una pequeña espada de oro que debía también estar al norte del lugar. Ambas eran buenas armas contra lo sobrenatural, pero era imposible que resistieran sus ataques.

Miro detenidamente, detectando un leve brillo arcoíris en el borde de los objetos.

-Pelo de unicornio-susurro lleno de ira.

-Leo-susurro Pacifica en cambio.

Su hijo giro a verle con una sonrisa, sacando un cuaderno que detecto como uno de los diarios de Dipper Pines. Antes de lanzarlo contra su madre, quien tomo este confundida.

-Llame a unos amigos, ve a casa y ayúdales a terminar lo que está en la página marcada-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

En cambio él, Bill Cipher, deseo que todo el mundo ardiera hasta que fuera cenizas.

…

Raven nota incomoda como a su lado Dipper y Ford, están ayudándole con el multiformas, si bien es solo un ser que puede cambiar su forma…era molesto cuando un enorme dinosaurio también apareció de la nada junto con otros pequeños que destruían todo a su lado. Bill sin duda se había tomado el tiempo para hacer que todo fuera un puto caos aun con sus poderes reducidos.

No podía ella sola.

Miro como el castaño, que según Leonardo era su padre, lograba hacer que unos dinosaurios chocaran entre ellos como si nada. Los dos Stan luchaban contra otros, mientras que a lo lejos la gente estaba terminando de evacuar el lugar.

También noto como los ojos de Dipper Pines, no dejaban de ver preocupados el cuerpo de ambos de sus hijos.

Curioso.

Ese fue su pensamiento cuando estampo sin piedad al multiforma al suelo, sin importarle que tuviera la apariencia de su madre.

…

Escucho los gritos pocos gritos del pueblo, además de los sonidos de la batalla a su alrededor. Aunque estaba más concentrado en el ser dentro de su hermana, pues parecía que estaba totalmente furioso con su persona, algo mutuo. Los ojos amarillos que ahora estaban en el cuerpo de su hermana, giraron a verlo furiosa. Su cuerpo ahora cubierto por un traje negro, que parecía ser un leotardo negro y unas medias largas, poseía también un extraño sombrero sobre su cabeza.

En una batalla que ya llevaba varios minutos, pues aunque pudiera evitar los ataques de Bill, no podía herir el cuerpo de su hermana.

Era Lyra.

Su querida hermanita.

-Eres persistente estrella fugaz-gruño extendiendo una de sus manos, de la cual salió un rayo mortal.

Atento esta vez al poder de Bill, saco la proyección de su escudo que estaba revestido con pelo de unicornio, por lo cual el ataque reboto.

Bill se mostró impresionado, antes de que volviera estar al suelo, con Leo sobre sus caderas sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Una risa ahogada salió de la boca de la chica.

-Impresionante Estrella fugaz, pero tú no puedes lastimar a tu querida hermana menor-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Por un momento todo desapareció, el traje de su hermana volvían a ser sus ropas normales. Los cabellos rizados ahora eran lacios y sus ojos volvían a ser como habitualmente, unos hermosos ojos claros llenos de inocencia.

Las manos de Leo titubearon un poco.

Después de esos horribles días donde Elizabeth había desaparecido, estado encerrada en busca de poder liberarla y posteriormente esclavizado casi todo el pueblo. Verla como generalmente era, era un golpe duro a su mente.

Sin duda Bill Cipher sabía herir donde uno más sentía.

-Hermano, si dejas de luchar…podemos estar juntos para siempre-hablo con su usual voz y una hermosa sonrisa.

Todos los recuerdos del verano lo atacaron de golpe. Cuando escapaban de Lucy, la invasión de Gnomos, metidos en una especie de parque jurásico, la competencia de helados, la mega fiesta, cuando los Zombis los atacaron, escapando de los vampiros, luchando contra Rave, los momentos en la piscina municipal, cuando trabajaron medio tiempo en un restaurante, las visitas al centro comercial…todos los momentos…

Detuvo sus pensamientos, pues frente a él, el cuerpo de su hermana tenía lágrimas en los ojos…pero eran lagrimas rojas…con olor metálico.

Sangre.

-Hermano…sálvame por favor-dijo su hermana con ojos rojos, pero por ese instante, algo dentro de él se lo dijo.

Era su hermana quien hablaba.

Con lágrimas en los ojos levanto una de sus manos.

-Lo siento Elizabeth-murmuro antes de bajar su puño con una gran velocidad.

El impacto contra el rostro de su hermana, le había dolido más a él que a ella….era la primera vez que la golpeaba de esa forma. Pronto el cuerpo perdió la conciencia por el impacto, provocando que la mayoría de las llamas en el pueblo desaparecieran.

Ahora que estaba inconsciente, sabía que Bill estaría atrapado ahí, todo por no haber dejado el alma de su hermana escapar.

Ahora eran uno.

Corrió por las escaleras del enorme edificio, antes de llegar afuera.

Lo primero que vio fue a Dipper arrebatarle a su hermana, quiso gruñirle, pero no tenían tiempo. Debían reunir pronto a los miembros de la rueda, para intentar liberar a su hermana de ese ser.

Noto los ojos castaños del señor Pines, idénticos a los suyos. Estos ojos lo miraban pidiendo que lo siguieran, quiso negarse, ir a buscar a su madre que ahora debía estar luchando contra los seres malignos de las otras dimensiones.

Vio a su hermana inconsciente, con su mejilla hinchada y su labio sangrando.

Ahora no era tiempo de cuestionarse ni regañarse, luego de que terminara eso se podría sentir el ser más miserable del mundo.

-Debemos ir a casa-explico a el castaño, este asintió antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr.

En dirección de lo que anteriormente era la cabaña del misterio.

 **Continuara…**

 _Siento la demora, estuve de vacaciones yo tambien por aqui xD  
_

 _Pero regreso con nuevas ideas que debo escribir, pero ya tengo una idea de como esta historia va a terminar...o al menos para los siguientes dos capitulos. No se cuanto más pueda alargar esta historia, pero segun mis calculos pueden quedarle cuatro capitulos a lo maximo a esta historia._

 _P.D: Lector_ Turalyon, _busque tu blog ya que con tu comentario si queria comunicarme contigo, pero no logre encontrarlo. No comparto tu misma mentalidad, me gusta que la gente me siga por mi forma de escribir (que aun intento mejorar todo el tiempo) y no tanto por las parejas que escribo. Tu tienes todo derecho a decir lo que quieras de mí, siempre y cuando sea verdad, va ser tu opinion y se debe respertar. Pero no puedo prometer no escribir sobre un tema, yo escribo lo que pasa por mi mente, así si un día quiero hacer yaoi o yuri, incesto, diferencia de edad, un mundo de arcoiris y abejas asesinas...por que eso es el trabajo de todo escritor, escribir lo que desea y hacer felices a otros. Por el momento la pareja de Dipper x Pacifica es mi favorita de Gravity falls...pero si algun día quiero hacer un sad fic de Dipper sintiendose mal por ser rechazado por Wendy, o un Pacifica por alguien más...no quiero no hacerlo solo por que lo prometi, así que no puedo hacerlo. Lamento que en esto nuestras opiniones sean diferentes. Pero no puedo prometer solo escribir de una pareja, siento si no te gusta, lamento a la gente que no tiene la mentalidad de apoyar diferentes parejas. Despues de todo son personajes creados que no existen, un mundo de posibilidades con un mundo de parejas. Lamento no ser como tu quieres que sea, pero no creo que cambie algo que le gusta a muchas personas por que a ti no te gusta._

 _Chicos siento que deban ver esto, no pensaba escribirlo en este fic, pensaba hacer un mensaje privado pero el comentario no tenía cuenta._

 _Pero esta es mi opinion._

 _Gracias a todos los que siempre me apoyan, que aman mis parejas como son y que siempre me estan dando animos. Todas mis historias, de diferentes parejas y mundos, son para ustedes, para que sean felices._

 _Los amo por eso._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capítulo 16: Rueda

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 16: Rueda**

Corrió.

Corrió con el corazón aun en la ciudad, sabiendo que no debía dejar a sus hijos solos, pero sin otra opción. Miro el libro de su hijo, aquel que ella hace mucho tiempo ayudo a escribir a Dipper…bueno el primer diario, los otros no sabía que existían hasta ese momento.

Tropezó con una rama, pero logro estabilizarse antes de caer, gracias a una mano que le sostuvo.

Alzo la vista confundida, estaba cerca de llegar a su hogar, no debía haber nadie. La sonrisa de Matt le hizo parpadear confundida.

-No tenemos tiempo Pacifica, apúrate-dijo Mabel desde la entrada de su hogar.

Con ella habían otras personas, entre ellas los chicos mayores que se habían hecho amigos de Leo y Lyra en la fiesta con zombis…por muy raro que eso sonara. Junto con algunas latas de pintura y un extraño pero familiar

La rueda de Bill.

Alzo la vista confundida.

-Señora Northwest, Leo nos reunió…dijo que ocupaba nuestra ayuda-dijo Nicolás llegando a su lado.

Detrás de él estaban Star, el pequeño John y Sandra.

Volteo a ver a Mabel y a Matt. Al lado de la casa también pudo ver como Soos aparecía con su hijo, quienes sonrieron amablemente. Al otro lado estaba el viejo McGucket.

Apretó los puños antes de asentir decidida, confiaba que su hijo hiciera lo que estaba en el libro. Además ahí estaba también Dipper, él lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

Estaba segura.

Así como siempre lo hizo con ella.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie, aunque algo distorcionado):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo, que de pronto desaparece del lugar y todo se ve en llamas. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo, que parece derrumbado a un lado de la carretera y perforado con la figura de un triángulo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver un video en tonos cafés como de película vieja, donde un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado. La toma se aleja viendo una figura tapada por las sombras, viendo todo con una sonrisa sádica._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo, quien abre un ojo divertido._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2". Que ahora está algo destruida y donde la gente se esta ocultando._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella. Que después se cae al suelo dejando solo el signo de interrogación._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth con extrañas ropas, que es como un leotardo negro, con un chaleco por encima color amarillo y su cabello en ondas, viendo todo con ojos brillantes y mirada sádica, con el nombre de Bill a su lado. Detrás de ella hay un reflejo de un espejo donde se ve a la Elizabeth normal llorando mientras abraza sus rodillas, el nombre de Lyra aparece en tonos muy claros y borrosos._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo caminando por el bosque seguido por Lucy, el primero lleno de vendajes y la segunda de manera precavida._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo, su cuerpo no tiene vendajes, pero su mirada parece algo perdida mientras en el reflejo aparece un niño pequeño que era, lleno de sonrisas y diciendo que quiere explorar el mundo del misterio, su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá llorando con la fotografía de sus hijos entre sus brazos. La imagen cambia a ella cuando era joven aceptando el trato con Bill y este riendo malévolamente. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a Dipper quien saca uno de sus libros de investigación, en esta muestra la imagen de la ruleta de Bill, mientras frunce el ceño y ve al pueblo destruido. De pronto a su lado aparece Leonardo de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, antes de sonreírle de medio lado y que este le regrese una sonrisa más leve._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _En la última parte aparece Mabel con una banda sobre su frente cuando era joven luchando contra Bill, junto con Matt de su misma edad. De pronto aparecen ahora ellos de edad mayor junto con Tyrone entre sus brazos, viendo preocupados el pueblo._

 _Stan está tomando una cerveza, siendo regañado por Ford al no prestar atención al asunto, este se encoge de hombros antes de disparar con una pistola de rayos láser, sin soltar su bebida._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora, manchada con sangre._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Stan dejo de golpear a ese dinosaurio, sintiendo un dolor en la columna…ya no era tan joven como cuando rescato el pequeño cerdo de Mabel hace algunos años de unos pterodáctilos. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Ford llego con un carro descapotado, diciéndole que debían apurarse, luego paso por donde estaban ambas chicas peleando.

-¿Qué paso con el multiformas?-pregunto Ford curioso.

Raven sonrió de una forma malvada, Stan tuvo algo de temor que esa niña se pareciera tanto a Gideon…pero era mil veces peor.

-Nada que un poco de magia no pueda hacer-musito mostrando su mano.

En ella se mostraba una jaula de cristal con el multiformas congelado en versión miniatura. Los dos hermanos se vieron de reojo algo temerosos, de que esa niña no estuviera de su lado y fuera su enemiga.

Algo que no querían ver.

-Al menos tuve mejor suerte que ella-dijo la peli azul viendo de lado.

Lucy estaba caminando donde ellos, en su forma humana y con uno de sus brazos llenos de sangre. La marca de rasguños se notaban por todo este y parecía apenas mantenerse atado a duras penas. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de manchas de sangre y su ojo estaba hinchado.

Además que su mal humor era evidente.

-Ese bastardo huyo, debemos apurarnos con los Northwest por si se le ocurre intervenir en el plan de Leo-indico aceptando la ayuda de Raven de curar la peor herida.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-dijo Ford sonando el motor de su vehículo.

Ambas asintieron.

…

Correr y respirar, no dejar de hacerlo, una y otra vez. Miro de reojo a su hermana inconsciente en la espalda de ese hombre que corría varios metros adelante. Noto el cuerpo pálido de ella por la pérdida de sangre, su respiración dificultosa y como se aferraba a esa vida. NO le importaba que estuviera cansado, que no hubiera dormido nada en horas y que hubiera ido por todo el bosque reuniendo los materiales indicados. Para que al final Raven apareciera con pelo de unicornio después de recibir su llamada y su ropa llena de sangre multicolor.

Al final no sabía si quería saber cómo la consiguió.

La peli azul solo se limitó hacer el hechizo necesario para que las armas fueran a prueba de Bill, el ser que estaba escrito en el libro de su hermana, junto un artículo de su forma de ser detenido.

La rueda.

No sabía cómo, pero debían llegar a tiempo a la casa. Le había dejado todo a cargo a Nicolás, diciéndole detalladamente que debía hacer y cómo. Soos y el viejo McGucket tenían experiencia en el tema para ayudar. Reunirlos no fue fácil, pero tampoco difícil…todos los que estaban en la cabaña (que descubrió tenía pelo de unicornio en un hechizo) estaban dispuestos ayudarle.

Apresuro el paso logrando alcanzar a Dipper, este se sorprendió, pero él no se quedaría atrás.

Aunque tuviera sueño.

Su cuerpo agotado.

Hambre.

Dolor.

Miedo.

Ansiedad.

Haría lo que fuera por su hermana.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver la cabaña cerca, notando un grupo de personas en ella. Su madre al verlos suspiro aliviada, pero antes que lograra abrazarlos, la ignoro caminando a los otros.

-Todo esta listo por aquí-dijo Nicolás alzando el pulgar.

En cambio Dipper volteo a ver a todos lados confundido, antes de caer en cuenta del símbolo creado en el suelo con pintura en spray.

-La rueda…pero los símbolos-

-Al igual que todo en la historia, hay nuevos portadores-dijo el viejo McGucket saliendo de la nada.

Dipper volteo a ver a Pacifica.

-Desde el año pasado estuve buscando nuevos portadores…porque nunca se está muy prevenido, pero fue este pequeño niño hace unas horas que logro ayudarme a completar la rueda-explico el viejo ya no tan loco, aunque aún con extrañas tendencias a construir armas de destrucción masiva.

Su madre giro a verlo de brazos cruzados.

-Según me dijeron entre ellos hay varios con nuevos símbolos-dijo ella señalando a los chicos.

El pequeño John pasó tranquilamente a posarse sobre el símbolo de la bolsa de hielo con indiferencia. En la parte del corazón Roto apareció Sangra, con una vieja camisa que tenía ese símbolo regalo de sus padres. Con una risa divertida Star salto sobre el par de anteojos, sus amigos la vieron aburridos.

Leo giro a ver a Nicolás confundido, esa parte de la rueda él no la había descubierto.

-Aunque no lo parezca es nieta del viejo McGucket…sus inventos para la feria son una total sorpresa-le susurro señalando al anterior dueño de ese símbolo que aplaudía emocionado.

-Pero aún hay viejos que funcionan-añadió Pacifica señalando a Soos.

Este pasó con una sonrisa a su parte de la rueda.

-También el tío Stan y Ford deben mantener sus símbolos-explico Mabel llegando de la nada.

Dipper la vio enojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruño enojado.

Matt salió al lado de ella.

-No pensábamos dejar todos cuando pasa esto, Tyrone está a salvo con mi familia en el sur, la manada ya evacuo hasta un lugar a salvo-indico el peli negro con incomodidad.

Su hijo con sus padres, solo esperaba estuviera bien.

Noto como este iba a discutir, pero se detuvo al verlo saltar sobre el símbolo de estrella fugaz, justo al lado de Sandra que le dio una medio sonrisa divertida. En cambio él volteo a ver a la derecha, donde un carro llegaba apurado y se estacionaba de mala forma algo cerca.

La primera en salir fue Lucy.

-Ya les explique en el camino-gruño antes de saltar sobre el símbolo de la llama-pero el tipo semi vampiro escapo…debemos apurarnos-añadió algo cansada y llena de sangre.

No parecía tan reticente como hace unas horas, cuando su símbolo estaba a la par del suyo.

Stan y Ford pasaron a sus respectivos símbolos, viéndose de reojo con una media sonrisa, sin los problemas de aquella primera vez.

Raven se posó sobre su símbolo de estrella viendo todo algo aburrida.

El único espacio vacío, era el de Pino.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth estaba en el centro de la rueda aun inconsciente.

-Pero no entiendo…yo ya no soy el pino-explico Dipper, seguro de haber perdido ese puesto desde hace mucho.

Desde la vez que la segunda venida, casi el ritual no funciona por su culpa. Lo que sospechaba, ocasiono que el contrato con Bill y Pacifica aún se mantuviera.

Una mano en su espalda lo empujo un poco. Giro para ver como Pacifica sonreía de medio lado, algo nerviosa, cansada, débil y sucia…pero igual de hermosa que la primera vez que admiro esa sonrisa sincera.

-Ellos dicen que el símbolo ahora le pertenece a Lyra, pero estoy segura que si eres su padre, aun puedes ser el Pino una vez más por ella-le indico con voz algo ronca.

Miro al frente donde todos ya estaban sujetos de manos.

Debía hacerlo.

…

Su cabeza retumbaba de manera horrible, detestando estar en ese cuerpo débil que a pesar de tener ahora mismo los sentidos desconectados, aún era bastante inútil. Pero lamentablemente para él, el otro gemelo Northwest tenía una mente más testaruda y no parecía haber caído con sus engaños para poseer su cuerpo. Pero debido a su anterior contrato, al menos que Pacifica tuviera otro hijo, no tendría otro posible huésped.

Miro confundido a todos lados, sintiendo las restricciones de su cuerpo, pero se congelo al ver a todos enormes a su alrededor, comenzando hacer un conjuro que conocía demasiado bien.

La rueda.

Miro sus manos, luego a la gente, sin comprender por qué era tan pequeño. Luego lo vio, lejos en las manos de Pacifica, la estúpida linterna que al igual que su padre, encogía y provocaba que se hiciera algo más grande. Una que había visto hace varias semanas al pequeño Leonardo, pero que nunca pareció usar, excepto para juegos tontos y hacerse más alto.

Vio furioso al niño, que le miraba serio.

-Idiota, mocoso estúpido te destruiré-intento usar su poder.

Pero el cuerpo encogido de la niña, hizo una llamarada diminuta, antes que todos ellos empezaran a brillar.

Y lo supo.

Nuevamente.

Otra vez.

Vencido.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito de forma brutal y con voz distorsionada.

No quería eso, no quería pasar nuevamente milenios atascado en un mundo plano y aburrido, deseaba dejar de perder, quería ganar y matar a todo el mundo. Ser el amo supremo de ese universo, antes de gastar todo sus deseos asesinos y viajar dentro del espacio dimensional para controlar todo a su paso.

Él iba ser el ser más grande del universo.

Se negaba a perder nuevamente por dos niños estúpidos.

Giro a ver a Leonardo, quien estaba tomando de brazos de otros miembros de la rueda, viéndolo fijamente.

Aparte de Elizabeth, él era el único con quien podía hacer un contrato aun.

Su última luz después del túnel.

-Detente estrella fugaz, si me ayudas te prometo el mundo…prometo borrar tus errores…te conozco…sé que quieres borrar muchas cosas de tu vida-dijo en un último intento.

La cara del niño no se inmuto, a pesar que todos giraron a verlo sorprendido, este solo mantuvo una mirada totalmente seria.

Pero de pronto cambio.

Noto algo incrédulo los ojos furicos del chico, sus deseos de sangre e deseo asesino. Probablemente de no haber estado en esa situación, ese chico hubiera sido de sus mejores títeres, porque por un instante, se vio reflejado en su mirada.

Pero su ira iba en su dirección.

-Mi único deseo es que desaparezcas de este mundo-dijo en tono lúgubre.

Y después de eso.

La luz lo dejo sin ver nada.

Ni sentir nada.

Otra vez más.

…

La primera en correr fue Pacifica, esta se lanzó sobre el cuerpo en miniatura de su hija, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Rápidamente Leo soltó la mano de todos, sintiendo un mareo al igual que los demás, como clara muestra de haber sido parte de un ritual de otro mundo, para vencer a un ser sobrenatural. Tomo la linterna para regresar el cuerpo de su hermana a su estado normal, donde su madre primero se aseguró de que tuviera pulso y estuviera respirando.

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital ahora-dijo algo pálida, recordando como la mayoría de personas habían evacuado la ciudad.

Quiso decir algo, pero el mismo cansancio de haber sido parte del ritual, en un símbolo que ya casi no le pertenecía, apenas si lo mantenía consiente al igual que los demás.

Raven intento caminar de manera firme, pero igual se notaba parte de su cansancio.

-Puedo darle un poco de tiempo con hechizos, pero ocupara atención medica-musito tomando el talismán de su cuello.

Lucy estaba de rodillas, pero se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Dame media hora, buscare a la curandera de mi clan-dijo dispuesta a dar media vuelta y transformarse en lobo, pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

Matt le miraba de forma seria, antes de que ella soltara un gruñido sonoro.

-Mabel quédate aquí, vuelvo pronto-fue lo único que informo, antes de salir corriendo al bosque.

De la nada su cuerpo se transformó en un lobo de aun mayor tamaño que Lucy, de cabellera oscura y potentes ojos brillantes, que desapareció en cuestión de segundos de la vista de todos.

Él giro a ver a su hija, está ahora estaba con el cuerpo rodeado de una luz celeste, mientras Raven susurraba varios hechizos sanadores. Su cuerpo no recuperaba el color que debía tener, aún era demasiado pálido. Pero la mayoría de sus heridas se estaban cerrando, aun cuando la misma chica de pelo azulado parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Aún seguía intentándolo.

-Nosotros iremos al pueblo, buscaremos un doctor y sobrevivientes-dijo Star a Nicolás, el rubio asintió vagamente sin dejar de ver a Elizabeth inconsciente.

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes, deben estar agotados y aún hay un semi-vampiro suelto por algún lado-dijo Ford junto con Stan.

Estaba por ir con ellos, pero Stan negó con la cabeza antes de señalar de reojo a Pacifica.

Sabía que debía quedarse, que era lo correcto.

Pero estaba aterrado.

El cuerpo de la niña estaba demasiado pálido, no parecía respirar desde esa distancia, el rostro de Pacifica y Leo no era el mejor de todos…estaba muriendo…Elizabeth estaba muriendo. No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, pero deseaba correr hasta que sus piernas no dieran más, ocultarse en una cueva, huir lo más lejos posible.

Escapar de esta nueva visión frente a sus ojos.

Temía que muriera, que la niña que apenas si descubría era su hija, muriera antes de poder hacer…lo que sea que hacen los padres.

Una mano sujetando la suya le hizo saltar, giro violentamente para ver la sonrisa algo consoladora de Mabel, su querida hermana gemela. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, menos abandonado y a la deriva, porque ella siempre estaba ahí cuando más la necesitaba.

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos, llevar a Elizabeth dentro del hogar que estaba en perfectas condiciones, en un sofá donde la niña parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, con Raven apenas manteniéndola a duras penas por su estado. A su lado Pacifica no soltaba la mano de la niña, viéndola como si fuera la última vez que pudiera ver.

Leonardo estaba en el marco de la puerta, viendo fijamente a la niña sin querer moverse a pesar de tener algunas heridas abiertas. A su lado Lucy estaba en condiciones similares, con sus orejas perrunas algo bajas y apretando con tal fuerza la madera que ya tenía una marca.

Él en cambio estaba en un sofá con las manos en su cabeza, intentando recordar algo que pudiera ayudarle, algún misterio en Gravity falls que salvara a su hija. Pero no tenía nada…que no tuviera que buscar a más de cuatro horas del lugar y en otras épocas del año.

Mabel en cambio caminaba llevándole té a todos, había tomado la cocina para preparar una efusión de hierbas que eran algo calmantes. Pero a excepción de Lucy (quien lo hizo algo obligada) nadie se tomó la molestia de prestarle atención, aunque no pareció importarle a la mujer.

No sabía que pensar.

No sabía qué hacer.

Era un completo y total inútil, un ser que no merecía estar ahí.

¿Acaso no era el padre de la niña?

Aunque la buena pregunta era.

¿Qué hace un padre?

Tenía como ejemplo a su padre, un hombre ejemplar que siempre estuvo al lado de su madre y los crio a él junto a su hermana. No fue siempre el mejor de todos, pero para él era un gran modelo a seguir, siempre sacrificándose por ellos y esperando que fueran unas personas ejemplares. Llegando a cada entrega de notas, presentación, día del padre, parque de atracciones…a todo lo que ellos quisieran que él fuera.

Pero él…nunca estuvo ahí.

Elizabeth y Leonardo no lo conocían, no sabían que era tener un padre y hasta el momento no es como si hubiera hecho algo por ellos.

Incluso ahora, no sabía qué hacer.

El sonido de la puerta lo alerto de su letargo, antes de voltear y ver como alguien entraba.

…

No sabía que pasaba, solo que de un pronto a otro supo que algo pasaba, era extraño. Es como si te saltaras algo, como si en un momento estuvieras en un lugar y de la nada, todo desaparece y tu conciencia te dice que algo paso, pero tú no sabes que paso. Así se sentía ella, algo perdida y mareada, con un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y una de sus piernas. Igualmente con ese cuerpo adolorido, abrió sus ojos con mucha pesadez, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado agotado.

Recordó vagamente cuando tuvo anemia, era una sensación demasiado similar y familiar, que quisiera haber olvidado ya.

El techo blanco le era desconocido, pero el olor a medicamento, para su enojo le era bastante familiar.

Un hospital.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital.

Estaba algo desorientada, no recordaba mucho de lo que pasaba. Sus últimos recuerdos eran de ella en la cabaña con su madre y hermano desayunando, luego todo era muy confuso. Ni siquiera se preocupó por intentar levantarse, su cuerpo estaba agotado y no llegaría muy lejos, si por curiosidad del destino lograba ponerse de pie.

¿Qué había pasado?

De pronto, como si fuera una película ajena a ella, las memorias.

Regresaron de golpe.

Cuando fue a la ciudad, hablando con Nicolás, regresando a su hogar…Bill…todo era Bill después de haber escuchado que Dipper Pines era su padre. Todo su cuerpo moviéndose contra su voluntad, gritando dentro de un lugar donde nadie la escuchaba, la risa psicópata de su cuerpo mientras apuñalaba su pierna, incendiando todo a su paso…todo…todo lo que hizo.

Una mano toco delicadamente su mejilla, giro a ver con vista nublada, la sonrisa débil de Leonardo a su lado.

-Buen día bella durmiente, llevas una semana inconsciente-dijo con tono tranquilo.

¿Por qué?

Ella lo había atacado, bueno su cuerpo, pero era ella igualmente.

Sus manos.

Leo.

-Calma Lyra, no debes llorar…todo está bien ahora-dijo con un tono de vos demasiado suave y amable, que hizo que igual lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo entre sollozos y probablemente cara mocosa.

Pero su hermano no hizo alguna mueca de asco ni nada por el estilo, simplemente sonrió de forma alegre dándole leves palmaditas en su cabeza.

Y por ese momento…todo estuvo perfecto.

Aunque…aún tenía muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué tienes una marca en tu rostro de una cachetada?-

-Sabía que te fijarías primero en eso-

 **Continuara…**

 _Capitulo cortito pero intenso, este capitulo iba a terminar mucho más largo y con una escena diferente. Pero en vez de alargarlo creo que lo tendre en el siguiente capituo dado que tiene más sentido para lo que va a tratar. Si bien acabamos con el villano principal, no voy a cortar aun la historia, pues si bien una parte esta realizada...creo que falta aun algo que resolver en esta familia.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Tiempo de calidad

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo 17: Tiempo de calidad**

Mientras su hermana soltaba leves risas, pues su cuerpo estaba muy cansado para soltar una carcajada, Leo intentaba parecer ofendido, mientras que en realidad escuchaba fascinado la risa de su hermana. Esta parecía no sorprenderse del todo, que por un mal comentario recibiera una cachetada de parte de Raven, antes que le prometiera un dolor infinito si se atrevía a decirle que estaba gorda…fue su equivocación, pero al verla con ropas normales de chico (debido a que casi todo en el pueblo estaba destruido) se viera como alguien normal…sin ese corsé que solía usar.

Ese no era el punto.

Si su hermana se reía, era que estaba viva. No estaban en medio de una batalla donde no estaba seguro que la rescataría, que volvería a él, que estaría a su lado.

Pero ahora lo estaba, algo débil, pero estaba viva.

Su cuerpo estaba vendado y con una bata de hospital, tenía una banda en su mejilla y sus ojos estaban orejorosos a pesar de haber dormido. Su cuerpo había perdido mucho peso y su pelo aún seguía algo rizado.

Cuando su madre entro momentos después, donde prácticamente se lanzó sobre su hija y no la dejo ir hasta llenarla de besos. Se sintió bien, su madre, Elizabeth y él, la familia que siempre había sido. Lo que tanto él amaba y que se esforzó en proteger.

Su mirada se desvió unos instantes a la puerta, su ceño se frunció levemente al saber que detrás de esta, había una persona esperando fuera.

-No sabes que feliz me siento de tenerte nuevamente con nosotros-dijo su madre a su hermana.

Esta parecía algo apenada, aunque ahora estaba sentada con una pila de almohadas en su espalda, que la mantenían en esa posición.

-Me siento tan avergonzada…todo fue mi culpa-dijo con algo de voz débil.

Su madre sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza, diciéndole que eso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera. Su hermana no parecía tan convencida, pero se dejaba mimar.

-¿Qué paso con todos?-pregunto Lyra algo confundida.

Tanto él como su madre compartieron una mirada rápida.

-El pueblo esta iniciando labores de reconstrucción, no hubo ninguna baja…todos están bien, pero les costara trabajo empezar…el viejo McGucket dio una gran donación de dinero, todo va salir bien-intento reconfortarle.

Obviamente ignorando la información de que muchos habían terminado hospitalizados por heridas en la piel y algunas fracturas. Además que había una gran parte de la flora que se había perdido y era probable que media ciudad tuviera que reconstruirse totalmente. Ahora estaban quitando aun escombros, gente con poderes como Raven eran necesarios y fuertes como Lucy o Matt.

Elizabeth sabía que no le decían todo, pero tal vez era cansancio o entendimiento, el que le hizo no preguntar más.

Después de eso se quedó unos momentos en silencio, antes de levantar la vista confundida.

-Como esta…el señor Pines y su familia-comento desviando la mirada.

Típico.

Sabía que su hermana preguntaría por él, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien como su padre, un misterio que había estado tantos años en su vida. Por suerte no estaba ya alterada o saldría en medio de la nada a buscar un contrato con un ser de otro mundo.

Estaba atada a la cama de un hospital unos días.

Su madre tomo las manos de su hermana.

-Dipper no se apartó del hospital, está dándonos un tiempo para nosotros, pero quiere tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo-admitió ella.

Su hermana giro a verle.

-¿Hablaste con él?-pregunto con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Esquivo su mirada.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él, así que simplemente lo estuve evitando estos días-admitió sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

Esta lo vio de mala forma, pero la ignoro.

-Me gustaría hablar con él…pero…primero tengo tantas preguntas sobre Bill y que paso con él-hablo ella de forma pensativa.

Esta vez una sonrisa maliciosa inundo su rostro, recordando como ese ente ya no les molestaría en una buena temporada, mientras su madre comenzaba a explicar todo lo sucedido.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Su pierna martilleaba constantemente en el suelo, viendo intensamente la puerta por donde Pacifica había desaparecido hace una hora. Si bien Elizabeth había mostrado una buena recuperación a lo largo de la semana, fue hasta ese día donde por fin logro abrir los ojos. Todos sus conocidos estaban alegres por eso, sin importarle que un ser de otra dimensión la había utilizado para destruirlo todo.

Star estaba junto a Sandra haciendo una pancarta para celebrar, el pequeño John se encargaba que no hicieran algo muy ostentoso. Nicolás estaba con varios dulces de una panadería, Lucy traía algunas cosas de su hogar y Raven estaba sentada con varios libros a su lado. Mabel y Matt estaban con el pequeño Tyrone, emocionados de conocer a la familia, ahora como familia. Ford traía uno de sus inventos y Stan estaba viendo como estafaba a la cuenta del hospital.

Había hecho buenos amigos, todos habían llegado durante esa hora cuando él esparció la noticia que había despertado.

Pero aun nadie salía para informarles que podían pasar.

Estaba ansioso, nervioso y algo preocupado.

Era como querer comer pero vomitar al mismo tiempo.

No sabía que hacer o que decir.

¿Había algo que decir en esos momentos?

Tal vez ocupaba uno de sus planes…o tal vez no.

Ni cuando tuvo que luchar con un espectro de nivel legendario en medio una antigua población de América latina, tuvo tantas dudas, en ese entonces solo había actuado con sus conocimientos. Pero ahora no tenía muchos conocimientos de lo que era ser un padre.

No sabía que pasaría.

Y lo odiaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando que todos voltearan a ver. Pacifica aún se veía igual de cansada que hace una hora, pero ahora su rostro demostraba una paz de ver a sus hijos a salvo, a ambos. Esta giro a verle de reojo, antes de caminar hasta estar frente a él.

-Lyra quiere hablar contigo, dice que luego vera a todos-hablo Pacifica.

Escucho varias protestas y quejas de los demás, pero mientras la rubia intentaba calmarlos, una mano lo hizo ponerse de pie.

Miro a su hermana quien le sonreía arrastrándolo a la habitación.

-Uno no aprende a ser padre Dipper, es algo que poco a poco uno crea-le explico dejándolo en la entrada.

Giro a verla con una media sonrisa, que ella imito antes de levantar un pulgar. Esta también parecía emocionada por conocer a sus sobrinos, probablemente llenarlos de besos y abrazos, amando a alguien que no conocía del todo.

Muy diferente a él que estaba confundido.

Cerró la puerta al entrar, recibiéndolo un color blanco algo cegador de la habitación. Una normal y de recuperación, donde Lyra estaba en la cama hablando animadamente con Leo sobre alguna historia graciosa, de pronto el chico levanto la vista y la aparto algo incómodo. Lyra giro a verlo con una sonrisa algo apenada.

Sin saber aún que hacer, camino hasta llegar a la silla al lado de Lyra, que probablemente Pacifica debió ocupar antes.

El silencio se mantuvo unos momentos.

¿Qué debía decir?

-Lo siento-

Si eso debía decir, pero ese no había sido él. Alzo la vista para ver como Lyra apretaba los puños en la cama, con mirada arrepentida y sensación de tristeza.

-Puse en gran peligro al pueblo por mi culpa, lamento haber hecho todo eso y lastimar a tanta gente…no quería eso-musito en voz baja.

Una mano sobre la de la chica, le hizo ver como Leo sonreía algo leve, en un gesto íntimo de apoyo. Recordó vagamente como Mabel solía hacer eso, cuando él arruinaba todo ella jamás le culpaba, solo estaba a su lado apoyándolo a seguir adelante.

Esos dos se debían querer mucho.

Como Mabel y él.

Eso le daba una base, algo por dónde empezar e intentar recordar cómo le hubiera gustado ser tratado en ese momento.

-Supongo que es genética, a tu edad yo también hice un trato con Bill y anteriormente a eso lo hizo tío Ford-comento de forma algo culpable.

La niña volteo a verlo confundido.

-También lo hizo tu madre, creo que era algo inevitable-añadió con una mano en su barbilla.

Eso era bastante lógico.

Vio una medio sonrisa en el rostro de la niña, quien parecía algo mejor luego de aquella extraña lógica que uso. No importaba que fuera, mientras siguiera sonriendo así, diría cosas así todo el tiempo.

Leo por otra parte parecía estar en otro mundo, si bien ya no lo veía enojado, parecía no querer verlo a los ojos y evitaba su mirada.

-Señor Pines-llamo su atención Lyra, cuando la vio la noto algo nerviosa-nosotros queríamos saber…bueno…esto…si…-parecía no saber cómo decir lo que pensaba decir.

Alzo una ceja.

-Que rayos piensa hacer con nosotros-hablo Leo en voz alta llamando su atención a él, pero este seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Hacer?-

-Usted es nuestro padre biológico técnicamente hablando, si bien llevamos toda nuestra vida sin ocupar de un padre, ahora que usted lo sabe queremos saber que rayos piensa hacer sobre nosotros-añadió viéndolo de reojo de forma incomoda y fría.

Apretó los labios incomodo, sin saber bien la respuesta a esa cuestión.

-Leo-le reprendió Lyra algo fuerte, pero este solo chasqueo la lengua.

La niña negó con la cabeza algo resignada, antes de verlo a él.

-Nosotros nunca tuvimos un padre, por eso creo que todo se complicó un poco estos días-intento explicar Lyra algo nerviosa-pero hablando con nuestra madre y que usted estuvo ahí…pensábamos que tal vez quisiera formar parte de nuestra vida, pero igualmente tome la decisión que tome, debemos aceptarla después de todos los problemas que le causamos-

Los ojos de la niña parecían sinceros, Lyra mostraba una mirada de comprensión algo impropia de alguien de su edad, dispuesta aceptar si él no quisiera tomar cargo sin ningún rencor.

¿Ellos querían un padre?

Lyra había actuado en shock al saber la verdad, corriendo al bosque y dispuesta hacer un trato con Bill. No estaba preparada para tener un padre, o tal vez fue por la traición que sintió de su hermano y madre. Pero todo niño debe sentir esa necesidad según psicólogos, de tener una figura paterna ahí para apoyar.

Incluso Leo quien ahora lo veía de reojo, debía querer sentir algo así.

Puede que fuera él quien no sabía que quería.

O tal vez sí.

Era todo muy confuso para procesarlo, esa semana no había sido suficiente para saber qué hacer. Pero recordaba la desesperación de ver a Lyra y Leo en problemas, de querer ayudarles y enojado con Bill como nunca antes.

-No sé cómo actuar con hijos-admitió de forma molesta, como si ese fuera el mayor de sus problemas.

Pero contra toda idea de su mente, Lyra sonrió de forma amable.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo actuar con un padre, podríamos aprender juntos-hablo con tal inocencia infantil.

Que le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

Esos niños, sin duda eran todo un caso.

…

Después de ese primer día, lleno de abrazos entre todos, risas y nueva familia en medio del hospital. Leo pudo notar como Lyra ahora era querida por tanta gente, que no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Todos parecían alegres de ver que estaba bien, hablando animadamente y haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de verla reír. Lo más sorprendente fue Mabel, quien se había presentado de forma efusiva, alegre de ser tía de ellos.

Recordó temeroso el abrazo de oso que uso contra él, en cambio uno más leve con Lyra que aún estaba algo cansada.

Si bien la fiesta que se montaron en la habitación era grande, él solo estaba sentado en una esquina junto a su madre, quien estaba a su lado acariciando su cabeza.

Mientras Star comenzaba a saltar diciendo que era su tiempo de historia, mientras Lyra asentía emocionada al lado de una Mabel que no dejaba de reír.

Tuvo miedo.

-Ella siempre será tu hermana, nadie te quitara ese puesto-hablo su madre en un suave susurro.

Él apretó los labios molesto de ser tan fácil de leer para ella.

-Todo parece tan nuevo…desconocido, no sé qué hacer ahora-explico confuso.

De ser quien era antes, de seguir fingiendo para su hermana, de hacer una nueva fachada que satisfaga a otros.

¿Quién era él?

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-¿Qué quieres hacer en este momento?-pregunto su madre de forma curiosa.

Volteo a verla, antes de ver a Lyra quien reía emocionada, siendo abrazada de forma muy cariñosa por Lucy con orejas perrunas. Frunció el ceño, claramente no conforme con que fuera tan amiga de la chica lobo.

Era claro que deseaba hacer.

-Bueno es momento que hagas algo que tú quieras hacer, no lo que crees que otros quieren de ti-le indico de forma divertida.

Sonrió levemente, antes de asentir y ponerse de pie.

Rápidamente empujo a Lucy, quien cayó al suelo y giro a verlo furiosa. Sonrió de forma autosuficiente, antes de abrazar a Lyra quien no comprendía que pasaba, mientras Lucy se ponía de pie ahora con rostro medio perruno enseñándole los dientes.

-Tu flaco idiota e imbécil, yo estaba primero-

-Yo soy su hermano mayor-

-¿Eso que importa?-

-Tengo prioridades-

Mientras ambos gruñían de forma infantil, comenzaron una mini lucha donde otros estaban apostando a ver quién ganaba. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban rodando por el suelo, en una comida y ridícula pelea entre ambos.

De pronto Raven se sentó al lado de Lyra, abrazándola también.

Leo y Lucy se detuvieron para verla de mala forma, pero esta con su amuleto, los lanzo de forma ridícula por la ventana.

…

En medio del bosque se observaba una silueta algo pequeña, de contextura adolecente y de cabello rubio. El joven miraba de forma indiferente, como el lugar donde antes había estado la estatua de Bill, ahora había desaparecido. Esta vez la rueda había funcionado de manera perfecta, confinando a ese ser a su extraña dimensión de procedencia. Pero igual que muchos milenios antes, según escritos, la rueda había realizado lo mismo.

Ese ser aún vivía.

Teniendo la posibilidad de volver, pero ahora, con sus poderes restaurados.

-Que problemático-comento de forma indiferente.

Él no había salido bien parado de la anterior lucha, un hombre lobo, en esta caso, mujer. Tenía las armas para luchar contra un semi vampiro como él, algo que la genética se había encargado durante años, pues ambos como enemigos naturales, se encontrarían cada vida para luchar.

Su brazo derecho tenía heridas que no sanaban como normalmente, por lo que tendría alguna que otra cicatriz demasiado notoria. Su pómulo derecho también tenía una cortada, que ocupo puntadas, y una parte de su muslo derecho fue arrancado de un mordisco.

No podría luchar en un tiempo.

No es como si tuviera ahora un motivo en específico para hacerlo, su contrato con Bill fue un añadido del que su padre tuvo con él. Aunque fue pasado por sangre más que por voluntad, ahora no tenía mucho sentido en su vida. Su madre ahora estaba en medio de un hospital luchando por su vida, pues el contrato de su padre, había sido con el único propósito de extender la vida de su amada.

Su madre si bien no era un vampiro, gracias al trato con Bill…había vivido por más de doscientos años.

Ya nada podría salvarla.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, recordando que gracias a los Northwest, esos gemelos estúpidos, ahora estaba totalmente solo en su vida.

-Bueno-musito llegando a la base donde antes había estado la estatua de Bill.

Aun con ambas manos algo heridas, una más que otra, comenzó a desenterrar poco a poco. Tuvo que cavar durante varios minutos con sus dedos, provocando leves heridas que sanaban algo lento. La sangre se desaparecía en la tierra.

Nunca conoció a su padre, su madre solía hablarle de él en las noches antes de dormir cuando era niño.

Un hombre imponente, que solía estar siempre solo en un mundo que él no conocía. Un hombre de la realeza que era muy noble, y que su unido pecado fue amar con demasiada pasión a una humana, antes de convertirse en un esclavo de un ser maligno, con tal de salvarla de la muerta. Su madre jamás le había tenido miedo a la muerte, recordándole continuamente que todo ser vivo debe morir en un momento determinado.

Pero ella era un humano, un frágil humano.

En cambio él, viviría durante muchos años, milenios si eran necesarios. Porque a pesar de tener la sangre de un humano, la de vampiro era más dominante.

Por eso su madre nunca se opuso a que trabajara con Bill, porque a su forma no quería dejarlo solo…apenas tenía catorce años humanos, no tenía ni la mitad de años que tuvo su padre cuando murió. No tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su madre como este.

Dejo de escavar cuando encontró aquella caja.

Si estaba ahí.

-Por una vez no mintió-musito antes de forzar la cerradura con su fuerza.

Miro el libro que estaba dentro de la caja, el que tenía una constelación de la osa mayor y un uno en la portada. Un libro muy similar al que tenía la niña Northwest en su poder.

Lo alzo con la respiración agitada.

Este a diferencia de los otros diarios, tenía una compilación de más información, pues fue el primero en que trabajo el señor Pines, queriendo poner todos sus conocimientos de forma no tan reprimida como en los otros. Oculto en un lugar donde nadie sabía, provocando que Bill que era una existencia unida a Pacifica, lo descubriera cuando el castaño le comento aun siendo chicos. Dicho por el triángulo amarillo cuando se conocieron en sueños.

Eso cambiaba las cosas.

Tomo el libro, que tal vez tendría la forma de liberar a Bill de su mundo, que probablemente podría hacerlo volver con mayor fuerza y destruirlo todo.

Frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie.

No tendría gracia.

-Los aplastare con mis propias manos-musito apretando el puño que no tenía el libro.

Ahora de su propiedad.

Pero no ahora, no con estar heridas, no llorando la pérdida de su madre. Busco entre el libro, sobre alguna forma de recuperar sus heridas. Rápidamente encontró sobre una flor que podría hacerlo, pero que estaba ubicada en una provincia al norte de la India. Podría esperar a que sus heridas sanaran. Pero dado que fue un hombre lobo quien las infringió, podría durar años sin sanar.

Viajaría al norte de la India, aprendería todo lo que estaba escrito en el libro, planearía todo con cautela.

Luego los mataría lentamente, junto a ese estúpido pueblo que se llevaría a su madre.

Dio media vuelta para caminar al hospital en la otra ciudad donde estaba su madre.

-Nos vemos-dijo alzando una mano a la nada.

Pero lo sintió, en otro mundo Bill debía gritar lleno de furia, porque ahora él también lo había traicionado. Pero es que ahora sin poder ayudar a su madre, quien estaría en sus últimos momentos de vida. Sin saber cuanto le llevaría recolectar todo para traer a Bill, para que este llegara cuando su madre estaba muerta. No tendría sentido.

Ahora el mundo era su enemigo.

Pero primero, acabaría con Gravity falls.

…

Lyra soltó un pequeño estornudo, antes de ver confundida a la distancia, donde todo parecía en orden. Haber vuelto a casa era algo bastante, curioso, todo parcia normal y aburrido comparado a sus últimas experiencias, pero lo normal y aburrido estaba bien para que ella se recuperara. Estar sentada en el sofá con Pig a sus pies, mientras su hermano estaba tirado sobre el suelo con una guitarra practicando, y su madre preparaba la cena que ella quería.

Ambos se esforzaban por disculparse, a pesar que ella dijo que no pasaba nada. Ellos le ocultaron todo eso, si bien le había dolido, no podía quejarse luego de haber actuado de aquella forma y poniendo a toda la ciudad en peligro.

Estaban haciendo demasiado por ella.

Miro el reloj que marcaba las siete de la noche.

Arrugo la frente al ver que se movía extremadamente lento.

-Que veas el reloj de esa forma, no hará que avance más rápido-indico Leo de forma tranquila.

Giro a verlo con las mejillas infladas.

-Estoy curiosa de que pasara mañana-musito de forma tranquila.

Leo dejo de sonar una nota, antes de verla con curiosidad.

-Nunca tuvimos padre…Me pregunto ¿cómo será?-

-Probablemente una pérdida de tiempo-

-Leo-

-Tranquila, are lo posible por no decírselo en la cara mañana-

-Eres increíble-

El chico sonrió molestándola, antes de ver también el reloj. Pero en lugar de pensar como Lyra, él temía que este avanzara rápidamente a una situación que no quería llegar.

Mañana sin duda sería un día interesante.

 **Continuara…**

 _Tengo una buena/mala noticia para ustedes. EL proximo capitulo va ser el ultimo de esta historia, si, hasta a mi me dolio darme cuenta de eso. No es que no pueda alargar la historia, pero eso tiene que ver con lo pasado en este capitulo.  
_

 _Algunos notaron la falta de la derrota de Darian, pero eso tiene que ver con un deseo mio desde el inicio. Siempre quise hacerle o una precuela o secuela a la historia. Probablemente haga ambas, pero aun no se si pueda. Una con pocos capitulos donde muestre lo sucedido con Dipper y Pacifica cuando eran jovenes. Con otra donde ponga a Lyra y Leo adolecentes de (16-17 años) en una secuela de esta historia, donde el villano principal va ser Darian._

 _Pero ambas son ideas que no se han formado completamente en mi mente, además que tengo otras historias que ocupo terminar._

 _Pero bueno, esta historia desde un inicio iba ser más corta, esperando que fuera once capitulos cuanto mucho. Pero al final logro alargarse hasta los 17 capitulos. Lo cual se los debo a ustedes y sus palabras de apoyo en los comentarios. Si la idea de la precuela o secuela les agrada, intentare al menos hacer algunas de minimo cinco capitulos. O tal vez haga alguno que otro one-shot por aparte, con los personajes de esta historia si quieren saber más de ellos._

 _Como Star, el pequeño john, tambien sandra x nicolas. Como son los días con Soos y su familia, incluso podria hacer de Darian...eso me acaba de dar una idea, tal vez pueda hacer como una compilacion de especiales en una historia. Como una historia extra de esta._

 _¿Bueno que opinan?_

 _En los comentarios dejen sus ideas o cual apoyan, así yo tomare la desición despues ;)_

 _Nos vemos en el final chicos._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	19. Capítulo Final: nuevo inicio

_Tenía esta idea hace poco, la idea de una especie de "tercera generación" en Gravity falls, ya que aun no veo algun fic sobre esta tematica, supongo que sera la pionera en este fandom._

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **Gravity falls tercera generación**

 **Capítulo Final: nuevo inicio**

En medio de un bosque se podía observar las copas de los árboles, tan altas que parecían tocar el cielo. Unos hermoso pajaritos que cantaban mientras sobrevolaban el atardecer. La flora sin duda parecía mágica, pues los colores de aquel sector del bosque eran brillantes y fluorescentes. De lejos se observaban dos conejitos adorables saltar por todos lados.

Un paisaje digno de fotografiar y estar en la portada de Natgeo.

Excepto por algo.

—Sabía que tuve altas expectativas de este día—comento Leo colgado nuevamente de cabeza en medio del bosque.

A su lado Elizabeth soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras que Dipper suspiro en iguales condiciones que ambos.

Se suponía que ese día iba ser una especie de día de padres e hijos, para empezar a crear un lazo entre ellos y saber que pasaría en el futuro. Pacifica había dejado a los niños a su cuidado, pero por algún extraño motivo, ya estaban al borde de la muerte.

Con una manada de unicornios rodeándolos con enojo.

Al principio parecía una buena idea, pero recordó vagamente que Mabel dijo de esas criaturas salvajes, eran un total problema.

Leo suspiro antes de ver al suelo, recordando como ese "fantástico día" comenzó.

 _…_

 _El opening de Gravity falls tercera generación (con la música original de la serie):_

 _Se puede ver la montaña con cascada y el enorme hombre leñador que siempre estaban en el pueblo, la vista era como si fuera desde alguien que va en un vehículo. El viaje avanzaba para poder ver el enorme tanque de agua con el nombre del pueblo._

 _Luego la vista deja ver como un automóvil desaparece, para ver como Elizabeth y Leonardo están con un montón de maletas, junto expresión confundida. Mientras su madre aparece frente a ellos con una cámara para tomarles una fotografía. De fondo se ve su nuevo hogar totalmente restaurado._

 _La imagen cambia para ellos entrando por el lugar y todo está limpio, pero con muchas cosas misteriosas por el lugar. El plano cambia cuando pasan por la máquina expendedora de dulces, pues parece que todo se vuelve borroso durante un segundo, demostrando levemente una sombra de triangulo._

 _Se puede ver una toma del bosque, donde están en medio de un prado comiendo, Elizabeth intenta demostrarla a su madre la fotografía de una huella gigante, mientras de fondo Leonardo corre asustado por un extraño ser enorme delgado y negro._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente dejando ver una enorme cabaña con el nombre de "Cabaña del misterio 2"._

 _Se ve como en la montaña un viejo mollino de viento tiene las letras "W" "H" "A" "T" que se mueven muy levemente para formar la palabra "What". Con un signo de interrogación sobre ella._

 _Todo vuelve a cambiar, ahora se puede ver a Elizabeth en el fondo de una cueva con una lámpara, mientras su nombre aparece a su derecha. Al voltear tira la lámpara al ver un dinosaurio que aparentemente está metido en una especie de ámbar._

 _La imagen cambia para ver a Leonardo tocar la guitarra con un gato montés de color blanco sobre su cabeza._

 _Después Leonardo aparece frente a un espejo vistiendo un sombrero a la moda color gris, con una silueta de estrella en este. El chico parece feliz mientras hace poses, sonriéndole a alguien imaginario y su nombre aparece a su lado._

 _De pronto la imagen cambia para ver a Pacifica sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro que ella había escrito, luego la imagen cambia a ella en medio de un desfile de modas alistando todos los detalles. Con su nombre en letras bajas._

 _La imagen cambia a los tres frente a la casa, en una especie de fogatas mientras Pacifica cuenta historias. Todo esto mientras a su espalda se ve la luna llena y la silueta de un lobo aullando. El sonido del lobo provoca que Leonardo tenga escalofríos junto a su hermana gemela._

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente a la cabaña del misterio 2, donde se ve a Soos con su esposa, y un niño sentado en las escaleras como de la edad de Elizabeth y Leonardo, jugando con una pistola de dardos._

 _Ahora se puede observar varias siluetas del libro de Elizabeth, los mensajes encriptados y la parte de una especie de rueda, manchada con sangre._

 _Se vuelve a ver al ático, como Elizabeth está emocionada leyendo mientras Leonardo lee una revista de música. Ambos comienzan a flotar con todo a su alrededor, pero la única que parece ver algo extraño es Elizabeth quien ladea la cabeza antes de pasar la hoja del libro. Este libro parece ser la biografía de su héroe, Dipper Pines._

 _Todo desaparece y comienzan a caer fotografías a un libro. Un hombre lobo, unos Gnomos, un ovni que parece no ser visto, un unicornio que parece a punto de atacar, unas hadas negras con colmillos, un dinosaurio carnívoro, una niña de cabello azulado con mirada sonriente, unos monos con alas de pájaro, una especie de hombre con gafas. Por ultimo aparecen dos fotografías, la de Pacifica cuando era joven con los hermanos Dipper y la ultima de Dipper Pines en la edad actual junto a su hermana._

 _Pero la primera parecía querer quemarse lentamente._

 _Una nueva fotografía cae ahora._

 _Una donde se puede ver a Elizabeth sonreír con una camisa con un pino en ella, Leonardo sale con un sombrero diferente color azulado, atrás de ellos esta Pacifica sonriendo abrazándolos a ambos. Al lado de ellos está un joven que aparentaba quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con ropas sencillas. Al otro lado estaba Lucy la licántropo sonriendo amablemente a la cámara con sus orejas de perro._

 _Después sale una postal con el nombre de Gravity falls, que se quema lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un triángulo y una rueda. Tan rápido que no se puede ver con facilidad._

 _…_

Regresemos unas horas… antes de lo ocurrido para poder comprenderlo todo.

…

 _Primero déjenme presentarme, aunque a estas alturas ya deben conocer bastante sobre mí, pero bueno, mi nombre es Leonardo Northwest._

En la anterior casa del misterio, se puede ver como ambos gemelos Northwest estaban sentados en la sala. Su madre había salido temprano, diciendo que debía arreglar unas cosas con un editor, por lo cual deberían comportarse cuando llegara Dipper.

Él estaba rehúyete de que su madre no fuera con ambos, pero al ver la cara de Lyra, supo que era algo que ambos debían hacer por su cuenta.

Así que le prometió a su madre que ambos estarían bien y que cuidarían del otro.

Aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

No es que odiara a Dipper, bueno, el tipo en sí no le caía bien por ningún motivo en especial. Detestaba como miraba a su madre a veces, como borrego enamorado, también que Elizabeth lo idolatrara como héroe. Pero después de eso, no le importaba en nada el tipo.

Nunca necesito un padre, tenía todo lo que quería con su querida hermana y su madre.

Dipper solamente era alguien que parecía alterar su pacifica vida.

No quería un cambio de ese tipo o magnitud.

Acaricio el lomo de Pig, antes de ver a su hermana.

 _Soy el mayor de mi familia, bueno, entre yo y mi hermana. Hace unos meses vivíamos en Nueva York gracias a que mi madre es una famosa diseñadora, que ha escrito varios libros que están en la cima de las ventas._

 _Pero debido a varios motivos, ahora estamos viviendo en medio de Gravity falls. Un pueblo que tiene de todo pero a la vez nada._

Elizabeth ahora llevaba el cabello algo más largo y atado en dos coletas. Tenía puesta una camisa de manga hasta el codo color verde y un estampado de pino en esta. Unos shorts café claro y unas tenis deportivas.

 _Ella es mi hermana menor, somos gemelos. Su nombre es Elizabeth Northwest. La poseedora de un diario escrito por el hombre que es nuestro padre. Es la estudiosa de ambos, siempre investigando cosas nuevas y obligándome a apoyarla._

 _Es mi mayor tesoro._

Elizabeth tomo su mochila lista, sin olvidar meter el diario dentro.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás libros—pregunto al aire y a nadie en específico.

Lyra giro a verlo con ojos brillantes.

—Podemos preguntarle al señor Pines, aunque también hay una parte codificada sobre ese tema, podríamos empezar a investigarla mañana—expreso con ojos felices.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Una nueva aventura—musito por bajo.

Sin poder recuperarse aun de lo último vivido, días atrás. Sentir a su hermana al borde de la muerte, pensar que todo se había ido a la basura.

—La señora Mabel dijo algo sobre que éramos los próximos Gemelos Misterio—

—Ese nombre apesta—

—Igual supongo que eso somos ahora—

Bufo por bajo al ver a su hermana algo tranquila, pero noto como sus manos no podían estar mucho tiempo tranquilas, como si tuviera un tic nervioso por el anticipo.

La puerta sonó.

 _Nuestra vida era bastante normal, entre nosotros yo era el alma de la fiesta y mi hermana era la chica lista. Todo estaba bien…excepto que fuimos expulsados de tres escuelas por motivos completamente injustificados._

 _Llegando a que pasara…algo terrible._

 _Nos mudamos._

 _A un lugar alejado de todo, pero a la vez lleno de los más grandes misterios que conocíamos en nuestra vida. Incluyendo el lugar donde por fin conocimos la identidad de nuestro padre biológico._

—Buenos días—hablo Dipper Pines.

Un hombre bastante alto, de contextura delgada pero algo musculosa. Cabellera castaña y un indicio de barba en su cara. Su nariz parecía tener una extraña marca rojiza que él mismo tenía en forma leve. Sus ropas eran sencillas. Aunque un tic apareció en el rostro del niño al notar, que de forma inconsciente, ambos habían decidido usar una camiseta color vino.

El hombre se puso nervioso ante la mirada de muerte que le lanzo.

—Cool ambos tienen camisas iguales—dijo Lyra emocionada—¿Debería cambiarme yo también?—

La única diferencia entre ambos, era que él tenía un pantalón café oscuro y Dipper uno negro. Apretó con fuerza la gorra roja en su cabeza.

—Vámonos mejor a comenzar esto—explico saliendo de la casa.

Lyra asintió tranquila, sin importarle su evidente mal humor. Aunque notaron como Dipper parecía algo perdido.

—¿Qué hay de Pacifica?—

—Mamá estaba ocupada, así que dijo que te mencionáramos que estaría aquí a partir de las tres de la tarde cuando volvamos—

—Pero Lyra—

—Hey nerds, no tengo todo el día—

Y de esa forma inicio ese día.

…

Comenzaron con un desayuno sencillo en la enorme mansión donde estaban los Pines, Elizabeth claramente lucia emocionada de hablar con su héroe favorito, sobre temas en común y comenzando a descubrir muchas similitudes entre ambos. Él por otra parte contesto con monosílabos, jugando con el cereal en la mesa.

Noto que Lyra intentaba ponerlo en una conversación a menudo, fracasando al instante varias veces.

Un buen…mal inicio.

Luego llego la toma de decisiones, que hacer durante todo el día.

—Eres un inútil por no elegir nada—dijo de forma fría y cortante.

Lyra giro a verlo furiosa, mientras Dipper pareció resignado.

—Esperaba que eligiéramos algo que todos quisiéramos—

Pero al final de veinte minutos con planes no muy convincentes, Lyra expreso entusiasmada sobre ir al bosque a un día de campo. Dipper comento sobre un lugar algo alejado, pero que era bastante agradable y había unicornios a la vista.

Así que todo empacado, empezaron el viaje los tres juntos.

Aunque sintió un mal presentimiento, pero se dijo que era imposible, los unicornios siempre eran animales agradables. Aunque no comprendió por que al salir de la mansión, Mabel los despidió con un abrazo de oso diciendo que tuvieran cuidado de esos bichos infernales.

—Mabel no tiene una buena historia con ellos—comento Dipper de forma distraída.

El camino fue algo largo y se toparon con varias criaturas mágicas y sorprendentes. Tanto que Lyra termino sobre un árbol muerta de risa, por seguir a una ardilla con alas extrañas. Pudo notar como Dipper la miraba con una estúpida y melosa mirada paternal.

Qué asco.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos, viendo a su hermana abrazar a la ardilla, quien parecía emocionada.

—Entonces…que tal la estás pasando—comento Dipper algo incómodo.

No mostro una expresión en su mirada, solo suspiro.

—Mira Nerd, no te preocupes por mí, solo no lastimes a Elizabeth y todo aquí estará en paz—expreso con las manos en sus bolsillos y mirada seria, tanto para que notara que era enserio, como las pocas veces que usaba el nombre completo de su hermana.

La mirada del hombre cambio a una algo dolida, pero sin importarle que sus propias palabras le habían dolido a él mismo al decirlas, no dijeron nada más.

Lyra bajo emocionada, notando confundida que el ambiente era bastante pesado. Suspiro antes de ver a su hermano acusadoramente, pero ignoro su mirada comenzando a retomar el camino.

El viaje fue bastante pasivo después de eso, ninguno de los tres hablo mucho y a la hora de comer, tampoco. Incluso Lyra se sintió intimidada ante las miradas de ambos chicos, por lo cual había pensado que ir a buscar unos unicornios entre todos, podría ser lo mejor.

Topándose con que ellos eran bastante torpes y sin muchos poderes, pero que en una gran cantidad, eran bastante peligrosos. Como para atarlos de cabeza con pelo de unicornio y comenzar a preparar una muerte lenta para todos.

…

Regresando al principio de este capítulo.

…

—Como en los viejos tiempos—dijo Lyra emocionada.

Leo giro a verla mal atado de cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Dipper curioso, como si no le importara la pronta muerte de ellos.

—Cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos al pueblo, poco después conocimos a Lucy que estaba obsesionada con Leo—

—Vaya Leo no sabía que eras novio de Lucy, pensé que eras novio de Raven—

—Ninguna de ellas son mis novias, están locas de forma diferente—

—La poligamia es completamente natural en estos días—

—Lyra podemos dejar de pensar sobre mi futuro amoroso y analizar la situación actual—

Fue un momento cuando todos los unicornios se habían marchado, donde de repente las cuerdas se hicieron más débiles y. Termino cayendo de cabeza con Lyra sobre él, el único que cayó bien fue Dipper con una daga de color trasparente que jugo entre sus manos.

Volteo a verlos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Daga de diamante hecha por gnomos, una arma que corta todo—explico alzando la daga.

La vio con interés, mientras a Lyra le brillaron los ojos.

—Eso es asombroso, no sabía que habían cosas así—dijo emocionada casi saltando al lado de su padre.

—Aún hay muchos secretos que no conoces ustedes—hablo dándose aires de inteligente.

Un sonido advirtió a Leo, que giro el rostro vagamente.

—Espero que entre ellos diga algo sobre escapar de una manada de unicornios estúpidos—hablo señalando al grupo que se percató que estaban libres.

Todos se quedaron congelados.

Intercambiando miradas.

Unicornios.

Lyra.

Unicornios.

Leo.

Unicornios.

Dipper.

—Por supuesto…CORRAN—dijo sujetándolos a ambos por el cuello, antes de empezar a correr seguidos por una manada de unicornios.

Nuevamente como ese primer día de cosas sobrenaturales.

Corriendo entre los árboles, escapando de algo sobrenatural de cuatro patas, que intentaba matarlos a los do…ahora tres. Al menos Lucy ahora era considerada parte de su grupo de amigos y no intentaba matarlos, bueno, ya no tanto a él y amaba a Lyra de forma "Fraternal", aun eso no le quedaba claro.

Por estar pensando unos instantes en la sonrisa de la chica lobo, tropezó infantilmente causando que cayera de cara.

Pero de la nada una fuerte mano lo sujeto por el torso, y de pronto todo se movía rápidamente y de forma extraña. Le tomo unos instantes saber que era alzado por Dipper y estaba bajo su brazo. Lyra estaba sobre el hombro de este viendo asustada a los unicornios.

Alguien acababa de quedar traumada por ellos.

De pronto un acantilado apareció frente a ellos.

Típico.

—Salta—le indico a Dipper.

Este lo vio incrédulo aun corriendo.

—¿Estás loco?—

—¡AHORA!—grito furioso.

Este lo vio unos instantes, antes de suspirar y que los tres saltaran por el acantilado.

Los unicornios se detuvieron justo a tiempo, bajando la mirada para ver el cuerpo de estos. Pero se sorprendieron al ver como el chico estaba sujeto con una pistola de gancho, con el hombre sujetándolo por el estómago y la niña en la pierna de este.

Los tres vieron a los animales, quienes bufaron antes de comenzar su camino a casa.

—No voy a preguntar—hablo Dipper cuando vio divertido como él los bajaba en una sola pieza.

…

Comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa, pues estaban a varias horas lejos de esta. Se detuvieron en un rio para limpiar su cuerpo y algunas heridas leves. Lyra comenzó a saltar emocionada sin calzado, mientras Dipper le tiraba agua en la cara, ambos claramente llevándose mejor ahora que al principio del día, si eso era posible.

Leo en cambio luego de limpiar su cara, tomo asiento al lado de una piedra, esperando que ellos se cansaran.

—Hey estúpido, veo que aún no superas a tu padre—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Giro para ver como Lucy tomaba asiento a su lado, con ropas sencillas y su pelo ahora más corto por los hombros. Luego de la batalla contra Darian, esta había salido mal parada, incluyendo su cabello. Pero eso la hacía ver más rebelde y con rasgos más intimidantes.

Lo cual era bueno, para una chica lobo.

De lejos Lyra comenzó a saludarla emocionada, con Dipper sonriendo de lado.

—No me cae bien…Lyra lo quiere muy rápido—expreso Lucy molesta.

Por fin, alguien que comprendía que pasaba ahí.

—¿Qué pasara si le hace daño?—le pregunto incrédulo.

Esta lo vio enojada, apretando ambos puños.

—Lo mataremos lentamente—

—¿Mataremos?—

—Admítelo, una chica lobo puede hacer mucho daño—

—Touche—

—Aunque…—

—¿Aunque?—

—Es la primera vez que la veo tan feliz, quiero mucho a Lyra, no quiero verla triste—musito está levantándose del lugar.

Volteo a ver a su hermana, esa sonrisa sincera, sus risas emocionadas y la cara al ver a Dipper. Por supuesto que estaba feliz, ella siempre quiso un padre, y ahora se encontraba con uno que parecía comenzar a quererla de forma, que sus ojos parecían iluminados al ver a la niña.

Suspiro resignado.

Tal vez, debería aprender a llevarse bien con Dipper, si eso significaba la felicidad de Lyra.

Pestañeo un poco, antes de ver molesto a Lucy quien sonreía divertida, como si hubiera leído su mente.

—El pobre niño también quiere a su papi, estoy segura que también tendrías una cara así de linda si fueras más sincero—

—Eres una molestia—

—Admítelo, sin mi hubieras muerto hace rato—

—Narcisista, acaso debes recordármelo todo el tiempo—

—Por supuesto, para que están los amigos y ex novias—

Un sonrojo de irritación y vergüenza de recordar los primeros días con Lucy, se posó sobre sus mejillas. Esta soltó una carcajada, antes de anunciar que debería seguir con su patrulla, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, que logró sacarle por primera vez un sonrojo y un extraño revoltijo en su interior.

Genial.

Lo que faltaba.

—Pensé que dijiste que habían sido novios antes, y ahora coquetean—dijo Lyra picándolo.

—Cierra la boca—

…

Llegaron a casa antes de las tres de la tarde, sin señales de su madre y con un terrible dolor de cuerpo. Los dos hermano notaron molestos que no traían llaves, pensando en llegar con su madre. Pero de la nada Dipper saco una extraña llave que abrió la puerta, lo vieron confundidos, pero él solo indico que era la llave presidencial que habría todas las cerraduras.

Al estar la puerta abierta, los dos entraron a casa seguidos del hombre.

Ambos lo vieron confundidos, pero este solo se arrodillo frente a ellos.

—Chicos, lamento que este día no fuera…normal—comenzó algo avergonzado.

—Fue estupendo, el pelo de unicornio ira al libro de recuerdos—exclamo Lyra emocionada, mostrando parte del cabello multicolor.

Giro a verla incrédulo, antes de ver a Dipper, que lo miraba fijamente. Ignoro la mirada del hombre viendo a otro lado.

—También quiero decirles que…si no les molesta, me gustaría tener otros días como estos. Decidí quedarme una temporada en Gravity falls junto con Mabel y su familia, podríamos hacer algunas expediciones o pueden venir a mi casa, hablare con Pacifica del tema—hablo algo tímido.

Quiso gruñir, pero se contuvo.

En cambio Lyra salto emocionada, antes de darle un rápido abrazo a Dipper que lo dejo desubicado. Pudo notar la incredulidad de este al tener los brazos de su hermana en su cuello, como sus ojos se aguaron un poco y un tic apareció en su ceja.

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Podemos llamarte papá?—pregunto Lyra emocionada.

Suspiro al ver como ahora Dipper estaba más nervioso, asintiendo vagamente.

—Mira Leo, por fin tenemos un padre—dijo moviéndolo por el brazo.

Asintió sin verlo aun.

—Por ahora debo irme a ver a Mabel, aquí está mi numero celular…pueden llamarme siempre que lo necesiten—dijo Dipper aun descolocado.

Lyra volvió abrazarlo una vez más, cuando este comenzó a salir. Noto la mirada de su hermana, antes que esta saliera corriendo al segundo piso. Miro las escaleras unos momentos, antes de gruñir y salir corriendo por la puerta de la casa.

Dipper ya se encontraba unos metros más alejado, pero sabía que lo escucharía si hablaba alto.

—¡PINES!—grito.

Este se detuvo, volteando a ver sobre su hombro.

—No pienso darte más que una oportunidad para ser un padre, así que si la cagas, te pateare el trasero—informo señalándolo rojo como un tomate.

Este siguió confundido, pestañeando antes de volver sobre sus pies de forma tranquila. Su rojo era algo más grande, pero mantuvo su mentón en alto.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una mano sobre su cabeza, cálida, grande, segura, que la acaricio cariñosamente. Sus ojos se lagrimearon un poco, pero se negó a soltar una sola lagrima.

—No te defraudare hijo—musito por bajo con cariño.

Apretó los labios.

—No te creas mucho padre, aun eres un Nerd—dijo empujando la mano de su cabeza y virando el rostro.

Aun así de reojo noto la enorme sonrisa que inundo la cara de su padre, que le hizo bufar antes de dar media vuelta para que no viera su rostro avergonzado.

—Mañana a la misma hora, si vuelves a meternos al borde de la muerte, te la veras con nuestra madre—dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos avergonzado, tanto para tartamudear un poco.

—Hasta mañana Leo—dijo antes de dar la vuelta y caminar.

Volvió a entrar a su casa, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, que se apagó a ver a Raven comiendo un emparedado en la mesa de cocina. Su rostro se puso rojo, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Hace cuánto estas ahí?—pregunto temeroso.

La sonrisa creció más.

Joder.

Desde el inicio.

—Me alegra ver tu rostro por primera vez sincero, fue algo interesante—

—Cierra la boca…¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Aún no termina el verano, la pasare aquí junto con Lucy, vuelve mañana—

Golpeo su palma de la mano en su frente, lo que faltaba, ambas locas en su hogar. Miro entre sus dedos a la chica, quien sonrió de forma sincera y cariñosa, sin poner una máscara como usualmente. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y sintió nuevamente un revoltijo en su estómago.

Primero Lucy.

Ahora Raven.

Dos chicas.

Este verano sin duda sería un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Lyra salto emocionada bajando las escaleras, suspiro viendo la entrada de la puerta donde Dipper había salido.

Sin duda…una nueva aventura iniciaría.

Aún faltaba Darian de resolver.

También los otros diarios.

Tal vez…Gravity falls no era un lugar tan malo para vivir.

—Tal vez no sea tu destino tener una novia normal Leo—hablo Lyra, causando que el bufara molesto.

Aun no olvidaba ese tema.

.

.

.

—Unos niños encantadores—hablo una voz deteniéndolo en seco.

Ya había dejado de ver la cabaña, entrando casi a la ciudad y una parte de árboles que recordaba bien. Ahí estaba Pacifica de brazos en su espalda, con ropas sencillas y su pelo suelto, viéndolo con mirada tierna. Su corazón volvió a latir rápido, recordando cuanto había querido verla. Pero su corazón estaba más agitado por lo pasado hace unos momentos con los chicos.

Sus hijos.

Ambos a su forma diferente, lo habían aceptado y dado una oportunidad.

No la desperdiciaría.

—Entonces…el veredicto final fue positivo—cuestiono la mujer viéndolo con una ceja arriba.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa no modesta.

—Que puedo decir, soy irresistible—expreso con soberanía.

Esta rojo los ojos antes de pasar a su lado en camino a su hogar, quiso detenerla, besarla con pasión contra un árbol. Regresar aquella última vez que se vieron, regresar a los tiempos de antes. Pero no era posible, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Pero aun había algo ahí.

Quiso detenerla.

Pero no supo que hacer.

Pero aun así los pasos de ella se detuvieron, antes de oír como regresaba. Se congelo cuando una mano tomo delicadamente su barbilla, antes de bajar incrédulo para ser recibidos por unos labios suaves y dulces que parecían intactos con el tiempo.

Sintiendo ese revoltijo en su interior y esas ganas de sonreír como estúpido.

—Entonces…espero que también me des una oportunidad a mí—hablo tranquilamente Pacifica al separarse.

Noto un destello de duda y temor en los ojos de la mujer, por lo cual sonrió de forma idiota.

—Este es el momento donde dices que hay que ir lento por los niños y que mi relación con ellos es primero—

—Exacto—

—¿Tan segura que diré que sí?—

—Esa sonrisa estúpida lo confirma—

—El viernes a las ocho—

—Consigue una niñera y está hecho—

—Que tal Stan o Ford—

—Si hacen a mis hijos caer en prisión, te matare Pines—

—Mathew entonces—

—¿Qué hay de Mabel?—

—…—

—Si tienes razón, pregunta estúpida—

—Mañana saldré con los niños, tal vez quieras acompañarnos—

—Nos vemos mañana entonces—

La rubia le guiño un ojo, antes de comenzar su camino a casa, dejándolo a él algo aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Fue fácil.

Solo tuvo que luchar nuevamente contra Bill, acosarla todo el verano, rescatar a sus hijos y estar nuevamente en algo casi apocalíptico, para volver a ganar un beso de la chica.

Negó con la cabeza antes de retomar su camino, dando un pequeño salto y leve gritillo de júbilo que confundió a la gente de la ciudad.

Venir a Gravity falls, fue la mejor idea, de Mabel tenía que ser.

Un encuentro inesperado sin lugar a dudas.

Pero uno que prometía, que este inicio, diera otra nueva aventura.

Y no podía esperar por vivirla.

 **Fin.**

 _Se llego el final. Me tuve que obligar a sentarme hoy y escribirlo, pero antes de darme cuenta, ya lo termine. Esto puede ser la precuela de unos especiales, o el final final. Igualmente es una historia que le tengo mucho cariño y fue bien aceptada por todos ustedes, en un fandom que no conocia bien, pero que me acepto con cariño.  
_

 _Esta historia es para todos ustedes, espero la disfruten y gracias a todos sus comentarios diciendo cuanto les gusto. Cada uno de ellos me inspiro a terminar esta historia, relativamente, rapido, comparada a otras._

 _Un placer haber creado esta historia a su lado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
